


上帝保佑持黑伞者

by HelenaLee



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-04-14 18:52:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 14,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4575819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelenaLee/pseuds/HelenaLee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>哈叔吐便当，HE响当当：）</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 预警：大面积多角度深层次OOC，哈叔蛋蛋梅叔叔都不属于我，除了一腔鸡血，我啥也木有，另外，剧情需要会出现原创人物，本文中很多地名未经严谨实证，都是LZ点开地图随意找的，若有BUG敬请指正，谢谢OTZ  
> 但愿我良好的坑品和软塌塌的本质能弥补这篇文早逝的节操和碎了一地的逻辑……（。
> 
> 劈了个爱死，据说在《kingsman》第二部里，梅林将成为新一任亚瑟，也有种说法，哈叔会在第二部复活，然而一切都未成定数，本着官逼死同人的定律，我得赶紧抓住机会把脑洞填了——本文设定哈叔吐便当，蛋蛋成为亚瑟（好神奇），梅林还是梅林。虽然大家都知道，让蛋蛋当领导（这当然不可能）会比较苦逼且捉襟见肘（。）  
> 若有菇凉触雷，撸主这里先道个歉~~~烂梗千万别打LZ，这只LZ特别适合轻轻虎摸软软调戏！！！  
> 话唠见谅=3=

 

　　

“哈里·哈特，54岁，生于汉普郡，格雷肖特，于2015年3月28日（周六）逝世。”

这是《泰晤士报》第二版的评论专栏的讣告，短短两行字，却比人们预期的晚了六个多月。

他们始终没有找到加拉哈德。

金士曼的人赶到美国肯塔基州的时候，距离事发刚好过了一个小时，当时天高云淡晴空万里，艳阳高照树影婆娑——南林地使命教堂外面的广场上空空荡荡——美国分部提供给哈里的那辆蓝色福特还好端端停在那儿，他的尸体却已不知去向。

徒留一室死者和一群无头苍蝇般傻了眼的FBI。

艾格西、梅林和洛克希刚回到伦敦郊外的金士曼总部大宅时，这消息忙不迭地就追着大家的脚后跟到了。

艾格西反应激烈，他沉默不语地环视四周，洛克希看到了他眼中迅速集聚成旋涡的黑色风暴——其威力足以席卷英伦三岛。

哈里·哈特消失了。

就像清晨一抹露水，在阳光的照射下无影无踪。

这不可能。

在艾格西、梅林、切斯特·金（上帝保佑这老匹夫在地狱过得愉快）三个人六双眼异地同时的见证下，加拉哈德中枪倒地。

当时，哈里·哈特的眼镜拍摄的画面实时传输到他平时惯用的那个银色三星笔记本电脑上，满屏幕都是已死的人和正在被这副眼镜的主人杀死的人，这场远在五个时区之外的大屠杀就像一幅糟糕的油画般扭曲失真，艾格西就这么坐在桌子后面，呆若木鸡，眼睁睁看着鲜血喷溅的画面晃动、切换、翻转、跳跃，然后是站在明亮日光下的里士满·瓦伦丁，然后是瓦伦丁咧着嘴举起枪，最后，整个世界都翻倒了，只剩一片蓝色的飘着几丝薄云的下午三点三十分的晴朗天空。

这亘古如一的、永恒宁静的天空。

这是所有人看到的最后一帧镜头。

和哈里·哈特一样，艾格西迎来的，也是苦痛的黑暗——并且比他要长久得多。

无色的潮水迎面扑来，瞬间淹没过口鼻，艾格西觉得自己被抽成真空的一只巨大针管，僵直的躯干被巨大的黑洞吞噬，心脏失去凭依，顺着胸腔一路滑落，洞底的寒风一股股呼啸着席卷而上，挟霜带雪。

他整个人都结了冰。

 

当他重新扯住自己的灵魂，艰难地将它按回到这副空壳子里的时候，他才意识到刚才的尖叫是自己发出的，他不得不费尽全身气力，才浑身颤抖着将冲口欲出的第二声尖叫咽回去。

哈里·哈特的确是死了。

脑袋上来这么一下，人根本不可能活命。

艾格西清清楚楚地知道。

哈里·哈特死了。

他恶狠狠地一把扣上笔记本电脑，从皮转椅上一跃而起，笼中困兽般在客厅转了两圈。他沉重地喘息着环顾四周，他想吼叫，想择人而噬，想毁灭眼前的一切，想弄一万颗氢弹把这个该死的地球都轰成最细小的宇宙微尘，想薅住上帝的衣领把他从天上拽下来，往死里揍他。

不知是泪还是血，腥咸滚烫的液体一波波从喉咙里涌上来，疯狂地冲击着太阳穴。他眼前发黑，眼眶酸涩胀痛，视神经不停抽搐，却根本哭不出来，也没有哭泣的欲望。

他只是茫然地站在客厅里，浑身发空，一遍又一遍说服自己。

哈里死了。

……NO.

哈里死了。

哈里死了。

NO！

哈里死了。哈里死了。哈里死了！！！

他咬着牙，尖锐地抽气，然后挺直身体，快步下楼。

整个少年时代，艾格西都认为继父迪恩·安东尼·贝克就是这个世界上最大最大的恶棍，其令人厌恶的程度无出其右——他那时最强烈的情感也不过只是厌恶而已。

他从未这么恨过一个人。

他放纵着这种恨意在胸膛间如病毒般疯狂蔓延，就像末日天火焚毁一切，吞没大地。这种感情填充了他体内的黑洞，以肉眼可见的速度膨胀膨胀再膨胀，简直要撑破他的胸膛，撕裂他，从他体内咆哮而出。

杀掉瓦伦丁。

杀了他。

或者为了杀他而死。

完全脱缰的疯狂臆想让他的感觉稍微好了点，他的呼吸渐渐平复，咆哮如山洪的近乎失去理智的思绪终于找到了缺口，一股脑地倾泻而出，就像在闹市区超速开倒车调戏警察一样，打破规则的快感令他的心情放松。

无论是交通条例，还是道德伦理。

 

在迟到了半年之后，金士曼特工加拉哈德的葬礼终于举行。

之前由于失踪，艾格西始终反对举行葬礼，梅林对他的顽固执拗大发脾气，他们为此争吵过不止一次，然而随着时光流逝，绝望与日俱增，他本就薄弱的信心一寸寸崩塌成飞灰。当梅林再次踏进他的办公室并提及此事的时候，军需官看着他，严肃的神情中夹杂着半分经过仔细掩饰的怜悯。

他顿时溃败。

葬礼在这个阴冷飘雨的秋日举行。

来人极少，只有寥寥数位，全是哈里的同事——兼朋友。也许。

按照遗嘱，哈里的所有私人财产全部留给加里·安文，包括那栋位于西敏区的私邸。

加里·安文。

这名字从未被如此正式严肃地以书面方式提及，让艾格西觉得陌生。

齐整优美的手写斜体在雪白细腻又柔韧的白金汉郡出产的手工羊皮纸上铺排舒展，艾格西拿着那份遗嘱从头读起，结尾是哈里·哈特的签名，笔触坚硬冷静。他想起他的下巴，他的袖扣，他的领带，他的手指，他右手小指上的戒指。

理智的，淡漠的，冷硬的，不容忽视的，存在感强烈的，泛着金属光泽。

面对死亡，也只不过是诧异地微微挑挑眉毛的男人。

艾格西看向日期时间一栏——这是在十七年前就立好的遗嘱，确切说，是在他们第一次见面的那天晚上。

是什么促使哈里下定如此决心？他凭什么就如此笃定？

他当时只不过是个坐在地上玩雪景球的小屁孩。如果他们一辈子不见面，哈里还是会死，在艾格西不知道的时间地点，而他本人则会一如既往地沉沦下去，愤怒地看着他妈挨揍，再咬牙切齿地发誓要揍混蛋继父，或者被他继父的那群马仔围追堵截；他会在监狱里呆满十八个月，出来后依旧当一个贫穷困顿无所事事的滑板少年，游手好闲，蹉跎青春，带着点郁郁不得志的愤懑茫然，像长寿的蟑螂一样混过几十年，打架，酗酒，小偷小摸，最后因为酒精中毒，也像蟑螂一样悄无声息地死在某个不知名的小黑巷子里。

是对他父亲的愧疚？

还是后继无人？

或者因为别的什么？

艾格西不知道，他也不想知道了。他永远记得那双明亮深邃的琥珀色眼睛，敏锐得能洞察一切，带点戏谑的严肃正经，就这么透过镜片看着他，坦坦荡荡，那是没有丝毫掩饰的全然善意和信任。那种在成年人当中极其罕见的，带着孩子气的异常认真专注的神情，是他整个灰暗颓丧苦闷压抑的青少年时代唯一一点温暖安慰。

他在警察局外见到他的时候——确切说，那应该是他们第二次见面——哈里叫他“艾格西”，用最亲近最普通的长辈口吻，他一边下台阶一边回头，看到这么个衣着考究器宇不凡体面至极英俊至极的绅士站在那儿，他差点一脚踩空。

噢——他想，he's gorgeous！！！

 

他们从斯堪的纳维亚山区回到伦敦的时候是凌晨两点，先于洛克希到达，暴风雪、枪战和激烈打斗如一场梦境。艾格西从飞机上下来，他和梅林相顾无言。

艾格西清楚明白地知道，梅林也很痛苦，他和哈里曾经长久共事，也许比艾格西还痛苦，但他的掩饰非常完美，他比他更适合做一个特工，比他成熟，比他有经验。

比他心性坚韧。

当艾格西扯掉半截领带，解开衬衫扣子，撸了撸头发，揣了一瓶香槟，手指头上勾着两只杯子，挂好把妹必杀的似笑非笑的神情，跃跃欲试地准备干一炮，用屌丝逆袭公主的少年轻狂的快慰来麻痹自己的时候，当美艳的瑞典王储冲他撩头发挤媚眼的时候，当他真的以为自己能玩世不恭到轻易遗忘、并轻描淡写地翻过这一页，然后告诉自己“哦这没什么大不了哈里一定会为我自豪”的时候——

就像他们常说的那样，这毕竟不是拍电影。

——一切戛然而止。

幸亏梅林关掉屏幕，没看到他那幅蠢样子。

肾上腺素的作用消褪，之前的一切微笑、潇洒、自信瞬间灰飞烟灭。

他突然情绪崩溃。

恼羞成怒的金发女郎给了他一个嘴巴，拎着裙子夺门而出。

他摘掉眼镜捂住双眼，猛做了好几个深呼吸之后敲敲耳朵：“梅林？”

 

细密的夜雨在灯火下闪着璀璨光芒，落进草坪悄然无声，他回到金士曼裁缝店，取了那辆黑色出租车，独自一人回到那栋私邸。

瓦伦丁死去，这个操蛋的世界重新恢复秩序和安宁，那人无处不在的气味让他无处躲藏无处安身无所适从，哈里·哈特在这栋房子里住了将近三十年，到处都是他生活的痕迹：各种昆虫标本好端端地呆在玻璃后面伸展双翅，皮克尔先生还趴在那儿瞪着一对黑黢黢亮晶晶的无辜大眼睛，简易的白瓷洗手池边干透的水迹，餐厅里一把靠背椅微微歪了一点，温暖的砖红色墙壁上贴着剪报，艾格西突然想到，不知为何，哈里偏偏要将《太阳报》的头版贴在墙上，而非《泰晤士报》，也非《卫报》，的确如哈里所言，“所有报纸的头版都只会是名人的无聊八卦”——哈里就是将这些无聊八卦贴了满墙。

而墙上的报纸再不会增加，这里的主人也再不会回来。

艾格西还记得两人最后的谈话。

“金士曼只有在拯救自己同伴生命时才会拿自己的性命去冒险。”

“就像我父亲赔上自己的命还是要救你一样吗？你也把他做成标本放在这里了吗？”

那双惊人明亮的棕色眼睛凝视着他，带着难以言喻的深沉温柔与责备。

“难道你看不出来，我至今所做的一切都是为了补偿他吗？”

尴尬的沉默被打断。

“我很抱歉，我会……”

“你是该感到抱歉。”哈里摘下眼镜，神色严厉，“你就呆在这儿，等我回来再处理你的破事。”

然后他就死了。然后消失无踪。

艾格西突然想，如果他能找到哈里，就把他做成标本——就算自己变态也无所谓，能找到他就好。

桌子上还有他临行前随手放在那儿的素色马克杯，剩下的半杯红茶满可以放下心来——它永远不会被喝掉。

他坐到桌边，端起杯子看了看，轻轻含住哈里的嘴唇接触过的那一小片冰凉的杯沿，冷掉的红茶香气稀薄，他像接吻一样，温存又悲哀，仔细地一点点舔舐、啮咬、吮吸，闷声痛哭。

窗外的雨越下越急，水柱猛烈持续地击打在石板路上，铺天盖地的轰鸣小心翼翼地掩饰了一切。

 

六个多月的时间，纵使室内温度不高，依然无法阻止蛋白质的发酵腐败，艾格西将这半杯红茶放在餐桌上，一天天看着液体表面浑浊，生成絮状物，沉淀，原本光洁的杯口生出一圈极细小的绒绒的霉菌，时时刻刻提醒着他，那个人是不会回来了，他已经死了，就像这杯茶一样，在某个不为人知的角落里慢慢腐烂，面目全非。

艾格西终于同意举行葬礼。

葬礼前夜，他独自呆在这栋房子里，一点点收拾哈里的遗物。

他负气似地倒掉那杯腐败的红茶，将水龙头拧至最大，刷干净杯口的污渍和杯底的黑色沉淀物，冰冷的水流喷薄奔腾而出，一往无前地卷走一切。

始终都是待机状态的笔记本躺在书桌上闪着灯，艾格西翻开屏幕，按下开机键，弹出一个对话框。

输入密码。

艾格西输入“牛津鞋，不要布洛克鞋。”

密码错误。

艾格西犹豫片刻，输入“12.19.97”。

密码错误。

他输入哈里的生日。

密码错误。

再输入艾格西自己的生日。

密码错误。当然，真不知道这有什么可尝试的。

艾格西想了想，试探性地输入几个数字。

密码错误。操。

艾格西合上电脑，挫败地托着下巴开始发呆。

 

起居室的抽屉里有一把哈里自己收藏的老式柯尔特左轮，经常擦拭保养得当，看得出主人异常爱惜。艾格西把抽屉里散落的子弹一颗颗捡出来，一并在地板上摆好。

哈里平常惯用的一个黑色的中等大小的皮钱夹，里面有些散钞和硬币。总共大约四十多镑。钱夹里没有照片。

两只康威·施沃特钢笔，没错，和金士曼标配一模一样——只是里面不含毒物。

一瓶用了一半的万宝龙黑色墨水。

一沓书写用商务轻型刚古纸。

一盒白色的寿百年男士香烟，只少了一根。

一只不带爆炸功能的登喜路经典款全铜打火机。

一块配深栗色表带的宝名腕表。

一把私家车的钥匙。

两把房门钥匙。

已经用小夹子整理好的各种文件。好几摞。条理清晰、分门别类。有股票债券，有在国民西敏寺银行办理业务的文件，有银行寄来的以往几年的对账单，还有这栋房屋的购房合同以及其他各种相关证明。这位资深特工还有另一处空置房产，位于摄政街和玛格丽特街交叉口附近，黄金地段，并且比这一栋更豪华一点——也是留给艾格西的。

还有一本空白的支票簿。

平日穿用的西装、衬衫、毛衣、领带，从柜子里拿出来一件件重新叠好，整齐摆放在地板上，除了不防弹外，和金士曼特工的西装并无差别，基本都是黑白灰三色，格纹、条纹，翻来覆去就这样，从款式风格和用料上看，八成也是金士曼裁缝店出品。数副款式保守的金属和黑色珠母贝袖扣。

几双黑色手工牛津鞋——乔治·克莱弗利。

咳，几条枪背带和吊袜带。

呃，又是一条领带。

艾格西将那条放在柜子深处的小盒子里的领带拎出来，眨眨眼睛。

一条领带。一条红地印满雪人图案点缀绿色圣诞松枝的丝绸领带。

真难想象，这玩意儿怎么可能出现在神情肃穆端俨凛然的加拉哈德的脖子上。他是在何等境况下才会系着这个招摇过市？

那场面让艾格西想笑，却最终只是咧了咧嘴。

 

葬礼在中午十一点半结束。

天空一如既往地阴沉飘雨。

金士曼的同事们稀稀落落地从小教堂走出来，三三两两散去。六个多月的地毯式搜寻，费尽气力，甚至惊动了FBI、CIA、MI6和GCHQ，然而最终的结果也不过是，一具带有“K”字标识的空棺材顶着罗斯玛丽白玫瑰花环被深埋地下。

没人能找到加拉哈德，如果他想悄无声息地消失并且瞒过众人，除非是他自己跑掉。

而这是不可能的。

梅林已经先行一步，就算是想掩饰红眼圈也是徒劳，他皱着眉头匆匆告辞。洛克希看了看艾格西，欲言又止。

艾格西抬起眉头冲她耸耸肩膀微笑了下，他将双手抄在大衣兜里，吸了吸冻得通红的鼻尖，快步钻进一辆黑色出租车。

黑色呢料饱吸了水意，沉甸甸贴在身上，冷雨将艾格西的金发打湿成一缕缕，黏着额头。

车辆在雨幕中穿行，他放松后背，将自己安放进皮质座椅里，扭头透过玻璃望出去，潮湿冰冷繁华拥挤的街道被隔离在这个小世界之外，一道道错综复杂的水痕如蛛网般将他笼罩。

司机沉默不语，专心致志地开车。这辆外表普通的出租车内含乾坤：前后座之间做了玻璃隔断，和玻璃浑然一体的胡桃木小吧台上应有尽有——特制屏幕、卫星电话、高级威士忌、鸡尾酒柜、雪茄和防潮盒。

如此精致周到。

屏幕下方的暗格里，放着已经熨好的当天报纸。

艾格西没有吃早饭看报的习惯，或者说，他根本没有看报纸的习惯，或者说，他根本没有阅读的习惯。

他顶多不过是像绝大多数英国人一样，跟着老妈听听BBC广播四台的“航运天气预报”而已。

于是梅林就在任何他可能出现的地方都塞上报纸或者书籍。

艾格西曾经试图反抗，但遭到无情拒绝。

于是他随手抽出一份报纸，是《泰晤士报》，抖开，刚翻到第二版，扑面而来的就是一连串讣告。

哈里的名字排在第一行。

艾格西抖了一下，鬼使神差手慌脚乱地掩上报纸，就像他一把合上那台笔记本电脑一样，“哗啦”一响，惹得前排的司机透过后视镜不着痕迹地打量他：“先生？”

情绪宛如奥尔顿塔游乐园的过山车，举世闻名的时速375公里，呼啦一下飙到半空，又咣当一声砸回地面，血液冲击心房突突作响，喜怒哀乐四散飘荡，他眼前发黑，整个人像是散了架，深吸口气，尽量让声线听上去显得平稳：“请送我到店里。”

 

PS，你们如果以为这是个文艺忧桑的蛋蛋，那就错了：）

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

“你总得表现得像那么回事。”

天哪。艾格西想，又来了。

军需官的说教隔三差五就得来那么一通，而且是专挑着放松休息的空档——比如现在，下午茶时间。

艾格西坐在金士曼裁缝店二楼的餐厅里，白纱帘垂着，从他的座位透过木窗棂格子窗望出去，不到五点，天已经渐渐暗下来了，雨还在下，外面的路灯和车辆都融化成一团团模糊温暖的光影。

“艾格西，”梅林抄着兜靠在壁炉边，皱着眉头，明显已经在持续的拉锯战中失去了耐心，“别用这种躲闪的态度，六个月来你一直在自欺欺人，时间不会停下来更不会倒退，就算我们都很伤心，那也得向前看并且继续走下去——谁都得履行自己的责任和义务。”

房间没有开灯，艾格西坐在一片阴影里，暗淡的天光勾勒出青年尖锐凌厉的轮廓，长餐桌上摆着整套描金玫瑰骨瓷茶具，双层银制点心架子的边沿还在不死心地闪闪发光。

艾格西就知道，这位高智商geek的嘴巴可比他的头发坚强多了，从北欧回到伦敦后，梅林就一直试图说服他：艾格西你要坚强一点，艾格西你要认清现状，艾格西你要像个金士曼特工一样把悲伤好好地收拾起来，艾格西你要这样，艾格西你要那样，艾格西艾格西艾格西……

他也是在暗示并且试图劝解他自己。艾格西想，随他去吧。

于是梅林的苦口婆心彻底占据了艾格西的生活。

“葬礼已经举行了，讣告已经发出了，无论如何，你看到了，这是既定事实，永远不会改变，而我们的工作不可能因为哈里一个人而停滞，也不可能因为你的愿望而停滞。”梅林一脸认真地盯着如雕塑般静默的青年，“我们是金士曼特工，生离死别于我们而言是常事——勇敢点，男孩，别让你父亲失望，更别让哈里失望。”

梅林终于不再一口一个“加拉哈德”了，仿佛是哈里的死亡让两人的关系更近一层，从普通同事变成了私人朋友——他现在反倒是一口一个“哈里”——艾格西怎么听怎么刺耳。

尤其是从他的嘴里说出来，用那样一种随意亲昵的腔调——仿佛是在刻意对着艾格西强调，看吧，我和哈里一起出生入死的时候，你个小屁孩子还不知道在哪儿呢——更刺耳。

“别让哈里失望。”

别让哈里失望——说得好像你多了解他似的——就算你了解他，也请别在我面前以如此方式炫耀。

你不就是对我不满意吗？

艾格西浑身松懈下来，将自己抛在靠背椅上，决定用他曾经对付过“加拉哈德”的态度对付眼前这个整天板着脸抱着个木板文件夹的中年光头。于是他仰起脸，垂着眼皮清清嗓子：“可是我根本不想做什么亚瑟，这是你让我做的。哈里，”他说到这儿特意停顿了下，不着痕迹地观察梅林的反应，“哈里和你都知道，人们对此心知肚明，我只是个新人，毫无经验，毛毛躁躁，就算我们能杀掉瓦伦丁又怎么样？——我并不适合这个责任如此重大的要害位置。”

梅林果然被他无所谓的态度激怒了，努力压制住声音：“那是因为你执意拒绝成为‘加拉哈德’！你一意孤行地认为哈里还活着，而洛克希还在毫无理智地给你帮腔！你们的行为令我非常为难——”他叹着气，“如你所说，本来哈里才是最适合这个位置的人，抱歉，我不应该强你所难。”

如两人所预料的那样，简短的争论过后，再一次陷入尴尬的沉默。梅林的神色反而轻松下来，哈里·哈特的葬礼已经举行，这对所有人而言，都算得上是迈出了一大步。

“不，不是，这不是强我所难。我坚信，哈里的确活着。”艾格西突然说，但他没继续说下去。

我有感觉。我有种预感。我能找到他。

可是这话说了他自己都不信。

他从桌边站起来，双手下意识地轮流拽拽袖扣，然后冲梅林点点头：“我们开始吧。”

梅林有点不解地看他。

艾格西冲他笑着眯起眼睛，就像他第一次见到他时那样：“开始重新选拔特工吧，选拔一位新的加拉哈德，如你所说，我们得向前看。”

梅林看着艾格西嘴角堆起的笑纹，在昏暗的室内，这个金发青年的淡灰绿色眼睛闪闪发光。

墙上一溜挂画，历届金士曼特工们隐没在黑色的背景里，穿着制服或者西装，或胖或瘦，或年轻或年迈，都无一例外面带怜悯地看着这两个可怜虫。

可怜虫。

 

现在是晚上九点。雨终于停了。路面积水反射着明亮的灯光，四下人烟稀少，周围静悄悄。

天依然阴着，刮着潮湿的冷风，没有月亮，灰蓝泛紫的云层轮廓模糊。

艾格西换下那身他穿着束手束脚的西装——执行任务的时候肾上腺素爆发又打又跳倒没觉得什么，一旦闲下来，就觉得自己穿这身有点说不出的奇怪，不许这么坐，不许那么靠，不许晃肩膀，不许翘着脚毫无形象地乱躺，时时刻刻要记得抬头挺胸步履坚定——他从裁缝铺子里出来，把那些玩意儿统统一脱，重新换上棒球帽、连帽卫衣和滑板鞋。

他突然又变回了那个艾格西，来自社会底层的小混混，可以肆无忌惮打架偷车玩漂移超速逆行，在哈里还活着，并且可以像对待长辈亲人那样无条件地依仗对方并且被训斥的艾格西。

而非那个被哈里附体的，穿西装戴眼镜，提着黑伞单打独斗，在小巷子里踽踽独行的金士曼特工。

虽然艾格西清楚明白，所有都改变了，什么都回不去了。

煎熬。

深重的伤痛，如缓慢释放的剧毒，渗入机体，杀人于无形。

这道溃烂疼痛的伤口，艾格西知道，他要带着它走向天荒地老，走向时间尽头。

真正的艾格西已经死了。他在肯塔基州，被瓦伦丁一枪爆头。

活下来的，是金士曼的亚瑟。如果这就是哈里和梅林所希望的。

应该是金士曼的亚瑟。

对。

他一脚踩进水洼，积水溅在白色鞋面上，晶晶亮。

穿过天桥下面的小停车场，再向前走一点是两棵椴树，叶子快要落光了，只剩一小半，还稀稀落落挂在枝头。

艾格西靠着树干无聊地待了一会儿，从这里一直走，转过那个街角就是黑太子酒吧。

如他当初所说，他就在那间小酒馆里狠狠教训了迪恩，但也仅此而已，他的喽啰们学乖了，在艾格西还没真正动手进行到下一步的时候，他们砸碎玻璃翻窗逃跑——还不忘拽走他们不省人事的老大。

他妈妈拉住他，抱住他，热泪盈眶地吻他。

艾格西将妈妈和妹妹安置在摄政街那边的房子里，离这里远远的。

起码迪恩这个人渣没办法也不敢去纠缠他们。

他反手推着树站直身体，踢踢踏踏地走到黑黢黢的楼梯口，靠着潮湿的红砖墙坐在台阶上。

从这个角度正好能看见公寓的窗户。

他仰起头，一片混沌黑暗里，仿佛看到那个穿卫衣戴棒球帽的男孩，被一群小混混围堵，猴子般灵巧地翻过阳台护栏，顺着墙沿一路连跑带跳地过去，消失在巷子尽头。

他没有把这里出租或者转手卖掉，虽然这里是远离市中心的贫民区，墙上到处是广告和涂鸦，道路狭窄混乱，最常见的就是地痞流氓和醉鬼，但这里却奇异地让他感到亲切安全。他在那间逼仄狭小的旧公寓里长大，他在那里第一次见到哈里·哈特，这还是哈里后来对他提起的。

他那时太小，早已不记得这些。

但是他脑海的最深处，始终珍藏着一双清澈透明洞穿一切、带着温暖善意的眼睛。

 

金士曼裁缝店如所有其他在萨维尔街的裁缝店一样，有时它真的只是一个裁缝店而已。

不染纤尘光洁如新的大玻璃展示橱窗，玻璃上的金色字词仿佛浮动在半空中——“全定制·半定制·成衣”、“成衣上市”。

暖意融融的橘黄射灯灯光下的一排三个模特衣架上的高档西装，和去年的秋冬新品也没什么太大差别，上世纪四十年代的复古风里带点现代的小俏皮——单排扣平驳领西装、双排扣披肩领吸烟装、戗驳领双排扣西装。

维多利亚风格的黑铁栅栏和颜色深沉的木门正对街道。

推开门走进去，率先看到的就是大片典雅的浓绿雕暗花壁纸，墙边是分门别类装满各色衣料高大的开放式木柜子。门厅里放了皮制扶手长沙发，斜对着双开扇玻璃门，再往里走，是一张陈旧的工作台。

再加上无处不在的胡桃木壁板和绿灯罩台灯，一派令人怀念的战前风格。

金士曼裁缝店，持有英国王室颁发的多种皇室供货许可证，萨维尔街11号，1920年成立，迄今已近百年历史。

——如果它能在这一波经济危机中挺住的话。

上午九点整，昨晚下了雨，现在天还阴着，暖黄色灯光从湿漉漉的橱窗透出来，艾格西推开门，看到裁缝和店员们已经忙碌起来。

他和他们打过招呼，一路径直上二楼。

刚坐在餐桌旁，拿起眼镜戴上，就看到洛克希出现在门口。

“嗨。”她走过来，艾格西复又站起，帮她拖出椅子，她解开西装扣子，感激地冲他笑了笑，随手拿起眼镜戴好。

他们并未多做交谈，艾格西向眼镜里的那一群骑士们点头示意：“先生们。”

就算是成像技术再好，人物多多少少也会有点失真，但愿那真的是失真——艾格西带点自暴自弃安慰自己——他又不傻，完全能从在座的人脸上看出他们挂着的那丝冷笑。

杰兰特、加雷斯、加赫里斯、鲍斯、兰马洛克。

他们眼里的鄙夷甚至不屑于掩饰。

艾格西感觉到洛克希看了他一眼，他面上维持着平静无波，带点年轻人特有的谦逊微笑：“如以往一样，每人提名一位候选人，上报英国总部，最晚不超过格林威治时间晚上九点，谢谢。”

他刚将手指扶在镜框上，对方果然开口发难：“我以为今天是为了投票选举亚瑟一职。”

声音很轻，却令室内陡然陷入尴尬的沉默。

“安文先生在加拉哈德遇害、切斯特·金叛变的紧要关头，能够挺身而出力挽狂澜，不但令公敌兼凶手瓦伦丁伏法、一举击溃整个犯罪集团，更是及时阻止了民众自相残杀，令世界各国回归正轨，无异于拯救了整个人类社会。在这次行动中，安文先生展现了非凡的理智、坚定的决心和巨大的行动力，我坚信，虽然他年纪稍轻、经验不足，但他的勇敢果决足以担任此职务。”

关键时刻还得靠梅林。军需官抱着文件夹出现在门口，背后的壁板上挂着一帧女王的小画像。

他冲艾格西点头示意，又环视四周：“经验不过是积累得来，而安文先生的高贵品质却是难得——在座的先生们，如果你对当前安排不满，那么请你告诉我，你是否有足够胆量，面对未知前路，将全世界的责任担于肩上？成功了，没人会知道并且感激你；失败了，面对的不仅仅是你一个人的死亡，还有家人、朋友、同事、邻居，你认识的、不认识的，几十亿条性命系于一身，你是否会犹豫甚至退缩？——亚瑟，”他瞟了艾格西一眼，“亚瑟、兰斯洛特和我启程飞往斯堪的纳维亚的时候，你们心知肚明，却无一例外地装作毫不知情。”

这种略显严厉的指责让他们尴尬万分。各种意味不明的眼风在半空乱飞，有人扯扯西装下摆，调整了一下坐姿。

梅林叫他“安文先生”，这称呼简直比“亚瑟”还来得令人尴尬——艾格西知道他们为什么看不起他——浑浑噩噩的小混混，一嘴南伦敦土话，辍学在家，吸毒，游手好闲，轻度犯罪，差点因为盗窃和危险驾驶入狱十八个月，没前途、没学历、没教养，更没有冠冕堂皇令人眼花缭乱的家徽纹样和十六个quarterings。现在，这个毛没长齐的臭小子竟然成了金士曼的领导人，爬到他们头上，还人模狗样地对他们发号施令！

如果哈里·哈特还活着，他成为继任者，他们无话可说；如果是梅林，他们也不会有什么过多表示。但是这个什么加里·安文不一样，当初他被加拉哈德推荐进入金士曼，就已经引起了他们的不快，这么一个街头少年，成为他们的同事，他们尚且不愿接纳，更遑论顶头上司！

艾格西自己也气短，他一进入金士曼，从面对同期竞争的候选人们的时候开始，就一直在刻意规避此类话题，他不认为出身和教育短板是耻辱，但也算不上光荣——尤其是面对一群举止言谈处处流露出优越感的从头到脚都是高级定制的牛剑毕业生们，就算他不愿意承认，他也得承认，他在自卑。

这种自卑和他母亲的如出一辙，是时时纠缠他们的难以摆脱的阴影，更是他们自暴自弃的根源。

他当然认同哈里所说，绅士无分贵贱，和出身没有丝毫关系，道德的高贵要比出身的高贵更令人尊重，但展现高贵道德的机会远比展现高贵出身的机会少得多——议会开幕仪式年年都有，而干掉瓦伦丁的经历一辈子也就这一次。

至于屌丝逆袭瑞典公主什么的，他裤子都脱了，却好死不死地想起了哈里。

于是屌丝没有得到公主的吻，只得到了公主的一记耳光。

金士曼裁缝店就是英国社会的一个小缩影，无论顾客还是店员，大家言笑晏晏彬彬有礼，尽量避免谈及阶级，好像凭着这种自欺欺人的态度就能实现梦寐以求的真正公平，可事实是，阶级分化依旧严重，并且越来越严重，无论如何，“我们这些人”和“那些衣着光鲜的家伙”之间永远泾渭分明。

如艾格西和哈里的那场谈话，有些人糟糕得一塌糊涂，有些人，他们缺少的只是一个银汤匙。

一个银汤匙，仅此而已。

然而他们万分重视并引以为豪的也不过是这个。

金士曼裁缝店毕竟不是威利·旺卡的巧克力工厂，凭着美德就能获得丰厚回报。瞧瞧那些曾经和他一起竞聘兰斯洛特的——查理、迪格比、卢夫斯——他们竟然还在问他到底是“牛津还是剑桥”！

也对，在他们的世界里，全球也不过只有几所大学而已，他们的思维极限就是圣安德鲁斯。这世上还有困顿潦倒一贫如洗的人，他们根本就视这些人如无物。

艾格西没有否认。他当时有点自责，那一瞬间，虚荣心占了上风，他默认，这无异于说谎，但他不想因为这个被鄙视排斥，他非常清楚，这世上不嫌弃他的，除了他妈妈，就只有哈里一个人。而哈里不但不嫌弃他，还对他寄予厚望。他一直坚信他是个优秀的青年，将来一定会成就一番事业。他会责备他，会说自己失望，会拿他早逝的父亲当做借口，但是艾格西知道，他从未放弃过他，就连他自己都放弃了自己的时候，他依旧对他充满信心。

虽然哈里再也看不到了。

“如果没有异议的话，那么就到此为止，谢谢你们，先生们。”艾格西的绿眼睛扫向四座，他起身系上西装扣子，扯了扯双手的衬衫袖扣，向他们一一点头，身姿笔直，笑意清淡，就像一个出身良好受过高等教育的真正的金士曼的亚瑟那样。

如果他们认为他是，那他就应该是。

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

“还有这个。”梅林将文件夹放在艾格西面前，艾格西刚刚摘下眼镜，说话间又要戴上，梅林抬手制止了。

艾格西将眼镜放在桌面上，拿起文件夹打开翻了几页，竟然是前两个季度的营业报表。

……半年前，梅林可没知会过他，担任金士曼的亚瑟还要担心这些东西。

艾格西皱着眉头撇着嘴，这玩意儿对他而言多少有点强人所难，虽然他经常能下定决心要在金士曼好好工作，让所有人对他产生改观。

“我还得干这个？”

梅林抬抬眉头一耸肩，用手指点了点文件夹。

……靠。

艾格西硬着头皮又翻了两页，索性直接跳到尾页，他勉强弄明白了：就像萨维尔街的绝大多数裁缝店一样，在全球性的经济危机和国际大牌奢侈品成衣和高端定制的合力挤压下，金士曼裁缝店已经一脚踏进亏损的深渊。

他们得想想办法，否则，后果就摆在所有人面前：要么像亨利·普尔那样放下身段做成衣，加入商场柜台和广告商的厮杀大军；要么像吉凡克斯一样，惨遭收购，然后挂羊头卖狗肉，顶着一块金字招牌满世界招摇撞骗，最后名声彻底玩完。

几张皇家御用执照顶什么用？在这条街上并不稀奇，况且女王都好几年没添置新衣了。

那些一战后遗留下来的大笔财富仅供特工机构使用，用来救济裁缝店并不恰当，如果铺子关门大吉，特工们不过是在伦敦市内重新寻找一处联络点而已——虽然有点麻烦，但对他们而言，也算不上大事。

不过，如果有人带着一大笔意外之财从天而降，那就另说了。

 

“数目不小。那些经理人的态度实在讨厌，最后我们还得试图劝告那些裁缝们，让他们别急着接受他的好意。”梅林说，然后从文件夹里抽出一张纸摆在他面前，“虽然裁缝店的确需要这些钱。”

“为什么？”艾格西拿起那张纸反复端详，“他们给出的条件不错，裁缝们不见得会听从我们的劝告——这钱可疑？不干净？”

“还不能确定。”梅林托了一下眼镜，示意艾格西，“戴上眼镜。”

艾格西重新戴上眼镜，顺着梅林手指的方向，那幅壁炉上方的挂画变成屏幕，屏幕上是一张照片。

一个穿黑领结的高大男人，站在墙边，端着鸡尾酒杯和身边人攀谈，不到四十岁，金发，面容严肃，英俊，五官像狼一样，非常有侵略性，左眼眼睑上一道疤，不是很明显，但足以让人印象深刻。

“塞巴斯蒂安·莫兰。”梅林看了艾格西一眼才接着说，“奥古斯都·莫兰爵士的独子，毕业于伊顿公学和牛津大学，曾在阿富汗服役，驻扎喀布尔，07年退役回国。陆军头号神枪手，贪杯善饮，善于伪装，是阿森纳球迷，擅长出老千。”

“他就是这笔钱的主人？”

梅林自顾自说：“履历挺光鲜，哈？可惜退役后就混迹在伦敦各大赌场和小酒馆里，心安理得地当起了坐吃山空的花花公子，莫兰爵士死后，他雇了几个职业经理人打理他那丰厚的产业。他送出的这笔钱数额的确不算小，足以支撑裁缝店走过寒冬。”

“安德鲁·布莱奇蒙特他们动心了？”

“他们都对我表示自己只干活不管事，让咱们看着办，但说不动心是假的——从几年前开始，店里的经营状况就遭遇瓶颈，今年欧元贬值后更是雪上加霜，店里贩售的成衣远不能和柜台上的美国式流水线西装相比较，无论是人工还是数量，而定制和半定制的客户正在锐减——不少老辈人去世了，青年创客虽有钱却更爱穿牛仔T恤，嫌弃这种西装款式保守，金士曼的定制价格又是整条街上最贵的，裁缝们总不能指望只接特工的订单支撑生意。”

艾格西瞪大眼睛，手肘拄着桌面，伸出一根手指指了指那张照片：“所以？”

“所以，你要见见这位塞巴斯蒂安·莫兰，从他个人金融业务的记录来看，拿这么大一笔钱给我们这种裁缝店投资不是什么通常意义上的明智之选——而且他的投资业务之前从未涉足此类行业。”

艾格西比了个“交给我”的手势，刚要说话，梅林就抬手打断他：“看这个。”

一张密密麻麻的表格出现在艾格西面前。

“这玩意儿是我自己弄来的，这些恐怕才是莫兰先生的投资领域。”梅林哼笑一下，“——资助恐怖分子和罪犯。”

 

铺子打烊了，裁缝店员都回了家，整栋楼空荡荡，灯关了一半，几个披挂西装礼服的塑料模特和沿墙而立的装衣料的大柜子隐没在暗中，显出点阴森来。

艾格西坐在一楼的长沙发上，一帧帧浏览手机里存着的照片。

哈里的照片很少，基本都是艾格西偷偷摸摸拍的，他们相处的机会不多，而哈里仿佛对冥冥之中的未来多少有点预感，他总是尽自己所能地多关心艾格西一点，他所思所想的，他想要传授的，他知道的，他不知道的，他喜欢的，他讨厌的，他统统都让艾格西知晓。

仿佛急于将过去十七年的空白时光填满。

因为短暂，就显得分外珍贵。

换做以前，艾格西绝不会有耐性去听一个古板的老男人端着长辈架势喋喋不休地说教。而当哈里出现在他面前的时候，只要是他，艾格西永远听不厌他的声音，他说什么都好，什么都好听，都听得下去，他都认同。

哦我的天哪，看看他，艾格西一下子想起了哈里喝吉尼斯黑啤的样子，阳光，木头窗棂，旧沙发，昏暗的壁纸，哈里整个人都在那儿闪闪发光。他精致的袖口，他抬起纤细的手腕，他轻轻握着酒杯的优雅绝伦的手，他的嘴，他的喉结，寂静无声的吞咽，酒杯恰到好处的高度。

正好能遮住艾格西的目光。

在艾格西训练结束后的二十四小时里，他第一次被哈里带回家。

那是他第一次涉足他的私人领域。

第二天，他们步行前往裁缝店，沿着摄政街，穿过维戈街，路过星巴克、吉克凡斯、堡垒投资集团、切尔高、亨利·赫伯特裁缝铺，就这么闲适地溜溜达达，顺着石板人行道一路走到金士曼。

像往常一样，哈里在说，艾格西在听，间或附和，当他们一前一后登上裁缝店门口的台阶时，艾格西突发奇想地叫住哈里，让他站在橱窗前的铁栏杆外面，他用手机为他拍了一张照片。

他背后是灯火通明的橱窗，橱窗里是三件西装，和现在摆在那儿的大同小异，天阴着，光线暗淡，并不适合拍照。哈里穿着一成不变的双排扣戗驳领西装，系藏蓝绛红轻粉条纹金士曼制式领带，左手抄兜，闲闲往那里一站，面无表情，眼神中却带点探究、惊讶、好笑和不耐烦。

或者我可以把这张照片做成广告，起码他们不用再担心客源。

艾格西盯着手机屏幕。

他还记得那一幕，那天，他们俩就像傻子似地站在店铺门前拍照留念，他兴奋激动得旁若无人，哈里则一脸无奈纵容，挂着点典型的傲娇英国人的“瞧瞧你这蠢样”的贬损表情，瞪着眼，神情严肃，嘴角却止不住地往上勾。

哈里·哈特会发光，他在那里一站，周边一切顿时黯然失色，同时也会被他的光芒照亮。

他没有抬头，眼睛盯着手机，手摸索着拿起沙发边上的那杯高地出产格阑摩兰奇十二年陈酿。

带着盐分、海草、石南、松树、橡木气息，和雪利酒的芬芳。

琥珀色的酒液在灯下光华流转。

金士曼对麾下特工向来异常慷慨，何止那身行头，且不说什么1815年的白兰地，就连日常饮品，也是精挑细选的单一麦芽威士忌，浓郁香醇的口感令人飘飘然。难怪特工们浑身上下都是富贵气，不出任务的时候养尊处优如公子哥儿。在此之前，艾格西喝过的最具历史底蕴的无过于蒲公英牛蒡汽水。

艾格西只喝了一口，就将杯子放下。

他在发呆。

他想起那日到家后差点被迪恩用菜刀剁碎，多亏哈里相救才逃出生天。当时他身无分文，从家里走到萨维尔街的时候天都黑了。

艾格西站在门外，手放在门柄上，透过玻璃往里看，铺子已经打烊，暖融融的昏黄灯光令人心安。哈里就如现在的艾格西那样坐在长沙发的一端，翘着腿，一边喝酒，一边等他。

他犹疑地走进去，那时是晚上八点半，艾格西跟着哈里走进试衣间的时候，探着头瞟了一眼墙上的挂钟。

随即他就被他带进一个充满危险的陌生崭新的世界。

艾格西还记得自己走进来，哈里抬起头看他的表情。

他似笑非笑地偏过头望他，口角眉梢含着三分善意的戏谑，那双水盈盈眼睛里的琥珀颜色，如手里的威士忌般肆意流淌、熏人欲醉。

那是他们的第三次见面。

艾格西握紧手机，微微颤抖。

再也不会有了，再也没有了。

哈里死了。

再没人站在他身后，再没有人愿意收拾他闯下的烂摊子。

他有母亲，有妹妹，但他在世上总是孤身一人。

 

艾格西被惊醒了。

手机震动不已，他深吸口气，接通。

是蒙塔戈·贺林，金士曼的联络员。一个长着兔牙笑起来下流满脸褶子头发稀稀落落的奸诈家伙。

他曾经在他参训期间在香槟里下过迷药。

“艾格西，有人要见你。”

艾格西眨了下眼睛：“谁？”

“大主顾。”贺林含含混混地嘟囔一句，也没有搭理艾格西的一连串“等等等等等等”，就挂断电话。

他叹着气将手机扔在一边。

窗外黑黢黢一片，路灯亮起来，间或有车辆开过，灯影子从墙上一掠而过。

玻璃门被推开。

一股湿润的寒气涌进来。

穿黑色牛津鞋的左脚跨进门。

继而是黑色伞尖。

然后是右脚。站定。伞尖轻轻抵住地板。

寂静无声。

剪裁精良的裤脚恰到好处地垂在鞋面上。

那双鞋干净得令人咋舌，艾格西一直以为哈里的皮鞋已经是世界尽头。

潜移默化的影响不容忽视，艾格西竟然能通过浅灰细格伦格纹花呢衣料和裁剪方式断定，这不是金士曼裁缝店出品。

眼光向上，是垂在膝头的黑色开司米衣角。

再向上，天鹅绒领面单排扣柴司特大衣。男式波点藏蓝丝绸围巾。

脖颈修长。突出的尖下巴。刻薄的嘴唇。希腊式略带夸张的高鼻子。额头宽阔光洁。姜黄色头发，前面搭了一缕，打了个卷儿，挺生动，也有效地掩饰了他那人到中年的可悲发际线。

懒洋洋的灰蓝眼睛，不大，但轮廓优美，极有神。

……这就是贺林口中的“大主顾”？

他还以为是上午梅林提到的那位莫兰先生。

艾格西站起来，这是他第一次在除哈里之外的人面前感到局促不安。他的身高和哈里相仿，虽然面貌毫无相似之处，但气质竟然多少有点接近。

带点随性，又举止端俨，让艾格西想起哈里。

但他们又这样不同。

哈里是温暖的，明亮，聪慧，忠诚可靠，带点无伤大雅的小刻薄，源于英国人惯于讽刺而又尴尬善感的天性。

而站在艾格西面前的这个男人并非如此。

就算是挂着微笑，他的眼底也是一派淡漠，犹如冬日漂着浮冰的大海。

 

“久仰，”这男人一开腔就显得矫揉造作，“我想贺林先生已经提前知会过您了。”

……如果那也算是知会的话。艾格西面无表情地和他握手。

男人的手白皙温暖，五指纤细，右手无名指戴了个银戒圈。他们的手心一触即分，那点稀薄的轻飘飘挨不到底的感觉让艾格西的心都悬起来。

“福尔摩斯。”他咬字很慢，“迈克罗夫特·福尔摩斯，觍居政府机构末位。”他皮笑肉不笑地看着艾格西，“安文先生日理万机，可恨鄙人实在惫懒，自您履职后未曾登门拜访，如今冒昧叨扰，不知一向安好？”

艾格西被一通官腔弄得云山雾罩，他有点发怔，张了张嘴，找到舌头才安下心来：“……您好，福尔摩斯先生。”

然后就没话可说了。他突然想起，自己大战瓦伦丁前，给梅林起了个“迈克罗夫特”的假名字。艾格西有点尴尬地笑了笑。

迈克罗夫特垂着眼睛打量他：“先生，或许您应该先请我进去？”

卧槽。艾格西连忙把他让进来，迈克罗夫特提着伞踱到一边，艾格西这才看清楚，他身后还站着一个人。

个子不高，金发碧眼，娃娃脸上雀斑明显，眼睛圆圆，笑起来挺讨人喜欢的一个青年。

他穿了一身黑，存在感薄弱，呼吸轻不可闻，连脚步都像猫一样悄无声息。

迈克罗夫特做了一个引荐的手势：“大卫·亚瑟。”

艾格西和他握手。

“——优秀有为的年轻人，取得剑桥大学一等一级荣誉学位，从皇家海军退役后即为我工作，现在，”迈克罗夫特抿了抿嘴，“现在，我把他介绍给您，若蒙不弃，您可以考虑将他当做您推荐参选‘加拉哈德’的候选人。如果没猜错的话，您现在苦于无法找出合适的人选，对不对？您在为这个小问题困扰，不是吗？”

艾格西的头脑瞬间清醒，他冷静下来，再次打量眼前的中年男人。

养尊处优，带点不易察觉的自然而然流露出的傲慢，但绝非源于身份地位。发音精准，语速不快，公学腔，艾格西已经在哈里身上见识过了。一身行头价值不菲。

态度，态度，态度。

目空一切却不是自大狂，而在于对事务的全盘掌握，对金士曼特工的工作流程和成员架构怕是非常熟悉——甚至已经熟悉到了深知新任领导人和众多特工之间阴私龃龉的程度。

官员。政府高级官员。主管情报？情报机构对其负责？

外交部？内政部？国防部？内阁？

福尔摩斯先生看着艾格西笑起来，像只吃饱了的摇晃尾巴的狐狸：“别这么看我，艾格西，向你透个底，这么说吧——我的下巴可不短。”

……他竟然管他叫艾格西。

“我得感谢你，代表我能代表的那群人——虽然这么说有点不合适，但我毕竟有这个资格——你帮我们以最快速度扫清了障碍，不单是斯堪的纳维亚群山深处，威斯敏斯特宫也上演了一场精彩绝伦的焰火晚会，五光十色，目眩神迷——真是，美极了！”

那口气兴奋得像马上就要跳起舞来似的。

“……不谢，分内之事。”艾格西尴尬地挪挪脚尖。

“女王正考虑授予您圣米迦勒及圣乔治勋章，用以表彰您在此次行动中的卓越贡献，您的勇气、智慧、果断、敏锐和领导能力无人能媲美，您作为拯救人类的英雄，令我们全体英国人都感到万分骄傲——万分骄傲！”福尔摩斯先生右脸上的一颗小瘊子在灯光下随着肌肉微微抽动，他双目灼灼地盯着艾格西，语气十二万分诚恳，说得跟真的似的，虽然笑起来要多假有多假。

而且，这种夸张到极致的语气令艾格西感到难受。

这人难道不是应该轻描淡写颐指气使吗？

也许吧。

但他现在的态度让艾格西手足无措，被一个来路不明的官员大肆奉承绝对不是什么好事。尤其是英国官员，那感觉就像是生日会上被人送了一束白色百合。

艾格西涨红了脸，他能明显感到后背一点点渗出汗水，衬衫凉浸浸地贴着皮肤。

“投桃报李，我自然是有责任为您解决您当前的小烦恼，这还不算难，对不？您完全可以推荐大卫·亚瑟，他就是您推荐的候选人，请放心，他沉稳老练，能力突出，起码不会丢您的人。”福尔摩斯先生抬起手上的黑伞看了看伞尖。

而那位亚瑟先生——天哪，看看人家，人家一来就是“亚瑟”——老老实实地站在那里。

福尔摩斯先生吃准了艾格西的窘境：他手里根本没有合适人选，如果放弃机会，他会被人嘲笑，如果硬着头皮找一个顶缸，惨遭淘汰恐怕更丢人。

至于那个什么勋章，他必然不可能接受，有没有这回事还得两说，但在拒绝这个之后，又怎么可能再拒绝这位官员的第二次好意？

哈里若是还在就好了。艾格西不无软弱地想。哈里是全能的，他什么都能摆平。

……不过，亏得哈里还评价金士曼是“一个拥有最高度自由裁判权的独立国际情报机构”。

最高度自由裁判权？——也许。

国际情报机构？——当然。

独立吗？——未必。

大笔金钱和出色特工，二居其一都要被觊觎，更何况是全占。

没准切斯特·金也是这位福尔摩斯先生的人。艾格西想，这世上哪有什么独善其身。

 

抱歉这章各种私货出没……怎么感觉越写越矫情QAQ

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

 

“迈克罗夫特·福尔摩斯到底是何方神圣？”艾格西不依不饶地追问。

梅林被他缠烦了：“我能查到并且能够告诉你的就是：他是交通部下属某部门的一个不起眼的小官。”

“不可能！”

“——那你还问我？”

“……”

“所以别急着弄清这些，艾格西，你应该看看你和福尔摩斯先生联名推荐的那位青年。”梅林将表格递给艾格西，冲他笑了笑，但那笑容说不出是欣慰还是别的什么，“每项测试都轻松应对，成绩骄人，分数名列前茅，看着普通，却没想到是个出色选手，如果接下来不出大问题的话——”

艾格西喝了一口茶，放下杯子叉着手等待梅林说完。

“第一个想起并找到通气管插入马桶U型部分，并指导了其他队友，通气管只有12根，他将自己的分给了另外一名女选手；挑了一只最为聪明热情、血统纯正的史宾格犬，虽然我不是说J.B.不好，但这一点眼光可比你强了不少，艾格西；体能测试优秀，无需赘言；所有培训课程——神经语言程序学、密码学、运动医学、解剖学和夜间射击——都是高分通过；HALO300英尺才开伞，和你一样够胆，不过人家既没有‘我操’，也没有尖叫。”

艾格西有点脸热，他掩饰性地端起杯子又喝了一口，终于不服气地反驳：“我们总得改革一下测试项目，这样显得太老生常谈。”

梅林嘲笑地抬抬眉毛，又看了看表：“时间到了，艾格西，跟我来吧，也该轮到你们登场了，每次选拔新特工都是我一个人像只老母鸡似地叽叽咕咕上蹿下跳，而你们扮演的角色总是姗姗来迟。”

候选人只剩下三个。和上次一样。他们的推荐人分别是艾格西、洛克希和一开会就爱唱反调的杰兰特。

艾格西透过单面玻璃幕墙往下看，现在接受测试的是杰兰特推荐的一个大男生，红头发，一脸雀斑，穿preppy风格的格子衬衫。

火车气势汹汹地开过来。

药劲儿过去了，他被捆在铁轨上，正用美国腔破口大骂。

蒙塔戈·贺林站在他面前，又是那几句翻来覆去的问询。

说实在的，他的相貌和神态实在适合演一个无恶不作的下流胚。

麦克风开着，整间监控室都是荡气回肠气壮山河的“asshole”和“faggot”。

艾格西兴致勃勃地看别人吃瘪，这机会实在可贵，梅林神色冷淡地抱着手臂站在主控台前：“有趣，那位大卫·亚瑟先生竟然察觉了那杯香槟里下了药，有趣。”

艾格西也曾经察觉过，这可真有趣。他看他：“是吗？”

梅林耸肩：“他只喝了一口，随即开始刻意避免饮用任何饮品，甚至连冰镇柠檬气泡水都不喝，不过他对索菲女士挺感兴趣——这倒方便我们将他揍晕。”

“你当初也只是觉得香槟味道奇怪，但你还是把它喝光了。”

艾格西撇着嘴，美国男生还在骂，火车猛烈的灯光闪了过去，如果一切都是来真的，这位未来精英留给人世间最后一个单词就是“屁眼儿”。

此词后应加一个破折号和十个叹号。

这可实在算不上什么正气凛然的就义——不过艾格西想起自己那时候的表现，也有点脸热。

于是当杰兰特站在那男生面前时，那个男生根本没有劫后余生的庆幸或者是乍见故人的欣喜——他恼羞成怒，又开始质疑金士曼全体成员的性向。

第二个是兰斯洛特推荐的姑娘，金发，高个子，笑容甜美，是洛克希的大学好友。

艾格西本来更看好她。

然而事实令人失望。

那姑娘显然是被吓着了，哭得惊天动地，大喊妈妈，还不忘条分缕析地将他们卖个底朝天。

洛克希一脸失望，她只好跑过去，抱住并且安慰她。

最后一个，亚瑟推荐的选手，亚瑟。

面对着呼啸而来的火车，他的反应简直可以称得上异样，除了开始瞬间的惊慌，他很快冷静下来。

面对接踵而来的问题，大卫·亚瑟始终沉默，很明显，就连贺林也奸笑不动了，对方完全不买账，他甚至有点不知所措。

于是完美收官。

“这可真是……令人惊叹。”梅林语气平板无波。他短促地笑了一声，拍拍艾格西的肩膀：“别让他等久了，去吧，的确人刮目相看。”

这个“刮目相看”也不知是指艾格西，还是指大卫·亚瑟。

艾格西跑下监控室，踩过那堆小石子，深一脚浅一脚走到大卫面前：“嗨。”

“嗨。”那个青年还有心思说笑，“还算刺激，不是吗？”

艾格西提着小刀割断绳子，一把将他拉起来，顺道就和他握了握手：“干得漂亮。”

“谢谢，”他向艾格西勾起嘴角，“希望能令您满意。”

这口吻。

艾格西微笑：“难道不好奇除你之外还有谁通过了测试吗？”

对方的微笑丝毫不变：“不，因为最后必然是我被录取。”

卧槽。艾格西在心底翻白眼，这小青年儿一脸人畜无害的模样，但他对他就是喜欢不起来。

他想起自己被哈里从铁轨上弄下来时，他拉他起来，伸手拍拍他的肩膀。他们站的近，哈里身上淡淡的气息扑面而来。那是寿百年香烟混合着初春冷雨的味道，温情，清冽，似近还远。

艾格西轻轻地加深并放缓呼吸。

那时的哈里穿一件黑色戗驳领双排扣柴司特半长大衣，站在那里居高临下地俯视他，艾格西突然发觉他很少笑，哈里的表情有时轻松，有时严肃，有时会抬抬眉毛以示亲昵，但艾格西从没见过他笑。

那样的眼睛，那样的鼻子，那样的嘴，不知笑起来是何等艳色。

在隧道里，火车的灯光已经熄灭，艾格西仿佛看到，一团漆黑中，哈里的嘴角微微勾了下。

犹如一个好梦。

 

艾格西显然没想到，接下来的二十四个小时这么的……这么的——奇怪。

哈里死后，只要工作不忙，艾格西就会住在哈里原来居住的公寓里，而今天他还带了大件儿行李回来。

定制手工皮鞋鞋跟敲击在湿润的砖石路上，总会发出些微响声。他们一前一后，大卫·亚瑟晃晃悠悠地跟着艾格西回了家。

按照见鬼的传统，他们会共处见鬼的二十四小时，艾格西本以为他会去找迈克罗夫特·福尔摩斯，但他没有。从现在算起，这位亚瑟仁兄就再也没有任何防护了——艾格西怀疑他根本也不需要什么防护，因为他根本就是个见鬼的老手。

杀没杀过人，在他参加射击训练的时候，艾格西就看出来了，他的站姿，他看人的眼神，他握枪的姿势，他抬头的角度，还有他的臂膀他的手。学起密码课程来驾轻就熟，伶俐，机敏，如一只蓄势待发的海鸠。

虽然也曾服役，但确切地讲，金士曼的菜鸟向来只有艾格西一人。

 

艾格西推开门，屋里黑暗冰冷没人气，J.B.暂时寄养在母亲家里，而且他认为，这只狗狗聪明敏感又善解人意，可以成为妹妹黛西的好玩伴。

摸索着打开灯，温暖的黄色光芒洒满室内，他转头去看，那扇门开着，皮克尔先生好好地窝在壁炉上，安安静静，老老实实。

嗨。艾格西默默打招呼，你依旧没等来主人，是不是？

“哇哦——”大卫在艾格西的背后叫了一声，他也看到了那间屋子里满墙的蝴蝶标本。

这么一看，真挺惊艳的。前任屋主兴趣广泛，既专且精。

其实哈里的住所是典型的中产阶级中层的趣味：设色淡雅，装潢俭省，一切以舒适为上，既没有颜色浓烈的后现代派挂画，也没有代代相传古老破旧的克什米尔提花地毯和无法搭配的各种旧家具。最引人瞩目的，不过是二楼左手边书房里的那张异常宽大的原木书桌。

艾格西还记得，那天是哈里少有的放松的时候，但就算那时，他依旧系着枪背带——职业病深刻入骨——也许他刚刚执行完某项任务。

他歪在书桌前的真皮转椅上，打藏蓝波点丝绸领带，穿白衬衫，映着背后的砖红墙壁，鲜明得触目惊心。

他心情真的挺不错。毕竟书房是他私人领域中的私人领域，满墙的剪报不单让艾格西对他的过往岁月一目了然，还将他喜欢的厌恶的关注的无视的都统统呈现在对方面前。

毫无保留。

这对哈里而言，究竟意味着什么？

这对艾格西而言——好吧，艾格西现在最想知道的是，二十四小时内就爱上（至少强烈喜欢上）一个人，是不是有点不正常？

哈里说，自己第一次出任务，是戴妃大婚登报的那天。

本来人人都以为那是个好兆头。

 

“请随便坐。”艾格西向他指了指起居室的沙发，然后径自往餐厅走，“想喝点儿什么吗？”

艾格西一转眼就看到那个被几只水晶杯环绕的爱丁堡镂花玻璃酒壶，壶里还剩下些威士忌，是斯佩塞地区所产的本利亚可，有蜂蜜般浅淡莹润的色泽，适宜调酒。

哈里·哈特似乎更喜欢这种清淡口感，有轻薄缤纷的夏日果香——艾格西上次喝这个还是半年前，那时他慌乱得找不到自己的心跳，怎么合上笔记本怎么冲出书房怎么跑下楼，他完全记不得了，当他勉强寻回理智的时候，他坐在餐桌前喘得像起伏动荡的潮汐。

当时他抖着手给自己倒了一杯，然后发狠地一口喝干，冰凉的一线顺着喉咙滑下，火焰在胸膛间熊熊燃烧。

这杯威士忌替艾格西下了决心，他开车去金士曼裁缝店，干掉切斯特·金。

杀害哈里的元凶之一。

“砰”地一声，连大卫·亚瑟都吓了一跳，“先生？”他扬着嗓子问，“你还好吗？”

艾格西这才发觉自己差点拗断海马刀，怎么拿了这个？他将它扔回柜子里，拿起一支没开瓶的味美思，又问了一遍：“要喝什么？”

不知道那个亚瑟在起居室忙什么，过了片刻他才回答：“马提尼。配金酒，不要伏特加。搅拌十秒，再加少许没开瓶的味美思。”

艾格西一下就愣住了。他觉得不对劲。

这话他也说过，如今从对方的嘴巴里一字不落地吐出来，感觉竟然如此怪异。

他定了定神：“没有橄榄了，也没有哥顿金酒。”他将瓶子放进柜子深处，“如果你不介意的话，我这里有蓝宝石金酒。”

“啊，不，谢谢。”对方笑道，“不过，那么，请随便来点什么吧。”

味美思和法国廊酒都还剩下不少，艾格西用手头剩下的威士忌调了芭比·波恩斯鸡尾酒，流光溢彩的金色酒液在杯中荡漾。他把托盘放在沙发边的小茶几上，大卫·亚瑟端起来浅酌一口。

“非常美味。”他的赞美显得那么例行公事。

艾格西有点局促，他在进门的时候就脱掉了西装外套，把袖子挽到手肘，现在他想拽拽袖扣都不成了，于是只好点头道谢：“我是个新手，之前没怎么干过这个。”

大卫笑了笑，但没说话。

气氛变得有点尴尬。

不知哪本书曾经说过，在英国人的谈话中，总会不期然出现尴尬，好像英国人天生与尴尬为伍，所以他们尽自己所能地调侃天气，抱怨园丁，讽刺邮局，讥笑地产商，地产商最可恨。

啊哦，艾格西突然想起，“德尔福尔先生”就号称自己做地产生意。

……那么，他们，他和哈里，是怎么度过这二十四小时的？

那时他觉得，哈里家中存在时空重叠，他一脚踏进去，时间biu地一下就没了。

“……毕业后，我曾在海军陆战队服役，但是您知道……您呢？先生，您也曾服役吗？我总觉得您面熟，您曾在剑桥就读吗？还是圣安德鲁斯？我是不是见过您？”

艾格西被他的话牵扯回神的时候，发觉他离自己实在太近了。

近得令他感到不适。

九月底气温骤降，室内没有开暖风，空气清冷，大卫·亚瑟偏过身子抵近他，火烫鼻息喷在他脸上，一点极淡的酒气迎面扑来，他激灵灵打了个寒颤。

艾格西尽量放松自己，把脊背往沙发上靠了靠，让自己离对方远点，迟疑片刻才说：“没有，亚瑟先生，我想，恐怕我们之前并没见过面。”

真令人感到羞辱，这是多么低级的搭讪手段——尤其对于他们这样的人而言。

本来就僵硬的气氛瞬间凝固，艾格西的心情阴郁得滴水，对方竟然也抽寿百年男士烟，他屏住呼吸，这可真够讨厌的。

男人一笑，气氛松动，调整了坐姿。

艾格西暗暗松口气。他不喜欢这个人。他已经开始为剩下的二十个小时犯愁了。

幸运的是，接下来，一切还算比较顺利。

他们前言不搭后语地闲聊了两句，艾格西不情不愿地邀请他参观这栋小房子，他彬彬有礼地婉拒了，艾格西大大松了口气，当机立断道了晚安。

第二天清晨，艾格西接到电话，他得准备好，塞巴斯蒂安·莫兰要到金士曼裁缝店里见他。

艾格西在店里等了整整三个小时，直到中午，对方才姗姗来迟。

而且，那人出场方式是如此地……与众不同。

当他推门而入的时候，所有人还没反应过来，一名店员面带微笑迎上去：“您好，先生，请问有没——”

对方直接绕过他，溜溜达达摇晃到坐在沙发上饥肠辘辘望穿秋水的艾格西面前。

“嗨——”他拉长调子，笑眯眯地向艾格西伸出手，“你好老兄，我见过你！还有你男友——他真辣！”

 

请原谅……这一章依旧是各种夹带私货orz

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

 

室内瞬间鸦雀无声。

艾格西呆了一下，但很快反应过来，忙站起身和对方握手。

“您好，”艾格西说，尽量让语气听起来不那么冲，“谢谢，但我没有男朋友。”

他透过平光镜片打量对方，小个子青年，黑发梳背头，黑眼睛又大又圆，穿一件黑色立领长大衣，笑起来神经兮兮。

很明显，他不是塞巴斯蒂安·莫兰。

而且他还嚼口香糖。

……竟然嚼口香糖。

这青年带着笑意，用眼神一寸寸抚摸过艾格西的脸，像个柔情似水的扫描仪。

艾格西不能肯定那是否算是个笑，或许只是面部肌肉抽搐。

青年没有放开手，他用一种恶作剧般的让人惊悚的空洞眼神盯着艾格西：“我是布鲁克，理查德·布鲁克。”

艾格西有点发憷，对方的那种神经质表情让他想起小时候见过的那种上发条的玩具娃娃。

所有的举动都带着机械式的生硬。

而且，更像是刻意为之。

令人费解。

“你好，布鲁克先生，很高兴认识你……”艾格西不知说点什么，他发现这位竟然还没有松手的意思，他后背发毛。我敢肯定这人是个疯子，艾格西暗道，他要没疯，就是我疯了。艾格西斟酌着试探：“恕我冒昧，莫兰先生有事无法前来吗？”

他咭地笑了一声，然后凑近艾格西耳边轻声说：“他被我吃啦。”

艾格西看了他一眼。

布鲁克朝他挤挤眼睛，瞬间恢复了正常：“好吧，我其实是美国人，老兄，你得理解美国人在这儿多憋屈，真的，我经常觉得自己和你们所谓的幽默感对不上频道，我在美国曾主持过儿童节目和脱口秀并且出了名，而且是儿童剧的演员，孩子们都挺喜欢我，这是真的！”

恢复正常对这位先生而言挺难的。艾格西想。

“是莫兰先生命我前来，他有急事，飞去开曼群岛了。”布鲁克一本正经表情无辜地强调，“老兄，他让我代为道歉，‘安文先生是老牌儿绅士，他很看重守时的美德’，我老板这么叮嘱我。”

洗钱。艾格西脑子里轰地一下蹦出这个词。他洗钱？洗钱干什么？

梅林的意思很明确：诱敌深入。

果然。

我们应该试试看。

 

“金士曼参加了在阿普斯利大厦举办的2015年度‘英国绅士大赛’，这场展会集中展示了萨维尔街的店家们对伦敦服饰收藏的贡献……今年的金士曼秋冬新款受军队制服启发，带有强烈的复古怀旧风格，布料的纺织纹理是豪华精纺和绒毛人字呢，令人犹如置身费里尼的老电影。“

“店铺里有上千种布料，当顾客准备定制西装时，我们会先请顾客挑选衣料，当然不是拿着画册。这里有世佳宝120支、150支和180支面料，品类齐全——毕竟近水楼台，旁边就是世佳宝——我们提供的包括Gold Treasure系列、Diamond chip系列和Lapis Lazuli系列，虽然价格不菲，但挺受国外消费者欢迎，尤其是Lapis Lazuli系列，人们们认为青金石蕴含宇宙能量，有助于思考。”

“还有贺兰德&谢瑞，在低支数面料领域独树一帜，全毛100支，布料色泽饱满，纹路清晰，款式难得，手感极佳，耐穿性尤其好，是今年秋冬新款主打面料。”

“当然，我们平时用得最多的，是总部位于哈德斯菲尔德的道格代尔，店里的这种面料整条街最齐全，包括100支、110支、120支、130支、150支和顶级奢华160支，还有羊毛羊绒混纺精梳法兰绒，适宜定制冬季套装。某些长期生意伙伴们比较偏好这种衣料，道格代尔的花型素雅内敛，更适合金士曼的风格。”

“金士曼一贯的剪裁风格是，西装剪裁线条流利而修长，肩部线条干净利落，外兜很浅，如果你不特别要求的话，我们可能会做得更浅。”

除了这些，艾格西脑子里的还有什么？

还有前后袖笼对位点、袖山高、袖山高点、袖宽线、袖长、袖口宽、后袖宽与后袖宽连接、前袖山宽、肘线、外袖内袖；

还有平驳领、平翘驳领、张口戗驳领、戗驳领、翻驳尖领、青果领；

还有宽驳领、窄驳领、长驳领、短驳领；

还有高串口线、低串口线、平串口线、斜串口线；

还有单排一粒扣西装、单排两粒扣西装、单排三粒扣西装、单排四粒扣西装，双排四粒扣西装、双排六粒扣西装、双排八粒扣西装；

还有人台、剪刀、锥子、对位器、描线器、打孔器、样板纸、铅笔、蜡笔、划粉、直尺、比例尺、三角尺、皮尺、曲线尺。

温雅又不过分殷勤的店员，手艺精湛经验丰富的裁缝，自1849年至今的历史文化积淀。

总之一句话：金士曼的产品永远对得起它那整条街最昂贵的价格。

“虽然不像邦派克斯果汁广告那样刻意为之，但我还是必须说，虽然金士曼裁缝店不算什么投资的上上选，现在的经济环境下，投资金融或不动产都已经不再稀奇，但也许这就是一只金鹅，对不对？“

艾格西终于将自己以前恶补的那些关于这间裁缝店的相关知识倾囊倒出，顿时觉得轻松不少。

然而那位布鲁克的反应却令人……大失所望。

他根本没在听。只像个孩子似地，这儿看看那儿瞅瞅，虽然脚步跟着他，但心思却早已飞到天外。

“……先生？”艾格西看向他，面带微笑。

“老兄，我更喜欢你的那身装扮，你知道吗？就是那个，你和你男人在人行道上有说有笑，你穿着那套连帽卫衣，戴棒球帽，还有三叶草的天使之翼——我喜欢你那天的打扮，如果我将来做大坏事的话，我会考虑穿成那样儿。”

艾格西瞪着那双又大又圆水盈盈的黑色眼睛，突然觉得对方并不是说笑。

这人乍一看，感觉像是在胡言乱语，但他说话的时候，态度之认真简直令人咋舌。

我滴个老天爷，艾格西暗暗想，我面前站的到底是个什么。

经理人？开什么玩笑，有这种神经兮兮行为怪异的经理人？

垂首而立、支棱着耳朵听八卦的裁缝轻声咳嗽了两下，身后的门开了，有人走进来。

艾格西转身一看顿时头大——大卫·亚瑟。

“先生，”还是对方先打招呼，“梅林让我来找您。”

理查德·蛇精病·布鲁克扬起手笑着打招呼：“嗨~~~~”

大卫·亚瑟看了他一眼，虽然神情平淡，但目光却令艾格西惊讶。

真尴尬。

“亚瑟，这是，呃，布鲁克先生，莫兰先生委派的经理人。”艾格西试图将谈话往正常的范畴里拽一把，“布鲁克先生，这是大卫·亚瑟，我的同事。”

“幸会，”大卫平静地和他握手，“布鲁克先生，久仰大名。”

语气真奇怪。

布鲁克的反应永远能出乎人意料，他一手握住大卫，将他一拽，趁着他身体前倾的一瞬间，另一只手的食指顶住他的额头：“砰——”

 

 

“您要我做什么？”

“杀狗。”艾格西给自己倒了杯威士忌，却没喝，只是放在手边。

坐在对面的大卫微微一笑：“然后我们今天吃热狗？”

他觉得自己很好笑吗？艾格西神色严肃地盯他一眼，偏过头说：“进来。”

侧门开了，大卫挑选的那只史宾格犬颠颠地跑进来，转了两圈，乖巧地卧在壁炉前，就在他脚边。

艾格西在扶手皮沙发上翘起腿，看了看那条哼哼唧唧的狗，又扭头冲大卫笑了下：“眼光不错，你挑中了它，它挺能干的，是吗？”

“没错，它很有帮助，而且特别聪明。”

“好男孩……”艾格西点头，仿佛是例行公事地问，“它叫什么名字？”

他微笑：“亚瑟。”

呵呵。

“啊，bravo。”艾格西点头，用他自己都觉得恶心的虚伪语气笑着说，“在此之前，你曾经对我说，最终必将是你获得‘加拉哈德’的职位？”

大卫专注地凝视着他。

“你的能力和自信都令人惊叹，亚瑟先生。”艾格西这么叫他，“应该说，实至名归。”

室内陷入沉默。

一把仿TT-33金士曼制式手枪递到大卫面前，他顺着深色实木枪柄往上看，是艾格西的手，手的主人欠着身子，手腕微微探出衬衫一点，白色法式双叠袖上扣着黑贝母袖扣，枪管下有光芒一闪，那是右手小指上的金属纹章尾戒。

大卫接过枪，有点压手，但不算沉，异常合用，枪柄和手掌结合得天衣无缝。

“杀掉你的狗。”艾格西温和道，那口气就像在说“今天培根有点咸”。

枪已经上了膛，但感觉不出太多的重量。

大卫·亚瑟看了看脚边乖觉的史宾格犬，他在犹豫。任何一个英国人都不会这么轻率地采用此种方式杀害自己的狗。

“只有一颗子弹，机会也只有一次。”艾格西的目光越过大卫，双眼焦点落进虚空，他平静地重复，“杀掉你的狗。”

艾格西不再催促他，只是保持缄默。

壁炉里的木柴哔哔啵啵地爆裂。

大卫举起枪，瞄准那只史宾格犬。

狗狗湿漉漉的黑色大眼睛清晰地映出枪口和持枪瞄准的主人。它是这样毫无保留地信任自己的主人，信任到完全失去了担忧自己处境的能力。

就算是再聪明，恐怕也没有J.B.的超乎常“狗”的敏感，艾格西想，那个小家伙是如此与众不同。

“砰”地一声巨响，门框、地板和胡桃木壁板狠狠震了震。

室内如此安静，以至于听惯枪声的大卫都悚然一惊。

艾格西垂着眼睛岿然不动地坐在沙发上。

隔壁开枪了。

大卫垂下枪口，手法利落地退弹，然后站起身，将拆散的零部件扔在沙发上：“如你所见，我放弃这次机会。”

方才的巨响如一场幻梦，室内的空气渐渐胶着凝固板滞。

仿佛从另一个空间刮来大风，瞬间将艾格西的所有情绪全部吹干，他以肉眼可视的速度变成了一具空壳。

艾格西站起来，他的动作如此缓慢，以至于就像慢镜头般，短短一个动作，却切分成无数格画面。他向前迈出一步，伸出手，和大卫握了握。

“祝贺你，加拉哈德。”他的神色淡漠，表情是大雪过后的空茫。

 

“所以你满意了？”梅林接过笔记本电脑，将之放在一边，他痛苦地挤出丰富的抬头纹，不无失望地撩起眼睛，越过镜框上边看艾格西，“杰兰特推荐的那位男生杀了他的狗，还失去了他的职位，你知道我花了多大力气才说服他俩——他们不约而同地觉得自己受到愚弄，那位男生沮丧万分，骂骂咧咧地回国，而杰兰特依旧暴跳如雷——事情过去两个月了，而他还在到处扬言要将你从亚瑟的位置上拽下来，昨天又趁我请他吃饭的机会大肆抱怨，折腾了半个晚上。艾格西，我有时觉得你很能干，但有时却觉得你也许并不适合现在这个职位。”

“当时我已经说明，让他开枪并不代表他能被金士曼录用。我放弃使用空包弹是因为，人总得带点脑子，也得为自己的行为负责。”艾格西笑了一下，他脱下大衣，在长餐桌的主位上坐好，伸手拽了拽两侧袖扣，“于是你后悔了，梅林？其实我一直在后悔。你不觉得当初亚瑟递给我那把枪，让我杀掉J.B.之前，就已经断定我拒绝开枪并必然遭到淘汰吗？如果我对J.B.扣下扳机，就会成为兰斯洛特，调查瓦伦丁的任务是不是就会交给我？那样哈里就不用死了，对不对？他会成为亚瑟，领导金士曼，这样对大家都是最好的结果。退一万步，就算是死，也有我陪着他。我对亚瑟说，‘我宁愿陪哈里去死’是完全出自真心的。”

而艾格西到现在，还在称呼切斯特·金为“亚瑟”。

他到底是有多别扭？

梅林从镜片上边嗔怪地瞟了他一眼：“别说废话，艾格西。虽然金士曼这个组织向来算不上一团和气，但我们起码是一个集体，从这个角度而言，你和杰兰特他们的关系多少也得比卡梅伦和米利班德强些。”

“我会的。”艾格西点头，“在确认这张卡已经作废之后。”

 

事情要从十二个小时前说起。

那位神秘官员迈克罗夫特·福尔摩斯推荐的大卫·亚瑟终于取得加拉哈德的职位，正式成为金士曼的一名特工。

尘埃落定。而尘埃落定后仅仅过了两个月，艾格西的生活再一次翻天覆地。

那是个大阴天，伦敦上空一如既往地堆满厚重的灰色彤云，见鬼的天气酝酿着一场冬雨，他被冻得鼻尖通红，回到家的时候，外面天光渐暗，一点邻居家的灯光漏进来。

勉强看清室内。

楼梯间的门开着，皮克尔先生好好地窝在壁炉上，艾格西向它挥挥手：“嗨。”

然后他又说：“晚安。”

拖着脚步上楼，连大衣都没脱，他就一头栽倒在床上。这是哈里的房间，之前他一直睡在走廊尽头的客房。

木格子窗棂筛落下一片斑驳光影，铺在雪白的床单上，令人心安的静谧。

在持续了长达两个月的拖延症发作之后，艾格西进入这间卧室，但并决定是最后一次。 

他下定决心，明天就把这里收拾好，东西全部收进柜子，床单洗净收好，地毯卷起来，拉上防尘帘和遮光帘，门锁上，但他今天想要放纵一下，就一小小下。因为从现在开始，才是再无任何安全保障。

“真正的高尚，是比曾经的自己更优秀。”哈里这样引用海明威的话鼓励他。

艾格西从不奢望自己能做什么高尚的绅士，他只是艾格西而已，一个误入仙境的又被赶鸭子上架的普通伦敦青年，他要的不多——痛揍迪恩，保护妈妈和妹妹，一份体面合适薪水不错的工作；要有钱看球泡吧，要谈恋爱，要活得不这么左张右支捉襟见肘。

要哈里。

要哈里。

要哈里。

艾格西就这么趴在床上，拽着床单睡着了。

 


	6. Chapter 6

 

 

艾格西知道自己在做梦。

哈里已经死了，但他竟然如此鲜活地出现在他的梦境里，就站在艾格西面前，还是艾格西记忆中他见到他最后一面的样子：穿白衬衫，米黄羊毛开衫，休闲裤，戴着眼镜，手里端一杯红茶。

那样温暖、柔和、明亮的男人。

艾格西透过镜片，贪恋又固执地盯着对方的棕色眼睛看。

这是半年多来他第一次梦见他。

艾格西鬼使神差地伸出手，攀住对方的小臂，热度隔着衣料透出来，他试探地问：“哈里？”

哈里没有回答他，艾格西发觉自己好像被隔离在另外的空间中，哈里的目光越过他，看向他身后，语带责备：“难道你看不出来，我至今所做的一切都是为了补偿他吗？”

不，不是，我看得出来。哈里，你所做的一切都是为了补偿我的父亲。

也许我只是超市大减价时的超额预算。

艾格西想回头，他觉得那里还有另外一个自己，那个自己还在用小混蛋的口气跟哈里顶嘴，并且满以为能一直顶嘴到地老天荒。

艾格西回头去看。

一切都消失了。

转瞬间，他又发现自己坐在餐椅上，烛光朦胧，桌上的红白玫瑰大朵绽放，成串忍冬、鸢尾和风铃草争妍斗艳，水晶酒具流光溢彩，宛如一场席卷而过高低错落的小型冰雪风暴。

哈里·哈特已经换了衣服，他穿一身半正式晚礼服，是夏季常用的那种青果领，艾格西曾见他穿过一件类似的，该死地优雅，该死地英俊，该死地吸引人，这世上再没人能比哈里更适合穿礼服。

艾格西知道梦境中的情节大多不连贯，这只是个梦境，几分钟，几小时，一觉就结束了。

他只是不可自拔地深陷其中。

能永远活在梦里就好。别醒来，他可以自欺欺人地做一辈子梦。

他眼睁睁看着哈里走到他身后，那声音传来，忽远忽近，听不真切：“从外向里依次是——左侧，头盘叉、鱼叉、餐叉；右侧，汤匙、头盘刀、鱼刀、餐刀——两两对应。正上方是甜品匙、甜品叉，如果出席的宴会足够正式，前面还会摆放席位卡，左上方是面包盘和黄油刀，有时会提供盐罐和胡椒罐，右上方的四个杯子依次是，水杯、红酒杯、白酒杯、香槟杯，有时还会加上利口酒杯。”

“当你放下餐刀时，要注意刀口向里，进食时，叉齿朝上，当然也可以叉齿向下，现在已经没那么苛刻了；放下餐叉时，叉齿向下，如果尚未结束用餐，则向上。”

“满桌餐具，虽然餐刀的刀刃锋利，但很多都是钝尖；餐叉比较趁手，不过出血量小，而且瞄准不方便；酒杯也在考虑范围内，杯壁虽薄，但硬度不错，杯柄中空可以充当放血槽；当然，餐巾非常重要，最多可以藏四把枪，但我建议还是两把，毕竟大多数人类只有两只手。”

“别指望银托盘能帮你挡子弹，一颗两颗还行，但金士曼的子弹想都别想，这玩意儿当盾牌不如用来砸人，飞盘玩过吗？”

哈里口鼻间呼出的热意让艾格西整个人都火辣辣烧起来，他缩着脖子，觉得自己变成了一只通红的烟囱。双翼式宽立领让他觉得喉咙发紧，他悄悄拽了一下领结。

哈里双手轻轻虚握住他的手腕，附身在他耳边，用他闻所未闻的轻柔语调曼声说：“艾格西，后背挺直，肩膀放松，别把餐刀握得太紧，手臂向内收，对，就是这样，手肘不要蹭桌布……对……然后，保持这样的姿势……“

艾格西的双腕始终被握着，被牵引着，鬼使神差地一刀落在盘中。

他这才发现，雪白的餐盘里摆放着一只鲜血淋漓的心脏，周围点缀着翠绿欲滴的罗勒叶。

心脏插在刀上，勃勃的跳动顺着刀刃一路传到手掌。

“艾格西，”哈里的声音带着魔鬼般的引诱与暧昧，“吃掉我的心，给我看。”

 

艾格西一个抽搐，他吓醒了。

十二月初的天气，外面淅淅沥沥地下着夜雨，一点潮湿冰冷的水意从窗户渗进来。

艾格西昏头昏脑地坐起来，才发现自己连衣服都没换，出了一身冷汗，衬衫湿透了，黏在后背上。

“艾格西，吃掉我的心，给我看。”

他激灵灵打了个冷战。

哈里的话音在他的耳边回荡，如此鲜明，令他难以忽视。

跳下床，在卧室里烦躁地踱了两步，睡意全无。他也不想换衣服，这么一身皱巴巴的西装让他显得有点可笑又可怜，顶着一头乱发，苍白沮丧，就像个被老婆抛弃、夜半无家可归的醉鬼。

他一把拉开衣帽间的门，从里面翻找出哈里曾经穿过的那件勃艮第红晨衣，那时哈里重伤初愈，艾格西去探望他，一开门就发现哈里已经起床。他的头发长长了，刚刮过胡子，洗了澡，身上还带着水汽。他正对着镜子扑须后水，如果艾格西没看错的话，他一边臭美，一边轻声哼歌。

艾格西从没觉得老男人竟然能如此可爱。

哈里双手抄兜，站在艾格西面前的时候，只有艾格西自己知道，他花了多大力气才勉强抑制住扑进哈里怀中的欲望。他想搂住他温暖坚实的肩背，把自己埋进酒红色衣料里，亲自嗅出来他刚才用的什么牌子的浴液、何种味道的须后水，还有哈里独有的，带点清冷气息的冬日阳光的味道。

白天，艾格西用他的西装领带皮鞋眼镜维持着一个摇摇欲坠的平稳假象，他微笑，寒暄，做决定，跑酷，喝茶，看报纸，进行日常体能训练，甚至和洛克希一起泡吧，遇到困难挫折的时候就多想想哈里。

但到了晚上，他独自一人，并可以想见，如果不出意外，一直到他死的那天，都会维持这种孤独的现状。

原谅艾格西吧，拯救了世界，他也不是上帝。他只是芸芸众生中的一员，接受这个现实对他而言太难了，更何况他打心底抗拒。

这是唯一一个用“想想哈里”克服不了的困难。

他想起他第一次穿上金士曼的西装，系好领带，戴上眼镜，透过飞机上的穿衣镜审视自己。

一个看上去已经彻底脱胎换骨的青年——却并非因为西装。

镜子里的人熟悉又陌生，仿佛是年轻的哈里看着他。他想笑，觉得有一点自豪，微微勾起嘴角，却始终没有笑出来。

他将那件柔软的旧晨衣抱在怀里，靠着衣柜滑坐在地，蜷成一团。

 

雨没有停，天却渐渐亮了，于是这又是新天新地。

稀薄的青灰色晨光中，卧室里的一切都只剩下轮廓模糊的剪影，艾格西昏昏沉沉地抬头，茫然环顾四周，凌乱的白色床单，掉落在地上的枕头，夹在柜门上的衣角，拉开的床头柜的抽屉，翻倒的闹钟，几天前喝剩下的威士忌。

……哈里的房间被他弄得有点乱。他抓抓头发，搂着那件晨衣，欠身拾起地板上的枕头。

枕头下面，竟然是一只银色三星笔记本。

是哈里的那个笔记本。

“……”艾格西实在想不起来，他怎么会把电脑丢在地上。

他坐在地板上曲起腿，将笔记本放在膝头掀开，开机。

两个多月前，他曾经试图猜测哈里设置的开机密码，现在，他鬼使神差地想再试一次。

电池已经耗尽了，他踢踢踏踏来回走着，翻出充电器插好。

只一次，他想，如果无法打开，就再也不试了。

开机了，膝头传来轻轻震动，艾格西输入密码，一声短促凄厉的尖响，密码错误。

操。他挫败地合上电脑。哈里。他想，如果我死了，哈里是否可能猜出我的电脑开机密码？

艾格西将笔记本放置在一边，天彻底亮了，他脱下西装外套，解开背带，准备换身衣服。

算了，他想，人总得面对现实，而这现实由不得他不向前看。

他一边解袖扣，一边盯着电脑出神，当他把一对袖扣放在床头柜上的时候，决定再试一次。

再试一次吧。他犹豫起来，再试一次？随即给自己打气，一次就好，再试一次。

——再试一次。

他掀开笔记本，按下开机键，密码框又出现了。

他键入几个数字，想了想，将它们删除，重新键入，又加了几个字母。

艾格西像是怕被屏幕的光亮灼伤眼球般，眯着眼睛狠狠一敲回车键。

一阵系统开机的乐音响起，桌面从屏幕上显现出来。

他直愣愣瞪着屏幕，过了几秒钟，才反应过来，哈里的电脑被打开了。

 

“然后，我登录了国民西敏寺银行的网站，哈里的电脑保存着他的登录名和用户密码。”艾格西坐在那里，双手交叉放在桌面，转动小指上的戒指，在梅林的注视下，深呼吸好几次，垂着眼，像下定什么重大决心似地一股脑说出来：“根据哈里那张万事达黑卡的消费记录，最后一次使用是在昨天下午，有人用它买了一只昆虫标本还软器——在哈里死后的第九个月。”

艾格西敏锐地发现梅林的咬合肌抽搐了一下，那幅表情像是突然被强光闪了眼，他用手遮住双目，过了好一会儿才放下来。他恢复了平静，垂着一双睫毛浓密的沉静眼睛，干巴巴说道：“好吧，艾格西，谢谢你。谢谢。你知道，当初哈里的律师找过你，这张卡在讣告发布之前就已经作废了，因为金士曼给每位特工都配备这种卡，所以我不确定银行系统是否出现问题——”他打开笔记本敲敲打打，眼睛一瞬不瞬地盯着屏幕。

这位军需官明显是在顾左右言他，这简直和他一贯冷静到冷漠的端俨举止大相径庭。

这太奇怪。况且，瞧瞧他那些蹩脚的借口，什么叫“银行系统出现问题“？

“难道我们不应该致电银行核实吗？如果是盗刷呢？这不是别的，是一张透支额高达一百五十万美金的万事达黑卡，虽然金士曼人手一张，但如果特工牺牲，这张卡也会随之在第一时间被注销——在几个月前，哈里的律师还将办理注销手续的文件交给过我。另外，还有，这种卡可以连接四个手机号码，第一个，按惯例，是你的手机号，第二个是哈里自己的，那个号码已经停用，第三个是上次哈里受伤昏迷后醒来，将我的手机号码填上去了，第四个呢？既然哈里的号码已经注销，你我都没有收到消费提醒短信，那么短信发送给了谁？第四个手机号码在哪里？”

梅林不再和键盘过意不去了，他将笔记本调转，屏幕对着艾格西，却自顾自说道：“银行系统出现问题不是什么不可能的事——西敏寺银行曾因系统故障导致近百万客户无法提现——这是2012年的新闻，当然，这点卡片的小谬误和那个新闻相比简直不算什么。况且，在哈里去世前，”他停顿片刻，仿佛胸痛似地浅浅呼了口气，“在他去世前，上两个季度的酒店、机票和旅费账单还未结算，你知道，他在遇到你之前那半年的时间里，因为工作需要，绕着地球飞了好几圈。也许银行为了方便而推迟了注销时间，这也有可能。”他咳嗽一声，往椅背上一仰，双手交叉放置于小腹，明显不打算再继续这个话题。

艾格西没再说什么，有时人们会认为他是个好糊弄的傻小子，梅林的口吻甚至都不是欲盖弥彰，而是息事宁人。如果哈里没死，梅林就是隐瞒的帮凶；如果哈里死了，他在这里纠缠也是徒劳无功。

他深呼吸，挂起笑容：“梅林，圣诞快到了，我们是否会有一场豪华派对？”

 

当梅林离开之后，艾格西打定主意提前下班。圣诞临近，虽说还有大半个月，但大街小巷都开始忙着装点一新，尤其是临街橱窗，挂满了崭新的圣诞松枝和彩带铃铛，还有鲜艳的荧光纸、小彩灯和圣诞老人头像，再过几天，特拉法加广场上就会竖起巨大的圣诞树，还会有小孩儿傻兮兮地拿着拉炮满街跑。

艾格西没过过几次像样的圣诞节，也许在父亲死前有过，但他太小，不记得了，当他长大一点的时候，每到圣诞节前后，母亲总是情绪低落黯然神伤，后来有了迪恩，事情变得更糟，别人家中是欢聚一堂其乐融融，唱圣歌、送礼物、吃大餐，而他的家中，只有来来往往的马仔，晃晃悠悠的混混，骂骂咧咧的醉汉，到处是空酒瓶、包装袋、烟蒂，屋子里乌烟瘴气，人们大吵大嚷，彻夜喧嚣，甚至扰动邻里，招来了警察。

后来他甚至不得不躲出去，在空无一人的冰冷漆黑的巷子里溜达。望着远处夜空绽放的朵朵焰火，冻得鼻涕横流畏畏缩缩，像只营养不良的垃圾桶里的小耗子。

他甚至没和哈里一起庆祝过圣诞。

可惜以后也不会有了。

他关掉二楼餐厅的吊灯，拉上双开扇胡桃木门，走下楼梯，天刚刚暗下来，外面下了一点小雪，路面湿漉漉，维多利亚式仿古路灯反射着明亮的橙黄色灯光，和橱窗的射灯相映生辉。

新款冬装已经上架，店员们正忙着招待几名顾客，裁缝正引着一个梳背头的金发青年往试衣间里走，陪他同来的那个男人——他们看上去太像一对儿了——正百无聊赖地坐在沙发上翻报纸，看到艾格西下楼，他合上报纸冲他一笑：“圣诞快到了，天可有点儿冷，不是吗？”

不是“有点儿”，是简直、特别、无与伦比、冻死他娘的冷。

艾格西瞟见他那幸福得傻兮兮的红光满面的脸，还有左手无名指上的婚戒，再看看橱窗外来往瑟缩快步走过的人群，突然觉得他可厌极了。

而那人还浑然不觉跃跃欲试地想要和他继续搭讪。

过了一会儿，那金发男青年从试衣间走出来，他换了一套晨礼服成衣，正在摆弄马甲上的扣子。看样子是准备半定制，果然，艾格西暗忖，这是一对即将举行婚礼的情侣。跟在后面的裁缝还在仔细观察肩膀和领子，站在一旁，脖子上挂着卷尺，手里把玩着划线粉饼。

那人抬头看见站在伴侣身旁的艾格西，抬手向他打了个招呼，又张开手低头看看自己：“怎么样，马洛？我觉得真不错，再加一顶礼帽，简直可以立即去教堂。”

于是俩人一起傻笑。艾格西面无表情地看了他们两眼，抬脚欲走，那人连忙伸手拦住：“那个，先生，您是这儿的负责人对吗？”

艾格西想了想：“可以这么认为。”

“那么我们是否有幸请您参加婚礼呢？”那人脸上的幸福都快顺着下巴淌到领子上了，“您知道，我们对金士曼的感觉很好，这里的服务和产品都令我们印象深刻——”

金发男友接过话茬：“或许我们可以再订一套，就像您这样的西装……”

艾格西下意识低头看看自己身上这件，他没觉得怎样，普通的戗驳领双排六粒扣，藏蓝色，款式保守，再加上蓝底红粉条纹的Drake's London金士曼制式领带，平凡无奇。

“您穿上简直是……”金发男比了个手势，“就像电影里的那些人，就像——”

他男友又将话茬抢过去：“就像是《窈窕淑女》里的杜利特尔小姐，奥黛丽·赫本对不对？——无与伦比、优雅异常。”

姑且不论这种莫名其妙的比较有什么不妥，单说伊莉莎那个大傻妞，艾格西就气不打一处来——更多的是恼羞成怒，他在哈里面前曾经无数次提起这部电影，不是因为神经病似的口音矫正和做名绅士有什么关系（他也不在乎有没有关系），而是为了让哈里知道，他，可悲的穷小子艾格西，就像那个动辄暴跳尖叫的卖花女一样，无可救药地爱上自己的希金斯教授了。

当艾格西震惊于自己贱到没救的雏鸟情节时，哈里却以为他爱看老电影，一边微微惊喜，一边表示要重新评判他的品味——真是南辕北辙鸡同鸭讲的领悟力。

不知是他完全不理解艾格西的暗示，还是他在像希金斯教授般刻意装聋作哑。

若是后者，那更可恨。

艾格西将阴郁得能滴出水的心情像是叠袋巾一样细细叠好收起，他微笑一下，随意客套道：“那真是我的荣幸，不过，越到年底，店里生意越忙，恐怕要让贤伉俪失望了。”他话锋一转，“感谢惠顾金士曼裁缝店，顾客的肯定是我们最大的荣耀，这里长期为各路名流服务：曾经的奥斯卡·王尔德和昆斯贝理侯爵的儿子阿尔弗莱德·道格拉斯，莫里斯·克里斯多夫·霍尔和克里夫·杜伦，啊，还有有一对儿在这里裁过衣服：塞巴斯蒂安·福莱特和查尔斯·莱德。”艾格西微笑，“先生们，祝你们新婚愉快。”

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

艾格西终于在五点前赶到国民西敏寺银行位于考文特花园亨利埃塔街34号的营业分部。

没过几分钟，他又从波白克大理石柱后面冲出来，跳进一直等待着他的黑色出租车，司机一边发动车子，一边从后视镜里悄悄打量这年轻人的神色。

那是他从未见过的，绷得像燧石一样苍白僵硬的脸，又像是挂着摇摇欲坠的面具，稍稍勾一下嘴角，整张面具就要龟裂破碎灰飞烟灭。

短短两三个小时内，那条消费记录神秘消失了。当他询问客户经理时，得到的答复竟然是“此卡已被注销，当然再无消费记录。”

简直是在骗鬼。艾格西腾地一下从沙发上跳起来，整个人几乎都是崩溃的：“什么？那么昨天下午的那条消费记录是什么？是我的幻觉吗？”周围人侧目而视，他顾不了那许多，反正他已经被人当成傻子耍了，“有人用那张卡买了一只二十美金的昆虫标本还软器，这是我在今天凌晨五点左右看到的，时间显示的是昨天傍晚——你耍我？”

客户经理撩起眼皮，带着三分安抚三分客气和三分恰到好处的惊讶：“恐怕我没那个胆量，先生，就像主播们不敢得罪化妆师一样，我们也不敢得罪自己的裁缝——更何况是裁缝的老板兼我们的重要客户。”

——剩下一分你自己猜去，白送的，你个二百五。

艾格西这才发现自己有点过于冲动，哈里曾经教导，做一个绅士，要吝于谈钱——金士曼特工对待他们那张无往不利的“芝麻开门”总是带点轻蔑、厌恶与漫不经心，他们有时甚至会故意将卡片遗忘在随便什么店里。而店员们也非常识相——他们刻意忽视那张霸道的万事达黑卡，只是将之和所有遗失卡片插在一起等待失主招领，他们甚至不去主动通知银行，然后当特工们再度光临的时候淡淡说一句“哦，您上次遗忘的卡片”。

然后特工们就会用拈便利签的手势捏着一百五十万美金消费限额，向店员摇晃下：“谢啦。”

于是皆大欢喜。

特工们并不自矜身价地夸耀，店员们也不见钱眼开地奉承，大家视金钱如粪土，都是道德高尚的绅士淑女。

弥合阶级裂痕的不是所谓福利、公平和社会改良，而是大家自以为是又带点可笑的善意虚伪自欺欺人。

所以当艾格西因为一张黑卡和二十美金的刷卡记录而斤斤计较大呼小叫的时候，周围人都积极自觉地面面相觑，每个人脸上满是惊诧。

若不是翻滚而出的南伦敦口音太明显，他们几乎将他当成外国人。

艾格西涨红了脸，但他很快冷静下来，和客户经理握了手，沉稳地点点头：“多谢你，非常感谢。”

随即落荒而逃。

 

艾格西其实是个挺聪明的男孩子，机灵又可爱，可是遇到哈里的事，哪怕提一提他，艾格西都无措到舌头打结——别看他对着哈里言笑晏晏，其实每次都手心出汗。

哈里太优秀，太英俊，太高高在上——不是态度，而是感觉——太飘渺而令人难以捉摸。他永远那么平静，永远和和气气，永远客客套套，永远不会大笑大叫大骂，永远和他不一样，永远离他那么远——他一对上哈里那双发着光的琥珀样的眼睛，就要靠着东拉西扯来排解尴尬，开始还好，随着他们相处时间的推移，艾格西的紧张也与日俱增。

也许只是银行搞错了，也许只是系统问题，也许只是他自己见鬼地见了鬼，他太想哈里，太迫切地要见他，太激动太欢喜太得意太头脑发热血压飙升双眼发花心抖手颤。

但他的确看到了那条消费记录。无论梅林或者银行如何解释，他的的确确就是看见了。

下了一天的雨终于停了。出租车在市中心街道无声穿行，霓虹灯影在车窗上静静流淌，漆黑夜空被巨大的五光十色的LED广告屏幕晕染成大片深沉高贵的玫瑰紫。艾格西透过窗户望出去，行人在寒风中匆匆而过，路灯的光芒将他们身后的影子无限拉长。

昨天傍晚，晚饭时分，哈里那张卡的消费记录那么清楚明白地写在那里。艾格西没产生幻觉，他清醒得很。

他瞪大眼睛一再确认，晨曦洒进室内，天光暗淡，但屏幕上那一行小字黑白分明。

没人能骗得了他。

他的预感愈加鲜明，哈里就在这世上某个地方，和他身处同一片星空之下。

艾格西从车上下来，站在公寓前的巷口，初冬的夜晚静谧冰冷，他抄兜走了两步，石板路被冻得硬邦邦，鞋跟敲击地面，笃笃直响。巷子两边的窗户都亮着，暖融融的光晕流淌而出，他呼出一团白气，抬头仰望苍穹，突然觉得头脑清晰、天高地广。

 

“那时的哈里的确迷人，虽然比起现在来还差那么一丁点。”梅林已经有点微醺，红晕从脖颈一直升腾到光溜溜的头顶，眼波荡漾，目光迷离，“他竟然胆子大到和我们的老板娘调情——结果被轰出了MI6，不过那有什么关系？反正他上公学时就随身携带马克思小像，人们还以为他会成为剑桥第六杰——然而他却读了牛津。”

艾格西只是悄悄竖起耳朵听，他不想在梅林面前表现得对哈里太过感兴趣。他突然觉得，自己和梅林都可怜又可笑：

“我们曾经那么快乐，”梅林穿着法兰绒条纹西装，漫不经心地把玩着手里的鸡尾酒杯，他笑了一声，瞥了艾格西一眼，“上帝保佑他，他总是比我们都有先见，现在他已经到了比这里更好的地方，但愿也能寻找到他一直向往的宁静。”

那口气跟葬礼致辞似的。

艾格西没说话，金士曼总部珍藏的老式唱片机被拖出来，喇叭花般的黄铜扬声器张扬地高昂着头颅，他放下拾音器，几秒过后，一阵卡巴沙铃和着木吉他潺潺而出，节奏感强烈的爵士乐与烟草迷雾和鸦片香水纠缠在一起，漫无目的地飘来荡去。这是洛克希珍藏多年的上世纪五十年代发行的盲人布雷克专辑，黑胶唱片的音质不遑多让，更何况是母带直录。

“你调得一手好酒。”梅林放下杯子，抬手捋了一把脑门，“哈里，咳——他教的？”

艾格西没应声，只是捡了两颗清水橄榄扔进酒杯。暗绿的物体沉在透明酒液玻璃杯底，一些细小的气泡升起来，很快就静止不动。

圣诞夜，紧绷许久的神经终于被允许放松，和鲜血四溢战火纷飞的上半年相比，平静无趣的下半年实在乏善可陈。金士曼没有什么大动作，也没有什么大单子——其实，真实的生活就是这样，常规训练，吃饭，上班，下班，睡觉，睁眼——又是一天。

雪下得很急，漆黑夜空被灯火映亮，漫天雪霰洋洋洒洒，晶莹闪烁如钻石粉末。地上已经积了一层，不厚，但愿明早足够堆雪人。艾格西看着德式高窗木窗棂上的积雪发呆，不知明早大家是否起得来；今晚的洛克希美得惊人，披着头发竟然这么美，她只顾着跟珀西瓦尔跳舞；接线员苏菲小姐不单是贵族，竟然还是王室远亲，但凡是稍微年轻点的金士曼都围着她献殷勤，包括那个新进加拉哈德，不过那小子也的确有这个本钱，在这种场合还如往常般穿着三件套，咳；杰兰特、加雷斯和兰马洛克他们凑了一堆，坐在角落里叼着烟卷打桥牌；穿圣诞毛衣的特里斯坦抱着抱枕坐在地上，面前已经堆了一堆纸帽子和小玩具，手里摆弄着圣诞彩炮，被小纸条上的冷笑话逗得傻笑不停。

长桌子上摆满熏三文鱼、百果馅饼、火鸡和干果圣诞布丁，大厅中的水晶吊灯流光溢彩，光洁的地板倒映着人影，嘤嘤嗡嗡的交谈声与乐音汇成一道温暖的洪流，绕着艾格西身周荡漾，令他感到安全、宁和、昏昏欲睡。

恍惚间，艾格西突然想起哈里的那条藏在柜子里的圣诞领带，红底雪人图案，点缀着绿松枝。不知道他是否曾经戴过，是他自己选的，还是别人送的。

他看了一眼对面沙发里的梅林，梅林的手指头勾着只空杯子，仰躺在靠背上，眼镜不知哪里去了。

那时的哈里，在MI6任职的哈里，是怎样的？

也许比现在胖一点，脸部线条柔和一点，带点年少得志的轻狂，顶着一头蓬松的棕色半长头发，就像那个年代海报中的青年一样，也许穿长风衣和条绒裤子，肯定远远没有现在这么稳重。还有梅林，戴眼镜吗？不过肯定还有头发，那他估计没有现在显得宅气和锐利。

那是一段散落在别人记忆深处，和他无关的时光。

也许圣诞时他们会凑一堆，一边痛饮威士忌一边荒腔走板地高唱苏联国歌，大叫大笑，疯狂抽烟打闹，踉踉跄跄勾肩搭背，有幸体味比别人深刻得多的生死离别爱恨情仇。

艾格西看看表，时间快到了，他走到大厅旁边的小办公室里，从电磁炉上端下煨了一个多小时的香料红酒，捞出锅子里的八角肉桂丁香和小豆蔻，扔掉煮沸过的寡淡无味的柠檬橙子葡萄柚，加糖搅拌，稍稍冷却后，分装在几十个水晶高脚杯里，又切了柠檬片点缀其中。

他将杯子排在托盘里，准备再冷却一会儿，闲闲倚靠在桌边，掏出手机，给母亲打了个电话问候，听筒里传来J.B.的轻吠和黛西兴奋的尖叫，母亲带着笑意向他抱怨新买的过分好用的电烤箱，说了几句便挂断。从这里的窗户望出去，雪光反射着灯光，映亮夜空，一个穿大衣的人自楼前的阴影里匆匆走过。

布雷克寂寥的歌声隐隐约约传来，他端着托盘走回到人群中间，洛克希伸臂端走一杯，浅酌一口：“啊，谢谢……真好喝。”

艾格西将托盘放在桌上，端起一杯和她的轻轻一碰：“多谢——这是什么歌？”

洛克希嗤地笑了一声：“不太应景？老歌，‘Love，love alone’。”

艾格西觉得自己瞬间被一刀捅在腹部。

“你刚才站在窗边的时候，我简直以为自己看见了……咳。”洛克希偏过头去，很快干掉手里那杯：“手艺真不错，能让我再见识见识吗？”

“我的荣幸。”艾格西顺着沙发坐下，放弃量酒器，直接取了雪克壶，加冰块进去，从小茶几上挑了金酒和味美思勾兑，搅拌。

洛克希歪在扶手上，手臂搭着靠背，看他欠着身子，手法优美地隔着过滤器将酒液缓缓注入酒杯。

古典马提尼。他学会的第一种。

“啊，真棒。”她接过这杯酒尝了一口，又尝了一口，看着艾格西：“虽然看上去和平时的没什么不一样，但的确口感特殊——你不跳舞吗？现在的气氛真像老电影，瞧瞧，爵士乐和——”她抬起杯子向他致意。

“跳舞？”艾格西耸肩，“呃，不，这不是我的……领域。”

洛克希眨眼睛：“你不会？”

艾格西笑了一下，却没回话，他的确不会，他还没来得及学，和调酒一样，这本应该由哈里亲自教，而他也答应了。

他低头看看手里握着的半只雪克壶，壶身光洁如镜，映出他的面容。

艾格西放下手里的雪克壶，壶底碰在银托盘上，一声轻响。

洛克希又被珀西瓦尔拽走了，她随手放在小茶几上的酒液还在杯中晃动。

上帝保佑这位成功幸运的亨伯特。艾格西不无酸意地想，他们可真是一帆风顺。

梅林在不远处，背对他们陷进沙发里，朝着窗户，一动不动，仿佛陷入沉睡。

音乐还在响，这一方小天地却被无形的压抑笼罩，和周围的欢声笑语隔膜开来。

如哈里所言，成为绅士的第二课，学调美味的马提尼酒。于是那天晚上，艾格西在哈里家中，开始被手把手地教着学做绅士。哈里先挑着最简单的讲，古典马提尼、干马提尼、甜马提尼、中性马提尼、苹果马提尼，然后是——

然后是什么？艾格西忘了。他喝醉了。

哈里的教学方式和他本人留给人的印象实在大相径庭，艾格西一度以为哈里会用古典学教授严谨温和的态度向他传授绅士的“秘中之秘”，可现实往往是这样：他一边给艾格西示范，一边语速极快地罗列注意事项，他根本不搭理艾格西的困惑茫然，只是垂着头自顾自说，仿佛是刻意回避对方的眼神以免尴尬。他突然变得比希金斯教授更刻薄、更暴躁、更跳跃，那种漫不经心悠游人世的优雅神情消失了，取而代之的，是莫名其妙的不耐烦。

有时刚刚调好一杯酒，他尝了一口，就命令艾格西喝掉它，然后让艾格西自己动手，任由可怜的青年在没有量杯和酒嘴的情况下完全凭借记忆和手感确定金酒和味美思的比例，当然，还有伏特加、威士忌和各种利口酒。

这对一个初学者而言太难了。艾格西当然不可能让哈里满意，于是他负责喝掉自己所有的试验品。

哈里尝一口，艾格西喝一杯。

哈里永远都是带着一点鼓励意味的嫌弃表情，于是艾格西认命地一杯接一杯。

当那瓶金酒已经见了底，他已经忘记自己究竟喝了多少，桌上摆满银制调酒器具和高高低低的水晶杯，散发的昏黄光芒晃得他头晕。他有点热，上午那场铁轨捆绑大戏让他身心疲惫，下午和夜晚，呆在哈里身边又让他神经紧张，他累，而且困极了。

坐在对面的哈里·哈特还在喋喋不休：“……别迷信邦德那一套，加入伏特加又摇匀的怎么能算马提尼？不用金酒？不搅拌？破碎成水的冰块必然会对酒的口感产生毁灭性打击，就像是炸鱼配薯条一样毫无疑问，你若拿着调酒壶，手臂抽筋地摇晃——那就变成另外一种酒了……”

他的声音有一种奇异的镇静力量，那么温柔平静，轻巧安详，一个个单词从他薄薄的嘴唇中间吐出来，圆润婉转，清朗柔和。

艾格西睁着迷蒙的眼睛盯着他，他就坐在离自己不远的地方，十指交叉，手肘拄着桌面，枪背带还没解下来，不过领口开了两个扣子，衣领的阴影里藏着他的锁骨。一缕棕色的头发直直落下来遮住额头，搭在玳瑁镜框上，餐厅的灯光均匀地将他身上的白衬衫氤氲出浅淡橙色，他的皮肤闪着光，热意蒸腾，艾格西恍惚间嗅到了一点味道，难以言喻，又那么熟悉，就像午睡方醒却已难寻的昏黄旧梦。

徒剩惘然。

他放松地后仰，身体靠在沙发上，微微眯起眼，灯火辉煌的大厅里，爵士乐不依不饶，大家不知疲倦像要跳到地老天荒，风一样的萨克斯和钢琴，还有拨弦的大提琴，跳跃的音符宛如一个个掉落在脸上的冰凉水滴。

 

艾格西恍惚记得，自己喝醉了，头脑一片混沌，所有直觉都在缓慢消失逸散，也许他说了什么，也许他做了什么，但他什么也不知道。他的世界里没有光也没有暗，没有水也没有空气，没有时间也没有空间，身周轻飘飘，他被一种甜美的安全感充盈了空洞透明的灵魂，他从未感受过这样的美好，从未。

他守着这一方天地，这天地里有他最最眷恋珍视的人。

正在那时，他突然感到天堂的火焰裹挟着岩浆，铺天盖地滴落，光芒映彻万丈苍穹。火焰落在他的脸上，滚烫，温柔，甜美，带着焦糖味道，触感如蝴蝶翅膀轻轻拍打脸颊。

也许哈里的吻就是这样。他晕晕乎乎。

哈里其人，身上有强烈的矛盾气质，有一种巨大的张力，用精致温雅的表象细细包裹起来，就像停驻在宝石刀鞘里的利刃，沉着、静默、尖锐、咄咄逼人。

但这男人有世上最柔软的嘴唇。

他那时就该学乖点，在哈里的酒中加点料。

夜色更深，男男女女的窈窕身影在地板上晃动，艾格西在轻缓的曲调里荡漾着下沉，沉到底的时候，他发现自己走过一条明亮的长廊，次第打开两侧的一扇扇窗户，风刮进来，白麻窗帘被吹得当空飞舞，地板上散落的纸张被卷起，漫天飘洒，遮蔽了艾格西的视线。

他扭头从窗子望出去，除了茫茫一片白光，什么都没有。

纸张纷纷扬扬落下，走廊尽头立着一个人影，穿西装，手中拄一把雨伞。

那个背影和哈里走出黑太子酒吧时的一模一样。

艾格西张了张嘴，他想呼唤对方，但心底一直有声音重复：“别傻了，他已经死了，死在你永远也找不到的地方，一个人慢慢冰冷腐烂。”

那声音带着冷意和恶意，如此鲜明的嘲讽，直击心扉。

没错，哈里在教堂手法利落地杀了四十个人。

他是最后一个。

现在，艾格西已经学会调制美味的马提尼，然而口味挑剔的绅士却已经不在了。

他依稀记得第二天早晨，那个男人系着围裙喊他吃饭，在餐桌上轻描淡写说：“昨晚你喝醉了，艾格西。”然后翘着脚抖开报纸，在艾格西尴尬的注视下一脸淡然，神态自若地沐浴着晨光，用小勺子吃鸡蛋。

如何在24小时内爱上一个人？说起来有点荒诞不经，但对艾格西而言，就这么发生了。

他贪恋地瞪大眼睛，想要确定一下，那个高挑的黑色背影是否属于哈里。那个影子静止不动，时间被无限拉长了，白色的纸片还在纷纷扬扬缓慢飘落，纸张滑过脸颊，冰冷僵硬，让人心里一空。

“艾格西——”隐隐约约的声音从天际而来，听不真切。

他艰难地挣扎着，周围世界如水般激荡起涟漪，他往前走了两步，让我看看，马上，我马上就能——

“艾格西！”有人叫他！

老天呀——他终于被人一把从水里拎起来了，他懊恼地嘟囔着：“梅林……”

明亮的灯光争先恐后地涌进他的眼睛里，他被刺得眯起眼，戴上眼镜才清醒了点：“什么事？”

音乐已经停了，艾格西惊讶地发现，周围人神情严肃，兰马洛克和杰兰特在一旁窃窃私语。

梅林轻咳一声：“加拉哈德死了。”

 

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

 

艾格西一时没有反应过来，但莫可名状的恐惧已经摄住了他的魂魄，他彻底失去呼吸，瞪着眼，难以置信地望着梅林。

如盐柱般僵硬的惊愕表情。

“大卫·亚瑟死了。”梅林又重复了一遍。

艾格西这才回过神来，他忙站起身拽拽两边的衬衫袖扣：“在哪儿？谁最后见到他的？”

苏菲小姐和几个人纷纷接话：“我们。我们喝了几杯，大卫接了个电话，说有事要离开，一直没回来，结果谁也没在意。”

“大家等他过来一起切火鸡，但他迟迟未到，打他的手机，无人接听，埃克特去他家中找他，才发现他已经死了。”

“上帝。”有人小声说。

室内再度陷入沉默。

艾格西扭头看墙上的挂钟，刚过午夜。

 

大卫·亚瑟被一枪击穿头颅。

现场保护得很好，这个可怜的青年还睁着双目仰在书桌前的靠背转椅上。三件套西装好端端穿着，是今年时兴的复古风，上世纪三四十年代流行的那种苏格兰浅花呢，特地配了墨绿两山巾。

艾格西的脑海中突然冒出个奇怪念头——这条袋巾倒是和上一任兰斯洛特的相得益彰。

可怜人的前额只有一个小小的血孔，而整个后脑却完全被狙击弹掀飞了，破碎的骨骼和脑浆搅成一团，旋转着飞洒泼溅得到处都是，雪白墙面被染上大片红红白白，宛如一幅泼了颜料的现代主义画作。还有一些溅在桌面上，另一些顺着椅背往下流，血液已经凝固，在地面板结成块。

只有大卫面前的笔记本电脑还兀自顽固地亮着。

子弹从书桌对面窗子的右上角射入，瞄准精确，角度刁钻，一枪毙命。

这是个极为老道的狙击手。

不过，却有一点路出马脚。

“看他的电脑屏幕。”艾格西唤过梅林，伸手一指。

“没有血迹。”梅林抱着胳膊，戴着薄橡胶手套的指尖轻触屏幕，又摸了摸键盘，“键盘上也是干净的。”

这不对，很明显，桌面都溅了斑斑点点的血渍，电脑上为什么没有？

“也许是大卫根本没来得及翻起电脑屏幕？”艾格西凑近了笔记本看，“刚一坐下，那颗子弹就飞来了？”

“结果得等取了指纹才能知道——如果有的话。”梅林神情专注，明亮的黑眼睛看了艾格西一眼，“电脑背面也没有血迹。”

有人已经来过。

为什么有人要杀这个新上任的加拉哈德？他来这里做什么？他为什么而来？

艾格西看着金士曼的工作人员整理现场，突然想起，在肯塔基州的南林地使命教堂，同样的一群人，他们是否也用同样的态度、同样的程序、同样的小心翼翼和熟稔手法。还有位置相同的枪伤——我的上帝，哈里就这么无助地顶着个血糊糊的窟窿直挺挺摔在地上！

他突然有点呼吸困难。

“或者你们能寻到更便捷的方法——为什么不来问问我？”

书房的门被推开，一个穿大衣的中年男人走进来，稀稀落落的打着卷儿的姜黄色头发，晶莹的雪花在发丝间闪烁，艾格西通过他那醒目的高鼻子和衰退的发际线立即想起这人：迈克罗夫特·福尔摩斯，神秘兮兮的官员。

他身后还跟着个穿黑套裙的美貌秘书，低着头握着黑莓手机，敲敲打打不停，她的双眼除了紧盯屏幕外已丧失功能，而浑身上下装满雷达。

“好久不见，各位。”福尔摩斯先生将伞尖抵在地板上，艾格西发现，外面虽然下着雪，但他并未撑伞。

梅林向周围的工作人员点头，示意他们先行回避，又上前两步和他握手，显出老熟人的亲昵：“福尔摩斯先生——这把新伞的试用感觉怎样？金士曼的主打产品，我们这里的特工从去年开始新换的装备，人手一把，大家反映都不错。”

“有时我用这玩意儿对付舍弟……啊，单纯从品牌而言的确不错，”迈克罗夫特客套地微笑，“从福克斯到斯温·阿德尼·布里格，有目共睹，的确是质的飞跃。”

“不止如此，这是艺术品，先生，”梅林突然热情高涨，“除了七十年的质量保证和售后服务，当然，我们还会做完备的客户反馈调查问卷，时刻准备进行进一步完善其功能，金士曼的产品就如它的特工一样，有口皆碑。”

“七十年？”迈克罗夫特来了兴趣，“但愿我们的特工能有和伞一样漫长而坚挺的工龄——这是个好口彩。”

“当然，先生，”梅林微笑，带着彬彬有礼恰到好处的热切，“如果您和您的员工有需要的话，我们会尽一切可能满足。”

艾格西看了看一动不动仰在那里的大卫·亚瑟。

“啊，可怜人，”迈克罗夫特突然换了口吻，“伞的事……“他比了个手势，“容后再说，我们光是花在‘甜甜圈’维护保养的费用就高达八亿英镑，请原谅，还不算里面的填充物——噢，这可怜的填充物。”他看看大卫·亚瑟额头的创口，又走了两步凑近窗户眺望，“一枪，这么古怪的角度，稍有不慎就会失败——真是自视甚高的老手。”

他转了两圈，看看抬起的伞尖：“这人你们都知道——”

“枪法卓绝的狙击手——莫兰，塞巴斯蒂安·莫兰上校，别人这么称呼他。”

艾格西并不惊讶，他只是有点摸不着头脑，如果没猜错的话，金士曼和这位政府官员都对这位前陆军军官表现出了极大兴趣——这算什么？整合重叠业务吗？

“曾经服役于皇家空降特勤队第22特别空勤团，后进入陆军第1师第7装甲旅，王牌狙击手，在阿富汗和伊拉克战争中声名鹊起，丧命于他枪口下的人到底有多少，迄今尚无统一的官方数据。退役后，他被一位神秘人士收入麾下，并利用其影响力和资金在中东地区招募有恐怖嫌疑的极端人士，并在巴基斯坦成立了佣兵公司，虽然时间未久，但发展速度不容小觑。如果听之任之，这个组织将会像饿狼撕咬羔羊般抢夺黑水国际在中东地区的业务范围。这对我们而言可算不上什么好事。”官员想了一下，又补充道，“但是，他们在巴基斯坦的活动必然阻力巨大，想要在当地政府、塔利班、基地组织和各路民兵的夹缝中求存可不那么容易。”

“于是？”梅林说，“大卫·亚瑟又是因何惹上了这样的麻烦？”

迈克罗夫特用手指按了按嘴角，一脸牙疼的表情：“他是GCHQ的高级联络员，主要负责在中东地区卧底的输送和补给保障，手里掌握着一批卧底名单，而我安排他进入金士曼，也是希望在他取得你们的认可后进行合作——尤其是在他得知莫兰准备向金士曼裁缝店注资之后——实现某些信息和传输渠道的共享，现在看来，他做得并不好，甚至有点儿引火烧身。作为一个急于干出点成绩的履新官员，他掌握的当然不是全部，但也足够给我们造成很多麻烦。”

所以说，哪有什么完全的“中立”和高度的“自由”，金士曼，占据伦敦的一方土地，掌握海量资本和情报，不被各方觊觎是不可能的。迈克罗夫特·福尔摩斯不是第一个向他们伸手的官员，也不是最后一个。

很多局面比艾格西之前想象的要复杂得多。

“所以莫兰要用大卫·亚瑟和他手中的名单当做巴基斯坦各路势力的敲门砖？“艾格西明白了，“大卫准备借这个机会深入调查，反而被莫兰占尽先机？”

官员显出点尴尬：“可以这么理解。”

艾格西吃惊：“并无冒犯之意——然而这些难道不是您和您的部门内部事务吗？或者说，如果我没猜错的话，您是希望并刻意使金士曼介入此事？”

迈克罗夫特抿了一下嘴唇：“如果不是前阵子MI5将长期为自己服务的线人出卖给恐怖组织，这件事的确应该由我们自己解决。现在，全英的媒体都对准防务部门虎视眈眈，稍有风吹草动，我们就会被人穷追猛打。”他补充道，“况且，这件事关乎英国乃至整个西方世界的反恐进程和国家安全。金士曼虽然是立场中立的间谍机构，但毕竟在伦敦的土地上，不是吗？”

艾格西和梅林对望了一眼。

“对于这件事，我下属的各个部门都将尽力配合贵单位，我们掌握的相关资料也将尽快送到——希望这是个好开端，所以，我希望金士曼能够帮我们这个忙，鄙人将不胜感激。”迈克罗夫特拄着伞，摇晃了一下手臂，“这是个请求。”

梅林上前和他握了握手。

艾格西又瞟了一眼脑浆炸裂死得透透的新任加拉哈德。

 

“致加拉哈德。”艾格西举杯。

“致加拉哈德。”在座的众位骑士们同声。

拿破仑时代的白兰地存世量有限，不知能供他们喝到何时，也不知接下来还有多少次机会可供举杯。昂贵如黄金的液体，一口下去，就让人飘飘然。艾格西是第二次喝这个，第一次，他用杯里的酒为哈里报了仇。

艾格西也曾泡在群魔乱舞乌烟瘴气的酒吧里，怀里搂着金发妞，嘴巴嚼着盐渍柠檬，端着透明的小玻璃杯子将纯净如水的伏特加一口闷，花光兜里所有的钱，喝到烂醉如泥天昏地暗，聊以忘忧，任由烈酒毁天灭地的灼烧席卷一切。

然而他现在却害怕这种灼烧感——

滚烫如地狱烈火的液体从喉管一路尖叫而下，落进肚腹中，火舌腾地冲天而起。胃里仿佛被塞进一块火红的热炭，他恍惚间觉得，自己咽下去的不是白兰地，而是死者惊恐绝望不甘挣扎的灵魂。

那灵魂半透明，淡白稀薄，像一块轻飘飘被人撕扯的破烂纱巾，却裹缠住艾格西的喉咙。

他放下杯子，交叉双手放在桌面上，过了片刻才找回自己的声音：“大卫·亚瑟是一名优秀的特工，自其进入金士曼，成绩有目共睹，如今不幸罹难，我感到非常遗憾痛心，愿其灵魂在上帝身边得到永恒的安宁。”

一室静默。

“一如既往，”艾格西的脸上挂着平板的机械式的微笑，“每人提名一位候选人，上报英国总部，最晚不超过格林威治时间晚上九点，谢谢。”

和他三个月前所说的一模一样一字不落。

话音刚落，梅林就敲门进来了，艾格西向着一溜空座位点头：“再会，先生们。”

“十二个月内喝了三杯酒——金士曼的多事之秋。”

杰兰特的这声嘟囔落进了每个人的耳朵里，激起一串涟漪，随即在空气中消弭于无形。

艾格西脸上的微笑丝毫未变，他摘下眼镜，仿佛是一脚踏入现实世界。

围坐的人群和令人尴尬的目光都消失了。

梅林这次没用墙上那个挂画屏幕，只是在艾格西面前放了一个小平板。

“在此之前，MI6已经开始关注这个组织，但迄今为止，莫兰和他的雇主——此人自称‘莫里亚蒂教授’，但是他的资料极少，只知道他曾经教授过数学，但我根本无法查找他的个人信息，有些人甚至认为他根本不存在，不过我并不这样认为——那些庞大的资金支持来源尚且成谜，但可以肯定的是，在这个组织招募的成员，很大一部分来自巴基斯坦和阿富汗地区的‘虔诚军’和阿盖达。早在2011年，巴林就已经出现了他们活跃的迹象，尤其是去年，他们和当地瓦哈比极端分子大规模镇压本国抗议民众，造成流血事件。况且，比起现在的所谓‘Xe公司’，莫里亚蒂教授和莫兰才是最让当局担忧的——他们几乎完全不可控，用一种疯狂的速度鲸吞蚕食，并在将来，可预见性地，成为一个手握雄兵的跨国恐怖组织。千万别以为佣兵公司没有足够能力左右地区局势——未来的战争可是PMC之间的代理人战争。”

“至于这位莫兰先生……”梅林伸手在平板电脑上滑动，“——经历颇丰。”他挑挑眉毛，瞥了一眼艾格西的后脑勺和露出的金色的短短发根，“从阿富汗退役后，他直接去了捷克反恐学院执教，别被名字骗了，这地方就是训练雇佣兵的大本营，之后又跟着爱尔兰的PMC米克·考文混了几年，从这位良师身上获益不少，虽然在阿富汗，他的枪法已经被传得神乎其神，但现在看来，全英国大概也挑不出比他更优秀的狙击手了。”

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

 

 

“修眉毛是谁？”他听见自己这么问，但那点微不足道的轻飘飘词句很快被排山倒海的电贝司和架子鼓冲得七零八落。

艾格西现在觉得自己又有点喝多了，也可能是酒吧的五色灯光晃得他头晕。

他盯着面前的那杯姜汁啤酒，将领带拉开一点。

 

这阵子对他而言绝对算不上顺利，其实他的运气早就在遇到哈里·哈特之后用完啦，他还年轻，二十多岁，就已经沦落到要像那些丧偶的老头子们一样蜷在吧台前对着半杯姜汁啤酒醉醺醺地自哀自怜了。

不过这里也不是适宜老头子出现的场合。

这是位于西敏寺国王路学院苏活中心——不远处的一个酒吧。

艾格西只是偶然溜达到这里来的。下班后，他和众人道别，拒绝了出租车，徒步穿过维果街，沿着摄政街，绕过黄金广场，穿过霍普金斯路，一路行过川流不息的面容模糊衣着相仿的男男女女当中，穿过拥挤的公交地铁站和堵塞的街口，踩过冰雪初融的黑色的冷硬潮湿地面，越过次第而亮的路灯与玻璃橱窗，迎着吹来的夹杂着市井烟火气的寒风。这个穿着讲究的金发青年提一把黑伞，面无表情，鼻尖耳朵冻得发红，步履匆匆。

圣诞和元旦刚刚过去，有的店铺尚未摘下门上挂着的松枝缎带，圣诞老人贴纸和彩色拉花零落委顿在地，繁华中显出三分欢乐已逝的寂寥来。

艾格西站在人群中，有些茫然。他曾在节后致电塞巴斯蒂安·莫兰名下的公寓，问候这位金士曼裁缝店的新任金主，并进一步询问布置注资相关事宜安排，但却被女佣告知主人远游未归。

且归期未定。

见鬼。

伯威克街上满是学生，三三两两结伴而行，抱着书本背着包，涌进街角的食品合作社和临街的咖啡馆中。

当然，还有酒吧。

比如艾格西现在所处的这个。

苏活区的酒吧艾格西从没来过，以前是没钱，后来是没心情，服役期间，他周围的队友们也捡过肥皂，但他从未想到，这种事终有一天会发生在自己身上。

在这样的环境当中，更适于思考这个问题。

他有时觉得自己无药可救——现在还早，但人已经不少了——看着迷离灯光下拥挤晃动的人群，两名少年脱了上衣，穿着闪闪发亮的紧身皮裤绕着钢管上下翻飞，腰背肌肉白皙而线条分明，笼罩在红蓝粉紫的灯光中妖娆扭动，有瞄了眼线的黑发男人从他身边走过，徒留一抹暧昧的眼风。

这里太闷了，人体的热量蒸腾着，香水味、汗味、烟味、酒精味，各种气味交杂混合，在空气中跃动，和着强劲猛烈的鼓点节拍，乐浪一波掀起一波，周围都是交谈的、接吻的、打情骂俏的、勾引人的、跳舞嗑药的，艾格西孤零零坐在那里，生出一丝不安。那种不安很明确，它时而会无端袭来，艾格西看《窈窕淑女》和科林·费斯演的电影时，那种感觉最为强烈。

酒保是个高大的英俊男人，有希腊式的鼻子和修长的眉毛，一笑就傻兮兮地露出门齿中间的大牙缝。他穿了T恤牛仔裤，屁股很翘。

见鬼我为什么要看他屁股？艾格西突然有点发懵。

……哈里·哈特穿得太保守了，他甚至不知道他穿牛仔裤时屁股翘不翘。

——HOLY SHIT！

艾格西的后背有点冒汗，这里都是基佬，他在无人带领无人陪伴的情况下贸然闯进一间gay吧。

他甚至连招牌都没看就进来了。

他知道有人在注意他，一个穿夹克的矮个儿已经瞟了他好几眼了。艾格西不确定对方的意图，那人眼神奇怪，但也许并不代表什么。

艾格西倚在吧台边，将伞靠在一边，给自己和酒保买了两杯姜汁啤酒，只尝了一口就放下了。

太辣了，啤酒又淡，简直是在水里调了黄芥末。

酒保倒是挺高兴，他道了谢，却并未喝酒，他只是看着艾格西：“不试试我们这里的干马提尼吗？我们这里有整个伦敦最好的干味美思和调酒师傅。”他向他挤挤眼睛，“我觉得那个更适合你。”

艾格西摇头：“不，谢谢。”他一听马提尼，心情就如阅尽千帆的疲惫浪子。

这时一个声音插进来：“还好吗？怎么不见修眉毛？这时候他早该到了。”

艾格西扭头去看，是那个夹克男，他坐得离自己有点近，艾格西换了个姿势，不着痕迹地离他远了点。

“啊，”酒保漫不经心地摇晃着雪克壶，“他刚刚打了电话来，说去找哈里了。”

“找哈里”也许是指外出或者迷路，艾格西想，在黑太子酒吧里他们有时也这么说。

虽然他永远找不到哈里。

“哼，”夹克男端着酒保递过来的杯子，“谢谢——把他那份给我留着吧。”

“没门，一会儿修眉毛的新男友就来啦，这份是留给他的。”

“还是他的学生？”

“当然不，看样子比他还要年长，也许是同事？是这儿的老师？”

夹克男嗤笑一声：“反正他也不稀罕，不如给我——给咱俩都来点儿，你呢？”他转向艾格西，“你要吗？”

艾格西不知道他指什么，习惯性地摇头道谢。

“那真遗憾，”夹克男伸手和他握了握，“我叫夹克。”

酒保哈哈大笑。

“你叫什么？我想想，西装？雨伞？”夹克也乐了，“虽然你这一套皮挺合身的，但可真不像你自己的衣服——显老气，像是被这玩意儿套住了似的，若是亿万富豪或是五十岁的单身汉也就算了。哎——”他仰着脖子喊酒保，酒保已经晃晃悠悠转到另一边去和客人攀谈，“门牙！门牙！过来！见鬼！没有马提尼来点儿伏特加也行！伏特加快点儿他妈的！”

这些见鬼的酒吧绰号。

艾格西也忍不住笑：“没错，我有时也这么觉得。”

“你不能叫西装也不能叫雨伞，”夹克摇头，“修眉毛的新奸夫就叫这个，西装&雨伞。”

艾格西的心突然猛地一沉。

周围的音乐声瞬间统统退去，人群消失了，整个世界都仿佛是湿淋淋褪色成灰白的剪影。

他笑容不变地看着欠身接过小杯子的夹克：“这名字其实挺有意思。”

夹克看了他一眼：“我刚才还以为你是他儿子——你们穿得可真像，如果你戴上眼镜就更像了。”

艾格西握紧了杯子：“哦，是吗？”

“你戴上眼镜可能比他还要帅，”夹克向他挤眼睛，“不过你更适合穿连帽衫，像妈妈的乖宝。”

艾格西觉得这个话题对他和这个陌生人并不适宜，他端起杯子喝了一口放下：“刚才听你说起修眉毛？他是这里的老师？他们是这里的常客？”

“时而来时而不来，修眉毛是旁边学校的老师，不过他们没提过，大家只是这么觉得，他俩挺相配的——”

“西装&雨伞？这名字是他自己取的？”艾格西小心翼翼地躲闪着故意从他身边蹭过去的一个男人。

“不清楚，他在这儿断断续续呆了几年了已经，有时在有时不在，西装&雨伞比他来得勤一点，大家都更喜欢他，说话有意思。”夹克耸肩，“有时候还会有个左眼带疤的人，有人见过他，他陪着修眉毛来的时候，那个穿西装的就不在。”他切了一声，“这些人真他妈有艳福。”

艾格西：“左眼带疤的？他是金发？”

“金发。”

“不到四十岁？”

“别谈他了，我说，你知道吗？你真他妈性感，这儿，”夹克指指喉咙，“你这儿有颗黑痣，刚才我第一次看你的时候你给我的感觉简直——”

艾格西打断他：“修眉毛是个黑头发黑眼睛的年轻人，喜欢笑，对不对？”

“你知道他？”

“我们有业务往来，正好要找他。”

“啊，那等会儿你没准能碰见他，这阵子学校举办讲座，他们，还有别的一些教授啦什么的，经常晚上到这里来鬼混。哎，我说，你，那个，如果你——”

艾格西站起来：“有点闷，我先告辞了。”

“啊，那我可以陪你出去走走，我们——”

艾格西实在不想揍他：“谢谢，但是不行，我……”

夹克突然说：“哎，他们进来啦，那个修眉毛，啊，不对，是他的新男友，就是那个，喏，我陪你过去打个招呼……”

艾格西顺着他指的方向看过去，越过一片混乱的光影、迷离的烟雾和扭动的人群，通向大门的楼梯处站着几个人，他先看见的不是什么“修眉毛的新男友”，而是数次出现在梦里的，高挑修长的背影。

那人的背影太像哈里。

有异常优美利落的腰背曲线，挺直修长的脖颈，微微蜷曲的棕色头发，他一只手端着杯子，另一只手夹着烟，一边和身边人谈笑，一边吞云吐雾。

周围一切都消失了。

艾格西觉得自己一脚踏空。

他的理智犹如摔在地上的玻璃杯，尖利的破碎声几乎击穿耳膜。

他被自己惊得后退了一步。

我的天哪。

周围一切都褪色成苍白而遥远的噪音，艾格西觉得呼吸困难，他拉了一把领带，直愣愣地盯着那个灯火阑珊深处的影子，人群融化成一团模糊的黑色，就像暗夜里静默的植物，晃动，停滞，消散，凝聚，只有那个背影，那个黑色的背影轮廓鲜明，越来越清晰，就像是从水中渐渐浮现出来。

艾格西的身体沉重得无法挪动，他站在这个喧嚣沸腾的世界角落里，隐没在光影尽头，沉默贪恋地凝视着那个人。

一切情绪，痛苦忧伤哀愁思念眷恋瞬间粉碎，碎片将他割裂成千片万片，稍有个风吹草动，他就要化作齑粉。

人声突然大起来，一阵高过一阵的乐浪几乎将他吞没。

艾格西使劲眨眼睛，那个人若有所感，回头看向他这边——

那是一双闪闪发光的琥珀色眼睛。

 

哈里还在的时候，艾格西只要在他身边，目光总是自觉不自觉地追随他。

艾格西总爱瞥他，说话的时候，走路的时候，吃饭的时候，开玩笑的时候，甚至是在训练的时候，都会下意识地搜寻哈里·哈特的身影，他惴惴不安得像个孩子，就算是笑一笑，都得小心翼翼地观察对方的表情。

或者说，像只小狗，看一眼好好呆在那里的骨头，就能安心玩耍。

他从没和哈里握过手，没拥抱过，没吻过，更别提更进一步的肢体接触，但艾格西自问已经对哈里非常熟悉了。

熟悉到能够辨认出他的皮肤和发丝的气味，他的目光，他的声音，他可以辨识的一切。

我的天哪。

艾格西站在哈里面前的时候，头脑里还是一片空白，他想不起来自己怎么穿越人群挤过来的，也忘了怎么将想要拦住他的那个穿夹克的男人甩开——他觉得自己就是一片焦土，刚被上百枚战斧式巡航导弹集中收拾了个爽。

他向前挪动两步，距离哈里更近了，他几乎贴到他胸前。

艾格西瞪着眼睛打量他。

这明明是哈里的脸，但是看上去……有点陌生。

瘦了一点，头发剪过，刘海短了，有一缕不听话地掉下来落在额头上——额头——光洁无疤，轮廓完美毫无瑕疵眼睛还是那双眼睛，目光专注，但殊无笑意。

他戴着一副平光镜，艾格西不能确定那是否属于金士曼，没有系领带，穿一件单排扣平驳领黑西装，衬衫扣子开了两颗，粉紫色灯光轻吻着锁骨处裸露出的一小片皮肤。

手腕优美，指尖纤细，捏一杯透明的马提尼。

原来，哈里也不是非要喝艾格西调的酒。

或者说，他喝谁的酒都一样。

艾格西张了张嘴，却找不到自己的声音，他转头去看旁边那道通向门口的楼梯，铺着地毯，狭窄细长，扶手两边挤满了目光逡巡跃跃欲试的懒洋洋的男人们。

和哈里在一起的还有几个，好整以暇地等着瞧好戏。从相仿的衣着和相仿的年龄看，他们大概是这附近的老师或者别的什么，其中一个笑盈盈地坐在沙发上朝着艾格西举杯，又看了看哈里，一脸“怎么着？不介绍介绍”的表情。

两人凝视对方，空气胶着僵滞，气氛一触即发，诡异得令人难以忍受。

他们仿佛是被罩在无形的罩子里，和周围隔绝开来。

艾格西觉得世界末日也无过乎此。他不是没设想过哈里·哈特还活着，想象他们重逢，或者有朝一日偶遇，或者他坚持不懈地终于找到他，或者他某天就从天而降出现在他面前。然后他就会激动万分地拥抱，会成熟爷们式地冷静问候，会掩饰得很好地轻描淡写地握手，会神经兮兮地对暗号“牛津鞋，不要布洛克鞋”，会质问他“你这些年死哪儿去了”，会说“太他妈好了你竟然活着我就知道”，会微笑“这些年过得怎么样”，甚至干脆就说“哈里·哈特，欢迎回来”。

但不是这样——这和他设想的太不一样了。

一个完全猝不及防的会面。

竟然是如此地……可笑。

哈里先从胶着的气氛中抽身而出，他对身后那几个人点点头，转过头看着艾格西：“你怎么会在这里。”

这不是个疑问句。

声调不高，但他的确是在质问他，还有责备。

艾格西知道他为什么会质问。

但要他怎么回答？哈里希望他怎么回答？哈里想听到什么？

艾格西睁大眼睛盯着哈里，哈里呷了口酒，神态自如，将杯子捏在指间把玩，不咸不淡地瞥了他一眼，眉宇间是令人心悸的冷淡。

他突然意识到他在生气。

哈里在生气。

他生什么气？他凭什么生气？

他是亲眼目睹所爱之人被生生枪杀在眼前，忍着巨大悲痛提枪上阵？还是面对着一群凉薄苛刻的同事，被奚落嘲笑还时不时因为不停犯小错而被梅林教训？他是为了寻找失踪的爱人夜不能寐？还是仅仅因为一点微不足道的蛛丝马迹就跑遍全伦敦的标本工具店？他是终日郁郁寡欢度日如年？还是搂着爱人的衣物哭得像个傻逼？

他什么都没有。他一走了之不算，还搞了个新男友。

没有艾格西的日子里，人家照样活得风生水起。

艾格西眼睛一扫，就什么都知道了：哈里换了个身份，可能是大学教师，看看他那美丽的双手，连枪茧都不见，养尊处优，浑身上下都是雅痞气，外套袖口边缘一点细小的擦痕，八成是粉笔灰。

这么一个人，艾格西可以想象，每天朝九晚五，行走在高大树木和草坪之间，讲讲柏拉图或者乔叟，悠游自得地沐浴在女学生们钦佩迷恋的目光中，早就将他抛到脑后了。

人家还有闲情继续他那做标本的爱好，却吝啬于给他哪怕是一个最简短的消息。

三个单词就能解决的问题。

可人家偏偏就不。

这次他不叫德福里先生了，他又换了个什么别的见鬼名儿，那么估计哈里·哈特也是假名，早他妈随着他的特工生涯一起结束了。

我怎么会在这儿？

你说我怎么会在这儿？那我应该在哪儿？

哈里·哈特没有变，变的其实是艾格西，艾格西变成了加里·安文，变成了金士曼的亚瑟——这对哈里而言什么都不是。

哈里·哈特还是哈里·哈特，理智温和客客气气彬彬有礼言语距离保持得恰到好处，绅士派头十足——他对他也许并无不同，一切都是他自作多情的幻觉。

终于，整整一品脱姜汁啤酒的威力大爆发——所有理智都蒸发了。

一瞬间，艾格西脑中转过去百八十个念头，嘴巴里转过百八十个问题，却选了最糟糕的一个。

他死死盯着哈里的双眼，一字一顿地认真问：“修眉毛跟你什么关系？”

 


	10. Chapter 10

 这是完全崩坏的一章，但我怎么舍得独自享受脸叔给我的心理阴影（。

 

英国人民向来看热闹不嫌事大。

况且是这种百年难遇的重头戏。

街头斗殴分很多种，有的是情侣掐出轨，往往一个嘴巴子或者撩阴腿就能快速解决所有问题，人们往往不屑于围观；有的是小混混打群架，平淡点的抡拳头，激烈点的动动刀子或者酒瓶，不过尔尔；最酸爽的要算2011年8月份那场大暴动，漫天飞燃烧瓶，不够胆的又不敢跑出去看。

而对于眼前这种赏心乐事，大多数人还是愿意贡献自己的一份闲情逸致的。

 

哈里并未回应艾格西的质问，他放下酒杯，扭脸对身边几人点头示意：“抱歉，失陪片刻，如果莫里亚蒂教授来了，请帮我解释一下。”

话音未落，他一把握住艾格西的手腕，拉住他就往楼梯上拖。

艾格西茫然地跌跌撞撞跟着他走。

哈里掌心的热力隐隐约约透过衣料染上皮肤，烫得他面色惨白，得了疟疾似地浑身打颤，双腿发软。

他舌头打结，什么也说不出来，脑海里十七八把大锤子叽里哐啷地砸在神经上，过了很久他才意识到，传进耳朵里的那一声声尖锐抽息竟然来自自己的胸腔。

哈里推开双开扇玻璃木门，清冷潮湿的夜风一下子冲散了闷热的空气，他向前走了几步，这条小街道不算宽，对面是一家餐馆，对面的橱窗后面坐满了人，灯火通明，路灯暗淡。

艾格西站在哈里对面，深呼吸好几次才平静下来，他握紧手里的伞柄，仰起头，用目光贪恋地爱抚着哈里的脸。

哈里·哈特却有点暴躁，他转身，站在墙边点了颗烟。

艾格西眨了眨眼睛：“我就知道你没死。”他呵呵地笑了笑，“我能感觉到。”

哈里没搭理他。

艾格西抿着嘴：“你的伤，瓦伦丁那一枪，你知道，我在斯德哥尔摩山区的时候，一边执行任务，一边还惦记着这个，你的额头，”他小心翼翼地抬眼打量他，“疼吗？我是说，那里看上去好像并没有大碍，我甚至看不到疤痕……”

哈里神情冷漠，他靠在墙边，低着头点烟，深吸一口，缓缓吐出来，白色的烟雾很快消散。

烟都快抽完了，哈里却还在沉默。他没看他，只是拄着伞站在那里，不过两步远的距离，他们之间却隔着一堵无形的墙。

哈里对待他的态度，和以前竟然如此不同。他甚至吝啬于给他一个眼神。

以前，哈里是他的长辈，是他的良师益友，呃，忘年交，他会温和地拍他的肩膀，会鼓励他，会修正他的小谬误和不良的习惯举止，会为他做早餐，就算他生气，失望，也只会冷着脸会批评他指责他。但他不会不理他。

现在……现在是什么？

艾格西喘了口气，语调和缓了些，他神色缱绻地凝望他：“I miss you,I really really really——miss you.”

暗夜里那双蓝得发绿的灼灼的眼睛，像最名贵的宝石，散发着柔和璀璨的光芒。

“嘿，”艾格西锲而不舍地转到哈里对面站定，像只歪缠着他的柯基，带点讨好地仰着脸，“哈里，我说真的，梅林难道不知道你还活着吗？你的伤真的没事？你一直都在伦敦吗？这期间发生了什么？”

他非常非常缓慢地冷笑了一声，烦躁地将烟按灭，眼神带着恶意的嘲讽，“哦，新任亚瑟和迪尔德王储上床的时候还惦记着在下的伤势？——真是受宠若惊。”

他知道了。

这话刺得艾格西浑身发冷。

艾格西张嘴就被风呛了下，刚刚冷静下来的头脑又炸开了锅：“但是我并未和她……哈里！你明明看见了！你什么都知道！你那时已经没事了？那你为什么不回来？梅林知道吗？为什么不告诉我你还活着？为什么将我一个人抛下？”

哈里抬手看表：“我现在没工夫跟你扯皮，趁着莫里亚蒂来之前，赶紧走。”

艾格西没有回答，他执着地站在那里：“好，但是，起码让我知道我们是否还会再见，以及，你和梅林是否依旧保持联系。”

“这和你无关。”

“你悄无声息地消失，整个搜寻工作花了六个多月，一无所获，连讣告都登了报，葬礼也举行了——你难道不应该作出解释？”

哈里站直身体：“梅林会向你解释清楚。”

艾格西顿时词穷。

原来大家都知道。

果然，他就是个傻瓜。

艾格西挫败得连连后退好几步，几乎要摔进黑夜里去，他像被强光闪了般捂住眼睛，停顿几秒才轻声说：“当然，哈里，当然。”他放下手，垂着眼苦笑一声，“我何曾违逆过你的任何一句话？父亲死后，你放下一枚勋章就走了，让我好好照顾母亲，我就尽我所能地当一个好儿子；你找到我，把我撇下就消失无踪，我就拼尽全力地工作；现在，你说让我走，我当然就会走。”

“——我怎么会反对呢？”艾格西握紧伞柄深呼吸，“我根本舍不得。”

哈里沉默了。

“可是你他妈就这么替我决定了一切！”艾格西陡然提高声音，“对我，你什么都不在乎！就算是照顾我，也是出于对李·安文的愧疚和补偿！你就这么消失，就这么隐瞒一切，如果我没有出现在这里，直到我死的那天都不可能知道你还活着！对你而言，我算什么，一条狗？高兴了就逗弄逗弄，随时都可以抛到脑后？你以为把皮克尔先生供在壁炉上，你就心安理得了？它永远都不会忘记你向它扣扳机——永远不！”

“闭嘴。”哈里蹙着眉头，冷声呵斥，“你什么都不知道，艾格西。”

周围已经有闲得蛋疼的男男女女围观了——也难怪哈里要用这种息事宁人的安抚口吻。

艾格西更生气，他自暴自弃地大喊：“当然——我当然什么都不知道！我和你的拖鞋也没什么两样——这不正是你希望的吗？祝贺您，希金斯教授，祝贺您获得了伟大光荣的胜利！您赢了，彻底赢了！杜利特尔那个傻逼输了个一塌糊涂，他连自己都赔进去了！”

哈里偏了一下头：“什么意思？”

艾格西握着拳头盯着对方，瞪着眼，喘着气，就像一只訇訇的斗牛犬，他不知哪里来的勇气，一步跨上前，伸手勾住哈里的脖子往下一拉——

“——这个意思。”

金发青年闭上眼睛，踮着脚吻住他面前的男人。

艾格西非常冷静，因为他不单能听到此起彼伏的抽气和口哨声，还能听到从酒吧里传出来隐约的音乐和戏谑笑浪，对面餐馆里电视里播放的娱乐节目，食客们嘤嘤嗡嗡的交谈，隔壁街区的汽车和行人脚步，奔涌不息的泰晤士河滔滔而去，夜风在吹，周围一切那么清晰明了。

哈里·哈特的气味在身周浮动，带一点冷意的芬芳清冽，沁人心脾，像是落在古松上的初雪。

他从未离他这么近。这个气质锐利的男人，连灵魂都泛着冷硬的金属光泽，却有最柔软的唇齿。艾格西肆无忌惮自暴自弃地更进一步，试图用舌尖撬开哈里紧抿的嘴唇。

明明闭着眼，却能觉出五色斑斓的光斑在眼睑上闪烁跳动，

就如夜空中绽放的烟花。

华美，盛大，转瞬即逝。

令人迷醉。

 

等他意识到自己干了什么的时候，终于后知后觉地呻吟了一声——

操，完了。

艾格西在事后想起当时的情况，只剩一片混乱晃动的光影。

摔在地上的时候，他的脑子就像一坨过火的玉米浓汤，眩晕，荡漾，飘飘然。

他始终没弄清楚，到底是谁先动的手。

可是清醒过来的时候，他就算是想停下来，情势也不允许了。

左脸还在火辣辣地疼，连耳朵都在发木，艾格西觉得自己可能已经肿成了猪头，不由庆幸他没戴眼镜，否则非得给打飞了不可。

哈里的脸隐没在阴影里，艾格西只看得到镜片的反光。他快步上前，提着伞伸臂一挥——

伞迎头劈来，他下意识偏身躲避，向左侧一滚，翻起来举伞格挡。

已经有人幸灾乐祸地哄笑起来。

艾格西吓得魂飞魄散，翻身就躲。

伞尖咚地一声扎在地面上，力道大得一震，若不是艾格西躲得快，早就被刺了个对穿。

妈妈——！青年连滚带爬地连连后退，慌不迭地抓着伞一通乱挡。

两人持伞做剑，转瞬间已经交锋数次。

哈里穷追不舍，艾格西左支右拙，哈里没有动用这把伞的附加功能，当然，也没用上戒指手表和鞋子里的匕首。

艾格西觉得哈里还到底是没舍得下狠手，刚要美得冒泡，对方的伞尖就刷地一下扫过他的小腹，又向着他的胸口袭来。艾格西举伞一格，身为体操种子选手的潜能瞬间爆发，连续几个后空翻躲过一劫。

周围人鼓起掌来。

愤怒的特工用了十成力气，艾格西震得手心发麻。哈里的身手自成一体，是经过改良的巴顿术，攻势简洁凌厉，直取要害，艾格西就算是海军陆战队出身，那点本事和他对上，也明显不够看。

而哈里·哈特，资深特工，自然是善于利用对手的一切弱点。

于是艾格西总是被动挨打的那个，他的小腿钝钝地痛——刚才被哈里踢在胫骨上。

两人在昏暗的小巷子里腾挪躲闪，大开大合，此进彼退，动作幅度虽大，却只能看见西装边角随风拂动。哈里抬腿一扫，艾格西猛地一个下腰，肩部贴着地面，后腰挺直，双臂举伞稳稳当当挡下哈里的又一次进攻。

哈里蹬在酒吧的复古红砖墙上，借力一跃而起，黑色身影衬着背后的华灯与夜空，挥伞向下劈来。

雄浑宏大铺天盖地的气势让艾格西瞬间想起漫威英雄。

“Wow——”人群掠过一阵惊叹。

他几乎看呆了。

艾格西下意识举伞一格，顺势要躲，却被哈里的伞柄勾住手臂拽到近前，两人对视，哈里的眸子在暗夜里水光潋滟，水光里包着冰核，冰核中燃着烈焰。

待他还要再看，右脸又突地挨了一巴掌，不算疼，却极为响亮。

口哨声炸响一片。

“嘿——嘿嘿！！”艾格西也被打得火大，“哈里！哈里！看在上帝的份上——住手！”

那是没可能的。

周围人越来越多，艾格西转身间甚至用余光瞟见穿马甲的酒保和餐馆里的侍应生。

操。

两个衣冠楚楚的绅士飞檐走壁大打出手，简直是百年难遇，况且小巷子里上映的还是堪比动作片的超豪华大场面，这么激动人心的机会怎能错过？

已经有人低声尖叫着拍照发推了。

艾格西明显察觉出对方的不耐烦，所以，很轻易地，他彻底丧失斗志，不再进攻，只是一下一下躲闪，做出些机械式的反应。

哈里的伞再次向着艾格西的飞来的时候，艾格西只是矮身一躲，站直身体长出一口气：“我说——”

我还没来得及说完。

艾格西面无表情地想。

还没看清是怎么回事，他就被哈里当胸一脚踹飞，重重摔在地上。

后脑勺磕了一下，他双眼发花，有点恶心，耳朵里又开始嗡嗡地聒噪，还有周围那些看热闹起哄鼓掌吹口哨的混蛋。

“哎！哎！干掉他！”

“快点！上啊！”

“加油宝贝儿！操他！”

过了好几分钟，艾格西坐起身，才看清眼前的景象：哈里拄着伞，面无表情地站在他面前。

他居高临下地垂着眼打量他。

上次还是他被绑在铁轨上的时候。

艾格西抿抿嘴，嘴角火辣辣的，感觉像是破了。

伞躺在离他两米远的地方。

地上又湿又冷。

沸腾的血液终于冷却下来。

他喘着气，仰着脑袋，张了张嘴，却不知说什么才好。

不染纤尘的牛津鞋和大长腿利落地从他身旁迈过。

艾格西一下子呆住，随即慌了，他扭头冲那个黑色的背影大喊：“喂！老天作证！我跟迪尔德公主什么都没干！我他妈裤子都脱了，可是满脑子想得都是你！见鬼！我能怎么办！不是你，我根本硬不起来！哎！别走！别丢下我——求你了！”

黑影毫无留恋地大踏步走出窄巷子，钻进停在巷口的一辆出租车。

艾格西眼睁睁看着他再次消失无踪。

 

“……哈里可能只是吓着了。”洛克希在屏幕另一头耸肩膀，她探着头去看墙上的挂钟，“抱歉艾格西，我想我真的得睡觉了，拜拜。”

“哎哎，你觉得这可能吗？我把他吓着了？就算是瓦伦丁亲他，我想他顶多抬抬眉毛表示惊讶。”

洛克希开始一边叹气一边揭面膜：“你为什么不想想自己？在哈里离开金士曼之前，你可是从未在他面前表露过一丝一毫心思，我觉得他就算是想象力再丰富，再跟你亲近，也不可能认为你想跟他上床——但是看看你昨天晚干了什么？你大庭广众之下强吻了一个比你年长二十八岁的同事——他还是你父亲的好友！”

她将面膜抛进垃圾桶里，又举着镜子端详自己：“据我所知，哈里在这方面和你一样保守，和一个子侄辈的年轻小伙子谈恋爱明显超出他能够接受的范围。”

艾格西挫败地捂住脸：“那该怎么办？我总觉得在这种事上，我做什么都会搞砸。”

“你已经搞砸了，亲爱的，”洛克希捋了捋蓬松柔软的棕色长发，毫无怜悯地补刀，“恐怕你现在根本找不到他——你也没脸找他。”

艾格西面无表情：“然而你和你那位叔父辈的男友却进展顺利。”

洛克希放下镜子：“感情都是要经营的，比如现在，我们隔着三个时区，他会自动自觉地选择顺从我的作息——我的天，你简直迟钝粗糙得不像个基！哈里比你年长许多，又惯经生死，况且至今你都不知道他是不是弯的，你觉得他会轻轻松松接受你吗？谨慎、保守、禁欲、冷淡、彬彬有礼，他浑身上下都洋溢着维多利亚时代的深柜气质。”

艾格西蹙着眉头，层层叠叠的抬头纹让他看上去像一条茫然的小狗。

“这样。”洛克希抱着抱枕正了正坐姿，“首先说，他为什么见到你就冷言冷语？”

“因为莫里亚蒂？”

“见鬼的莫里亚蒂！那根本不是问题好吗？”洛克希咬牙切齿地瞪了他一眼，“第一，他吃醋，因为你差点和迪尔德公主干一炮，虽然没成，但你的贼心已经让他面上无光——想想梅林会用何等幸灾乐祸的口吻当面奚落他；第二，他别扭，因为你们在这样莫名其妙的情况下见了面，别说你吃惊，恐怕他也是始料未及，而这并非是他想要的结果；第三，他对你这三个季度的工作表现并不满意，关于这个我就不细说了，反正你也不容易；第四，咳。”洛克希突然不说话了。

“第四是什么？”

“我并不了解哈里，你知道，但是，有时，珀西瓦尔也会有这样的顾虑。”洛克希犹豫了一下，“他自觉比我年长太多，所以时刻担心我移情别恋或者他遭遇不测——呃，你可以理解为他在自卑——当然啦，也许。”

艾格西有点发怔：“……是吗？我想，在我和他之间，自卑的应该是我？”

“你的确应该自卑。”洛克希信心满满，“不过，出生在六十年代的人多少总有点动荡不安的焦虑，撒切尔和爱尔兰把他们搞得神经过敏，哈里对你有顾虑是正常的。”

艾格西将信将疑地点头：“是吗？”

“所以，你要做的是打消他的顾虑，好啦，别担心，你能行的。”洛克希打了个哈欠，又指指脸颊，“艾格西，建议你最好还是冰敷一下，我觉得好像虽然消了肿，但是更红了，连指印都看得清楚，还有嘴角，有一点破皮，你消过毒了吗？”

艾格西的绿眼睛眨了眨。

洛克希干笑了一声：“这边太晚了亲爱的明天还有任务真的不能再陪着你了拜拜。”

她关掉了Skype。

 

特地来报社= =叔被问及若和蛋蛋打架，会是怎样的架。叔答曰：和《BJ的单身日记》差不多吧呵呵呵（难道要扯嘴巴撕头发吗）……这章就是产生巨大心理阴影后的结果orz

另，在电影结尾处，蛋蛋和公主上床的时候，我的内心深处已经给蛋蛋默默点蜡了……

所以这章的主题是：炸蛋（字面意思

期待王男的《打耳光篇》——哎哎，儿子一定要满脸不穴的样子，不穴的样子_(:з」∠)_


	11. Chapter 11

 

撸了这么多年的文，终于发现：所有的情节和逻辑都为了谈情说爱而存在【。

这条适用于此文_(:з」∠)_   蛋蛋表白辣>< 

 

艾格西这才发现，竟然已经六点了。

早晨六点，伦敦尚未醒来，从卧室的窗子望出去，玻璃上结了水汽，模糊一片。冬日的晨曦色泽浅淡，街道灰沉沉一片，巷子里的灯亮着，粉紫橘红的光柱在弥漫的薄雾中穿行弥散，灰白雾气泛着青紫，美如莫奈的画作。

艾格西盘着腿坐在床上，合上笔记本，觉得双眼干涩发胀，他的确应该冰敷一下自己的双颊，其实还是有点肿，并且依旧火辣滚烫。

他自暴自弃地摔在一堆枕头中间，犹豫许久，才鼓起勇气给梅林打电话——梅林恐怕已经知道昨晚发生的事了，哈里还戴着那双眼镜，而他昨天还傻兮兮地问对方为什么不和梅林联系——他们原本就是一伙的。

艾格西赌气地盯着手机屏幕，决定立即打电话告病假，反正他今天这张脸是彻底见不了人了。

刚刷了两下电话簿，又犹豫起来，其实艾格西对梅林一直有点发憷，他简直无法想象，昨天那般失态的举止，梅林会怎样冲他大发脾气。

他的拇指停留在梅林的手机号一栏，越想越怂，气馁地扔掉手机，翻个身，将自己埋进被子里。

……不想上班，也不想见到任何人。

艾格西后悔得要死，都怪昨晚难以下咽的姜汁啤酒，到现在为止，他都有点头晕。

宽大柔软的双人床另一边是被揉成一团的勃艮第红晨衣，就是哈里穿过的那件。艾格西最终还是没有狠下心，他天天搂着它才能入眠，他想，自己真是没救了。

不过还好，艾格西又安慰自己，哈里的所有东西都好端端地在这栋房子里，再把他自己装进来就完美了。

有生之年，我一定要让哈里穿着这件衣服，然后搂着他的腰，将自己埋进他的怀里去。

艾格西打定主意。

 

艾格西被惊醒的时候，他才意识到自己刚才迷迷糊糊睡着了。

门铃在响。

他从床上一跃而起，扒拉了两把头发，连滚带爬地跑了几步，又回转身趿拉上那双藏蓝麂皮带金士曼标志的乐福鞋，拽过晨衣披上，一边系带子，一边踉踉跄跄下楼。

走到门口，艾格西刚搭在把手上，门铃就停了。

“……”他愣了愣，还是打开门。

J.B.蹲在门口，看见他欢悦地摇着尾巴叫起来。

大而浑圆的眼睛，琥珀珠子似的，清澈地倒映出艾格西的脸。

门半开着，湿冷的寒意侵人，他抖了抖。

站在门口的男人拄着伞，一只脚尖点地，背对着他站在不远处抽烟，听见响动才转身看过来。

哈里戴着墨镜，脸上的表情看不真切。他还穿着那件黑色柴司特长大衣，皮鞋一尘不染，挺拔而地站在那里，他的背后，是窄细的小巷，雾散了一些，清晨的日光斜斜照过来，将两边的建筑物染上温暖的融融金色。

艾格西呆呆站在那里，整个人仿佛是抽空了。

他随手将烟按灭，走到艾格西面前，摘下墨镜。

艾格西是第一次如此近距离地、在日光下、一寸寸打量哈里。哈里有一双异常美丽的凤眼，微微上挑，就像东方人那样，眼尾细长，带着点缠绵寂寥的意味，当他注视着你的时候，会让人错以为那目光饱含深沉爱意。

这是活生生的，温暖有力的，会发脾气的，会下手揍他的哈里。

这是真的。

他就知道，这个故事从一开始就是，他的哈里是个英雄，无所不能无所不会，英雄怎么会死呢？他拯救世界之后，自然要回到家人朋友中间——漫画也好电影也罢，不都是这样吗？

 

哈里抽回了目光，不再看他，从他身边走过，径直进门，隐约的白盒寿百年的味道让艾格西屏住呼吸，他怕控制不住自己。

他怔怔地将他让进去，还有J.B.。

八哥犬用湿漉漉的小黑鼻子拱着他的鞋尖，艾格西蹲下把它抱进怀里，它又重了，喉咙里发出亲昵的呜呜声。米歇尔将它照顾得很好，小东西软软地依偎着他，散发出生机勃勃的热力。

哈里将伞随手靠在门边，解开大衣扣子，艾格西忙放下狗，帮他把脱下来的外套挂好。他发现哈里还穿着昨天那一身西装，艾格西瞬间涌上十七八个问题，但他统统将它们努力咽下去了。

哈里看了他一眼，艾格西垂着头，两人之间的尴尬简直比昨晚更甚。他径直走进起居室，坐在沙发上，翘起腿。

艾格西站手足无措地站在门边。

J.B.跑到沙发前的地毯上转了两圈，撅着屁股趴下。

哈里就这么坐着，不说话，手肘拄在扶手上，一只手撑着脸颊。

他还是没看他。

四下静谧，他们沉默着，只有墙上挂钟的轻响。

空气渐渐胶着，令人窒闷，几乎无法呼吸。

明明室内空气清冷，但艾格西的后背还是一点点地冒出汗。

“咳，艾格西。”哈里清了清嗓子，最终还是先开了口，他垂着眼，执意不与他对视，好像这样就能避免尴尬，“我刚才碰见安文女士，她将J.B.交给我让我带给你——有什么喝的吗？”

他敏锐地发觉他的声线有点沙哑，但奇异地诱人，就像蜂蜜中裹了砂糖颗粒，有无花果的芬芳。

他几乎是连滚带爬地冲进厨房。

他简直想把自己塞进碗柜——这感觉太糟糕，明明不是这样，他简直蠢到极致，轻易将他们之间的关系破坏殆尽。

他们之间无形的那堵墙，本来应该是艾格西一块砖一块砖耐心仔细地拆除，但是他却粗暴地一把推倒了。

可以想见，艾格西的所有努力都将付之东流。

哈里昨晚的态度已经非常明确：他不喜欢。

艾格西抖着手泡了茶，切了腌好的柠檬放进去，他觉得哈里也许不想喝这个，但他明显是没吃饭，他毅然决然地放弃任何一种酒精饮品。

他懊恼地发现，厨房里根本没什么能吃的东西，他的饮食不算规律，年轻人总是贪睡，而梅林对他迟到的态度，可远没有对哈里来得温柔和煦。往往是一个路上买的甜甜圈或者一杯茶解决所有问题，于是问题就来了——流理台上只有半块没吃完的油腻腻的披萨——前天剩下的。

艾格西将乱七八糟的纸盒子和啤酒听统统扫进垃圾桶，拉开冰箱，空空荡荡，还有半块黄油、两个土豆和几个鸡蛋。

 

将茶放在单人扶手沙发旁边的小矮几上，艾格西在心里画了个十字。

哈里没说什么，他端着杯子喝了一口放下，目光游离，明显神思不属。

他觑着眼打量他，哈里修长白皙的手指在扶手上敲了敲，他的下巴动了一下。

艾格西的心都揪紧了。他屏住呼吸——

“咳，我不在的时候，你把这里弄得一团乱。”

哈里终于发声，又将艾格西落在裁缝店的平光镜放在茶几上。

艾格西觉得自己的脸颊更烫，他将手抄在晨衣兜里，想要故作潇洒地耸肩，却只是抿着嘴：“我很抱歉，咳，我是说，呃，我不是有意的。”他身上具有一般年轻人的坏习惯，贪吃贪睡，喜好垃圾食品，但还算整洁，若不是他实在没有心情，这栋房子也不至于乱到没法下脚。

他偷偷将搭在沙发背上的两条领带抽走，见哈里并没有责怪的意思，于是鼓足勇气发问：“哈里，你的额头……？”

“啊，是梅林的一点小伎俩。知道那种反穿甲装甲吗，我想你应该知道？就是爆破反应装甲，受到攻击时，装甲炸药引爆，和这个道理差不多。”

艾格西的确知道这些，但是，哈里的意思是，金士曼研制出了复合材料的人造防弹皮肤？

“差不多，”哈里解释，“是荷兰研究室出产的那种羊奶织物防弹皮肤的加强版。更轻，更薄，更透气，更贴合皮肤，几乎看不出痕迹，防弹效果更好。”【听上去简直像卫生J_(:з」∠)_】

幸亏不会从哈里·哈特变成哈利·波特，太好了。

“那么减震效果呢？”艾格西追问，“会不会对脑部造成损伤？”

“除了金士曼的霰弹外，通常意义上的子弹都可以，譬如瓦伦丁使用的柯尔特M1911手枪子弹，并不会造成太大伤害。”

“那么就是会造成伤害？”艾格西觉得呼吸困难。

“伤害微乎其微。”哈里安慰他，“只是一点轻微灼伤和脑震荡，结果你也看见了，梅林是一位杰出的军需官，这毋庸置疑。”哈里喝了口茶，端着杯子看了看，这才发觉是自己平时惯常用的那只素色马克杯。

他放下杯子，看了艾格西一眼，接着说道：“我只是在床上躺了一周而已。”

艾格西的心脏一抖。完了，他想。

“于是，在我醒来之后，梅林给我看的第一帧图像，就是迪尔德王储的臀部特写。”哈里·哈特冷笑一声，“That——was——amazing.”

艾格西就知道，完蛋了。

“当时我差点以为自己还在做梦。”哈里叉着手，靠在沙发背上，“我自觉尚未失忆，艾格西，你真是——”他缓慢地冷笑一声，“真是让我——刮目相看。眨眨眼睛就能把瑞典皇储拐上床，超级英雄的必备桥段啊。知道梅林怎么评价你？——前程远大。”

艾格西咽了口唾沫，就像枪口下的J.B.一样簌簌发抖。

哈里端起杯子又喝一口，杯底砰地一下磕在桌面上。

艾格西已经开始顾左右而言他：“……是吗，我是说，既然已经知道瓦伦丁在南林地教堂进行大规模杀伤性武器实验，而那个，咳，甚至连瓦伦丁向你开枪都被算计在内——为什么还要亲履险地继而做出身亡的假象？”

哈里大度地不予纠缠，他十指交叉：“因为对方需要加拉哈德死，而我需要一个新身份。”

“做什么？”

“追查瓦伦丁的同谋。”

“瓦伦丁的同谋？”艾格西惊讶地瞪大一双蓝中带绿的眼睛，那猝不及防的吃惊表情幼齿得像个初中生。

“不然你以为呢？”哈里瞥他一眼，“瓦伦丁的那种古怪的反人类想法可不是一朝形成的，也不是靠他一个人就能办得成的——其背后还有一股势力，瓦伦丁本人不过是站在台前的聚光灯下而已。一开始，甚至连梅林都没有察觉，不得不说，他们隐藏得很好。”

艾格西瞬间回忆起，当初他第一次踏进金士曼裁缝店，走到哈里跟前，坐在沙发上独自喝酒的男人也是用这样的眼神瞥他。

简直让人后背发紧。

“你的身份并未泄露吗？”

“据我所知，没有，”哈里说，“瓦伦丁并不知道我的姓名代号，对他而言，我不过是狂欢的赠品，实验期间顺手处理掉的一个小喽啰，金士曼的保密工作一直做得不错。纵使他有点怀疑，我想他应该也不太可能向对方特地提起我——直到我从教堂出来的时候，他才彻底断定我是金士曼的特工。而他那时候以为我死了，自己又忙着准备V-Day，自然无暇他顾。”

艾格西悄悄松口气。

“而你，艾格西，简直是难能可贵地时时刻刻不在状态。”哈里神色严厉地盯着他，“从回来之后，瞧瞧你自己，既然你承诺过，要承担责任，可是你哪一点像个成年人？更别说合格的绅士或者特工。浮躁，消沉，心不在焉，不分轻重缓急——你太令我失望。”

艾格西站在那里垂着头听训。

哈里掐着鼻梁叹气：“我和梅林忙了几个月的成果，昨晚几个小时就毁于一旦。”

艾格西向前蹭了两步，低低说道：“哈里……”

被人遗忘的J.B.也不失时机地呜咽了一声。

“我很差劲，这我知道，你从来只说我有潜力，从来不吝啬于鼓励我，但我知道自己到底怎么样。”艾格西一直垂着头，像一条无精打采的小狗，“我是个小混混，不求上进，什么都无所谓。”他干笑了一声，“哈里，但是，知道你有多不负责吗？希金斯教授把伊莱莎打造成一个光芒四射的淑女，她只能活在豪华的社交场里，花市也好花店也罢，她都回不去了。而你，也狠心如希金斯教授，把我从泥巴里拎出来洗干净，从里到外脱胎换骨，又将我抛下不管……”艾格西停顿了一下，“你知道吗？你的眼镜将所有画面信息实时传输到这台电脑，当时我就坐在书房里，在屏幕前面。你尖利刻薄地调侃身边的那个金发女人的时候，我被逗得哈哈大笑，当你要离开的时候，我是那么希望你能走得再快一点，当你开枪杀人的时候，我的心都被你揪紧了，你换了三把枪，一把斧子，和一柄匕首。”

哈里抬眼看他。

“当我看到瓦伦丁抬起手臂，微笑着说话，用枪指着我……“艾格西深呼吸，“短短十几秒的时间，我一直祈求上帝，别开枪，别开枪，只要他放下枪，我什么都愿意做。但是，上帝根本不屑于听我说话，我从来都不是一个幸运儿。”

“他扣动扳机的那一瞬间，我觉得子弹打在自己的额头上，整个世界都……”他耸着肩，双手向前一送，“碎了。”

“哈里，那时候，我就已经被人一枪崩了。”

“我什么都干不了，什么都想不起来，直到我把车停在金士曼裁缝店门前，我才意识到自己做了什么。”

“我把你的本利亚可喝光了，抱歉，我一想你就得把自己灌醉，我知道这样不行，但没办法，晚上一闭眼，我就想起你站在厨房里教我调酒的样子，还有第二天早晨你坐在餐桌旁吃可颂面包的样子，有时我希望这世界上存在鬼魂或者幽灵什么的，你变成它来看我，我也能好过一点。——但是什么都没有，甚至连梅林都甚少在我面前提起你，大家好像都把你忘了。”

“不对，是把我忘了。”

“其实我一直在怀疑，有些家庭，某种命运代代相传，像个诅咒，你知道吗？从瑞典回来后，有大概一个月的时间，我连续失眠，睡不着的时候，我躺在你的床上，搂着这件晨衣，透过窗子望着夜空中的星星，觉得自己下一秒就会变成米歇尔，失魂落魄，浑浑噩噩，度日如年。”他再度深呼吸，“我怕和我妈一样坏运气，一样沉浸在酒精中麻痹自己，自暴自弃，自甘沉沦。我不想这样。”

“但是有什么办法呢？”艾格西干笑一声，“我太自卑，我是个贫民窟的小混混，我爸早死了，我妈神经兮兮的，她的同居男友又是个人渣，我打架斗殴盗窃抽大麻——我这样的人，有什么资格消受从天而降的好运气？不管你怎么安慰，哈里，我都会觉得，这种幸运从来都不应该属于我。我不配。”

“所以你才会死。上帝对我这么吝啬，他看到我的这点微末的幸福都要嫉妒，于是早早就把你从我身边带走了。”

“都是我的错，我活该。”

哈里没有说话，他挺着背，坐在沙发上一动不动。

茶凉了。

“抱歉，让你失望了。”艾格西耷拉着脑袋，“但是请相信我，我的确已经尽力，我觉得，我的实际情况可能要比我认为的还要严重得多。正因为这世上有你，才让我努力地想要做一个更好的人。”

“别胡思乱想。你应该休息一下，艾格西。”哈里终于发声，他站起来，只能看到男孩的一头金色乱发。他穿着自己的那件红晨衣，衣服对他而言有点长。

艾格西苦笑着轻声道：“还要我说得更明白点吗，哈里？”

“我爱上你了。”

 

卧槽好肉麻(*´艸`*)

另，请原谅，这篇文已经无可遏制地奔向OOC了，蛋蛋缱绻似水，哈叔柔情万丈，我决定让他们无休止地谈恋爱so……

 


	12. Chapter 12

这章轮到哈叔告白惹w

 

将鸡蛋磕在平底锅子里。  
一双洁白修长的手在银光闪烁的厨具间穿梭。  
哈里在厨房忙碌，只穿着衬衫，系着领带，挽了袖子，从柜子里拿出那条黑白细条纹围裙套上，站在流理台前，就好像那天早晨，就好像他从未离开过。  
鲜血和死亡的阴影消失不见，枪声和爆炸一如梦幻泡影，窗外是一月底湿冷灰暗的伦敦，室内终于燃起壁炉，木柴噼啪作响，火光和灯光映在满桌的银餐具上，灼灼生辉，J.B.舒适地趴在沙发上睡得像条死狗。  
整个厨房都弥漫着黄油的香气。  
灵巧地将剁碎的土豆丝撒上面粉，搅拌，再加入一个鸡蛋，搅拌。  
煎蛋完成，一个个小小的土豆饼次第码在锅中。  
盘子装满，摆好刀叉，电水壶喷着热气呜呜响起。  
金黄酥脆的土豆饼还在滋滋作响，哈里拿出一套描金玫瑰骨瓷茶具重新泡了茶。  
长身玉立的男人游刃有余地忙碌，宛如一个神态娴雅的室内乐指挥。  
只有艾格西怔愣地坐在桌边。  
这是他梦里才会出现的场景，如今就这么轻轻松松地梦想成真，他总觉得有点惴惴不安。  
哈里将厨房稍稍收拾了一下，摆好杯盘，抖开餐巾：“艾格西，吃吧，吃完好好睡一觉，我想你应该是一晚没睡。”  
艾格西茫然地拿起刀叉，一刀割在煎蛋上，黄色蛋液涌出来沾满刀尖。  
“幸亏还有盐和胡椒，”哈里轻声说，“起码比我想象的好多了。”  
艾格西没有说话，他将一小块薯饼送入口中，机械地咀嚼，他根本不知道自己在吃什么，喉咙被堵住了，他觉得呼吸困难，那股力量在胸口膨胀，呼之欲出。  
“厨房的情况就像组阁前的土耳其。另外，别再吃垃圾食品了，尤其是披萨和啤酒，艾格西，我想我得管着你点，”哈里瞥了他一眼，“挺起来，艾格西，你都快趴到桌面上去了，别这么弓着腰垂着脑袋，我之前跟你说过的呢？”  
“还有，绅士的口音虽不重要，但最好还是口齿清晰，尤其注意不要把‘t’吞掉。”  
艾格西一动不动。  
哈里放下刀叉：“你看，艾格西，我刻薄，唠叨，脾气并不好，不会给你拉开餐椅，也不会对你殷勤呵护，我单身已久，并无和人同居的打算，你的态度已经大大出乎我的意料。”他犹疑地说，“你设想过吗？如果我接受了你，会是怎样的情况？我比你年长太多，和你的父亲一样，也始终把自己当做你的长辈，将你当做我的孩子，可是，年龄是不可逾越的天堑，我已经老了，我已经老了，艾格西，甚至连褪黑素的分泌水平都和你相差甚远。这不是十年二十年，而是整整二十八年，现在你只有二十六岁，你也许觉得自己现在很幸福，但当你三十六岁，四十六岁的时候呢？和一个鸡皮鹤首的老头子在一起，你还会觉得幸福吗？”  
“如果不出意外，按照常理，我会先你而死，甚至，艾格西，下一次我可能就没有这么幸运了。你想过那时候吗？”  
“你太年轻了，爱这个词很容易就说出口，在我看来，这是一时冲动的不理智的行为，做一个绅士，在开口前，难道不应经过深思熟虑吗？”  
“你是否仔细考虑过其中的风险？”  
“但是，有什么办法，艾格西？”  
年长的绅士疲惫又温情地凝视着他：“当你向我提出要求的时候，我哪一次拒绝过你呢？“  
长久的寂静。  
最开始是双手，刀叉磕在盘子上，发出清脆凌乱的声响，继而是胳膊，然后是肩膀，最后，青年整个人都抖起来。  
他垂着头，一颗大而明亮的水滴落在盘子里。  
一滴，又一滴。  
急促的呼吸声如潮水起伏。  
哈里站起身，走到青年身边，将他揽进怀里，拍着他的后背。  
把手里的刀叉一扔，艾格西将脸埋进他的围裙里嚎啕大哭。  
“My boy，”他叹着气说，“my great and radiant sin.”

年轻人总是好面子的，艾格西也不例外。  
简直没有比现在更丢人的时候了，他想，男人在自己情人面前总想当一只无懈可击的孔雀，可他现在是遭了大雨灰头土脸的知更鸟。蓬头垢面，泪眼迷蒙，顶着两个巴掌印，嘴角青紫，满脸水痕，鼻尖通红——我的天——眼泪鼻涕蹭了哈里一身。  
艾格西哭痛快了，重新占据高位的理智让他有点脸红，他下意识地抬起袖子往脸上一通乱蹭，将泪水汗水统统擦净。  
刚刚抽噎着拿起刀叉，就发觉哈里面无表情地盯着他。  
“……”艾格西这才意识到自己身上穿的是哈里的衣服。  
哈里挺给面子地转过头继续吃东西。  
艾格西抽着鼻子咬了一口薯饼。

饭毕，哈里抽走了艾格西面前的餐盘：“你看上去像个流浪汉，上楼洗个澡再睡。”他转到流理台前稀里哗啦地收拾餐具，“一会儿我得找点冰块来。”  
艾格西站起来抓了一把头发：“……睡哪个卧室？”  
哈里头都没回：“别拿你那套蠢话勾搭我，艾格西。还有，记得换身衣服。”  
他差点被椅子绊倒。  
正在这时，身后传来一声冷笑。  
艾格西以为自己幻听了。  
他又向前走了两步，厨房的水声都没能遮住第二声冷笑。  
艾格西吓得猛地转身大叫：“见鬼——哈里？！”  
哈里神色冷静地擦了手，走到壁炉边墙上挂的那面镜子前按了镜框上的某个机关，镜子竟然就这么开始说话，还是梅林的声音：“先生们，真是异彩纷呈的一出大剧，对不对？”  
真是邪恶的出场方式。艾格西想。  
哈里从围裙兜里摸出眼镜戴上，艾格西转身就跑，他把眼镜落在起居室的茶几上了。  
“你们怎么样？”梅林的声音传来，听上去有些失真。  
“啊，还好。”哈里轻描淡写。  
“他怎么样？”  
“啊，还好。”  
“我还以为你们，尤其是你，哈里，起码还得再别扭着忍耐几个月。”  
“我可是个毫不犹豫的利己主义者。”哈里淡定地回答。  
“Nonsense.”梅林嗤笑，“别说艾格西，安德鲁·布莱奇蒙特早就看出来了，艾格西的眼神时刻黏在你身上，整个裁缝铺子里都在疯传你们的事，去年就有人押了赌注说你们今年结婚。”  
军需官看见艾格西重新出现在门口，连忙收敛笑意转换话题：“我真的没想到，情势竟然失去控制，看在上帝份上，艾格西昨天一下班就跟中了邪似地往你所在的那个酒吧跑，我想联系他，他却关掉了眼镜上的通讯器，我想派人过去阻止他，却怕他更加怀疑——抱歉上次的那条消费记录是我处理太慢，杰兰特唠叨起来简直能把我烦死——结果，咳，辛亏莫里亚蒂教授并未看到。”  
镜子里的梅林和镜子外的哈里一起叹着气。  
“但是，”艾格西发声，“你们不觉得那位莫里亚蒂教授已经察觉了吗？我觉得他甚至可能已经知晓那位官员，那位，呃，摩尔福斯先生——“  
“是迈克罗夫特·福尔摩斯先生，”哈里纠正他。  
艾格西瞥了他一眼：“——知晓了那位先生的计划？”  
“有可能但不至于，我倒是觉得对金士曼那批最新功能的雨伞而言，这位先生的计划也挺好的。我们只要把那个见鬼的名单从莫兰或者莫里亚蒂教授的手里偷出来交还给他就好。”  
“于是呢？”  
“于是，正面接触一次。迄今为止，他们尚未作出任何反应，仿佛对我们的行动毫不知情，不，福尔摩斯先生跟我沟通过，他们的确是毫不知情，而且，在他们取得那个名单——它不过是装在一个见鬼的微型硬盘里——之后，所有动作戛然而止，他们不再和巴基斯坦方面联系了。他们很可能是在等着风声过去。”  
“据我所知，这位莫里亚蒂教授行事向来不拘小节。”梅林干笑了一声，“艾格西，我想我们都已经见过他了。你，我，哈里的目标都是同一人。”  
“理查德·布鲁克？”  
“或者叫詹姆斯·莫里亚蒂。”  
镜子的一个角落里出现了两幅图像，其中一幅是艾格西和理查德·布鲁克会面时用眼镜录像的截图，另一幅是一张照片，哈里·哈特正搂着那个黑发青年的脖子，领带都歪了，两人各自手举酒杯，向着镜头毫无顾忌无忧无虑地大笑。  
“那是一次学术会议结束之后，我和学生们在一起。”哈里轻声道。  
艾格西没反应。  
“而且你始终没有发现他和莫兰接触的踪迹，纵使他们的确过从甚密。”  
“对，”哈里沉吟，“我和他的关系顶多可以称得上是关系不错的同事，还远远算不上亲近，有时根本无法更进一步，他的办公室和家中没有可疑的迹象，机会有限——眼镜传输的录像你也看了，梅林——简直可以称得上是无懈可击。”  
“是。”梅林点头，“有时我甚至怀疑詹姆斯·莫里亚蒂和理查德·布鲁克是相貌完全一样的两个人，他们有着毫不相关的生活轨迹。但那是不可能的，除非人脸识别系统出了问题。理查德·布鲁克，如他本人所言，的确曾经做过儿童节目，但他的履历上多处漏洞，除了那对录像带，能证明他的身份的，竟然只有几张报纸扫描件。见鬼。”  
“而且他的神经质也挺有识别度，这么情绪不稳定且喜好不按常理出牌的人也很难找出两个一模一样的。”哈里说，“有时你根本猜不出来他下一步要干什么，他会毫无预兆地发脾气，用戏剧性的夸张动作当堂大吼大叫，学生们反而觉得他那样很酷，上帝，女学生们迷他迷得不行。”他叉着手，“我从未见过这样的人。”  
艾格西看梅林：“我们要怎么做？”  
“这个放到明天的会议上再说，明早9点，到总部开会。别忘了先生们。也别迟到。“  
艾格西应了一声，转头看着哈里一笑。  
”……不过，艾格西，你觉得今天就到此结束了？那可就太天真了。”梅林奸笑一声。  
完了，艾格西心里一颤，他就知道自己不会这么轻易就被放过。  
“说真的，艾格西。”梅林轻咳了一声，瞥了哈里一眼，“我始终没能设想出你一下班就莫名其妙转悠了十来英里跑到彼得街要做什么，你别告诉我你是漫无目的闲逛到那里的？”  
艾格西看了哈里一眼，有点局促不安：“事实上，正是。”  
“哈，那么接下来呢？”梅林神色不善，“你要告诉我你和哈里心心相印感动了上帝，于是他用火柱指引你前行？”  
艾格西：“……”他该说什么？他终于忍够了，然后跑去看脱衣钢管舞聊作安慰？  
梅林在镜子里苦恼地皱眉：“年轻人，但愿你能在接下来几天努力让自己回到状态，不求别的，只要你的肾上腺素维持在一个平稳水平，别动不动就当街拥吻或者当街斗殴，动手之前，请千万想想自己手头的工作。如果多巴胺和血清胺危及你的智商，我会考虑让哈里和兰马洛克换岗，让他去布宜诺斯艾利斯放牛。”  
“啊，听上去不错。”哈里突然插嘴，声音轻快，“那我就拐一个牛仔女士，然后带着她一起为阿根廷国家队呐喊助威。”  
“喂——”艾格西还没听懂什么意思，梅林就已经恼羞成怒了，明明只是普通成像，艾格西却觉得自己能看到军需官双颊发红，连光溜溜的头顶都是，他气恼地瞥了哈里一眼，又看艾格西：“你们有时候真是如此相似地无可救药，搞在一起实在是天经地义。”  
“谢谢，”艾格西咧嘴，“作为第一个祝福我们的人。”  
“不过，啧啧，瞧瞧这张惹人怜爱的小脸儿，哈里，你竟然下得去手。”梅林刻薄道，“根据你前阵子的精神状态，我还以为你会很享受艾格西的突袭。”  
“当时我和你一样吃惊。”  
“是吗？”梅林歪着嘴笑，“我想知道迪尔德王储在那场斗殴事件中占多大比重？有时我真佩服自己的真知灼见——艾格西，你知道吗，我真应该把哈里躺在病床上看录像的表情拍下来收藏，你说呢？”  
你这个男巫。艾格西面无表情地想。  
“不不不，别那副表情，你，你们都应该感谢我，在这种问题上，我向来主张坦诚直白快刀斩乱麻，效果嘛，显而易见。”  
“简直一派胡言。”哈里轻嗤。  
“的确，我看到你就忍不住废话连篇。哈里，管住艾格西，别让他再发昏了，你简直不知道当他模仿你模仿到连上班迟到下班酗酒都要尝试的时候，我真是恨不得将手里的文件夹扔他脸上。”  
哈里看了艾格西一眼，青年有点脸红。  
“总而言之，艾格西，好好准备接下来的工作，要知道，那位福尔摩斯先生可是金士曼的KA——”  
艾格西问：“什么是KA？”  
“我想是Kinky Angels？”哈里背着手，一脸正经地对艾格西说，“这是梅林对心头好的简称。”  
“……是Key Account，重要客户。”梅林威胁地瞥了哈里一眼，“于此道上，我承认我本人不如你了解甚深。”  
哈里淡定道：“谬赞。”  
“只可惜艾格西对你的这种一本正经开黄腔的特殊技能尚无欣赏的能力，”梅林托托眼镜，做出总结，“祝贺你，得到一只纯洁的柯基。不过，”他话锋一转，目光严厉地盯着艾格西，“别以为自己找到靠山了我就会随随便便放过你，你的一时冲动让我和哈里的布置彻底打了水漂，你搅乱了我们所有的安排，见鬼，以后有的是时间跟你算账。”

  
蛋蛋竟然哭了鼻子……其实撸主自己也有点震惊∑(O_O；)  
另，叔那句话出自《全蚀狂爱》里魏尔伦的台词，咳。


	13. Chapter 13

今天继续撒糖w

 

“嗯，女王的爱宠。我觉得那种腿短短的，跑起来撅着屁股的样子蛮可爱。”洛克希低声说，“梅林说哈里偏好小型犬，皮克尔先生就是他自己选的。”她摆弄着自己的头发，手指灵巧地编了个辫子，“当时还有一条拉布拉多，结果他偏偏选了皮克尔先生——梅林还说，如果有吉娃娃，他就不会要约克郡梗了。梅林说哈里小时候养过一条吉娃娃，却被在他家做客的女士一屁股坐死在沙发上，可能心理阴影过大，他执着地偏爱小狗。”

“是吗？”艾格西托着腮，“就像他喜欢各种蝴蝶标本一样，屋子里挂了满墙金斑喙凤蝶、戴安娜闪蝶和美神闪蝶、玫瑰水晶眼蝶，一室的钴蓝深紫轻黄蜜粉，真是女孩儿一样的爱好。你知道那种光明女神闪蝶吗？我的天，标本要拍到4万美金一只，4万美金！一只蝴蝶标本！”

“艾格西。”洛克希叫了他一声。

“嗯？”

“你睡哪个房间？”

这问题猝不及防，艾格西愣了一下。

“呃……伦敦现在是凌晨吧？你们难道……？”

艾格西趴在床上耸肩：“咳，事情不像你想得那样，当然啦，也没那么差。”

洛克希眨眨眼：“啊，是吗。”

艾格西烦躁地抓头发：“我知道他顾虑什么，妈的，他觉得之前那些事对我打击太大，我爱上他不过是一时冲动昏了头，他的意思是，冷静几天我就会回心转意了，见鬼。”

“那就说明他现在还是对你不太有信心。”

“他怕我后悔，这话已经说明白了。”艾格西一头扎在枕头上，“见鬼的年龄差！这又不是我的错！我都快被他逼疯了！相信我，真的，洛克希，别说他只有五十四岁，他就算是六十四、七十四、八十四，只要是哈里·哈特，我一想起他来就浑身热血奔涌！就算现在他一百五十四岁，我也疯狂地想和他上床！我都快想疯了！见鬼！”他的声音越来越低，“他要是再死一次，我一定把他做成标本天天奸尸，我是认真的。”

洛克希想笑，却觉得心底发冷。她看出艾格西是认真的了，那对蓝眼睛里燃着熊熊烈焰，他神色正经严肃，丝毫没有戏谑。

“哇噢，”洛克希眨眼睛，尽量让自己看上去轻松点，“那你可真是个变态。”

 

早晨9点，变态青年艾格西正坐在椅子上乖乖听训。

他又迟到了，这次是和哈里一起。

当他跟着哈里身后走进金士曼总部，觉得周围一切都那么可爱。

瞧瞧，不远处的波光粼粼的湖面上吹来带着湿气的凉爽微风，树枝摇曳，草地柔软，路面洁净，台阶干燥平整。大厅里暖意融融，有几个工作人员站在壁炉旁喝茶闲聊。淡淡的白色阳光透过巨大高窗洒在大理石地面上，窗棂、吊灯、楼梯扶手和胡桃木壁板都发着光。

所有东西都发着光，看上去好极了。

他看着哈里的背影，花了好大劲才抑制住脸上的傻笑。

和哈里同桌开会，这对他而言是新鲜事，更是梦寐以求的，一大早他就兴奋得睡不着，爬起来和洛克希面基，结果又睡着了。

等他醒来的时候，刚过8点45分。

他跌跌撞撞扑下楼的时候，发现哈里竟然也刚刚起。

于是他第一次看到哈里，这个gorgeous、brilliant、perfect、lovely、beautiful、dashing handsome绅士，手慌脚乱地一边打领带一边系吊袜带。他光着腿，只穿了黑色平角裤，衬衫下摆的扣子还有几颗没扣好，西装只套了一条胳膊进去。

艾格西眨了一下眼。

哈里有一双漂亮的、腿毛不重的、笔直修长的、轮廓优美的——腿。

和他想象中的一样好，不对，比他想象中的还要好得多——尤其是穿了袜子和吊袜带。

艾格西全身的血液都在往上涌。老天爷，他想，一大早就要了人命了。

他深呼吸，第二次眨眼的时候，哈里已经奇迹地穿好了衣服，他有点尴尬：“还不算太晚，不是吗？”

说着拉开门。

一辆出租车已经等在门口。

金士曼的司机们个个都是好样的，在拥挤喧闹的早高峰的市区里快速穿梭，风驰电掣，像一条勇猛的湟鱼。

但还是于事无补，他们依旧迟到了。

梅林那张脸拉得老长，艾格西无视他的白眼，笑嘻嘻打招呼：“天气真不错。”

他们坐在办公室里，这间办公室现在属于艾格西，将来，按照艾格西的设想，将属于哈里·哈特。艾格西脑子里勾勒出哈里一本正经坐在裁缝店餐厅里那张长餐桌主位的画面，他突然浑身发热。

到时候我一定坐在他旁边，用脚尖撩起他的裤腿。就像所有偷情的人那样。

办公室恋情，棒极了。

哈里肯定是一脸淡然平静，而桌子下面……哦我的老天爷。

看看他今天穿的袜子——还有吊袜带！

“艾格西，你在听我说话吗？”梅林的声音满含气恼，“哈里管管他，你的男孩儿马上就要化身为狗伸着舌头舔你的脸了。”

“他要是能变成一条柯基，我就不揍他。”哈里一本正经地说。

“你的纵容早晚要出大事。”梅林瞥他，“我再重复一遍：这次是你的任务，艾格西——给你将功补过的机会。”

“是吗？”艾格西咧着嘴傻笑。

梅林气得拿着马克杯喝了口茶：“我刚收到的消息，福尔摩斯先生的人把莫兰跟丢了，或者说，现在他们在伦敦已经找不到他的踪迹了，还有哈里一直接触的自称詹姆斯·莫里亚蒂的数学教授，他也消失了。”

“消失了？”哈里道，“啊，真是，我早就说过念剑桥的喝茶晒太阳太过。”

“的确是消失了，从各种意义上来说。”梅林拿着他的小平板划了几下，“对于这两个人，我们掌握的信息太少，有关部门相关准备工作严重滞后。可笑的是，我们甚至不知道这位莫里亚蒂教授打哪儿来，又要往何处去，有人认为莫里亚蒂教授不过是莫兰的幌子，也有人认为恰恰相反。”

“一大堆消息，说什么的都有，什么都无法证实，就相当于没有消息。”哈里接过平板扫了两眼，“神经病和特工一样，都不是一朝一夕就能练成的，莫里亚蒂真是任重道远耐心满满。看看这些已知的：莫里亚蒂教授并不实施犯罪，他只是向想要实施犯罪的人提供建议，有时说他教唆犯罪都不准确——他已经逃脱这个罪名不止一次了，从巴林开始。我甚至看不到巴基斯坦的雇佣兵公司和他往来的证据——间接的也没有。”

“他的确非常谨慎。”梅林笑了一声，“所以我们干脆来点儿简单实用的。这位莫兰先生口味奇特地偏好美式赌场，下周五是莱塞斯特广场帝国影院赌场的周年酬宾，向他发送了请柬，届时他很有可能参加。”

“要我们做什么？”

“偷他的车钥匙。”

“车钥匙？”

“那群喝茶晒太阳的剑桥毕业生给我的消息：莫兰很有可能将那个微型硬盘挂在了自己的车钥匙上。”

“……真是和莫里亚蒂教授一样奇特的……举止。”哈里挑着眉轻咳一声，“或者他可以考虑把硬盘压在枕头底下，这样更保险。”

“最危险的地方最安全？他也这么认为？”艾格西耸肩，“不过，车钥匙链就是存了名单的微型硬盘，你确定？我只要动动手指简单地把他的车钥匙偷走就万事大吉？莫兰会这么好心？”

“他不会。艾格西，别以为你偷得了那个小混混的车钥匙，就偷得了莫兰的——千万记住，人家是混迹赌场的老千，他曾经在硬石赌场赢了500万英镑，这一纪录在去年才被打破。”

艾格西咋舌：“卧槽。”

在他的世界里，像他这样的穷困青年，喝最便宜的啤酒，还在乐此不疲地泡妞打炮冒坏水，而有钱人，开豪车住豪宅手里大把钞票又跑出来神经兮兮地祸害社会简直天理难容。

“也有个好处，艾格西，你可以偷了他的车钥匙之后再开走他的车。”

“梅林——”哈里挑眉，“别教唆他。”

“嘿，”梅林将平板往艾格西面前一送，“还有这个呢——银行的业务经理搞来了一张电子入场券，如果你没在外面把一切搞定，那就跟着莫兰进去，挑人最多的地方下手，再顺便体味一把和克劳克福兹俱乐部迥然不同的乐趣。”

他瞥了一眼艾格西，又冲着哈里眨眼：“起码在那儿不会碰见什么令人讨厌的胖子——啊，接下来让我们讨论一下行动方案。”

 

“我实在不觉得这是个什么好建议。”哈里面无表情，“从一出门到坐进地铁再到从地铁出来，艾格西，你已经在这个问题上纠缠了十五分钟。”

“所以我就得赶紧解决它。”青年瞪着一双眼，“亲我，要么让我亲你。哈里，知道吗，当初你第二次把我带到试衣间的时候我就想吻你了。”

“啊，我的荣幸。”他向上看了看愈来愈接近的试衣间天花板，他们正在缓缓上升，“如果当初知道你有这个贼心，我一定会重新审视对你的态度。”

“别忙着否认，哈里。”艾格西凑近他，压低声音，“你敢说，他们骂我‘rent boy’的时候你没有反应过度？一个衣着体面举止矜持的绅士，连抬手拿杯子的角度都算计精准，却跟一群街头混混在小酒馆大打出手，这也在你的所谓正常范畴内？”

还要挂着一脸不情愿的无辜表情。艾格西把这句话咽下去。

哈里没有说话。至少他锁了门。

“一个吻而已，对你来说很难吗？”艾格西从没觉得自己难缠或者不通情理，“这样，退一步，你可以选择吻我的额头，就像是普通长辈那样。”

他们升到顶了，艾格西再次看到那面穿衣镜。哈里的手曾经按在上面，为他推开一片新天新地。

于是他催促：“快点希金斯教授，用一块巧克力打发掉杜利特尔。”

哈里犹豫片刻，最终还是妥协了。

艾格西眼角的余光瞥到镜子里的哈里，他缓慢地俯下身。艾格西赶紧闭上眼睛，对方温热的鼻息喷在额头上，然后是小心翼翼的克制的触碰。那一小片皮肤火辣辣烧起来，然后疯狂蔓延，艾格西就像是吞了一大口绿芥末，眼睛耳朵鼻孔都在冒热气。

咳。哈里背着手站直身体：“我要是能狠下心来，无论那时还是现在，都应该给你一发麻醉针。”话音未落，他转身推门出去。

艾格西抑制住心中的狂喜，晕陶陶地说：“其实现在的效果也差不多。”

他们一前一后走出试衣间，有人和他们打招呼，哈里神色勉强地寒暄两句。

站在工作台前的裁缝布莱奇蒙特向一个店员挤眼睛摆口型：“他们——闹——别扭了。”

“我认为恰恰相反，”店员站在橱窗前眺望渐渐走远的两人，年轻人紧追了几步，和对方肩并肩，一起朝着维果街街口走去。

店员紧盯着那对渐行渐远的背影：“告诉店里所有人，还有珀西瓦尔、兰斯洛特、高文和贝德维尔，现在赶紧加注，他们在今年夏天之前就能结婚。”

 

艾格西的喜悦来得快，去得更快。

当他走到维果街的时候，这喜悦已经变成淡淡的惆怅了。

今天是周六，就算天气阴冷，寒风凛冽，街上行人依旧不少，现在是午后四点左右，他和哈里在总部吃了便餐，之后梅林要留他们用下午茶，哈里婉拒了，艾格西迫不及待地抓紧一切时间想要和对方独处，可是当哈里真的给了他这个机会之后，他又觉得无所适从。

比如现在。

他们走了大概只有五分钟，从萨维尔街拐进维果街，小巷子里来来往往全是人，穿风衣筒裙的穿羽绒服的穿连帽衫的穿西装大衣的各式各样的人从他们身边经过，行色匆匆，大家都保持着沉默，只顾低头看路。

哈里和他之间始终在冷场。在去年此时，这简直完全不可想象——他和哈里？开什么玩笑，艾格西那么嘴甜又讨人喜欢，哈里也乐意给他伶俐的小俏皮捧场，他们之间的谈话永远其乐融融饱含温情。

但现在不一样了。

他不再是长辈，不再是导师，而他也不再是晚辈，不再是那个什么都不懂的傻小子。他不可能再拍他肩膀鼓励他，他也不会像个拿了好成绩的学生那样在训练场上对他得意微笑。

艾格西把他们的关系向前推进了一大步，却推到了岌岌可危的悬崖边——他们没有经验，并且从未以这种身份和对方相处。单纯作为一个男人，艾格西的轻率鲁莽和哈里的延宕犹疑都显露出来。哈里应许了他，却对他若即若离，他知道他在想什么，他在等着艾格西妥协后悔自动退缩。这简直让艾格西抓狂。

起码他还亲了你，这是好事。妥协向来意味着再次妥协和进一步妥协。艾格西只好这么聊以自慰。

走到吉克·凡斯的时候，艾格西终于忍不住了：“哈里，你冷吗？”

哈里没看他：“我和你穿得一样多。”

艾格西语塞，他总是容易在哈里·哈特这个问题上犯蠢。

他们又向前走了两步，哈里转身看了看艾格西冻得发红的鼻尖和耳朵，青年不停地抿着嘴，在寒风中泛着异常鲜丽娇嫩的艳粉，像是五月初的蔷薇花瓣。

“我去买杯咖啡。”哈里转身就走进旁边的星巴克，高挑的黑色背影很快消失在人群中。

门两侧的落地玻璃窗光洁如新，艾格西站在人行道上等待，玻璃后面的长沙发和蓝色的单人扶手沙发上坐满了人，茶几上摆着各种包装袋，有人从门里挤出来，一路抱怨着走远。

小巷子里的穿堂风越来越大，艾格西冻得鼻子发麻，他踮起脚尖抄着兜，将伞挂在胳膊上，仰着脑袋看头顶的天空，傍晚时分，暮色四合，厚重的灰白阴云缝隙间泄出一点金色霞光，光柱直射下来，随着云层的缓慢聚散若有若无。

艾格西从没好好地耐下心来观察过周围这片街区。以前的他和这里从无交集，这里，摄政街、萨维尔街、邦德街、杰明街、皮卡迪利大街，虽然是生在伦敦，但这些洁净的、齐整的、由玻璃窗木框转门白色大理石或者红砖组成的、维多利亚或者摄政时代的建筑只存在于电视剧或者电影里。这对他而言是另一个世界。

一个繁华的、精美的、冰冷的、快节奏的、车水马龙的、消费主义甚嚣尘上的世界。

一个令他感到陌生的伦敦。

大概只有四到五米远的街对面，是EAT.连锁餐厅，正打着“rustic”的口号贩售价格毫不rustic的野餐三明治，橱窗上贴着大幅广告。艾格西从广告旁边看见了自己的影子，抄着兜，带一副方框眼镜，冻得瑟瑟缩缩的傻青年，穿一件合身的、看上去却不像他自己的长大衣。

他赶紧挺直腰板，把双手从衣兜中解放出来。

艾格西想起第一次见到哈里的时候，他倚着墙单腿站着，一手拄伞，一手抄兜，简直帅毙了。他摆了个那样的姿势，又从橱窗里看了看自己，随即沮丧地重新站好。

周围人真是见鬼地多，艾格西悄悄用手指尖把冻出来的鼻涕揩掉。他低着头无聊地用伞尖描画着地上灰色方砖的轮廓。

天色越来越暗，灰色的薄暮笼罩大地，天空反而泛出淡淡的明亮的浅青。路灯和橱窗都亮起来，灯火通明的街衢蜿蜒着消失在攒动的车辆人群的尽头。

霓虹灯广告牌的光影在艾格西的脸上变幻不定。

他抬起胳膊看表，五点四十。

哈里已经进去快要半个小时了。

他看到街对角的那个红色电话亭，突然想起自己还没问哈里，新换的手机号码是多少，见鬼。

一个年轻女孩踩着细高跟从他身边经过，浓烈的栀子花味香水让他心情烦躁，他拄着伞来回走了几步，觉得双脚都要冻掉了。在巴宝莉门口百无聊赖地转了两圈，他又开始难以自制地不停拽袖扣，想跺脚又不好意思，生怕被哈里看见了说他。

他抽着鼻子四处眺望，轰隆隆的人流车流从他身边浩荡而来，又奔涌而去。

只有他和对面的红色电话亭是静止的。

背后星巴克的大门被推开，艾格西回头看，失望地发现出来的人依然不是哈里。

他现在已经开始怀疑对方又要玩失踪。整整半个小时，他在里面排队等着咖啡豆从埃塞俄比亚运来吗？艾格西已经焦虑起来了。

哈里离他而去的那几个月里，他每天平静地和同事们打招呼开玩笑下班一起到酒吧放松，然而，平静的躯壳下，在艾格西的灵魂深处，这种焦虑始终存在，而且与日俱增，潮水般一遍遍冲刷侵蚀着摇摇欲坠的心智。

他恍惚间想起，葬礼那天下着雨，他和另外几名同事抬起那口空棺材，他走在队伍前面，从教堂出来再到墓地，短短几步路，却像从生走到死，漫长，平静，殊途同归。

当他在飞机上穿好哈里为他定制的那套西装，透过镜子打量自己的时候，他以为哈里的灵魂会在他的身上永生，他会引领他一路前行，哈里·哈特，将会成为他的榜样，他的灯塔，他奋斗努力的一切理由。他会将这份感情小心地收藏，等到垂暮之年，可以拿出这段峥嵘岁月和子孙平静地分享。

但事实并不是这样。

他太高看自己，也低估了对哈里的感情。

事实是，他没有他活不下去。

 

————————————————————

废话一句，盘里的存稿已经10万+了，各路小天使们你们真的不鼓励鼓励窝吗~~~~

躺倒_(:зゝ∠)_来吧随便调戏，后面还是叔和蛋仔的甜甜甜

可是有时我会想象不出两人相处时是啥情况肿么办orz我笔下的蛋蛋只会傻笑而叔只会刻薄地调戏蛋蛋啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊ヽ(ｏ`皿′ｏ)ﾉ

 


	14. Chapter 14

 

 

继续平淡地撒糖><

由于撸主介个废柴打不开Gauthier官网上的菜单，于是菜品来源于官网图片，所有关于Gauthier的描写来源于各路土豪的晒图，撸主就是个没见过世面的穷屌，若有谬误，还望不吝赐教。

另，叔喜欢的滴金酒庄貌似没在酒水单上，但撸主实在想用，于是就用了，反正bug也不止这一个。

 

 

艾格西眨眨眼睛，再次确认自己没听错。

一阵清脆的铃声越过人群传来。

又是一阵。

入耳竟然如此清晰。

那声音是从街对面的红色公用电话亭传出来的。

而电话亭内空无一人。

铃声还在执着地响。

周围也并没有准备走进去接电话的行人。

天几乎全黑了，纵使是熙熙攘攘的市中心，这样一幕也着实令人毛骨悚然。

但还是好奇心占了上风，他鬼使神差地向前踏出一步——

“艾格西。”

他猛地转身。

哈里手握着两只纸杯站在他身后：“怎么了？”

“没事。”当他再回头去看的时候，铃声已经停了，刚才仿佛是幻觉。

哈里将其中一只杯子递给他，艾格西接过来，捧在手里喝了一口。

竟然是印度拉茶拿铁。姜和马萨拉调料混合成浓郁热烈的香气，牛奶和红茶令他安心，咖啡反而成了陪衬。温热的液体一路安抚着冰冷空洞的食道和胃，艾格西觉得自己的四肢百骸都舒张开来，他缓缓叹了口气。

“里面的人太多了。”哈里端着杯子喝了一口，“等了很久？”他说着就抬手看表。

“不，不算。”艾格西摇头，他瞥见哈里喝的是经典拿铁。

他们喝的不一样。哈里掌控的欲望始终强烈，他自作主张地替艾格西安排好一切，却不会问艾格西是否喜欢。他只给他他认为对的，他有责任爱护他，也有责任替他决定一切。

艾格西其实并不喜欢咖喱。但他不会告诉他。在哈里面前，他向来善于妥协。

 

艾格西早就知道哈里·哈特是个不动声色的收集癖兼控制狂。他在他的家中不单见识了铺天盖地的各类标本和《太阳报》头条，还有伦敦各种版本的旅游地图、每年每期足球赛事表、喜爱的D·H·劳伦斯全集，当然，还有各高中低档餐厅的宣传手册。

于是他得知哈里早在昨天上午就预定了戈捷-苏活的晚餐，在此之前，他甚至根本没听说过这名字。

“从伊莱莎到杜利特尔小姐的蜕变之路任重道远啊。”哈里打趣他，“别瞪着眼睛仰头，像一只如临大敌的柯基。”

艾格西暖和起来，嘴巴也利索了，他捧着杯子撇嘴：“杜利特尔小姐难怪给自己找个弗雷迪——反正希金斯教授对她只有满嘴的刻薄话。”

“啊，是嘛。”哈里漫不经心地说，“不过你确定要在这儿听情话？”

艾格西语塞，他就像个初恋的中学生那样傻里傻气地裂开嘴。

他们一路顺着维果街走到摄政街，再顺着摄政街走到沙夫茨伯里大街，两人交谈不多，就这么你一言我一语地闲扯。

良久之后，艾格西终于鼓起勇气，他满含期待地问：“哈里，你喜欢哪种类型？”

“指什么？”

“人，男人，女人。”

哈里瞥了他一眼：“你就这么执着地想要听我说‘就是你这个类型’的？”

艾格西转到他面前盯着他，哈里仍然在走，艾格西只好随着他的步伐倒退：“喂，我都那么丢人了，难道你就不能放下身段考虑考虑我吗？”他灵巧地避开一个从他身后走来的人，“反正我最丢人的样子都被你看见了，我也不在乎多丢一点人——哈里，你得正式和我交往。拒绝我？不行。选别人？更别想。你越是这种若即若离的态度，我就越要步步紧逼，反正我住在你家里，我和你一起工作，我还是你的遗嘱继承人。”他硬生生停住脚步，站在哈里面前，摆出一副无赖相，“我要你亲我一下就这么难？比人质谈判还要费时耗力——”艾格西叹着气，他低声嘟囔，“累死我了——要么这样，有本事别吻我，我倒要看看洛克希嘴里的维多利亚深柜有多能忍。”

哈里径自绕过他接着往前走：“我喜欢什么类型的，艾格西，你不是比我还清楚吗？”他意味不明地笑了一声。

艾格西早就知道哈里是自己见过的嘴巴最恶毒，下手最凶狠的男人，没有之一。

当初在南林地使命教堂里，他对那位女性极端分子口出恶言，用彬彬有礼答疑解惑的姿态，从宗教道德人种性向职业各个方面把对方从头到脚羞辱了个遍。艾格西惊得目瞪口呆。在他的世界里，骂人也不过就是“操”啦，“狗屎”啦，“下地狱”啦什么的，顶多嘲笑一下对方的长相。

于是他在有生之年见识了哈里第二次异彩纷呈的语言暴力攻击。

这次的对象是他。

“我喜欢的类型就是，”哈里瞥他，“明亮，善良，爱笑，和气——”

艾格西竖起耳朵听。

“和我本人相处的时候是完全无理性状态，举止轻率，行为粗鲁，帽檐压不住额头，穿廉价卫衣或者连帽衫，裤子永远不合适，脏兮兮的滑板鞋，走起路来浑身摇晃，永远不会安安静静坐着，跟人说话‘喂’来‘喂’去没礼貌，一嘴发音含混的土话，说话做事不过脑子，金发碧眼肤白，哦，肌肉发达，满脸跃跃欲试挑衅别人的傻气，哭和笑咧嘴的弧度一样，细眉毛，泪沟深重，年纪轻轻就长抬头纹——别自责，艾格西，该自责的是我，工作再忙也不是借口，几年前我就应该把你从黑太子街拎出来，安文夫人只会纵容你——起码让你学会，大人不在家的时候把自己管好——你再敢犯傻犯浑我就揍你。”

我他妈就该当街把你的嘴堵上，艾格西面无表情。

“笔试成绩相当一般，词汇量贫乏，语言苍白，高兴的时候是‘fuck’，生气的时候也是‘fuck’，啊，‘dickhead’就是最长的词了，心智不坚定，易受他人影响，看得少想得多，耽于玩乐，没有良好的生活习惯，懒，吃垃圾食品，纵容自己发胖——最后一点尤其不能忍。”哈里停住脚步，他回身打量了一下艾格西，“所以就从最后一点开始改善。”

他按响门铃。

艾格西刚刚气得发晕，他这才发现，他们已经从迪恩街拐进了一条小巷子。

巷口是栋四层白墙砖楼，一扇深色木门，门前高高吊着一盏风灯。两扇细窄的小玻璃窗窗帘半垂，融融的灯光透出来，窗台上摆了修剪齐整的盆栽植物，铁艺栅栏让他想起金士曼裁缝店。他抬头看，一片昏暗的夜色中，黑色招牌上面立着两只小灯，金色的“GAUTHIER”在灯光下映出一点光芒。

低调，隐蔽，安宁，表面看上去平平无奇，符合哈里·哈特的一贯标准。

艾格西转身，街对面的一排房子正在装修，已经被铺天盖地的手脚架淹没。

门开了，站着一个穿黑领结的中年人出现在门口，就算是背着光，艾格西依然能感觉出对方的微笑。

 

艾格西一踏进门，就感到不同。

这是一栋老房子，细窄木楼梯上至少走过十代人，楼梯口摆着一座铜铸拿破仑半身像，一楼的餐室不大，周围极度安静，洁白的墙壁，洁白的窗帘，洁白的桌布，亚麻布面低背扶手餐椅。昏暗的灯光下，银器和水晶器皿熠熠生辉。

艾格西突然想起那个梦，哈里站在他身后，握着他的双腕，艾格西手持刀叉，盘子里是一只新鲜的心脏。

哈里的心脏。

艾格西呼吸一窒。

哈里走在他前面，艾格西看着他的背影，心里发空。

他们的桌子在窗边，是整个餐室最好的位置，落座后，一个穿对襟厨师服的中年男人走过来，哈里用法语向他问候，他们寒暄谈笑了两句，哈里转向艾格西用英语说：“这是李的儿子，加里。”

艾格西连忙站起来，厨师微笑着和他握手。

他们又开始轻声交谈了两句，对方随即向他们点头离开。

艾格西坐在哈里对面，他有点好奇，但并未问出口。

盘子里整齐摆放这绣着红色字母“g”的白餐巾，餐桌很快布置好，艾格西看着三套刀叉心里就发憷。室内装潢简洁，壁灯很暗，各个桌上摆一盏氤氲的昏黄小灯。人不多，远处有两三桌，恰到好处的距离和暗淡光线让艾格西稍稍放松下来。幸而在这里用餐的着装要求只是smart causal，艾格西还不用穿黑领结或是白领结，不过他还是悬着口气——只要是和哈里坐在一起，吃什么喝什么都不在他的考量范围内，就像那天早餐，哈里喋喋不休地纠正艾格西拿黄油刀的手势，而艾格西只顾着盯着他本人看。

其实他那天讲的艾格西并没记住多少，什么从外往里用刀叉，什么叉子正着放反着放，见鬼。

对他而言，像《唐顿庄园》那样举止优雅地像个绅士般用餐，可比体操跑酷飙车打架枪战难多了。

开胃酒是让·罗兰的黑品诺香槟。

艾格西喝了一口就放下了。

菜单之前已经敲定，头盘很快上桌——简直是艺术品。金橙、翠绿、鹅黄、浓紫，色泽光感缤纷有致，只是看一眼，仿佛就能将整个漫长沉闷冬天的灰色白色黑色情绪一扫而光——不过……妈的，哪个是头盘叉？最外面这个？

 

大颗鱼子酱在舌尖上爆裂，浆汁流淌，海洋的味道瞬间将艾格西包裹。珍珠白多弗鳎鱼和着柑橘的芬芳，鲜美甘甜，尤其是白葡萄酒，口感好得令人咋舌，艾格西几乎舍不得将口腔里的液体咽下去。

“2010年份的滴金酒庄贵腐甜白葡萄酒，现在是适饮期，”哈里神情和缓地打量着艾格西，“口感不错？”

“的确比别的好太多。”艾格西放下杯子，他有点局促。直到侍者上来撤换了盘子，他还有点恋恋不舍。

哈里轻声说：“所以，改掉对劣质灌装啤酒的喜好，试试这些又有什么关系？就算天天喝也喝得起。艾格西，那张NWB黑卡可是金士曼的员工福利，你若不用，梅林还以为你在闹小孩脾气。”

艾格西突然意识到，自己刚才吃掉的可能是从前的自己一年的积蓄。

他一下子失去了胃口。

他感到压抑，不单是对过于安静的氛围和闪着冰冷银光的餐具，也不单是对这个餐厅——充其量也只是一个餐厅而已——而是对这顿法餐背后的寓意：哈里·哈特，毋庸置疑，他也早就知道，只不过现在在他面前再次重复——他们不是一个世界的人。这个面前的这个绅士，浑身上下都是昂贵行头，字里行间透着养尊处优的精致优越感，他可以坐在黑太子酒吧的旧沙发里喝吉尼斯黑啤，永远没人看不起他；但反过来，穷小子艾格西（上帝保佑他今天这身西装）坐在这里，喝全球顶级贵腐酒，一道菜花销200镑，手法拙劣动作僵硬地切羊羔肉，那些侍者们恰到好处微笑表情背后的眼神……艾格西早就感受到了。

爱德华八世穿费尔岛毛衣打高尔夫，引领了英国时尚；但是费尔岛的渔夫打高尔夫……他应该感谢英国人不动声色的尖酸刻薄。

“艾格西，”哈里的一声轻唤让他回了魂，他猛地抬头看他，绿眼睛在昏暗的光线下死气沉沉，这让哈里挺惊讶，“我的天哪，”他说着，惊讶地挑眉毛，“如果我没猜错，你竟然在自卑。”

其实他的自卑就没停止过。

“胡说。”艾格西低声道，他抿了一口新换的红酒，口感跟刚才的差远了，又酸又涩，单宁味太浓，烩羊肉腥，芦笋的味道让他恶心。

他干脆放下刀叉。

“如果是刚才的话引你不快，我现在就道歉，艾格西，我只想让你戒掉啤酒和披萨，还有相伴而生的不良习惯。”

艾格西点头：“以后不会了，其实你也知道。”如果那栋房子里有哈里的话，他才不好意思像个中年光棍一样颓废地躺在沙发上吃垃圾食品。

哈里突然说：“在过去的十几年中，我曾经数次看望安文夫人，并希望向你们提供帮助。这不但是我本人的意思，也是金士曼的意思。除了大笔抚恤金之外，我曾经表示希望承担你的教育费用，但是安文夫人拒绝了，她甚至没有接受抚恤金。”

艾格西眨了眨眼，母亲从没跟他提过这事。

“我是看着你长大的，在远处。我希望你能像你的父亲一样优秀，你可以就读最好的小学，然后进入温彻斯特公学，再进入牛津或者圣安德鲁，最后，选择一个你喜欢并适应的职业，不一定非要走你父亲的路，或者就像你最初设想的那样，进入体操队，施展才华，也许你已经在伦敦奥运会上夺金了。”

艾格西想着那样的场景，不由微笑了一下。

“但是往往事与愿违，我就这么眼睁睁地看着你滑向另一端。”哈里沉吟片刻才说，“事实证明，你的母亲并无独自一人将你照顾好的能力，她无法为你提供每年3万英镑的学费，无法在你成长的过程中树立榜样，甚至无法为你提供良好的家庭氛围。作为安文的妻子，她的遭遇令她备受同情，但这不是借口——尤其在迪恩的问题上。”

“请原谅我这样说。自卑，这是人人都必须克服的缺陷，这是缺陷。它会让人怠惰，是人消极悲观的麻醉剂，会引诱你滑入深渊。”哈里抿了一下嘴唇，“这不单是我对你说，更是我对自己说。你的母亲本可以接受我的好意和歉意，这有益于她和你，更有益于我本人，我始终希望能够弥补自己的过失，但是安文夫人丝毫不打算给我这个机会，她态度明确地拒绝宽恕我。这不是处理问题的好方法，她不单惩罚了我，也惩罚了你们自己，而你们本就是无辜的——其中最大的受害者是你。”他叹着气，喃喃道，“艾格西——”

他没有说出口，艾格西也明白了，他在自责。

学会理解并接受别人的好意，这很重要。

“人人都会犯错，而有些错误无法更正，就像是耻辱的烙印般随身携带，别人看不到，你却能时时刻刻体味到它的存在，它提醒着你的愚蠢、轻率、短视。而贫穷不是你的错，艾格西，请原谅我当初把你从警察局弄出来的时候的气话，不仅仅是因为詹姆斯的死令我倍受打击，当时我真的在生气——你竟然真能自暴自弃到这个地步，但我是没资格怪你，因为一切前因后果的始作俑者都是我。”

“不，”艾格西连忙否认，“没有你，我还是个小混混。不过，在这个问题上，就算你认为这不是我的错，我也不应该拿它当做放纵的借口。”他抬眼觑他，“我的确曾经拿它当做放纵的借口。”

“而且现在依旧是，看看你自己，如果我不在这，你都要扔下刀叉落荒而逃了。”哈里话锋一转，“别以为我不知道你根本没注意过我手里的黄油刀，也别以为我不知道你看遍了科林·费尔斯的电影意淫我——我们长得像？”

“挺像。”艾格西发怔，“简直是一个人。”

“放屁。”哈里冷声说，“再说一遍，艾格西，既然你要和我混，你恐怕就得接受全部的哈里·哈特，刚才那堆见鬼的语重心长是留给学生和晚辈们听的，我不是个好脾气的人，你也别叽叽歪歪伤春悲秋自叹自怜，这本来就是对你学习成果的检验——给我老老实实把饭吃好，当做一项训练任务来完成，下次再让我看见你像个十一世纪的土鳖那样吃饭，我就揍你。”

艾格西眨眨眼，又眨眨眼：“是，哈里。”

“自卑？你也好意思。你第一次穿西装的时候怎么没见自卑？”哈里嘟囔，“亏我费心费力地和布莱奇蒙特瞎忙活，却还是没见着你那时候的样子，据梅林说帅毙了。现在看来的确不错。不过自然一点的更好——”他面无表情地盯着他，用布置工作的正经口吻随意说道，“下次想要勾引我，别穿这些玩意儿，记得换上连帽衫和T恤。”

……操。艾格西手滑，一刀戳在盘子上。

他后知后觉地想通了，他的口味就是哈里，哈里的口味就是他，好比他看《窈窕淑女》而哈里看《尼基塔》。

一个道理。

 

主菜撤下去，侍应生看了看餐盘，惊悚而不着痕迹地瞥了两人一眼。

“我还得找机会向厨师们表示歉意……挺直后背，艾格西。天哪，”哈里刻薄道，“你都能拯救世界了，还怕自己用不好刀叉？”他瞥了一眼刚才暗戳戳一脸刻薄相的侍者，“如果没有你，这蠢货早就见上帝去了，这间餐馆也好，整个伦敦也罢，都将不复存在，你第一次穿西装的时候杀了多少人还记得吗？——我的鼓励再多效果也有限，但事实就是这么简单，艾格西，你现在的一切都是自己挣来的，你的职业，你的西装，你的150万美金消费额度，你统统当得起；还有，站在哈里·哈特身边，你也当得起。”

“所有都是你应得的。”

 


	15. Chapter 15

 

 

虽然艾格西还有点不适应，但比刚才好多了。

尤其是在甜品上来后。

艾格西这么喜欢吃巧克力，哈里以前从没注意过。当著名的招牌甜品“路易十三”端上桌，可可诱人的甜香瞬间点亮了艾格西的眼睛，这孩子甚至不再盯着他看了。他所有的注意力全被白餐盘中央的那个小小圆圆的黑色玩意儿吸引了去。

上面覆了一小块食用金箔，只差插一块小牌子注明：“我很昂贵”。

艾格西看了哈里一眼，强抑住急切，浅浅挖了一勺送入口中。

虽然没有可比性，但他还要说……比滴金酒庄的白葡萄酒还要……美味。

我的天哪——

他觉得自己简直要飞起来了。

干邑的厚重、巧克力的芬芳、蛋奶酥的香甜在口腔中浓得化不开，味觉、嗅觉、触觉，各种层次的美妙体验汇成一道令人心醉神迷的冲击神经的洪流。

艾格西又吃了一口。

“此名来源于巧克力脆饼中加入的陈化超过五十年的白兰地。”

艾格西抬头看哈里。

“据说就是那款享誉世界的黑珍珠水晶瓶白兰地，”哈里说，“看来我带你到这里是对的。”

艾格西微笑了一下，他刚要说话，哈里就制止了他：“咽下去再说。”

他连忙咽掉口中的食物：“一年两次举杯致敬，我对白兰地都有阴影了。”

哈里挑了挑眉。

“而这个挽救了我的阴影，还有，谢谢你，哈里。”艾格西眯起眼睛看他，“这个真的太棒了。”

真是超豪华味觉冲击。他想。

“那就不要舔嘴唇，”哈里一本正经，“你这样子简直会让我现在就想吻你。”

“那就吻。”艾格西眯着眼睛偏过头，绿眼睛在昏暗的灯光下闪闪发亮，他报复性地用舌尖反复勾勒嘴唇，挑起嘴角，“你可以吻我，你还可以帮我舔，哈里。”

神色严肃的绅士的扣得严丝合缝的雪白衬衫领子上方的喉结——微不可见地滚动了一下。

艾格西压低声音，神色危险：“我知道你左耳廓上打了两个耳洞，我早就注意到了，”他又舔了一下嘴唇，“我想知道它们尝起来怎么样。”

艾格西简直爱死这个场景了。他们穿着西装对面而坐，用一本正经的腔调，压低声音，肆无忌惮地调情。

哈里依旧面无表情，他手里握着酒杯，指尖摩挲了一下杯柄。

无形之中，他们在剑拔弩张，荷尔蒙逸散挤压膨胀爆裂，透明火焰熊熊燃烧。

“试试吧，哈里，”艾格西引诱他，“你真的不敢吻我？”

随即他就后悔了，但人总得为自己的行为负责——哈里从胶着的空气中轻轻巧巧抽身而出，坏心眼地拿起餐巾吻了吻，一把按在艾格西的嘴巴上。

艾格西努力营造的暧昧氛围最终只化作一团傻逼的迷雾。

 

直到几天之后，艾格西对那天失败的接吻依旧耿耿于怀，耳朵和尾巴都在无精打采地耷拉着——如果他有的话。

那天晚上，他们步行回家。艾格西不再试图一个劲地痴缠他，两人的交谈挺轻松，依旧是无关紧要的口水话，当他们走到一个路口的时候，街边空荡荡的红色电话亭里又响了铃。但是很快有人跑进去，铃声停止。

他们溜溜达达回到家的时候，J.B.摇着尾巴一路欢叫着跑过来，艾格西俯下身将它抱起来揣在怀里，就要往楼上走——他得离哈里远点，免得被四射的艳光晃得晚上睡不着觉。

“艾格西。”哈里在背后叫他。

他刚走上第一级台阶，刷地转身：“哈里？”

“想知道我的耳洞怎么来的吗？”哈里站在楼梯口，一手拎着伞，被微醺醉意浸润的眼睛好像融化的蜜糖。

艾格西呼吸一窒，心脏狂跳，差点失手掐死J.B.：“哈里……那么我洗耳恭听。”

“我大学毕业后进入MI6，像很多特工一样，接受训练，入职，接触一些……事务，就这样。”

艾格西点头。

“后来遇到一点变故，应该说是我的同事兼好友，你也认识，金士曼的其中一位骑士，高文，当时他在MI6执行卧底任务无故失踪，这期间又发生了一些……不那么愉快的事，我和梅林，当时他已经升任军需官助理，我们离开了圆场。”哈里将后背靠在玄关的墙上。

“辞职后，我们过得一团糟，走江湖坑蒙拐骗变魔术看星盘，当过串场的临时演员。梅林卖大麻，我当艺术品大盗。”哈里笑了一声，“你能想象吗？有一次我差点被狮子吃掉。后来我还在一所初中当过老师，很快就辞职不干了，之后组过乐队，在酒吧卖唱。那时梅林在阿森纳打杂，信心满满地要攒钱买一台电脑。”

“啊，我的耳洞就是那时候弄的，当时觉得酷极了，几乎每个女孩都对我们着迷。那时我们太年轻，觉得就这样过下去也没什么不好，直到有一天，失踪已久的高文突然出现在我面前，他说自己奉金士曼的亚瑟之托前来。”

“是切斯特·金吗？”

“当然不是，那时的金还是沉默寡言高傲自诩的杰兰特。亚瑟，我得这么称呼他，是个乐呵呵的和气的矮胖老绅士，他送梅林去学习他一直渴望的编程，他也教会我良多——你是怎么猜到我的电脑密码的？”

艾格西被这突如其来的问题弄蒙了。

哈里并没有指望他回答，反而接着说：“我的命运在1989年5月13日迎来转机，那天正好是阿森纳对德比，我错过了那场比赛，因为高文找到我，对我说，‘每个人的生命都是一场无与伦比的旅行，为什么不试着让自己的旅行更精彩刺激点儿？’”

“于是你们就加入了金士曼？”

“对，那时的金士曼刚刚遭遇危机，至少有一半职位空缺出来，我们并没有经历像你们这样的试炼，而是更残酷——我们直接被分配任务，扔上战场。”

“然后就是一直干到现在，一晃二十多年，接受任务，完成任务，休假，接受新任务，纪念死去的同事。期间到过世界各地，体验过各种武器，暗杀、伪装、救援、破坏，就像高文说的那样，精彩刺激的旅行。”

“我深觉自己天生适合这个职业。”哈里说，“艾格西，你看到和认为的哈里·哈特和真实的也许并不那么一致。就好比是，我杀死南林地使命教堂的那些信众，你会惊讶痛心失落，而我，最多只是对自己失控的诧异不解。”

艾格西想，原来他想说的是这个，他却不知道，他的惊讶痛心失落却都是因他而生。

他轻轻放下J.B.，看它咚咚咚地跑上楼梯，他站在第一级台阶上，这样，他可以毫无困难地平视对方。

哈里看到他的男孩儿目不转睛地盯着他看，昏暗的玄关灯光下，那双眼睛专注深广，蓝得发绿，华美沉静如地中海。

艾格西不是小孩子了，他什么都知道。

当哈里在为利亚姆·布拉迪狂热地呐喊助威的时候，距离艾格西的出生还有十来年；当哈里进入金士曼的时候，还要整整六个月艾格西才能出生——年龄是不可逾越的天堑。

哈里拥有艾格西永远难以触碰企及的过去，他的过去是那么丰富而漫长，千千万万个彩色的日夜才沉淀成如今的哈里·哈特；艾格西的人生和他相比是多么苍白简短，写在白色便笺上还得空出几行——阅历是弥补不来的差距。

但这些有什么关系呢？他爱的本来就是和他不同的哈里·哈特，他开始就知道这一点，也并不期望哈里能变成一个道德高尚到完美无缺如圣徒的人——虽然他的代号是加拉哈德——他爱的是哈里本人，而不是自己臆想的光辉万丈的偶像。作为一个绅士，哈里的教养排在了道德前面。他有强烈的正义感，但始终不能算一个具备严格意义的普世价值观的人，他常年浸淫在充斥着死亡和暴力的环境中，在血与火的夹缝中艰难求存，并习以为常。

也许最初，穷小子会被那身风流富贵气度迷了眼，但艾格西的聪明敏锐正在此处：他始终明白，哈里是坚硬狠戾的，他会用血腥手段残忍地逼供俘虏，会毫不犹豫地揪住教授的耳朵扇耳光，会挑衅人羞辱人恪守教养红线突破道德底线。当他觉得可以这样的时候，他的确是会这么做。这些他都明白。所以他不会失落，也不会退缩，更不可能失望。

他要让他明白这一点。

并且要他相信，从今之后，他将陪伴他，他们将会一起并肩面对所有。

哈里与艾格西，他们的好，他们的坏，他们的救赎与罪孽，都将只属于彼此。

“哈里·哈特，”艾格西用那种哈里很少听到的，缓慢精确的发音，一字一顿说，“如果连你都不信任我，却要我如何自信？”

哈里瞬间就明白了，不知是不是餐后酒的缘故，他觉得胸口发热。

艾格西，加里·安文，金士曼的年轻特工，站在他面前平视他：“哈里，我有时会莽撞欠考虑，但并非一个轻率而不负责任的人，这你是知道的。”

“是，我知道。”

“我可以为我做的每件事，说的每句话负责，我参加了对你的搜寻，布置了你的葬礼，甚至连讣告，都是我写的。”

“所以句子简单得令人咋舌。”哈里点头。

艾格西忍不住微笑起来：“见鬼，哈里！要我他妈说多少遍你才肯相信？如你所说我都拯救世界了，你就不能对我有点信心啊？——对你自己也有点信心，你性感得要死你又不是不知道。”艾格西不想笑，但嘴角忍不住往上勾，“我可是说真的，喂，千万别死在我前面，我真的会奸尸。”

“艾格西，你要是再在嘴边挂着‘奸尸’这个词，我就真的要吻你了。”哈里平静地注视他。

“是吗？”艾格西偏着头乜斜着眼，“哈里，你注意到我脖子上的这颗痣了吗？那颗痣又圆又黑，在喉结下方。你知道吗？有人说这颗痣可他妈诱人了。”他扯着脖子，扬起下巴，“看到了吗？你难道不想吻吻它吗？”

“吻我吧，哈里，然后我们进入彼此的生活、情感、和精神世界，艾格西和哈里，本来就是为彼此而生。”

哈里上前一步，扶着艾格西的下巴。

他吻了他。

艾格西整个人都空荡荡地发飘。

要不是哈里的一只手按住他的肩膀，他真的会飞上天花板。

简直是……太他妈……

哈里的口腔里残留着寿百年香烟和勃艮第玛克白兰地的味道，辛烈芬芳，是白色的，半透明的，凛冽的。他的气息兜头笼罩下来，忽近忽远，隐约飘渺，像深沉悠远的大提琴，又像艾格西印象中的威尔士山涧流淌的冷泉，清澈潺湲，薄雾迷蒙，还有苔藓覆盖的山石、小径边盛开的石楠和庭院中的威姆士松。

艾格西全身心放松下来，他勾住哈里的脖子，一只手盖住对方的后颈，他能触摸到浆得笔挺的衬衫衣领，柔软的发根，还有一小块光洁细腻的皮肤。

滚烫的小小火焰在他的指尖跳跃燃烧。

整个世界都在旋转着绽放。

艾格西加深了这个吻，然后将主动权交付哈里，他闭着眼睛，任由自己被铺天盖地的狂潮席卷。

直到他发出一声带着鼻音的软软的呻吟：“哈里——”

对方离开了他的嘴唇，带着点戏谑笑意：“到底是哪位绅士对你的痣做出了如此精到的评价？”

艾格西无语地看着他：“你确定想听这个？难道现在我们不应该继续接吻，然后有点进一步的——那什么……？”

“我不这么认为，艾格西，你应该养精蓄锐，全身心应付接下来的任务。”哈里一边说一边走向厨房，“——你想喝点什么？”

艾格西已经噔噔噔地上了楼。

 

——结果他到现在都闷闷不乐。

艾格西笑的时候不一定高兴，但不笑的时候一定不高兴。

他皱着一张脸，顶着一个白色棒球帽，穿那身黑色棒球衫棉衣，牛仔裤，脏兮兮的滑板鞋，除了耳朵里的那个内置微型通讯器，一切仿佛还是老样子，混混艾格西，颓丧，消沉，孤零零，游荡在街头，没人疼没人爱，什么人都能对他呼来喝去拳脚相加。

此时，在莱塞斯特广场边高大的椴树下，艾格西抄着兜，坐在一个旧滑板上，捧着一大纸杯咖啡。

天依旧灰沉沉，傍晚的风越刮越大，青色的厚重阴云被吹到天边，一点粉色和金色的霞光穿透变幻不定的缝隙，点缀在大厦顶端的一小片苍穹上，又被街道两边楼层的透明玻璃落地窗反射出清澈明亮的光辉。

艾格西透过稀疏的树枝枝桠望着天空，把冻出来的鼻涕擦掉：“哈里？”

耳机传来的声音有点温柔得过了头：“艾格西。”

他喝了一口咖啡：“你那里怎么样？”

“不怎么样。莫兰的车还没有出现，我已经开始怀疑他是否会来了。还有，像我这个年纪的，一个人坐在汉堡王里实在尴尬。”

梅林插嘴：“抱歉，可惜我不能强迫另一端的安格斯牛排店或者咖啡馆马上开张，见鬼的手脚架，这段日子伦敦到处在装修。如果可以，我真的会这么做——那里才是最合适的，就算不考虑角度和距离，起码室内人少点。”

“哎，哈里，”艾格西突然叫，“能不能把今天的《太阳报》头条贴墙上？”

哈里答道：“可以。”

“书房？”

“书房，卧室，都可以。”

艾格西情不自禁地咧嘴：“那……有小姑娘拉着你自拍吗，哈里？”

哈里叹着气，好像真的环视了一下才说：“没有，但恐怕快了。”

艾格西不禁笑起来，声音欢快：“所以梅林就应该让NWB找人给你也弄一个入场券，我们进去干一票，然后再玩两把。”

“我让哈里给你盯梢就已经仁至义尽，”梅林道，“他就像一只老母鸡似地在我耳边叽叽咕咕唠叨各种不放心，非要跟着过来看一看——这么一个小任务，竟然动用两名特工。我要是再弄张入场券，还不如买个奶嘴送你，艾格西，我看你横扫瓦伦丁老巢的时候也没有这么恋母。”他冷声说，“这里不是毗邻蓓尔美尔街的云顶-克劳克福兹俱乐部，否则我随随便便就能安排你去当门童，或者侍应生，拿一只银盘子就能接走手机烟盒车钥匙什么的，比这个里面只有兔女郎的破地界方便多了。”

艾格西蹙着眉头看向赌场的门。

这是个平价美式赌场，莱塞斯特广场7号，离摄政街和萨维尔街不远，由帝国影院边上的迪斯科舞厅改造而成。近几年，随着全球富豪大规模移民英国，英国的房地产、赌场和奢侈品消费猛增，尤其是唐人街附近，大小赌场林立，开放，鱼龙混杂，生机勃勃，人气爆棚，面向各个阶层人士。

一栋白色外墙的仿罗马建筑，四层楼，外观普通，一楼的咖啡底广告牌上是几个白色字母，右边是IMAX，左边是CASINO，就这么粗暴直接。那扇小门又窄又黑，从艾格西这个角度根本看不清里面，只有一点幽幽的灯光透出来。街上挺热闹，不远处就是购物中心，还有一溜快餐店披萨馆，但人们来来往往，走进那扇门的却没几个。一个穿衬衫的胖保安无聊地靠着门框嚼口香糖。

“别被这里不起眼的外表迷惑了，”梅林说，“如果消息确凿，这儿可能是全伦敦数一数二的地下钱庄，赌博洗钱一条龙服务，大额资金跨国流通的中转站，否则莫兰为什么选择在这里？隐蔽性强，起码要比同在唐人街的云顶赌场好多了——那里太显眼，楼下就是……”

“艾格西，他来了。”

哈里突然出声打断。

 

 

 ——————————————————————————————————

关于这个赌场的个别问题纯属杜撰=。=

另，莱塞斯特广场那里貌似不能停车，起码要到肯德基那边的小巷子里才能停，但为了故事发展窝就再次杜撰算了【反正已经杜撰无数了_(:зゝ∠)_

 


	16. Chapter 16

各位妹子中秋快乐么么哒=3=

 

 

“注意距离。”梅林声线镇定。

“艾格西，小心点。”哈里说。

“当然。”艾格西将纸杯掷进垃圾桶，压低帽檐，在另一只耳朵里塞好耳机，一脚踩上滑板，打了个转，顺着广场中央的小路溜出去。

马克·罗森的声音伴着强烈的节奏响起。

这条街一点都不宽，艾格西一拐出来就看见莫兰从车里出来。他将车子停在了汉堡王对面的哈根达斯旁边，奔驰AMG C63，高大的男人，金发惹眼，还有他那身裁剪合体的大衣，怎么看怎么像个不显山不露水的土豪——只除了左眼那道浅浅的疤痕。

“This hit，that ice cold，Michelle Pfeiffer，that white gold——”

艾格西只瞟了一眼就确定是他，看上去比照片上的稍微瘦一点。

他双手抄兜，低低地打了个口哨，在原地转了两圈，就平稳地向前滑去。

这个旧滑板还是哈里从家中的储藏室翻出来的，颜色陈旧，款式老气，轮毂却并没有多少磨损。艾格西摆弄着换了几个螺丝，上了点润滑油，把J.B.放上去转了几圈，觉得还趁手。他还记得哈里一脸嫌弃地看着自己摆弄狗狗在门前的石板路上玩得不亦乐乎。

“Styling, while in，living it up in the city，got Chucks on with Saint Laurent，got kiss myself I'm so pretty——”

艾格西并没太把这次偷车钥匙当一回事，对他这个惯犯而言，这只不过是他一生当中无数次小偷小摸其中的一次。而已。

就像对付切斯特·金那样，他动动手指，一切搞定。

况且还有哈里，之前他们已经做过演练，设想过各种可能。

他瞟了一眼汉堡王二楼的落地窗，从这个角度，玻璃反光得厉害，他看不见哈里，但他确定哈里能看到他，他能想象得出来，那个穿西装的神色严肃的男人，坐在高脚凳上，或者是沙发上，或者是靠窗的圆凳子上。

他冲着其中一面空窗子微笑了下，并确保自己露出八颗牙齿和两个酒窝。

“I'm too hot——say my name you know who I am；

I'm too hot——am I bad 'bout that money——”

莫兰根本没有注意到他，他只在刚刚从车门里钻出来的时候左右环顾了一下，随即低头疾走，若不是刻意关注，莫兰这么引人注目的人，也能将气息隐没在茫茫人群中。艾格西注意到，莫兰的双手戴着黑色的麂皮手套，这对他而言算是好事。

“Girls hit your hallelujah——”

但他突然停步，脱下一只手套，将手伸进外套兜里。

艾格西连忙减速。

“Girls hit your hallelujah——” 

他得确保莫兰走过Bella Italia，这样他起码不会太快被发现。

好了，莫兰又开始往前走，他一边走，一边低头戴手套。

“Girls hit your hallelujah——” 

艾格西掏出手机对准耳朵：“咳，哈里。”

哈里：“……”

梅林：“……”

“要是我这次能成，咱们就把婚结了吧。”

“注意掌握速度。”梅林平静地道。

“都说约会三次接吻，约会五次上床，咱们都亲了两回了——要么跟我结婚，要么退而求其次，那啥也成……”

“小心点。”哈里冷淡地说。

艾格西捏着手机，穿过人群，慢慢加速，擦过莫兰身边。

就是这个时候。

“真的，亲爱的，宝贝儿，我说得是真的——”

“Saturday night and we in the spot ——Don’t believe me just watch！”

“Come on——！”

他径直越过莫兰，却在那一刹那，滑板一歪，摔了下来。

“哦操！”艾格西吓了一跳，他试图稳住重心，但还是不由自主地往后仰，滑板呼啦一下冲到路中间，他落在地上踉跄了几步，胳膊撞了莫兰一下。

艾格西的电话脱了手，他吓得手慌脚乱地接住搂在怀里。

对方下意识伸手扶他。

“喂！看着点儿！”艾格西甩开莫兰的手，“Dickhead.”

他的帽檐压得低，个子又不高，垂着头弓着腰耷拉着肩膀，一点儿也不起眼。

“我很抱歉，”高大的金发男人轻笑，“另外，”他停顿一下，又拽住艾格西的手腕，“晚上十点半在这儿等我。”

他将一个写着电话号码的字条塞进他手里。

艾格西傻眼了，他很快反应过来：“操你妈滚远点——傻逼！”

话音未落撒丫子就跑，又跑回来捡起滑板抱怀里跑远：“恶心！”

 

“见鬼，它是真的坏了。”艾格西将缺了个轱辘的滑板递给哈里。

汉堡王二楼，灯光和煦，音乐轻盈，不停有小姑娘嘻嘻哈哈地往这边瞟，穿西装的男人，这么英俊，这么有型，这么好，艾格西得意，我的，跟你们一毛钱关系都没有。

“我还真以为你有本事摔得如此浑然天成。”哈里嗤地笑了一声。

“因为你带着主角光环，想让它坏它就能恰到好处地坏掉。”艾格西拾起几根薯条塞嘴里。

“那个纸条呢？”

“你看见了？那你看见了我掏他的兜吗？”

“没有，你的手要比他的快。”

“其实我也能当老千，只是以前没钱赌。”艾格西将手机和纸条一并塞到他手里：“我去开车。”他掏出莫兰的车钥匙冲着哈里咧嘴笑，“这可是在你见证下的第三辆车啦！”

哈里面无表情地叹着气：“会有出租车来接。”

“这可是我的本事，”艾格西的绿眼睛澄澈如湖水，一边后退一边笑盈盈说，“如果有一天，我们失业的话，我偷贾尔斯·泰勒的车，你偷克劳德·莫奈的画，我们赚够一千万英镑然后买游艇去环游世界——”

青年的身影消失在楼梯口，清脆欢悦的话音遗落在空气中。

哈里想象了一下艾格西穿着夏威夷短裤站在游艇甲板上的样子，不由微笑起来。

从这里望出去，正好可以看见，穿连帽卫衣的青年——怎么看都还是个少年——一路踮着脚吊儿郎当连跑带跳地穿过马路，如一头敏感野性温顺可爱的刚刚长成的矫健雄鹿。他突然回头，朝着哈里的方向遥遥一个飞吻。

哈里一挑眉毛，抿起嘴。

艾格西还是穿连帽卫衣好看。哈里想，之前西装革履戴眼镜拿雨伞，美则美矣，但看到他一颦一笑举手投足——甚至包括站姿——都在模仿自己，未免多少有点令人心疼。现在的艾格西爱笑，眼睛里的喜悦藏都藏不住，气质怡人、青春年少、活力四射，他依旧喜欢一刻不停望着他，倾慕、迷恋、无法自拔，全身心地信赖，他会跟在他身后“哈里哈里哈里”叫个不停，他看向他的时候，整个人都在发光。

这才是真正的艾格西。

这样的艾格西令他迷醉。

哈里必须得承认，在此之前，在远处默默观望这少年的时候，从未想到，终有一日，单纯的关切思虑竟然会化作这样酷烈强悍令人心惊的渴求。

他会嫉妒，会憎恨，会忘记自己的身份，会不顾体面，会失去理智，会爆发出能够毁灭一切的占有欲和控制欲。他延宕，怯懦，自私，阴暗，有时他心惊肉跳地审视自己，觉得自己已被改造得面目全非。

哈里·哈特，游戏人生三十多年，本以为阅尽花丛看穿世事云淡风轻的时候，他终于栽了。这个年纪的人，谈恋爱多少总会觉得奇怪，他却甘之如饴。这样的体验前所未有，无比新奇。

他走进艾格西的世界，带领他一路前行；而艾格西走进他的世界，照亮周围一切。

他看着艾格西，后退一步。玻璃上映出一个穿西装戴眼镜的中年男人的影子。

男人影子在微笑。

“哇哦，”艾格西突然笑起来，通讯器里的声线带着少年人的清澈纯净，“这车内装还不错嘛，本来还打算卖掉它，现在反而舍不得了。”

“咳。”梅林在通讯器里发声，“莫兰已经走进地下二层了，一切如常，在他发现前，你们尽快撤离。。”

被打断思路的哈里有点尴尬，但他很快平复心情，转身背对玻璃窗：“梅林，我们——”

他觉得地板微微震动了一下。

然后是一声巨响，裹挟着怒意和力量，从地底滚出来。

旁边一扇玻璃哗啦一声爆裂，燃烧的物体四处飞溅。

周围人都在惊叫，有人尖着嗓子打电话报警。有人被划伤，地板上溅了血迹。

“艾格西？！哈里——”梅林的声音传来，又惊又急，“发生了什么？”

哈里像是被施了魔法，一步都挪不动，片刻后，才缓缓转过身走到窗边，他知道，梅林也透过眼镜上的微型摄录仪看着这一幕——

原来停靠着莫兰那辆奔驰的地方，一团巨大的火球熊熊燃烧，映亮傍晚的天空，黑烟直上云霄。前后停靠的车辆均被波及，街上行人惊慌逃窜，乱成一团。

我要是答应那小子刚才的混账话就好了。

哈里面无表情地想。

 

哈里·哈特始终是一个虚无主义者。

他很早就知道，这世上没什么值得他认真的东西，所谓忠诚，所谓正义，所谓祖国，甚至是所谓生命。什么都会结束，什么都会消亡，若是认真，你就输了。

他的童年乏善可陈。阴暗深广的宅邸中，华丽冰冷毫无人气，旧地毯旧沙发，满墙先祖挂画，母亲是个虔诚的天主教徒，严肃刻板，在自己起居室旁边弄了个小教堂般的神龛，他对母亲的印象并不深，只记得那时他躲在柱子后面，看着她跪在十字苦像前拿着念珠念玫瑰经。一点淡淡的天光从高窗泻下来，母亲的棕色长发挽起，脑后戴的那只珍珠发夹熠熠生辉。

哈里，作为家中的独子，自然被寄予厚望，就如所有英国的贵族青年一样，成绩优秀，才华横溢，稍稍有点无伤大雅的小叛逆，像患了麻疹一样愤世嫉俗。他们这类人的命运往往一眼就能看到尽头：伊顿或者哈罗，剑桥或者牛津，外交部或者内政部，大臣或者首相。一如他的父亲：名校毕业，体面光鲜，顶着爵位领一份闲职，在马场和俱乐部里蹉跎时光，以家中珍藏的《洛布古典丛书》深感自豪，却在布莱顿饭店爆炸案中被吓得涕泗交流歇斯底里——之前他还在讥笑撒切尔夫人的杂货铺。

彼时，哈里已在MI6工作了三年。

也许是职业环境所致，他的悲观情绪深入骨髓，对所有事态不做任何乐观推断，因为他本来就生活在由墨菲定律、彼得原理和帕金森定律组成的世界里。他冷静地研判分析，以超然态度对待一切，希望能置身事外，却无法从混乱的漩涡中脱身，随即因变故离职。

哈里·哈特不信教，不信仰女王或者不列颠，也不信仰边沁或者马基雅维利或者马克思，不过他那时觉得最后这个起码还不坏。

他少年时代就熟知的剑桥五杰为之奋斗的、还有在勒卡雷的小说里提到的，他听到的某些人口中的地上天国，用“another country”形容的地方——有些过了，不是吗？但他16岁时以为这些都是真的。

1991年12月25日圣诞夜，已经成为加拉哈德的哈里当时正在圣菲波哥大执行任务，他从当地电台得知这一消息。

那年他31岁。

现在看来，也就是个国际玩笑，和其他玩笑一起组成了这个荒谬的，充斥着黑色幽默的世界。他那对如鲁肯伯爵夫妇般颓丧的父亲和神经质的母亲，那些愚钝短视的上司，那些心怀叵测的同事，那些敏锐无情到令魔鬼震惊的故友，绿洲小红莓滚石披头士，满街的肥大牛仔喇叭裤和卡其长风衣，枪击，暴动，游行，打砸抢，黑衫军，国际恐怖主义，邪教，撒切尔夫人的长鼻子和薄嘴唇，王妃大婚，王妃身死，王妃万岁。

现在，哈里·哈特54岁，他再一次确认，这个世界本来就是一团糟，并且会越来越糟。

他仿佛又回到了李·安文死的那天。一次简单的行动，按照梅林的意思，带两个新鲜菜鸟去爽一爽见见世面，再看看他们哪个更适合出外勤，顺便清除中东地区最后一块利益真空。对于特工而言，如果不出现疏漏，那次行动几乎算不上危险，但哈里的疏漏却出现得如此理所当然——不久前，他参加了一场葬礼，葬礼的主角结婚当天，是他生平第一次执行任务。然而，李的死意外地给了哈里救赎的机会，那个坐在地上玩雪景球的孩子让他看到了另一个新天新地，看到了进入这个新天新地的机会。

现在，他又把这个机会丢了。

这次他应该说什么？再来一次“Fucking missed it”？还是把第二枚勋章送到米歇尔·安文手里？

不会再有机会了，新天地已经在他面前关闭了大门，他和他身处的这个操蛋的世界将会一起走向既定的灭亡末路。

 

小小地虐一下~

抱歉我已经开始疯狂YY了，因为能让哈叔出错的，大概除了戴妃之死，就是香港回归了23333

按照脸叔自己的叙述，用“old boy”形容kingsman的选人范畴，所以撸主姑且认定哈里是上流社会出身，给他安排个贵族身份，顺便呼应下那句“Catholic whore”（。

这章名字还是：炸蛋（。）

另外，给看到这里的菇凉安利一首歌<http://www.bilibili.com/video/av2945132/>

B站上的，请一定要坚持听完！！！（深呼吸，练腹肌

【没错，这只撸主就是这么不走寻常路】

 


	17. Chapter 17

第一句请参考塔总在《传奇》中的魔性笑声（。

 

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈——”

哈里隔着一道门都能听见艾格西丧心病狂的大笑。

“然后，咳，”洛克希叽叽喳喳的声音传来，“杰兰特差点吓得从椅子上翻下去！你知道，他刚刚戴上眼镜，手指还没离开镜框，那一脸如梦似幻的后悔样子真是绝了！”

“幸亏这个担子哈里接手过去了，否则我真要脱发而死……上帝保佑我们的军需官，他简直就是发际线界的耶稣！以一人之力承担所有罪恶……然后呢？他们宣布——”

“对，对，哈里宣布担任金士曼的亚瑟的时候满场鸦雀无声，杰兰特和兰马洛克明显不情愿，他们本来就是切斯特·金提拔的人。但有什么办法？他们除了嚷嚷两句也就那样了，哈里是最合适的人选，人脉、资历、经验，没人能超过他。你上台之后，他们还以为机会来了，看你好欺负就肆无忌惮跃跃欲试，梅林怎么可能让他们得逞？本来他们还准备借这次例会以你受伤为借口要求改选亚瑟，结果梅林直接给他们送上一份人人满意的最优选项！他们瞪着眼一脸见鬼的表情，差点就说哈里是个假的替身啦。”

“而且时机恰好，杰兰特在塞拉利昂，兰马洛克在海地，他们要回来投反对票也得等各自任务完毕，不过谁知道任务什么时候能完？况且高文和贝德维尔站在我们这边，特里斯坦和鲍斯又一贯中立，就算他们不愿意也只能认了。见鬼我怎么说得跟下议院拉票一样。”

艾格西幸灾乐祸地又笑起来。

“不过算他们识相，大家还没散会呢，杰兰特已经冲着新任亚瑟示好表忠心抱大腿啦——这立场未免变得也太快——不过，当哈里提到，任命你为加拉哈德，你们互换职位的时候，某些人又开始不满意了——”

“然后呢？”艾格西笑得直咳嗽。

“然后，新任亚瑟运用他那横扫一切的尖酸刻薄直指对方。哈里当时也就那么轻飘飘地瞥了他一眼，然后说，”洛克希清清嗓子，压低声音轻声，“‘是吗，先生？’他这么问，‘你难道不是英国人吗？’一脸轻蔑，‘不满意？不满意不会忍着吗？忍不住不会装吗？作为英国人，这些难道还要我教你吗？’”

旁边的梅林意味不明地看了看哈里。

哈里得承认，这姑娘还挺有模仿的天分。

“卧槽好狠——哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈——”艾格西捶床大笑。

“……有那么好笑？”洛克希同情道，“你这是受了多大委屈。”

艾格西喘了口气才说：“其实也没什么，我就是想到杰兰特那张扭曲的大方脸就想笑——起码他们还没拿菜刀说要剁碎我。不过，说真的，这几天我可忍得太难受啦，你知道我费了多大劲才在哈里跑过来抱住我的时候强忍着没笑出来？”

“嘘——小点声，”洛克希说，“小心让哈里知道。”

“他今天一天都不会来的，我这几个月遗留积压的金士曼的案头工作都够他折腾一个礼拜了，他得趁这几天赶紧忙完——那些什么见鬼的衣服料子收支账单客户体验反馈记录差点把我烦死——你知道吗？其实当时我也觉得自己要完蛋了，操，我自己的手里握着的可是个炸弹！幸亏我躲得快，否则你现在正一边哭一边喝酒呢。”

“日——我还以为炸弹是装在点火线圈上的，你一发动车子它就炸了。”洛克希难言惊讶。

“不是，不是车，是那个车钥匙链，”艾格西气哼哼地说，“若是装在车上我非得当场给炸飞了不可。我把那个小硬盘外面的盖儿一拔，里面露出来的竟然是个计时器，操了！我特么还坐那儿纳闷：哎这里头还有表？”【嗯，你去年买的】

这次轮到洛克希放声大笑了。

“然后我扔了那玩意儿就拉开车门一头扎进旁边的哈根达斯店里，别人还以为我是个神经病——那个门店里面的一根柱子救了我。”艾格西的声音听上去有点沮丧，哈里都能想象出来，若是有的话，他一定会垂头丧气地耷拉着毛茸茸的耳朵尾巴，“其实我也没想到自己能毫发无伤，当时我满脑子都是完了完了完了哈里怎么办我妈我妹怎么办J.B.怎么办，我就不应该犯糊涂对哈里说那些废话——电影里不都这么演吗？上战场前求婚，十有八九就是个立flag的命——我又不是施瓦辛格。”

“不过，令人难以置信，”洛克希自顾自说，“你真敢干，梅林还听着呢。”

“嗯，见证人。”艾格西还在那儿恬不知耻。

梅林听得津津有味，哈里用无可救药的眼神看了看他，一把推开房门。

艾格西背对着门盘腿坐在床上喋喋不休地抱怨：“真他妈——咳，那群搞情报的竟然还振振有词说莫兰把那玩意儿挂车钥匙上，车钥匙个鬼啊！这种失误会害死人啊我脑门儿上又没粘着什么防弹皮肤，还有那个谢顶的什么官儿，满身官僚气一看就让人觉得靠不住……”

坐在他对面的洛克希已经看到了走进来的哈里和他身后的梅林，一脸同情地指了指他身后。

艾格西一僵，缓缓扭头，他额角上的血口子缝好了，鼻梁上粘了一条创可贴，翘着一头金毛，瞪着一双绿眼睛，身上套着有点肥大的睡衣。

瞧瞧他那幅蠢样。哈里想。就像一只偷藏骨头被抓包的小狗。

“……Sir，”洛克希站起身干笑，“啊我的工作报告马上就完成了梅林请稍待片刻我马上就去写哈哈哈哈——”

好姑娘永远是溜得最快的那个。

“现在躺下会不会有点太晚？”艾格西蔫哒哒看着走到他面前的两位神色严肃的长辈，“……哈里。”

哈里叉着胳膊冷眼看他：“没关系，你马上就能躺下了，心电图血压氧气点滴都能用上，没准儿梅林还能给你安排个开颅手术。”

“……”

“我是不是应该先回避下？”

哈里瞥了梅林一眼。

军需官一脸无辜。

“艾格西，”哈里叹着气，“你简直是……简直让我无话可说——在爆炸现场你根本没晕过去对不对？然后你就一直装晕？难为你能不动不笑不说话地躺在床上忍耐十来个小时。”

“其实他早就忍不住了，不过后来睡着了，这期间我一直在犹豫是否出面制止他如此幼稚的报复行为，毕竟，艾格西，哈里为了照顾你整晚没睡。”梅林扭头，“但是哈里，我看你当时一脸要犯心脏病的表情，觉得还是让你先冷静一会儿比较好。”

艾格西已经吓得举起手：“哈里我不是根本没晕，我的确是被气浪冲晕过去了，但你赶到的时候我已经醒过……来……了。”

哈里盯着艾格西，神色冷漠：“所以我应该庆幸自己没当场失态，同时对你尚未享受到报复的快意表示遗憾？”

梅林觉得他们都快掐起来了，他抬手看表，装作无意地打岔：“换衣服，艾格西，哈里约见了迈克罗夫特·福尔摩斯，我觉得现在的确应该开诚布公地谈一下，免得到时候再被人利用完毕转手贱卖给——”

哈里看了他一眼。

梅林耸肩：“咳，当我没说。”

“快点，艾格西，”哈里往外走，站在门口又转身，“看到你还有精力犯傻，我甚感欣慰——我得承认，当时我的确是吃了一惊——或者说，你这该死的吓着我了。”

艾格西呆坐在床上眼睁睁看着哈里走出门，看着梅林意味不明地瞟自己一眼，突然觉得这个“如此幼稚的报复行为”可能——大概——也许——还是有……点……效……的？

可惜他当时把本应搭配正装鲜花蜡烛晚宴、郑重其事地说出来的话，当成笑话给说了。

也许哈里也当成笑话给听了。

一如既往，在哈里·哈特这个问题上，他永远不在状态。

 

哈里深觉自己把所有的耐心都给了小混蛋艾格西。

从小到大他都不能算是脾气好，你知道，生在那种阴郁窒闷神经质的家庭中，总会有点儿童年阴影，少年时代适值冷战，随身携带马克思小像以示和周围的决裂，父母过世后即离家，将大笔账单、不知所谓的头衔和被父亲败得所剩无几的家产一并扔给远亲，从MI6离职后，他过得更加随心所欲，再也不用勉强挂着一张笑脸接人待物，或者虚情假意地敷衍上下级——每天提着公文包混日子，生活的馈赠就是秃头肚腩痔疮。

——幸而有金士曼提供了最适合他的职位。

他现在对自己的生活万分满意，唯一的变数只是艾格西。这小混蛋丝毫没有察觉到，他自以为是的恶作剧差点害死他——这混蛋，天杀的，没心少肺的男孩，他将自己的心胡乱打包扔过来，见哈里伸手接住了，就以为万事大吉从此高枕无忧满可以予取予求。

他怎么胆敢？他以为自己是谁？

哈里站在汉堡王二楼窗边，街对面的那团火焰在他的视网膜上燃烧，他的胸中怒意澎湃，如海啸般铺天盖地而来，吞噬一切。

没错，是愤怒。

哈里·哈特，一个理智的，成熟的，稳重的，敏锐的，矜持的，有魅力的，带点无伤大雅的小清高的人。男人。特工。绅士。

绅士。

一个……绅士。

哈里深呼吸。

一个在操蛋的命运的反复玩弄下终于发了怒的绅士。

命运抬抬小指头，就能让你的生活翻天覆地，就像托米诺骨牌，你花费十年二十年辛辛苦苦地一块一块排好，而要推倒它，只需要轻轻巧巧的一秒。这个世界的恶意、轻蔑、鄙夷曲起它们的手指，随随便便就可以将你推入深渊——随机选择，只要它们高兴。

看看，哈里·哈特，好好看看，看看你是多么无力、愚蠢、懦弱。

你和十七年前也没有什么不同。

这一如既往的操他娘的人生。

他不知道自己怎么下的楼，怎么从混乱的人群中挤过去，怎么在那堆被炸成废铁的汽车旁边徘徊了片刻，怎么鬼使神差地走进窗户碎裂的哈根达斯店门，怎么从满地的玻璃碴、破碎的广告牌和扭曲的塑钢窗框上面踩过去，怎么发现在柱子后面一动不动静默无声的艾格西。

哈里瞬间明白了当时艾格西透过电脑目击自己被一枪爆头时，是怎样的感觉。

他垂着手站在一地狼藉中央，身姿笔直，整个人都像是被抽空了。

“哈里……？”梅林在眼镜里轻声叫。

他没有回答，快步上前蹲下，将伏在地上的青年轻轻翻过身，小心翼翼揽进怀里。

青年面色苍白，双目紧闭，呼吸轻浅。

但看上去没有严重外伤。

万幸。

哈里觉得自己双手发软，不对，是浑身都发软，不过谢天谢地，心脏终于肯回到胸腔，他这才发现自己憋得胸口发痛。

棒球帽不知丢到哪里去了，艾格西的金发散乱地铺在额头上，厚重的睫毛无力低垂，整张脸白得触目惊心，鼻尖微翘，鼻梁蹭破了一大块，显得稚气又可怜。额头割破了，血还在流，顺着眉骨一路向下，滑过眼角，像一道泪水，沾湿了他的西装，快速洇进织物里去。

 

“只被玻璃划伤，外加轻微脑震荡，运气好得令人咋舌。”梅林把那堆单子夹在腋下，然后拍拍哈里的肩膀，“放宽心吧，你的男孩受圣乔治和圣塞巴斯蒂安庇佑，简直是所有文学影视作品里的男主角命，灰小子摇身一变成为高富帅拯救世界情场得意——剧本不都这么写嘛。”

军需官走出去，体贴地带上门。万籁俱寂，灯光寂寥，一点微弱的空调声连续不断地嗡嗡响着，墙上的挂钟指针颤抖，哈里侧耳倾听，还有病房里的一堆仪器发出的电流声。

他的呼吸声。

艾格西的呼吸声。

透过氧气面罩传出来的，有点发闷的平稳呼吸。

灰色的墙壁和地板，白床单白枕头，白光，被笼罩在一片白光中的苍白的艾格西。

哈里坐在床前的扶手沙发上，这是他第一次郑重其事地仔细打量艾格西。男孩的额角缝了两针，鼻梁上贴了医用胶布，心脏监控都用上了，虽然梅林表示并无必要，并告诉他，艾格西随时会醒。

男孩的双手平放在被子上，指尖夹着脉氧监护仪，哈里注意到，他的手很小，比自己的要小得多，肉肉的，指根处有浅浅的窝，手背很白，手腕也细，手指更细，艾格西曾经在他面前抱怨过，只看自己的手，就觉得特别没有男子气概——“简直像是从一个十二岁小姑娘身上借来的”。

他说这话的时候虽然还是一脸笑嘻嘻，用开玩笑的口吻随意说出，但哈里还是在他的话里捕捉到那丝稍纵即逝的抱怨不满。

而这微乎其微的抱怨不满也带着笑意。

从前，只要是面对着哈里，艾格西就小心翼翼地藏起所有的阴郁情绪，他总是笑，喋喋不休地说话，和朋友们打闹，逗弄J.B.。哈里觉得他活力四射，像阳光般照亮周围，却始终没有意识到，正是他，才将艾格西点亮。

而他本应认识到，真实的完整的艾格西，并不是他平日里见到的样子。

一个小小的口角都能驱使这男孩肆无忌惮地偷车超速逆行撞警车大搞恶作剧，但当那些混混当面辱骂他为“rent boy”时，他无动于衷。

这十几年来，哈里工作繁忙，他分给这位故人之子的精力相当有限。

其实说到底，他有时根本不敢想，在他没看见的地方，这个男孩身上到底发生过什么。

 

 


	18. Chapter 18

撸主的逻辑已经死翘翘了，决定只把脑内的故事写粗来，故事完整性逻辑性什么的完全不管了╭(╯^╰)╮

其实我写这文的本来目的就是借着蛋仔的嘴对叔发花痴，借着叔的嘴对蛋仔发花痴（。

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

 

 

明明燃着壁炉，艾格西还是觉得手脚发冷。

他已经不知道该怎样才好了。

让我们把时钟拨回到十五分钟前。

这里是金士曼总部大宅，隔壁是历任亚瑟的办公室，现在属于哈里，而这个小书房，艾格西对它再熟悉不过——他在这里被要求杀狗，也在这里要求别人杀狗。

刚刚被哈里抓了个现行，他装晕吓人被发现——这行为幼稚得震惊了所有人——要命的是哈里竟然没冲他发脾气，只是公事公办地要他换过衣服到这里来。显然，对艾格西而言，哈里的态度比他发火更瘆人。他惴惴不安地洗澡打发蜡，换好西装，戴上眼镜，一路乘电梯从地下升到地上，走楼梯上二楼，进办公室，绕过沙发和地灯，推开书房门。

现在是上午十点半，春日淡白的阳光穿过大飘窗洒满室内，哈里背对着他坐在那把单人扶手沙发上，对面是迈克罗夫特·福尔摩斯，他手边放着把黑伞，无论什么时候，这个中年人身上都透着精雕细刻的讲究——那缕姜黄色发卷还神气地翘在头顶，三件套，表链，领带和袋巾的颜色搭配讨巧，布洛克鞋，好吧。

不见上次那名黑套裙的女秘书。

“先生。”艾格西叫了一声。

哈里回头瞥了他一眼，福尔摩斯先生已经站起来伸出手：“啊，又见面了，安文先生，幸会。”

他们握手。

哈里说：“坐到我后面去。”他对艾格西偏头示意靠窗的长沙发。

哈里心情极差。

哈里神色冷淡。

哈里一脸假惺惺的客气。

——当然对面那个也是这表情。

“让我们把这个话题继续下去，”哈里翘着脚，从艾格西这个角度看过去，只能看见他打理得细致服帖的棕色卷发，还有一点裤脚和露出的黑袜子包裹的纤细脚踝。

“我不认为这个话题还有必要继续。”福尔摩斯伸手摩挲了一下手边小圆桌几的威士忌杯口，他偏过头看着艾格西微笑了一下，“否则一会儿我就得为多弗海崖塌方负责了。”

“你以为这里是哪儿？萨维尔俱乐部？由得你一边抽烟一边用一堆垃圾交换另外一堆垃圾？”

“我——”福尔摩斯摇着头笑，“我可没敢用垃圾交换给你。”

“所以你直接在我背后捅了一刀，”艾格西根本看不清哈里的神色，他的侧脸隐没在光暗之交，“你在玩火。”

“上帝，这是无稽之谈，”福尔摩斯虽然在笑，但那挂在脸上仿佛随时能揭下来的假笑还不如没有，“你冤枉我了。”

“金士曼有自己的一套独立调查机构，你是不是玩火，我们马上就能见分晓——但是别逼我走这一步。”

“我一直以为我们都是打同样的领带？”

“应该是，我们‘曾经’打同样的领带。”

现在，艾格暗想，他和哈里，他们才是系同样领带的人。

“抱歉，我想你误会了。那么我这么说，地毯，咳，比如这张地毯——”

艾格西看着福尔摩斯用伞尖指了指他们脚下的这块颜色老旧的土耳其提花织物：“这块地毯，老旧，舒适，看惯了也挺不错，你可以把它铺在任何地方，铺在书房里，铺在床前，从这头——铺到那头，当你提起地毯的一角，知道地毯下面都有什么，而其中什么是要扫的——这是一种外交艺术。”

哈里语调平板无波：“是吗？你觉得你知道自己要扫什么？”

“如果可以的话，我想是的。”

哈里转头：“加拉哈德。”

艾格西过了一秒才反应过来这是在叫他：“先生？”

“你看了昨天傍晚莫兰塞给你的那个小纸条里的内容了吗？”

他早忘得一干二净：“呃，没有，先生。”

“并非恶意，迈克罗夫特，我想，接下来你就不会认为自己知道要扫什么了——这是那张纸条，我想你能用那些模棱两可的外交辞令向我作出解释？”

哈里从手机袋里摸出那张纸条翻开，三指捏着递到对方跟前：“12.19.97.——福尔摩斯先生？”

迈克罗夫特·福尔摩斯的脸色一瞬间非常难看。

他静默不语。

“下巴伸得太长也是问题，先生。”哈里干巴巴地说，“清理地毯的时候，小心别人从背后踹你。”

对方依旧没说话。

“鉴于你向我方提供的情报出现重大纰漏——或者依我看来，那些东西从来就没有可靠过——我觉得我有权利决定立即退出，你说呢，先生？”

过了好久，福尔摩斯才开口：“当然，哈里，你有权利这么要求。”

然后他接着说：“其实莫兰并没有拿到大卫·亚瑟手中的名单，我们提前已经，咳……我的人曾经试图联系你们。”

艾格西听到哈里很缓慢很缓慢地冷笑了一声。

“所以就用那种幽默感十足的红色电话亭是吗？”

室内陷入尴尬的沉默。

“多少年了，你从未打算改变自己，迈克罗夫特。”哈里的头颅微微动了一下，艾格西觉得他应该是挑起下巴，他的左手搭在沙发扶手上，“没人知道的比你多，你无所不知，于是就这么得意洋洋地站在制高点上，用逗弄小狗一样的态度拈起骨头，向对方遥遥招手。金士曼从未遇到过这样的情况——我们虽然还是骑士，却变成了堂吉诃德，眼前一团迷雾，靠着满脑子臆想和风车缠斗，而你们呢，一点捕风捉影就自以为可以将我们玩弄于股掌之上？——”

“——够了。”哈里背对着艾格西，他只看到哈里缓缓坐直了身体。

但艾格西很快就知道怎么回事了——那对黑贝母袖扣反射着明锐的白色光线——哈里从怀中掏枪，枪口瞄准迈克罗夫特·福尔摩斯。

 

在HALO测试中，艾格西得知自己是没伞包的那个倒霉蛋的时候，曾经设想过哈里为自己报仇雪恨把梅林一枪爆头的场景——经过改装的黑洞洞的两个枪口顶在那颗光头上一定爽翻了。

但不是现在——他妈当然不是现在！

面前这官僚的确挺可恨，白白让他吃了颗炸弹，他的小命险些玩儿完，也险些沦为笑柄，就这么个死法，也配称自己是个金士曼特工？他悻悻地从床上爬起来穿衣服一路过来的时候，就没停止内疚，入职多少也快一年了，却还是手慌脚乱毛毛躁躁，只要一天没见梅林或者洛克希他就心里没底；等哈里回来后，满脑子都是要要要谈谈谈恋爱恋爱恋爱——年轻人嘛，看见情人自然心猿意马——但是你确定哈里是你情人？

他觉得自己简直逊毙了，什么都能搞砸，哈里和梅林还没找他算账，眼前这个烂摊子完全是自己造成的。

他早就觉得大卫·亚瑟和这个什么官都不是好东西。

现在这狗屎一样的僵局，这个秃顶的老骗子功不可没。

 

哈里右手持枪，枪口很稳，他的声音甚至带点闲适的戏谑：“我不是切斯特·金，对待人类社会的态度上没他那么进取心强烈，况且，无论从积极角度还是消极角度，对一个虚无主义者大谈拯救地球，未免都有些可笑。”

那口吻，好像自己手里端着的是个描金骨瓷茶杯。

“彼此，”福尔摩斯目光灼灼地盯着对方，右手摩挲着伞柄，左手手指支着额头，“我对公益事业也不热心。”

哈里随意道：“那么，告诉我，先生，金士曼的竭诚服务还令您满意吗？”

艾格西看向迈克罗夫特。

对方微笑：“别这么咄咄逼人，我们本就难分彼此——在这件事上尤其是。”

“在你觉得是的时候当然是——是我们给了你趁虚而入的许可证？”哈里轻笑，“——这样的口吻真是，势利小人。”

艾格西盯着他被沙发靠背遮住一半的哈里的发顶。

“我也是为了咱们自己，你说呢？”

哈里没有回答。

艾格西清清楚楚地看到，他的食指在扳机上缓慢地收紧。

时间被无限拉长了，僵硬的空气化作透明的微粒，碰撞、挤压、撕裂，胶着、融合、混沌——膨胀，膨胀，再膨胀——他们所处的空间在扭曲，地板、墙壁、天花板和窗户都要被挤爆了。

哈里。艾格西屏住呼吸，默想。

他坐在长沙发上，离哈里只有一步之遥，他挺直后背，双手放在膝盖上盯着他。

他决定，无论哈里做什么，他都无条件地支持他，就算是午夜在后花园里挖坑埋人他也认了。

阳光逐渐强烈，穿破云层，直射进房间，格子窗棂和艾格西的身影投在地毯上。

福尔摩斯面无表情神色阴郁，哈里右臂平伸左手扶住沙发。

枪口没有哪怕一丝一毫的颤动。

白色冰冷的空气还在凝结，越来越硬，只要稍稍一碰，就会断裂破碎。

静默。

艾格西能明显感到哈里的手上的肌肉在收紧，骨骼在弯曲，血液飞速奔涌，那根手指还在扣紧，一点，又一点，再一点——

上帝啊。

随着这念头同时响起的还有一声扳机的轻响——

嗒。

肾上腺素爆炸，血液冲击心脏，耳膜轰然作响，艾格西所有感官瞬间被点亮，他虽然还坐在窗边，但灵魂却已经脱体而出，逸散充盈在整个空间当中。

接着，他听见哈里这么说——

“抽烟吗？”

 

艾格西过了好几秒才反应过来这句话。

他觉得仿佛是顺着自己的反射弧登上月球，又从月球排除万难回到地面——哈里·哈特，一如既往地带着矜持，随意，漫不经心，这种漠然的轻松口吻让艾格西觉得他们是在懒洋洋地沐浴阳光喝下午茶，而不是把心脏吊在喉咙口剑拔弩张地打机锋。

他眨眨眼睛，看清了那把TT-33枪口上窜出的一小股跳跃的火焰。

“啊，当然，谢谢。”迈克罗夫特随手递给哈里一支。

于是艾格西目瞪口呆地看着他们对面而坐吞云吐雾。

“拜控烟新政和见鬼的烟价所赐，我马上就要用尼古丁贴片了。”福尔摩斯皱着眉头抱怨，他深吸了一口，缓缓吐出，看了看艾格西，“杀人杀自己杀时间——哈里，你那个年轻人吓坏了。”

“来而不往非礼也。”哈里若有所指地回答。

“你也要放松一下吗？小伙子？”

艾格西干笑：“不，谢谢。”

Fuck you. 

 

“所以我一直好奇，既然打火机是炸弹，那什么是打火机。”

“梅林送的生日礼物，他总是寄希望于我哪天晕了头拿错枪，叼着烟冲自己的脸上轰一发。”

“好主意——言归正传，首先，我要向你，向这位年轻人还有金士曼，表示歉意；其次，”白色烟雾让迈克罗夫特的脸看上去模糊不清，“请允许我欠你个人情。”

“你欠得太多以至于根本还不上，”哈里冷声，“而且你从未打算偿还——我们要这样的人情做什么？”

艾格西简直爱死哈里用他那特有的腔调说出这个词——“我们”。

我们。青年悄悄地在舌尖上把这个词滚来滚去。

“看在上帝的份上，哈里，你们还得动用我这个老伙计的关系修缮你们在伦敦地下歪七扭八的地铁线路，好了我们不提这个，我的作用也远不止这个。金士曼在中东的问题，你知道我在说什么，今非昔比，可不是单单收拾个把‘猎鹰’就能摆平的。”

“当然不是。”

“好，那么现在这个理由怎么样？”福尔摩斯瞥了艾格西一眼，发现对方正全神贯注地盯着哈里。

艾格西很快说：“是否需要我……？”

“不，当然用不着。”哈里冲他点头，示意他坐回去。

福尔摩斯眯着眼睛笑起来：“太棒了，哈里，太棒了——请允许我直入正题，”他从内兜里掏出一个硬皮面笔记本翻开，里面夹了一张照片，他将照片递给哈里，“安文先生。”他示意艾格西上前。

艾格西再次确定这男人的西装并非金士曼出品，否则根本不可能给他留下机会让他往内兜里塞这么厚的本子。

青年站起来走到沙发后面，一手拄着沙发靠背，顺着哈里的手望过去。从他这个角度，能看到对方一点隐没在阴影里的侧脸。哈里的睫毛并不浓密，但出乎意料地长，几乎要戳到平光镜片上，棕色卷发被发蜡打理得一丝不乱，低垂的脖颈弧度诱人，流丽的线条落进洁白如新雪的衬衫领子里——哈里的西装，哦，他身上这套，是和艾格西一模一样的细条纹戗驳领双排扣，只不过他的是深灰而艾格西的是海军蓝。

艾格西的思绪一下子飞回到那天在飞机上第一次穿好这身西装时，他在镜子里观察自己，他的眼睛，那种深沉安静光影变幻的宝石绿，被衣料衬得非常漂亮。

哈里在这件事上花了不少心思。

一点淡淡的似有还无的香气萦绕在身周，艾格西离得越近就闻得越分明，他没有用香水的习惯，所以哈里的气息很容易就染上身，一点柑橘，木本植物，松树，阳光，初雪，温暖，清新，成熟，稳重，可靠，冷静自持，难以言喻。

不动声色的热烈。

 

 


	19. Chapter 19

  
  
  
  
“咳。”哈里吊着眼睛抬头看他。  
艾格西一惊，慌乱间瞥了迈克罗夫特一眼。  
那个官员脸上的和气笑容丝毫未变。  
照片，当然，照片。  
一对男女的合影。一样的黑发，瘦，美丽，高颧骨薄嘴唇，看上去有点像兄妹。  
“艾德勒夫妇。”哈里翻过照片看反面的签名。  
“塞勒斯·艾德勒和艾琳·艾德勒。”福尔摩斯皱着眉抽烟，“塞勒斯，德裔美籍军火商，兼职洗钱，曾经是我们最得力的盟友之一，可惜是犹太人，于是很容易就犯下他们祖先的过错——这位艾德勒先生，仅仅得到一张空头支票，就忙不迭地投入莫兰的怀抱。在得到消息前，他已经做了将近两年的双面间谍，直到不久前，MI6损失了一位极为重要的卧底线人，我们才敢确定这位艾德勒做了别人的白手套，现在，我们有充分理由相信，莫里亚蒂的犯罪组织会通过他的关系向英国输送恐怖分子。”他停顿了一下又说，“而且，更令人不乐观的是，他可能已经通过艾德勒夫妇得到了有关金士曼的更多信息。”  
“所以？”哈里把照片递给艾格西，叉起双手翘着二郎腿。  
“我觉得我们应该在讨论这种话题的时候喝点什么，你觉得呢？”  
“就知道你废话太多。”  
“废话。”官员干笑一声，“我们不就靠这个吃饭嘛。”  
门边方桌上的银托盘里摆了镂花玻璃酒壶，还有水晶杯，哈里站起来倒了三杯酒，将其中一杯递给对方，艾格西自觉地拿起其中一杯。  
“格阑摩兰奇？”迈克罗夫特喝了一口就放下杯子，“我向来对北部高地特产殊无好感。”  
但是我有。艾格西想。  
“言归正传，艾德勒夫妇掌握了有关金士曼的更多信息？多少？从何种渠道？”  
“那张小纸条只是个警告，当我们达成协议后，我的秘书会和你们接洽，将我们掌握的情况做一个交接。不过，当务之急，是我需要有人帮我摆平这件事。”  
“你把我们当成‘剥头皮的’？”哈里靠着沙发背，指尖拈着杯子。  
“不，我现在是向你们求助，实话实说，我刚刚上台根基不稳，而还不知道能否在最近的这次内阁改选中存活下来，对金士曼而言，我在这里，多少总比别人强些，不是吗？况且我那个不争气的弟弟正在戒断期，我还得分出一部分时间陪伴他。”  
“你哪个弟弟？”  
“我只有一个弟弟。”  
“你开玩笑？”  
“啊，那个已经被我送进地狱。”迈克罗夫特又开始摩挲他的伞柄，“不怕你笑话，现在我们这儿也是一团乱，‘点灯的’里面有一个小头目被艾琳·艾德勒拿下了，因为他那没出息的‘英国人的恶癖’，一只小仓鼠竟然差点挖塌我家的地下室，他的权限可以接触到金士曼的相关外围信息，除了这次的事件——安文先生我需要再次表示歉意——我怀疑他还是出卖大卫·亚瑟的那个人。同时，恕我冒昧，金士曼不可能在这件事中脱身，莫兰是艾德勒夫妇的合作伙伴，他们互惠互利，艾德勒夫妇准备用拿到的这些东西送给莫里亚蒂当见面礼。我们得在事态进一步恶化前破坏他们的关系。”  
“详细点。说真的，迈克罗夫特，你给我的这点玩意儿未免少得可怜——恐怕还不够你在俱乐部的一顿午饭。”  
“咳，这只小仓鼠——他喜欢吃鞭子我就让他吃个够——向我们坦诚交代了另外一些别的什么，总之，你们之前的那点努力人家早就看在眼里，大学讲师也好裁缝铺子掌柜也罢——他们可能觉得角色扮演挺刺激的。”  
艾格西差点手滑把杯子摔了。  
哈里冷笑：“拜你所赐。”  
“正因为有你们，各路大小报刊媒体才能日日无忧地刊登名人的无聊八卦，我作为一名公民，有责任向你们表达敬意——”迈克罗夫特举起杯子，“敬名人的无聊八卦。”他态度诚恳，“所以我现在来了，开诚布公地向你解释一切。希望你们也采取开诚布公的态度，并对对方也采取开诚布公的方式。”  
“艾德勒夫妇？”  
“不，只是塞勒斯·艾德勒，艾琳·艾德勒我们还留着有用，他们已经分居半年多，妻子一直住在纽约，我另派人过去和她……接触。”  
“她捏着你的短处？”  
“你看我像吗？”  
哈里眯着眼睛：“梅林如果不同意的话，我是不会这么做的。”  
“放心，我也不会，难道你觉得他像是吝惜多用一个尸体袋的人？”  
“你还有什么要说的？”  
“还有一件事，”迈克罗夫特盯着艾格西微笑了下，“别忘了把他们手里的东西拿回来。除了我们的上百名雇员，那张微型硬盘里还存着金士曼在中东地区所有代理机构的明细。”  
哈里愣了一瞬，随即冷笑：“这就是你口中‘点灯的’小头目？”  
“给我留点面子，老兄，”迈克罗夫特蹙着眉头笑，“我们也有我们的难处。怎么样？塞勒斯·艾德勒够不够资格吃上金士曼特工的一颗枪子？”  
“迈克罗夫特。”哈里叫道。  
“哈里？”  
艾格西看见年长的绅士放松脊背，态度闲适地喝了口酒：“在离开MI6后，我在曾经当过几个月的临时串场演员。”  
“？”  
他一本正经地说：“当时剧组在一所女校取景，我扮演一个政客，众目睽睽下，校长养的那只约克郡梗跑过来抱住我的裤脚打了一炮。”  
艾格西差点被自己的口水呛死。  
“……”迈克罗夫特花了一点时间才重新将自己的笑容挂上脸，“起码我不恋童。”他似笑非笑地瞥了一眼艾格西，“年轻人，知道吗，你上小学练体操的时候，哈里可是每周都风雨无阻地站在馆场外面陪着你。”  
这次哈里彻底面无表情：“只为这句话，我就已经后悔没把你在威灵顿俱乐部干的好事广而告之。”  
艾格西觉得头皮都炸了，简直想钻到地毯下面。  
“人人为我，我为人人。”福尔摩斯先生如是说。  
“见鬼去，你也别想躲清闲，”哈里扔给迈克罗夫特一副眼镜，又不知从哪抽出一个触控板，在上面用手指戳了几下，举起来晃了晃，“金士曼出品。”  
迈克罗夫特戴好眼镜：“新产品？”  
“没什么可新奇的，只是磕在你脑袋上，碎的不是它，我想你们在威斯敏斯特宫打群架的时候也许能用上——有时在这上头，我也替梅林操心。”  
壁炉上方的那面镜子里如同屏幕般出现了几张照片和卫星图片，旁边是一堆备注。  
“多亏莫兰昨天的现身，我们根据他的行经路线用最短的时间锁定了几处他可能的藏身地点，”哈里目光专注地盯着那面镜子，“这份材料之后会由你们的人接手，拿出点诚意来，先生，起码让我知道我知道金士曼的特工还没沦落到给你们跑腿打杂。”  
迈克罗夫特接过那个平板看了两眼：“当然，这个问题我们并无分歧——但我们周末不跟踪。”  
“What？”艾格西吃了一惊。  
“周一上班，让他觉不出来我们跟踪他，然后我们会突然袭击，一举擒获，请相信我们。”  
“呵，政府机构。”哈里的轻蔑甚至都不屑于掩饰：“竟然说得还是这种话，香烟风衣软毡帽，仿佛是剑桥五杰时代的产物，但愿你足够幸运——赶在他们做出反应之前达成目的。”  
“那就这么定了，我的秘书会和你们联系，天哪，天哪，”迈克罗夫特抬手看表，“竟然耽搁了这么久——对了，还有句话要对你说，哈里，下次别急着通过格雷格联系我，当初你在警局外面等这孩子的时候，我还得给特地打电话将他支走——我不想把工作上的事和自己的生活搅合在一起。”  
  
  
从裁缝铺子里出来的时候，已经是华灯初上。  
有出租车等在门外，哈里随手开了车门，等艾格西坐进去，他才上车。  
艾格西扯着大衣衣摆往里让了让：“你相信他说的话吗？”  
哈里升起玻璃隔板，摘下眼镜放进兜里，艾格西也忙摘掉眼镜。  
过了一会儿，他才听到哈里轻声说：“一个字都不信。”  
艾格西惊讶地瞪大眼睛。  
“此人心思叵测且动机不纯，”哈里沉吟，“据我对他的了解，如果他布下圈套，肯定不止一个，他会引诱你，放出一万个理由给你，你知道里面有真有假，但却无法分辨，更大的可能是全部为假。举个不恰当的比喻：就像剥洋葱，你一边流泪一边好奇里面是什么，等你剥到最后发现空无一物，而他本来的目的其实只是让你流眼泪。”  
“他为什么要这么对付我们？”  
夜色灯影透过车窗，哈里的侧脸在一片混乱的光影中忽明忽暗。  
“他真实的目的永远隐藏在重重迷雾中，就像去年，艾格西，你是否疑惑过，金士曼的所有工作人员身份全部对外保密，而历年来的泄密者——绝大多数是急于炫耀的被淘汰学员——都用上了他们的尸体袋，梅林向来说话算话，那么，瓦伦丁是如何联系到切斯特·金的？”  
艾格西突然觉得浑身发冷，他的胃在下沉。他意识到自己犯了个大错，眨了眨眼睛，抽了一口气：“哈里，你的意思是，迈克罗夫特把瓦伦丁介绍给切斯特·金？”  
“不用特地介绍，只要让他们出现在同一场合，这些人就像磁铁一样自动自觉地嗅出气味彼此吸引。你见到的查理只是其中之一，梅林没告诉你，金士曼有多少人在耳后植入了那个芯片？”  
“……多少人？”  
“大约三分之一，几乎全是贵族，很大一部分人还在政府机构或者跨国公司担任要职，而这些人是金士曼和各国高层保持沟通的主力。”  
艾格西细微地抖了一下。  
“梅林不告诉你，也是因为你太年轻了，艾格西，这些东西我本来也不希望你知道。幸而杰兰特和兰马洛克不甘心被亚瑟控制，这反而救了他们一命，珀西瓦尔和高文向来和他不睦，国外的特工们幸免于难，你看到的还是一个看上去平安无事的金士曼。”  
“……难怪当时洛克希反应激烈。”  
“在金士曼内部，切斯特·金的追随者并不少，迈克罗夫特借着瓦伦丁的手将之全部清除，对我们造成沉重打击。当时我尚且不省人事，梅林无法同时兼任管理职位，你又太年轻，经验不足，他趁着这个机会将大卫·亚瑟安插进来。”  
艾格西突然提高声音：“可是你明明说那一枪并没给你造成什么伤害——”  
“闭嘴给我听完，”哈里瞪了他一眼，艾格西顿时老实了，“而大卫·亚瑟，也不过是他最微不足道的一颗棋子。”  
“那么他到底要做什么？”  
哈里犹豫了一下，才低声说：“我不知道。”  
艾格西不说话了，仿佛下楼梯时迈空了一步，他突然觉得无所适从。  
“我并非全知全能，艾格西，对于某些事，他看到的和我们看到的并不一样，于是所思所感也不同，我们的信息渠道不同，侧重点也不同，我难以从他的角度揣度这件事。但有一点我可以肯定，家境优越的人也好，名校毕业生也好，工作努力头脑聪明又幸运的间谍或者特工也好，成千上万多如过江之鲫，但最终能站在他那个位置上的，只有一个。”  
“……是吗？”艾格西有点茫然，他转过头去看哈里，哈里却看着窗外。  
这辆小小的，不起眼的黑色出租车在车辆的洪流里安静穿行，小吧台里的酒杯和雕花玻璃壶轻轻碰撞，发出细微清脆的声响。艾格西觉得气氛窒闷，他犹豫片刻，还是下定决心，一本正经地盯着司机的后脑勺，悄悄伸出手，一点点靠近——  
——然后，握住哈里搭在座椅上的右手。  
艾格西瞥了他一眼，哈里依旧看着窗外，仿佛毫无察觉。  
哈里的手温暖，修长，手背的皮肤有点干燥，艾格西的手掌划过他的手背，攥住四根手指，哈里的指关节就在他的掌心里，他感到心下安定，微微舒口气，又紧紧握了握。  
艾格西感到哈里扭头看了他一眼，然后手腕一动，曲起四指，反握住艾格西的手。  
他的掌心宽大温暖，枪茧轮廓清晰，有点粗糙。  
他们静默不语。  
车子依旧在平稳行进，一路穿越灯火辉煌的闹市通衢。  
青年专注地凝视前方，在昏暗的车厢中，忍不住勾起嘴角。  
  
  
“你是不是胖了？”哈里举着马克杯站在艾格西身后，一手抄兜，挑着眉打量镜子里的青年。  
艾格西拽了拽领子：“领子做窄了？还是这种单排扣显胖？”  
哈里喝了口茶，用裁缝们特有的尖锐苛刻的眼神刮了刮艾格西的腰线：“不对，你的确是胖了，我得问问梅林。”他随手戴上眼镜接通通讯。  
卧室的穿衣镜马上出现了军需官的身影，梅林也在拿着那样的一个米白马克杯坐在主控室里吸溜吸溜喝红茶：“……哈里？——啊，艾格西，准备好了？还有三个多小时，一会儿车会到门口接你，我想你用不着这么早做准备。”  
“艾格西上周末的体检结果出来了吗？”  
梅林拿着从不离身的触控板向他一挥：“就知道你要问这个——很不幸，安文先生的肌肉率又下降了，脂肪率我就不说了免得你发飙，虽然我知道这段时间你在饮食上其实挺注意的，但你们对焦糖布丁的几乎一样的狂热喜好简直让人心惊胆战。还有，你的这条柯基太容易胖，没办法，长在速食品和碳酸饮料里的一代，唉。等他这次任务结束后，需要我让他额外填一份体能锻炼的表格吗？”  
哈里态度冷酷地说：“多谢，我觉得他一松懈下来就放纵得不行，这一个月都不在状态，就像经历了魔鬼期末考回到家中的高中生，送给家长的唯一礼物就是臭袜子。如果可以，我觉得艾格西应该到总部住一阵。”  
“哈里！”艾格西猛地转身。  
梅林幸灾乐祸地笑起来：“看把他给吓得——一会儿见，哈里。”  
“一会儿见，”哈里摘掉眼镜，又喝了一口茶，“都安排好了？”  
艾格西气哼哼地对着镜子打领结：“嗯。”  
哈里看了他一会儿，还是叹着气放下杯子走到他身后，将艾格西环在怀中，接过他手里歪七扭八松松垮垮的领结，将它拆散：“仔细看着，艾格西。”  
他的十指修长灵巧，娴熟地捏住带子一端，搭住，翻出，折叠，插入，抽拉。  
Perfect.  
“看清楚了吗？”哈里轻声说，一边盯着镜子调整领结，“我已经教过你不止三次了。”  
其实哈里实在不适合当老师，他教什么都飞快，丝毫不考虑学生的接受程度。  
艾格西微笑：“是的，哈里。”  
见鬼其实他还是什么都没记住。不过那有什么关系？以后每一次他都可以用这个做借口让哈里帮忙打领结。  
哈里挑着眉：“其实你根本就没看我的手势，你既不想学也学不进去。”  
艾格西眨眨眼。  
年长的绅士很少笑，他高兴时，挑眉；生气时，挑眉；满意时，挑眉；挑衅时，挑眉；冷笑时，挑眉；故作无辜时，挑眉；开启嘲讽模式时，挑眉。  
挑眉，挑眉，挑眉。  
哈里全身上下最可爱的地方是他的两道眉毛，并非是笔直修长浓郁，而是有点淡，新月般弯弯的两抹，可能是他被磨砺得所剩无几的、天性中的那点随和淡然和小俏皮在作祟。当他挑眉毛的时候，让人觉得像是酝酿着孩子气的恶作剧。  
而在他戴上眼镜后，整个人反而显得凌厉得多——可能是镜框正好遮住眉毛。  
艾格西又眨眨眼。  
哈里专注地盯着镜子里的青年，过了一会儿他突然说：“我似乎答应过你，教你跳舞？”  
“对。”艾格西飞快回答。  
他看表：“趁现在有时间，你这身衣服也换得正好。”他伸出手，艾格西将手放进他的手掌中。  
他们双手交握。  
“探戈？”  
“探戈。”  
“好酷……会不会很难？”  
“一个半小时，几个简单的基本步法，足够了。”  
“我跳男步？”  
“你想和谁跳女步？”  
“咳，好啦，我该怎么做？”  
艾格西觉得自己都快贴到哈里身上去了。再进前一步，他就能被他整个抱住，哈里的气息将他兜头笼罩，他的鼻尖正好对着他的下巴，那里有一道浅浅的小沟，再往上，是轮廓优美的嘴唇，下唇丰满，上唇很薄——艾格西深知吻上去多么柔软销魂——抿嘴的时候线条锐利，而从嘴里吐出的刻薄话更要锐利一百倍。  
“艾格西，集中精力。”  
他下意识抬头，落进一双闪闪发光的眼睛里，这才察觉出哈里低头盯着他看。  
……哦操。  
“探戈里面的男步依旧是主导，不过和别的比，女步的可发挥空间更大，像这样，我向右横跨出一步，你则向左，对，然后，我们换一下位置，对，转身——”  
艾格西屏住呼吸，小心翼翼，按照哈里示意的一步步迈出，踢腿，转身，扭腰。  
之后，他们重复了几遍，他的双手始终被握着。  
公事公办、恰到好处。  
“然后呢？”  
“这是基本的四步跳法，然后，它的变体，是四步六响跳。”  
“嗯？”  
“重复刚才的步伐，但是要前脚掌落地，挺直脚腕，抬高脚跟，然后——”  
“啪”地一声轻响，鞋跟磕在地板上，清脆简短。那力道，仿佛是轻轻在他心口拍了一巴掌。  
“重心转移，然后，在稍后半脚的距离落下另一只脚前掌，和刚才一样。”  
又一声响。  
艾格西想起哈里在裁缝店里那一幕“德意志贵族的问候礼”，觉得他这幅装腔作势捏着调子说话的模样简直是该死地要了人老命地性感。  
“然后……向右退一步，啊，你是向左，依旧是前脚掌落地，然后，像这样，膝部微微曲起，上身后仰——一点。”  
艾格西动作流畅地学着做了一遍，然后微笑着抬头看他：“是这样吗？”  
以他的水准，腰肢灵巧，只要学会基本步法，跳探戈本身就有无可比拟的优势。  
“啊，对。”哈里只是盯着他，神色专注。  
艾格西眨眨眼。  
他们望着对方。  
艾格西这才意识到，他们还握着彼此的手。卧室灯光昏暗，哈里的眼睛就像是融化的巧克力榛子酱，浓郁，粘稠，芬芳。  
他瞪着眼睛，他垂着手细细抽气，他难以呼吸，他快要溺死了。哈里·哈特，他若是要勾引人，什么都不用做，只看着你就够了。  
“……你是在看着我吗？”艾格西咽了一口。  
“我想是的。”哈里这么回答。  
一只手轻轻抚上艾格西的脖颈，喉结，在黑痣那里揉了揉，然后，拇指描画着下颚的轮廓一路向上，按住他的脸颊。四指并拢，托着他的后脑，艾格西能明显感到，哈里右手小指上的那个戒指正硌着他的皮肤，那里是动脉，冰冷坚硬的金属，随着他的心脏勃勃跳动。  
血液奔涌激荡，哈里的手指所过之处，掀起滔天狂潮。  
艾格西闭上眼睛。  
一个极轻微的吻落在他的左脸颊上，像蝴蝶翅膀轻轻的拍打，和他那次醉酒后梦见的感觉一样。  
犹如天堂滴落的火焰。  
  
—————————————————————————————————  
终于满足了撸主让叔教蛋跳探戈的恶趣味。  
本来没打算让俩人亲亲的OTZ这么纯情的蛋撸主都感觉有点不好了……  
另外，感觉自己想要说的差不多都说完了，大功告成前夕终于卡文了orz  
结尾不知道怎么结才好，面临很多酷炫的技术性难题和撸主脑子抽风产生的逻辑硬伤  
小天使们多少给点鼓励吧……我不希求很多爱，你们挨个么么我一下就好  
躺平_(:зゝ∠)_


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

这一章主要渲染暴力美学，撸主是否需要改一下文前的警告内容什么的？

……被《Legend》里面的疯蛋蛋迷得不行，趁这个机会爽一把，反正蛋蛋要吃醋，怎么吃都一个样（。

另外，继承王男精神，文里怎么能少了这些喝酒杀人的元素_(:зゝ∠)_

建议此章配合《My Songs Know What You Did In the Dark》或者《I’m So Sorry》等大众喜闻乐见的燃系歌曲食用风味更佳~

 

 

现在是八点整，哈里先行一步，去赴梅林的约，穿着他那件午夜蓝天鹅绒青果领塔士多礼服，精神奕奕神采焕发，他们将共进晚餐。而艾格西则要和洛克希一起去执行那个莫名其妙的任务——洛克希称之为“小屠杀”。

当时，他和洛克希坐在裁缝铺二楼的餐厅里，对面就是那位黑裙女秘书，她负责将自己上司的指令一字不落地传达给他们。

当她离去，洛克希才揉了揉发僵的嘴角：“我们，我是说，是你，艾格西，要干掉一支小型军队？”

艾格西毫无形象地瘫在椅子上：“听他们的意思，的确是。”

简直他妈疯了。

“他把我们当成什么了？他邦德电影看多了？他觉得我们是万能的？还是说他根本不在乎这一切？”

“可能他把我当成了超级马里奥，吃着蘑菇上蹿下跳。”他嘀咕着，“没准这就是他把金士曼搅合进来的原因，别人的枪，就算打起来不顺手，也不必自己掏子弹钱，不是吗？”

于是金士曼的特工加拉哈德，在这个吹拂着渐暖夜风的春天傍晚，由一名MI6工作人员陪伴，穿着英式晚礼服，被装进一辆黑色阿斯顿·马丁拉到郊外。

可能他真的被当成邦德了。

“各位。”梅林的声音响起，“塞勒斯·艾德勒的宅邸结构图已经发到你们的眼镜上，撤退路线按照既定的来——兰斯洛特？”

女孩的声音听上去比上次任务时镇定多了：“马上结束。”

“加拉哈德？”

“梅林。”他应了一声。

“还有多久？”

车子平稳地在林间大道上奔驰。真皮座椅要比金士曼的出租车舒适得多，流线型设计，充分适应人体力学，

坐在他身边的那位MI6工作人员一脸公事公办的神气，他们刚见面时握了下手，然后便一路无话。

艾格西调出地图估算了一下剩下的路程：“大概还有十五分钟。”

“那好，接到兰斯洛特发出的信号后，尽量在十分钟内结束战斗，就算有漏网之鱼也不用追击，和兰斯洛特以最快速度撤离。”

“明白。”艾格西刚要摘眼镜，就听见哈里轻咳一声：“艾格西……你带了几把枪？”

艾格西愣了一下：“呃……？”

哈里接口：“梅林，我觉得这应该算是个问题，金士曼的特工平时只带两把枪，就算是换弹匣，一共也不过32发子弹，所以我还得从别人手里抢东西来用。”

“行了，哈里，”梅林打断他，“你说这些，知道艾格西会想到哪儿去吗？小心他心疼你。”

“才不会。”艾格西气鼓鼓地说。

他听见三声嗤笑。

艾格西想，他才不会告诉哈里，其实，他更倾向于把枪挂在吊袜带上。

“先生？”身边那位MI6的工作人员好奇地看他。他忙扭头微笑：“加拉哈德，请叫我加拉哈德。”

工作人员点点头，眼睛亮晶晶：“听说，金士曼的子弹有五种颜色，每一种都装填了不同火药，这是真的吗？”

“啊，对，你指的应该是霰弹？”艾格西眨眨眼，“手枪子弹不是这样。”

“真酷！”他笑起来，“还有你们的眼镜和西装，看上去简直像是在拍电影——对了，金士曼的老板是你的亲戚？是你父亲还是叔叔？你们戴上眼镜特别像。”

艾格西微笑：“都不是。”

政府机构工作人员对待外援的态度总是奇怪的，好奇又戒备，带点微不可见的轻蔑。

“是吗？”对方回答，一脸不信，“我看你们挺亲密的，他又比你年长那么多。他死后，这位置就由你来坐了对吗？你是他的继承人吗？我听说金士曼有相当雄厚的资金支持，你们都是贵族吧，你有爵位吗？”

真正的绅士，是在听到不中听的话时用更不中听的话反击回去，于是，艾格西如是说：“我们毫无血缘关系，真的，就好比，他是个天主教婊子而我是个站街的男妓。”

艾格西神情诚恳：“抱歉老兄，我知道自己是迁怒，但是你们老板实在是——就像我老板说的——是个彻头彻尾的混蛋。我要强调的是，我和我老板，我们只是特别、特别——特别配，仅此而已。”

 

混蛋迈克罗夫特·福尔摩斯对这次行动的要求非常简单，只有两条，其一，获取并销毁塞勒斯·艾德勒掌握的一切有关防务部门和金士曼的相关信息；其二，干掉塞勒斯·艾德勒和他家中的大批保镖以及雇佣兵，最好一个不剩。

前一项由特工兰斯洛特完成，后一项则交给新鲜出炉的加拉哈德。

这就意味着，艾格西需要在最短时间杀掉包括目标人物在内总共四十一个人，制造混乱，吸引火力，给洛克希争取时间和机会——不过，在这种豪华奢侈的郊外庄园趴上大开杀戒，总得顾忌点无辜的倒霉蛋——虽然参加这种聚会的倒霉蛋有多无辜尚待商榷。

在穿过一片高大漆黑的密林后，车子慢慢减速转弯，开上小道，小路尽头，是一道封闭的黑铁栅栏门，门前站着几名黑衣保镖，身后是巨大宽阔一眼望不到头的草坪，别墅仿佛远在天际，艾格西只能望见灯火通明的一小团。

一直沉默的司机降下一点车窗，戴白手套的手指拈着请柬递给走近的保镖。保镖用对讲机说了两句，随即示意放行。

栅栏门在他面前缓缓敞开怀抱，艾格西按住眼镜，调整焦距，仔细观察放大了数倍的建筑——摄政时期风格，大理石廊柱和拱券，齐整简洁的白色墙壁和成排的细窄木格子高窗，楼前草坪里装了埋地灯，粉蓝灯光冲天而起，将一栋好端端的典雅宅邸装扮得犹如时装周秀场——加点巨幅广告或者彩色铝膜氢气球效果更佳。

车子顺着笔直的大路向前开去。

“艾格西？”洛克希突然说道，“我已经准备好了，你呢？”

“两分钟。”艾格西回答。

草坪上并没有宾客，一对夫妇走上台阶，艾格西甚至能看到那位女士发髻上点缀的钻石的闪光。

“两分钟？你开玩笑？”MI6的工作人员惊讶地低声说：“塞勒斯·艾德勒虽然高调，但很谨慎，宾客除了请柬外，还得接受安检，看到门口那里了吗？至少有十个人，装扮成侍者的荷枪实弹的保镖，时间太紧了，我觉得我们应该有点耐心，塞勒斯·艾德勒此人绝不可小觑。你现在应该先解除武器混进去，我们会接应你们，到时候，我会——”

车子转个弯，正对着白石台阶停在楼下，那对夫妇已经通过检查，双开扇雕花玻璃木框门随即在他们身后合上。

“闭嘴吧。”艾格西说，“给老子等在这儿。”

整栋建筑物被光芒笼罩，周围却是一片漆黑，站在台阶上的保镖无一例外地成了灯光下的活靶子。一人走过来拉开车门：“欢迎光临，先生们。”

“谢谢。”艾格西彬彬有礼地坐在座位上欠了欠身，“再见。”

高空的夜风在吹，树叶摩擦枝桠款摆，海潮般骤然而来，又快速退却。

青年的轻声微笑被倏地卷入风中，消散不见。

所有人都没看清他是怎么举枪瞄准射击一气呵成的。MI6工作人员目瞪口呆地看着他手里的那把金士曼制式TT-33——装了消音器。

黑衣保镖脑后炸开一蓬血花，一脸惊讶地瞪着他，随即缓缓扑倒。

灯光造成的盲区让台阶上的人根本看不清楚下面的一团漆黑，艾格西背着光站在台阶下面，扬手就是一枪。

台阶最高处的那个保镖一头栽倒，摔在旁边人身上。

保镖们这才反应过来，纷纷拔枪，却为时已晚。

修长的消音器仿佛变成青年特工的指尖，他态度随意地用这指尖轻巧地点了几点，好几个人就这么仰面摔在台阶上。他灵巧地躲过扑来的人，然后反身补上一枪。有人拔枪瞄准，他一把握住对方的胳膊，顶住对方的脑瓜子就来了一发。他动作快得根本看不清，有个倒霉鬼手里握着枪，眨眼间就被他一脚踢飞。

二十秒，八个人，全部头部中弹，换过一次弹匣。

死者甚至没一个人来得及开枪或呼救，就像关掉音量的快进电影，一切都在诡异的静默中结束。

“外面彻底干净了，洛克希。”艾格西附身把枪插回套中，拽了一下衬衫袖扣。

“哇哦！”洛克希说，“你简直算得上金士曼数一数二的快枪啦！”

“谬赞。”艾格西微笑，他一路飞奔上溅了鲜血的台阶，阿斯顿·马丁降下车窗，司机冲他点头：“干得漂亮。”

艾格西眨眨眼，竖起拇指向他比了个手势。

他推开门的时候，看了看表，正好过去两分钟。

 

高档场所聚会其实大同小异，轻缓的室内乐，流光溢彩的酒具，水晶吊灯亮如白昼，黑色的男人和乳白的香槟的珠灰的女人，手表配饰珠宝光芒四射，相映生辉；人群聚集，散开，流动，戏谑笑浪，一波盖过一波的声潮；举着银托盘、快步穿梭其间的侍者；香水气混合成一团无形的迷雾，热力蒸腾，充斥着整个高大宏广装潢豪华的厅堂。

如果不考虑宾客身份，也可以将这里当做保守党大选胜利后的庆功会。

艾格西抄着手漫步走进来，没有一个人上前问询，纵使他是生面孔，但这种场合就这么个好处——谁都不会犯傻主动上前问你的身份。

“哈里？”艾格西低声说。

“艾格西。”哈里应声。

“我觉得这些人可比南林地教堂里的怪胎们好对付多了。”

梅林在轻笑。

哈里的声音不紧不慢：“但愿如此。”

东北方是一个小吧台，旁边就是香槟塔，不少人聚集在那里。艾格西向那里走去，和一个侍应擦身而过的时候，他从对方的托盘中取了一杯香槟，随意呷了一口差点吐出来：“操！真他妈难喝！”

洛克希噗地一声就乐了：“天哪艾格西，酩悦香槟还勾不起你和瑞典皇储的一场旧梦？”

旧梦个鬼啊！

“我把他养得嘴巴太刁了。”哈里说，“啊，应该让艾格西尝尝这个，继达尔摩尔威士忌、库瓦西耶白兰地和滴金酒庄贵腐甜白葡萄酒之后，又一次口腹盛宴——奔富酒庄的赤霞珠——抓紧时间，艾格西。”

“加油，加拉哈德，如果你手脚够快，你和兰斯洛特还能赶得及金士曼总部的宵夜。”

他们在吃晚饭。

他，哈里·哈特，和他，梅林，在吃晚饭。

对面而坐，烛光摇曳，窃窃私语……或者再加上点儿耳鬓厮磨。

……鬼才相信他们是在裁缝店的餐厅。

艾格西面无表情地走到吧台前，斜斜依靠在深色原木台面上，一口干了杯中残酒，随手将杯子搁在吧台上。

金发碧眼的俏丽青年冷着脸环顾四周，已经有闲散无聊的男女注意到这里了，他是那么与众不同，普通的黑领结也能让他穿出风流浪荡不可一世的韵味来，眉梢眼角全是轻蔑挑衅，个子不高，但从肩膀到腰身再到小腿——身材真是好到令人惊叹。

尤物。

无论是上他还是被他上，恐怕都是绝妙至极的体验。

但没人试图上前搭讪，连酒保都嚅嗫地站在一边。他们眼睁睁看着他摸出雕花银烟盒，拈了支烟叼在嘴里，又掏出哈里那只经典款登喜路全铜打火机——不含黑索金——点了烟。当然，就算是金士曼的手榴弹，这群被酒精和荷尔蒙掏空了脑瓜的人估计也没什么意见，他们可能还觉得能爽得嗨上天呢。

“……你竟然偷走了我的烟盒与打火机。”哈里干巴巴地说。

“亲爱的，别那么斤斤计较。”艾格西低声说，他只抽了一口，就将烟夹在指间，另一只手拈起那只空香槟杯掂了掂，微笑着环视周围，随即将之一把狠狠掼在地上。

尖锐刺耳的玻璃碎裂声划破其乐融融的平和热烈的气氛，几乎穿透耳膜。

炸起零星几声尖叫。

大厅中瞬间安静下来。

不少人自动自觉地离艾格西远了点。

已经有人向这边走来。

他一手夹烟挥动着示意人们滚远点，一手将吧台上的各种马提尼、鸡尾酒和空酒杯酒瓶全部胡乱扫到地上。五颜六色的酒液四处飞溅，水晶玻璃器皿稀里哗啦碎了一地。可惜了这里的黑白大理石拼接地板，艾格西想，最顺眼的恐怕就要数地板了。

鸦雀无声。

“先生？”有穿礼服的侍者拨开人群，一脸戒备，“有什么我能帮助您的吗？”

艾格西往旁边走了几步，像个恶作剧的男孩般，坏笑着一把推到香槟塔。

酒保惊叫着往后躲。

他抽了口烟才慢吞吞说：“谢谢，我找塞勒斯·艾德勒先生。”

“抱歉，艾德勒先生并不——”

“先生，我猜我们并不认识？”一个身材高挑的黑发中年男人越过人群，手里还托着马提尼杯，他的态度有点漫不经心，仿佛是见惯此等无理取闹的荒唐场面，抄着兜站在艾格西面前，吊着眼睛打量他，口吻轻蔑又轻佻，“我们认识吗？我想我并未邀请您？您不请自来要做什么？”

艾格西觉得，这人还算比较上相，他不说话的时候还好，一开口就特别想让人弄死他。

“你前任老板让我来的。”

“啊。”塞勒斯端着杯子喝了口酒，“他有什么话？”

艾格西又抽口烟，皱着眉缓缓吐出：“能让我见识见识你的保镖吗？”

“当然。”他装腔作势地拍拍手，夹着空气导管耳机的男人们越众而出，一部分穿黑领结，一部分穿普通西装，还有几个穿着侍应生的燕尾服。

塞勒斯颇有戏剧性地缓缓耸了耸肩。

现场气氛骤变，艾格西突然想起迪恩的那群马仔将他堵在小黑巷子里痛揍的时候。

“Bravo.”艾格西微笑。

“如果干净的话，我就进去了。”洛克希低声说。

“等等。”艾格西发声说，“所有人都在这儿？”

“现在行动，艾格西。”梅林突然说，“剩余人的位置已经发给洛克希。”

“那好吧。”

艾格西将烟叼在嘴里，掏出TT-33，扬手就是一枪。

光华流转、璀璨巨大的水晶吊灯倏然掉落，咣当一下砸在地面，轰天巨响中，爆出闪烁的火花和一缕白烟。

玻璃碎片如浪花般四溅，围观人群像是先按了暂停键，又按了快进键，尖叫着惊慌躲避，混乱中，有保镖向他开枪。

艾格西偏头躲过子弹，一枪解决对方。

一个。

有人上前按住他的肩膀，艾格西借力一个后空翻，连开三枪，落地后又顺势给了这人一枪。

两个，三个，四个。

一时间枪声大作震耳欲聋，子弹横飞，光影晃动，周围人四散奔逃，艾格西将嘴里的烟夹在手上，坏心眼地专门往人群里钻。有人中枪倒地。

塞勒斯气急败坏地大喊。

满地鲜花、碎玻璃、酒液、踩掉的高跟鞋、遗落的首饰和袖扣、扯断的领结带、扔在地上的外套——一片繁华的狼藉。

那些保镖还在四处射击，人们推搡拥挤着奔出门，还有一小部分跑到大厅北面的扶手楼梯上，艾格西将自己藏在人群中，回身，瞄准——

五个，六个。

啊噢，有人发现了他，他身边的倒霉鬼脑袋开了花，热烫鲜血溅在艾格西的脸颊上。他连忙弯腰顺着人群上二楼，有零星子弹打在他身上，有点轻微闷痛，他无暇抖落那些小玩意儿，任它们嵌在黑色的衣服上，亮晶晶像一颗颗小星星。

二楼的室内露台本来是室内乐的地盘，但乐手们早就跑光了，艾格西借着大理石围栏做掩体，他把烟叼在嘴里，举枪——

七个，换弹匣，八个。操——

子弹崩在石头上，发出令人牙酸的锐响，擦出一串火花，溅起的碎片划破了艾格西的颧骨，火辣辣疼。

一楼大厅空荡荡，有人在大声呼喊，散布在这栋别墅其他地方的安保人员不断向此处增援。

艾格西抿着嘴狠狠抽了口烟，妈的。他索性手撑栏杆凌空一跃，向着下面那些人迎头扑上去。

这高度对他而言不算什么，他也不是没这么做过，居高临下的感觉很好，瞄准，连续扣动扳机，九个，十个，十一个——操，打空了——

不断有子弹惊险地和他擦身而过，他落地后连续两个前滚翻缓冲躲避，一个打挺跃起，抬手一枪，十二个。

闪身一躲，反手一枪，十三个。再转身，伸胳膊勾住一个向他扑来的人，抬腿用膝盖猛顶，一下，两下，肘击，一下，两下，按住他的后背借力一翻，伸直手臂开枪——十四个——落地。

抖出匕首抹了他的脖子。十五个。换枪。

鲜血溅到半空，洒向那群雇佣兵，艾格西一脚将他踹出去，几个人摔成一团，那人杀猪似地惨叫，捂着大动脉瘫地上不停抽搐。

趁着这个机会，他和他们拉开距离，几步跑向吧台翻过去，揪住躲在后面哆嗦个不停的酒保，一枪托砸晕了他。

有人端着冲锋枪一通扫射，架子上硕果仅存的几瓶酒也碎了个稀烂。

凉津津湿漉漉的碎玻璃浇了艾格西一身。

……FUCK.

艾格西抽了口烟，脸颊上丝丝拉拉疼着的小口子让他心情烦躁。

“抓紧时间，艾格西。”梅林说，“身手不错，简直让我想起二十多岁时的哈里。”

“小心点。”哈里的语气平板无波，“近身格斗尚可，但要时刻注意小破绽，你一着急动作就大开大合，别穿着西装防弹就有恃无恐。”

艾格西哼了一声。趁着枪声间歇冒出头瞄准扣扳机，十六个，十七个。

铺天盖地的枪声再度淹没一切，艾格西一手捏烟，一手握枪，弓腰跑出吧台，向离他最近的那个武装分子连开两枪。

十九个。

有人举臂瞄准他，他抢上前一拳打在对方的横膈膜上，攥住臂膀一个过肩摔，按在地上，枪口顶住对方的光头，砰——

二十个。好啦，人越来越少，这是个好现象。

艾格西跑动间连开数枪压住对方火力，有人闷声倒地，他回身一个扭腰飞踢，踹倒那个端着冲锋枪的，垂手一枪。

二十三个。呼。

剩下的人已经不多了，大厅中并没有太多的隐蔽物，除了吧台、长桌子和摆放香槟塔的圆桌，只剩楼梯，那些人躲在楼梯后面再不肯出来。艾格西也不再试图靠近，他们你来我往相互射击，十几秒后，又有一人头部中枪倒地。

他突然想起哈里，当时他对着电脑屏幕大声呼唤他的名字，但哈里根本没搭理他。几个月前，艾格西向梅林要了南林地教堂的室内监控，他又看了一次，以旁观者的角度。乌烟瘴气的混战中，他一眼就认出哈里，穿西装的绅士像台杀人机器，冷漠，准确，迅捷，运转精良，举止优雅，扬手换弹匣的样子有种异常残忍的美丽，就像他珍藏的那只光明女神闪蝶标本，死与美，天衣无缝地结合。

泛着金属光泽的冰冷血腥的灵魂。

完美的灵魂。

洛克希的声音清晰地传来：“艾格西，你那里怎么样？”

艾格西平复了一下呼吸，看了看表，七分钟了：“还没结束，你呢？”

“快了，”洛克希轻声说，“这种代码总是需要多花点儿时间。那么，加油。”

“加油。”艾格西微笑了下，顺手干净利落地换了弹匣。

 

————————————————————————

古有关公温酒斩华雄，今有蛋西抽烟杀叛徒。

屌哉蛋仔！

    


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

此章继续无厘头无逻辑无节操无智商。

最重要的就是（来和撸主一起念）——谈谈谈恋恋恋爱爱爱！！！

希望菇凉们撸得爽（X

 

塞勒斯·艾德勒倒在地上的时候，是第十分钟。

一室寂静。

地板湿漉漉的，酒水和血液混杂在一起，踩上去，碎玻璃发出轻微的刮擦声。

半截烟灰掉落，艾格西抽了最后一口，随手扔掉烟蒂，黑色牛津鞋碾灭火星。

艾格西透过镜片环视四周，横七竖八躺了一地尸体。大多数头部中弹，尤其是塞勒斯先生，脑瓜子被轰开了花——上帝垂怜这倒霉催的灵魂——好端端一颗头颅，只剩不到三分之一，从上唇到枕骨都被掀飞了。在一片模糊的血肉中还能看到，裸露的下颚和齿骨是洁白完好的，搅合在一起的脑浆和颅骨碎片至少溅了四五米远，呈放射状布满大理石地面。和上次精彩绝伦的焰火晚会相比，这位军火商死得毫无美感。

洛克希沉默不语。

梅林沉默不语。

哈里沉默不语。

不对，他说了句“shit”就把通讯给关了。

艾格西知道为什么。金士曼规定，执行任务时，非到万不得已，不支持特工过度使用武器，例如，如果你能用枪杀人，就最好不要用火箭弹，当然，霰弹最好也不要用，五个颜色都不要用。上一次，若不是哈里炸掉帝国理工大学的阶梯教室后昏迷了一个月，梅林绝对会把警告贴在他脑门上。

金士曼的一大特点即是行踪隐秘，所有特工所有行动一律保密。如哈里一样的老派绅士津津乐道“一辈子上三次报”，泄了密的还要被灭口，若是特工们逞一时之快天天闹上头条，负责善后工作的内勤就未免要派工会组织打上门。

而这一次，上帝保佑魔法师的光头和毛衣——艾格西觉得自己可能要玩完。

抱歉，糟糕，当时他真的有点心急，他得赶紧解决掉最后这几个，洛克希已经得手，而他还没有干掉塞勒斯。目标身边的雇佣兵趁乱跑了好几个，最后剩下的三两人弃械投降，艾格西用手表里的麻醉针解决了他们。塞勒斯·艾德勒没办法，只好举起双手从楼梯后面走出来。这人还算镇静，年轻特工甚至都在考虑是否要活捉了他留给梅林处置。

艾格西叼着烟卷，举枪瞄准他，冲他眨眨眼。

正在这时，艾格西听见通讯里的哈里叫了一声，他若有所感地下意识矮身一躲，一发子弹擦着他的发顶呼啸而过，直接打在他身后的地板上，一声巨响，崩得石头渣子乱溅。

“操！”艾格西飞身躲到吧台后面，稍微一探头，就又差点挨一枪子，后面的酒架子瞬间垮塌。

竟然还有个端着狙击枪的漏网之鱼。塞勒斯·艾德勒连滚带爬地跑上楼梯。

“见他妈鬼了！”艾格西心有余悸地摸着隐隐发痛的头顶，低声咒骂，“这他妈什么东西？“

梅林在闷笑……他竟然在闷笑！

“巴雷特M82A1，狙击枪里的大炮。”哈里说，“上次击穿金士曼防弹雨伞的那个，长点记性，艾格西。”

当然也能把穿防弹西装的艾格西打个对穿。

“那现在呢？”艾格西背靠吧台坐在地上喘气，叼着烟快速查验了一下还能派上用场的所剩无几的装备，好吧，手表还能用，另加上最后一枚弹匣，一只正宗喜登路牌手榴弹，哦，差点忘了鞋里藏好的神经毒素小匕首，金士曼的特工穿衣打扮风度拳脚都没得说，扮酷耍帅蛮能唬人，但是重武器？连个屁都没有。

也许是金士曼觉得重武器配西装傻气，于是就像伊顿公学那样，为了校服而禁止学生背书包——丢书没什么大不了，反正看上去光鲜亮丽就好。

艾格西觉得自己手里怎么着也得来个火箭弹才好摆平局面。

操。

又一发子弹打在吧台上，吓得艾格西一缩，厚重的胡桃木挡板在这玩意儿面前就像层薄纸，一捅就漏。这种狙击枪火力强大，可以轻易摧毁卡车直升机雷达站，他不能再等了，越拖对他越不利。

“……干他娘！”艾格西咬牙，“难道还要像上次一样扔手榴弹？”对方居高临下，距离较远，而机会只有一次。

“艾格西？”洛克希飞快道，“我已经撤离，三楼四楼都干净啦。”

扔就扔吧。

“收到。”艾格西说话间再次从吧台出去，连续几个前空翻，子弹擦身而过，呼啸着卷起尖利的旋风，在他身后的墙壁上留下一串深刻的弹坑。连成片的巨响中，他像只猴子般灵巧地从一张桌子跳到另一张桌子，破碎的木块飞上半空，被击穿的不锈钢香槟车倒在几步之外。

墙边的大理石高脚花盆给了他一个凭借，他蹬在上面借力跃起，然后一把抓住像剧院里的那种俗气的金流苏枣红天鹅绒幕布，狠狠用力一荡——同时，将手里的打火机盖拨开，对准露台一抛——

整个空间都晃动了一下。半空中爆发出明亮的火球，瞬间吞没整个露台，燃烧的碎片冰雹般噼里啪啦砸下来。周围窗户全碎了，木窗棂被气流冲飞，不知掉到哪里。

艾格西甩着脑袋从一堆碎玻璃和石块的废墟中爬起，他有点头晕，耳朵木涨涨的，但感觉自己应该没受伤。焦黑的楼梯幸存下来，一个后背着火的男人尖叫着滚落。艾格西跑过去一把薅住他的领子，将他翻倒在地扑灭火苗，脚踩在胸口上防止他乱动。

艾格西这才发现自己嘴里还叼着烟，烟早就熄了，他重新掏出打火机点燃。

啧，塞勒斯·艾德勒可真够狼狈的。

“……负责善后的小组会在半小时后赶到。”梅林干巴巴地说，“完成任务，艾格西。”

艾格西抽了一口，俯下身，枪口顶在对方的脑门上，含混地说：“我很抱歉，先生，但你把全英国能取你性命的机构都得罪光啦。”

“你他妈到底是谁？——我要见福尔摩斯先生！”塞勒斯·艾德勒嗓音沙哑一脸狼狈。

艾格西懒得跟他废话，毫不犹豫地扣下扳机。

咔哒。

塞勒斯吓得双眼紧闭猛地一哆嗦。

嗯？艾格西这才想起来，弹匣打空了，他还没来得及换。

塞勒斯刚从地狱入口兜了一圈，瞪大眼睛盯着青年。

艾格西低头摆弄着手枪，语速飞快地说：“按照一般的老电影，我似乎应该放弃杀掉你的企图，将你移交给有关部门，然后让你被起诉，审判，蹲监狱，越狱，继续逍遥法外？”

“听起来是这样。”塞勒斯喘着气干笑。

“可惜不是。”艾格西笑了声，垂手一枪。

黄铜弹身击碎鼻骨穿透血肉，钨合金弹丸威力巨大，男人的头颅宛如被狠狠摔在地上的椰子，转瞬间炸得四分五裂，和着脑浆的鲜血飞溅出去，红红白白淋漓一片，成为这一场屠戮盛宴的最后点缀。

好吧，这景象的确是……有点恶心。

他突然想起几个月前被人一枪爆头的大卫·亚瑟。

空气中弥漫着酒液、血液和烧焦的味道，艾格西沉默着扔掉烟蒂，将滚烫的手枪收好。热力透过枪套，熨烫着一小片肋骨。

 

当他走出门的时候，阿斯顿·马丁不见了，MI6也不见了，取而代之的，是停在路边树影下的一辆黑出租和车中安坐的洛克希。

姑娘穿着一身黑色连体作战服，几乎要融化进夜色里，她刚刚摘下手套，偏头看他一眼，递过去一方手帕：“擦擦眼镜吧。”

艾格西这才发觉，自己眼镜上沾了细小的血珠。他接了手帕，索性摘掉眼镜：“我用这个就好。”他掏出口袋巾。

洛克希及时制止他：“千万别，袋巾不是干这个用的，小心哈里发脾气。”

车子发动，悄无声息地穿过大敞的铁门，滑进被参差树影遮蔽的小路，路边倒伏着几具尸体。

艾格西回头透过车后窗看了一眼，寂静的树丛，灯火通明的宅院，四周光线充足。和来时一样。

前后总共还不到半小时。

“梅林把通讯关了。”洛克希叹着气，“让你回去交一份报告给他。”

“知道了。”艾格西收好眼镜，升起隔板，“他们，那些人，满意吗？”

女孩轻嗤：“拿了东西，跑得飞快——有时候我觉得我们就像那一堆‘七兔子挖坑八兔子埋’，陷进利益纠葛的怪圈中而不自知，身边到处充斥着诡异的黑色逻辑，时刻可能被人当棋子消耗掉。”

艾格西微笑：“作为食物链底层的特工不就是这样吗？”

一如被切斯特·金随手扔掉的哈里·哈特。

“所以我得赶紧为将来打算，”女孩嘀咕着，“我要结婚，我要出国去结婚，我要放假，就这样……真应该让你回去后看看自己的行为——简直像个混黑帮的神经病。”

“……”艾格西茫然地看她，“是吗？我像黑帮？”

“上世纪60年代的那种。”

“可喜可贺，前年我还以为自己一辈子只能当街头混混，抽骆驼喝杯杯香的那种。”艾格西又想了想，“哈里曾经说，如果不当特工的话，就去当犯罪团伙头目。”

洛克希眨了眨眼：“你告白了吧。”

“嗯？”

“既然这样，为什么还要三句不离哈里？”洛克希气愤地一把抽走捏在艾格西手中的帕子，“明天我就去结婚！——艾格西，你这阵子所做的事无非这么几件：看哈里，傻笑，扭头看哈里，傻笑，听哈里说话，傻笑。傻笑，傻笑，傻笑。”

“……”

“呃，对，别这么看我，有时你还一脸淫荡地视奸对方。你知道有一次哈里对梅林说话的时候，你自己盯着哈里脖子看个没完，眼神特别邪气吗？”洛克希一脸无可救药地看他，“要命，你都快咬上去了。”

“一条中肯建议，艾格西——你该调节内分泌了。”

 

艾格西回到家的时候将近午夜。

从车上下来，一路走过黑暗的小巷子，两旁的路灯昏黄暗淡，营养不良的刺柏塔柏在一片黑暗中摇曳不定，他轻轻拿钥匙开了门，脱下鞋子，踮着脚上楼换衣服。

J.B.已经送回母亲家中，他不能由着这条狗再胖下去了。

他回到自己的卧室。这房间是客房改的，独立卫浴，和哈里的卧室面积相仿，就连床和柜子也一模一样。他洗了好几遍手，又换了衣服，他觉得自己发丝里都是火药味和血腥气，于是又跑去冲了个凉。

随意套上一件T恤，金发滴落的水珠沾湿了后背，艾格西捋了捋湿漉漉的刘海。他走过哈里的卧室时，小心翼翼将耳朵贴着门听了听。

没有声音。

艾格西轻巧地飞奔下楼，直冲向厨房，一把拉开冰箱门——他饿瘪了。

自打哈里回来，冰箱就没空过，厨房也不再只有一堆冷冰冰的厨具。哈里清理了酒柜，换掉好几种烈酒，只要情况允许，就由他做饭或者勒令艾格西做——其实艾格西手艺还不错，有一个整天醉醺醺的老妈，这男孩小学毕业的时候就已经是家务全能。

当然，艾格西再没吃过披萨或者其他任何一种高热量的速食品或者零食，唯一被哈里容忍的只有麦维他消化饼，还是低脂黑巧克力口味的。冰箱里正好还剩了大半包。他拿出来，想了想，望了一眼酒柜，前几天他让哈里买了两瓶百利甜酒，不知放去了哪里。

餐厅的灯突然亮了。

青年腾地转身，饼干袋子哗啦一声落在地上。

“艾格西？”哈里一身齐整神采奕奕地出现在门口。在灯光的映照下，塔士多礼服的午夜蓝流转着或深或浅的比夜色更凝重的黑，那样神秘诡谲的颜色仿佛是有强大的引力，能将所有光线全部吸收，一点不落。

他竟然没听见大门的响动。他本以为哈里已经睡下了。

“呃，”艾格西捡起袋子放在桌上，反手关了冰箱门，他靠在门上问他：“刚回来？”

靠。这话一出口他就险些咬掉自己的舌头，这不是显而易见吗！？

“啊，我想是的。”哈里似乎想笑，但还是忍住了，他轻声说，“你没吃晚饭吗？”

“还没，”艾格西眨了眨眼，“我也是刚回来，之前在外面走了走。呃，我说，那你吃了吗？”

哈里愣住了。

操操操操操！！！！

艾格西简直想跪在地上揪头发，果然是洛克希说得对！我他妈一见哈里就是犯傻犯傻犯傻！！！

他们面对面站着，中间隔着那张长餐桌。

无声的尴尬弥漫开来，就像一片透明的雾气。

艾格西自暴自弃地低声说了一句：“饼干都摔碎了。”

“别吃那些了，”哈里不知从哪儿变出一只纸袋子，“曼彻斯特广场边的一间俱乐部，我想你应该乐于尝试一下那里的熏鲑鱼乳酪红洋葱贝果——虽然是美国人的玩意儿，但中肯地说，味道还不错。”

艾格西飞奔过去接过袋子打开，除了贝果，还有一盒鹰嘴豆沙拉。

“你受伤了？别的地方呢？”哈里托着艾格西的下巴，迫使他仰起头，迎着灯光，男孩宝石绿的眼睛颜色浅了一点，是娇嫩的果绿，看上去就像个十六七的孩子。

“还好……不太严重。”绅士嘟囔了一声。

艾格西自顾自拆开包装咬了一大口：“怎么回来这么晚？”

“和梅林在俱乐部打了几局桥牌。”哈里转身走出餐厅，声音在走廊回荡，“怎么说，我现在都管理着那间裁缝店，你积攒的那些乱七八糟的文件囤了一柜子，我光是分门别类就花了一天，还要应付这些无聊的人情往来，见鬼。”他很快走回来，手里拿了一个小医药箱放在餐桌上，“坐下，艾格西，你的脸就像被人揍烂了的番茄。”

“……”男孩还在吃，腮帮子一鼓一鼓，神色呆滞，像只垂耳兔。

绅士嘴上不饶人，可下手颇轻柔，因为刚洗过澡，艾格西脸上的伤口被水浸得发红。哈里多花了点时间消毒：“瞧瞧你这张脸，简直都没法看了，你动作破绽太多，毫无顾忌，受伤在所难免。如果我没算错的话，整个过程你中了十二枪，若是西装不防弹，早就被打成筛子了。”他说完，扯着一条医用胶布往艾格西脸上狠狠一按。

“啊！”艾格西疼得叫起来，“哈里你要杀了我？”

趁着他说话的当口，哈里扭开一瓶果汁对着艾格西就开始灌。艾格西乖觉地就着他的手咕咚咕咚喝了几口。

……呃，橙子柠檬胡萝卜思慕雪。

“杀你之前，”男人冷笑：“我恐怕会先被梅林折腾死。我和他本来坐在裁缝铺的餐厅里吃饭，镜子里放映的是你和洛克希传输回来的画面——当你对着塞勒斯·艾德勒开枪时，梅林正在吃覆盆子蔓越莓冰激凌……他当场就把勺子扔冰激凌杯里了，然后他盯着我，说，下次你再敢不经允许过度使用武器，他就让你用水枪执行任务。”

啊噢，艾格西舔舔嘴巴：“……梅林？”

“他向来拒绝承认自己杀过人，只说做过的最残忍的事，是用板球拍拍死一只猫头鹰。”哈里举着瓶子喝了一口，“对了，他还扬言要给你警告，金士曼做霰弹其实真的只是为了让特工们逢年过节打猎取乐。”

艾格西盯着他的喉结，视线一上一下，又转移到画着一张圆圆小脸圆圆小眼睛的果汁瓶身，然而并没什么用，他的眼睛又溜回去黏在哈里的脖子上了。

被雪白的衬衫领子包裹的脖子。

流淌着奶和蜜的应许之地。

艾格西狠狠咬了一大口贝果，嚼嚼嚼嚼。

哈里拽掉领结，拉开椅子坐到一边，将瓶子递给艾格西。

艾格西没接，他咽下嘴里的食物，盯着哈里说：“Llan-vire-pooll-guin-gill-go-ger-u-queern-drob-ooll-llandus-ilio-gogo-goch.”

哈里：“什么？”

“亚伯里斯特维斯下面的一个小镇，我搬到伦敦前就住在那里。”

“哪里？”

“L——”

“好吧，好吧，是的，我知道了，就是那个因为名字而闻名的地方。”哈里忙道，“所以你想说什么？”

艾格西飞快地说：“你没看出来吗？哈里，我就是能用舌尖将樱桃梗打结的那种……”

“——我不用眼睛和你接吻，艾格西，另外，我感觉出来了。”哈里以手支颐，翘起腿，神色闲适，“所以呢？”

艾格西耸肩摇头：“没什么。”他低头开始吃沙拉。

哈里盯了他一眼，又喝了口思慕雪。

灯光照着。

他们静默了几秒。

“Shit.”哈里突然说了一声，猛地起身将餐椅拉开，捧起艾格西的脸吻下去。

 

 

撸主本来没打算让他们俩就这么搞在一起……但是太难了，他们就像磁铁一样丧心病狂地吸引彼此啊啊啊啊

要么干脆干一炮吧，解决问题（。

另外，突然发现留言似乎越来越少了？嗯……是我的文有什么问题吗？汗，我知道自己这篇比较干瘪，木有辣么多高潮迭起啦，逻辑各种硬伤，当初只想写傻白甜来着，智商不够鸡血凑（蹲

但一个人孤独地撸文实在鸡蘑><陪陪我吧各路小天使们，请和我一起玩啊QwwwwwwwQ

 


	22. Chapter 22

 

这章拉灯，肥肠肥肠抱歉，应该不会有H了……（跪

另，本章用了一些两人在采访中的梗（包括内裤的那个），还有之前那章里塔总抱怨自己手小什么的，但撸主比较懒，就不一一说明了_(:зゝ∠)_想了解的自己去B站撸，都有。

 

他们搂抱着纠缠在一起。

艾格西也站起来，一手勾住哈里的脖子，一手顺着后背往下滑。哈里的背部线条流畅得不可思议，生机勃勃的热力透过天鹅绒衣料熨烫着掌心，然后是腰，再然后是——我的天哪！

艾格西轰地一下被点着了，他的四肢百骸都消失了，整个人轻飘飘，无形的烈火烧得他皮肤发痛，不对，不是痛，是濒临死亡的饥渴。

操操操操操！！！！！

他满脑袋都是这个字。

哈里的接吻技巧之高超艾格西早就领教过，和他的身手一样令人印象深刻，他们在这方寸之地，用温暖的舌尖追逐着彼此，嬉闹，骚扰，躲闪，进攻，后退。

荷尔蒙蒸腾着透体而出，在狭小的空间里飘荡，挤压，膨胀，爆炸，飞旋，刮起一阵小型飓风。

趁着艾格西手慌脚乱扒掉绅士的礼服外套的工夫，哈里撩起他的T恤，指尖爱抚着腹肌线条，然后一路向上，胸肌，然后是胸肌上的……哦……他伸手握住男孩的脖子，凸起的小巧圆润的喉结颤抖着抵在他的掌心中。他吻艾格西的纤细的眉头，吻他的厚重浓艳的金色睫毛，吻他小小的方下巴，吻他那颗洋洋得意的小黑痣，伸出舌尖坏心眼地舔了一下。

艾格西尖锐地抽了一声。

套头T恤实在太碍手碍脚，哈里烦躁地攥着衣摆连拉带拽将它剥离艾格西的躯体，男孩的金色刘海垂在额头上，无端带出点懒散野性。

哈里必须得承认，对这样的艾格西，他一点拒绝的能力都没有，只好乖乖缴械投降。金士曼的掌舵人，资深特工，虚伪的假惺惺的年长男人，举止矜持说话拿腔作调举止的贵族，最后怎么样？还不是被眼前这男孩点炸了。

……老房子着火要人命。

哈里现在无比确定，他要他，要艾格西，要加里·安文，要加拉哈德，要全部，一点都不剩。

所有顾虑都他妈见鬼去。

我今晚要是不把他干哭了，哈里面无表情地想，我他妈就是个怂包软蛋，我他妈就不配当个男人，我他妈……操，艾格西你可真是——

昏黄灯光变得七彩迷离，空气中荡漾着温暖的芬芳，群星闪耀光华流转，泰晤士河寂静奔涌滔滔远去，一架客机呼啸着划破伦敦喧嚣沸腾的夜空。

不对……不对。

那是什么？

是……是南瓜马车在苍穹中飞驰，是仙度瑞拉拾起水晶鞋，是兔子先生远去的背影，是漫山遍野的风信子和矢车菊，是风雨雷电，是雨后清新的空气，是叶片间筛落的细碎阳光，是晚春绽放漫天飘飞的蔷薇花瓣。

是微笑，是令人沉溺的迷醉。

艾格西呼吸急促，他觉得自己心动过速快要死了，他被人活埋在六尺之下，每一口呼吸都成了煎熬，哈里快要用荷尔蒙淹死他了。艾格西突然想起，他曾经和一群朋友去博罗市场那边的云雾酒吧玩，那里不提供酒，只提供汽化酒精，靠着呼吸道和肌肤痛饮金汤力。一个小时的时间，在蓝色灯光中，披着塑料斗篷在伸手不见五指的白色迷雾中穿行，整个身体都仿佛被溶解，变成微小的颗粒，随着雾气荡漾漂浮。

哈里·哈特，这男人有毒。

最终还是哈里将自己的嘴巴从艾格西的脖子上撕下来，他喘着气，眼神危险：“说爱我，艾格西。”

艾格西喘得神魂颠倒，几秒钟后才反应过来：“……什么？”

“见鬼。”哈里愤恨道。

“……如果真要有人为这种化学反应负责的话——”艾格西喘了两下，“那也应该是你。”

哈里平静地看他：“告白的是你。”

“……那还要我怎么说啊，”艾格西眼角抽搐，“我爱你我爱你我爱你，爱你胜过一百万颗草莓味圣诞糖老鼠？”

妈蛋。艾格西想，多好的气氛，怎么就biu地一下消失了。

他们还紧搂在一起，面无表情地对视。

“那还是干吧。”哈里一锤定音。

这个不可理喻的小混蛋。年长的绅士气闷地想，说什么都是多余，我把你从警察局拎出来的第一天就应该在车里把你办了。

他们又吻在一起，像野兽般疯狂啃咬吞咽彼此。艾格西焦躁地一把撕开哈里的衬衫，白母贝纽扣噼里啪啦崩了一地，宛如酷烈的暴雨冰雹。艾格西推着他，两人踉跄着往餐厅外走，哈里突然说：“等等。”

“？”

“把餐厅的灯关掉。”

 

你干，还是不干，晨曦依旧普照大地。

艾格西下楼的时候，哈里已经把早餐准备好了。绅士衣冠楚楚，一如每个清晨。强烈的阳光穿透厨房的窗子洒满室内，桌布白得晃眼，银器和玻璃器皿如北极的冰川般高贵地熠熠生辉。一切都那么整洁，一切都发着光，哈里意态闲适地坐在光芒之中——翻报纸。

当然，还穿着那条可爱漂亮的条纹围裙。

“其实你可以在床上吃早餐。”哈里哗啦抖开报纸，掠过头版，看也没看艾格西，“恭喜你取得了这个资格。”

“Shut up.”艾格西拉开椅子坐在他身边，拿起餐刀戳破了蛋黄，他又看了看哈里，“……你在看什么？太阳报？”

“如你所见。”哈里将报纸平摊在桌上，拈起瓷杯子喝了一口，“国会解散一个月，现在是天下大乱，七国混战完美再现，反泛欧主义和反新移民政策甚嚣尘上，保守党还在嚷嚷着17年脱欧，大家都没钱都掐着指头省钱，于是空头支票满天飞，兑现不了就开始装死，选民选谁都不满意，迈克罗夫特抓紧时间到我这儿来竖了flag祈祷自己能平安无事——瓦伦丁的电话卡发早了。”

半个世纪前，同性恋为何违法？恐怕因为绅士们躺下想得也是英格兰。女王、威斯敏斯特宫、红箱子、内政大臣、唐宁街、白厅、旧海军部大楼、首相的老婆，无论是什么，恐怕都不乐于自己出现在各家各户的床上、地毯上、餐桌上或者浴缸里。

而且，绅士谈起政治来一般有三个特点：冷笑，讽刺，喋喋不休。

“如果说在撒切尔时代，对富豪的态度还有那么点幻想的话，在二十多年后还保持这种幻想，那简直就是愚不可及——下渗理论完全是自欺欺人的谎言，英国本土的超级富豪越来越多，中产阶级对自己的境遇忧心忡忡，穷人越来越穷，摆在所有人面前的只有两条路：要么当富豪身上的虱子，要么喝自己的血。”

我们哈里·愤世嫉俗青年·哈特的麻疹，说到底，并未痊愈。

艾格西终于看清——太阳报，第三版，你懂。幸亏英国新青年艾格西不关心政治，也没心思讨论这些，其中一个穿粉色比基尼的蜜色肌肤杏眼美女一下就把他吸引住了。不对，并不是这些女郎，艾格西想，哈里在十四岁的时候，也在自己的床底下塞一堆这样的成人读物吗？

“——所以我关注那些还不如看这个，起码能舒缓神经。”哈里终于结束了话题，叹着气，“也难怪梅林神经衰弱，闲心操多了老得快——加糖？”

艾格西无聊地嚼着煎培根，端着杯子一伸手：“谢谢。”

哈里手法娴熟地扔了三颗方糖：“我知道你在想什么，艾格西，当然，哪个时代的男孩不这样呢？不过，我和我的同学们会用蒙提·派森的语气念出那些，比如，”他捏着嗓子轻声道，“‘他跪在我分开的双腿间宽衣解带……’”

绅士一脸正经地向他挑起眉毛。

艾格西喝呛了，惊天动地咳了好久才平复下来：“好吧宝贝儿，是我输了。”

“我觉得有必要重申一遍，艾格西，既然你已经不是第一次当着我的面说这个，”哈里威胁地向他竖起黄油刀，“在不恰当的场合，所有此类词语一律禁止。”

“是吗，你昨晚也是这么想的？”男孩接过面包咬了一口，挑着眉斜眼看他，“Da——？”

“闭嘴！”哈里懊恼得真想一刀割他脖子上。

 

“梅林肯定不会放过我。”艾格西窝在沙发上，翻看一本小说，“……但愿他能别计较那颗霰弹的问题。”

“那也得等到周一了，”哈里紧盯着屏幕，漫不经心地说，“他现在正忙着对付兰斯洛特呢。”

艾格西看他：“洛克希？”

哈里难得轻松地耸耸肩：“她没告诉你？昨天晚上她就翘了班，连总部都没回，直接和阿拉斯泰尔飞去拉斯维加斯结婚了。据说是对国内相关机构官僚主义的敷衍拖沓深感失望，那里二十分钟就能搞定——算上时差她还有赚。”

“……”

他幸灾乐祸：“临时决定，给了梅林当头一棒，他目瞪口呆措手不及的样子我已经二十来年没见过了，真令人怀念。”

“……”洛克希结婚了。这对艾格西而言也无异于当头一棒，他愣了片刻才找到自己的舌头，“……她甚至没有正式通知我们！”

“对，兴致来了头脑一热，这和轻率的美国人有什么区别。”哈里心不在焉地帮腔。

艾格西却觉得他意有所指。男孩不再说话，只是哗啦哗啦地翻书，他呕得要死，洛克希昨晚的那些话被他当成玩笑话，却没想到人家认了真。他就像个傻了吧唧的小男孩，在人家面前天天炫耀自己手中的糖果，却没料到对方甜食都吃腻了。

友尽。

艾格西从沙发上腾地跳起来，把书插回书架。

“你到底想看哪本？十几分钟的时间你换了三四次。”

艾格西靠着门框突然问他：“哈里，你最喜欢的单词是？”

哈里终于舍得抬头看他：“……你怎么了，艾格西？”

“没事，洛克希之前给过我一份测试问卷——你最喜欢的单词是？”

“Get.”

“猜也猜得到，控制狂兼收集癖。”艾格西挑着眉撇嘴嘟囔，“好吧，那么，最讨厌的？”

他想了下：“Yes and no.”

“为什么？这也能讨厌？”

“我讨厌这种含糊不清模棱两可的态度。”哈里面无表情盯着屏幕，“更何况这种态度是致命的。”

艾格西早就知道哈里的这种掠食者的姿态，他对掌控有一种狂热的喜好，喜欢看着对方按照自己设定好的步骤，一步步落入网中的茫然样子，像蜘蛛般静默盘踞，不动声色地掌控全局，而又无处不在。

就像他对待自己。艾格西想。

“……好吧，那么接下来，你最喜欢的食物？”艾格西抢在哈里前头就自己嘀咕道，“好吧，焦糖布丁，这个没有提问的意义。我看看，呃，最讨厌的？牛肚，这个我也知道。还有，最喜欢的乐器，大提琴……我猜？”

“正确。”

“啊，这个其实没什么悬念。对了，还有，你最喜欢的骂人的话是？”艾格西微笑起来，“是‘shit’对吗？”

“不对，“哈里认真地想了一会儿才慢吞吞地说，“是个意大利词，STRONZO。”

“……什么意思？”

哈里瞥他一眼，刚要开口，电话就响了。

艾格西愣了片刻才意识到，是家中的座机。

哈里探着身子摘下听筒，眼睛依旧盯着屏幕：“梅林？”

军需官交代了几句，哈里拿着听筒向艾格西扬手，艾格西接过去：“梅林？”

哈里放下笔记本站起来走出起居室。

“就算你放假，我觉得哈里作为老板也应该到裁缝店里应个卯？”艾格西都能想象出来，军需官坐在主控台前端着马克杯，头顶反光，眼镜反光，面无表情地守着一只小小的麦克风，“兰斯洛特和珀西瓦尔私奔了，罗克珊妮·莫顿小姐也不知受了什么刺激，我本来打算让她在你休息的周末顶个缺，没想到她竟敢翘班，和我联系的时候，她已经在八个时区之外。”

艾格西扭头悄悄瞥了门口一眼，又转过身：“现在不行，不，今天不行。”

“为什么？”梅林提高声音，“金士曼又不是我一个人的。”

艾格西刻意沉默片刻才再度开口：“那个，梅林，我本来不打算说，既然你问了，那我也只好坦白——昨晚我们，对，我和哈里，上床了，一个火辣美好值得纪念的夜晚——我们决定今天约个会什么的。”他想了想，眨着眼睛，“呃，我觉得你会理解的，你懂的，对吧？”

电话另一端沉默了。

当艾格西以为梅林不会再说话的时候，梅林终于用念税单般干巴巴的语调回答道：“哈里不用来了，我今天不想见到你们。”

愤怒的嘟嘟声顺着电话线跳动。

 

当哈里捧着茶杯走进来的时候，艾格西笑得就像一颗华丽无比光辉四射的复活节彩蛋，他终于找到那本书，从里面抽出两张票，向哈里晃了晃：“晚上八点整，温布利，阿森纳对阿斯顿维拉，有兴趣吗？”

“为什么不？”哈里下意识地回答。

真的是下意识，他盯着艾格西，连想都没想就答应了——只要是这小混蛋的要求，他从来不知道拒绝怎么说出口。

这个赛季，哈里一场都没赶上。

之前是没心情，后来是没空闲，见鬼的莫里亚蒂和欠操的艾格西占据了他整整一年的时间，裁缝店春夏款上新，秋冬款已经开始筹备，而他忙得连裁缝店里积压的大批账单都没工夫搭理——不能向绅士催债，拖一拖也没什么，如果没记错的话，亨利·普尔到现在也没有讨过狄更斯的账。

去年冬天过得压抑乏味，而今年春天过得鸡飞狗跳，艾格西就像只茶杯犬或者英系博美或者柯基犬或者约克郡梗——反正就是和J.B.相得益彰的那种——没事就绕着你的裤脚打转，磨人，蹭着要抱要亲要糖吃，尤其是两人在家中独处的时候，艾格西可算是不要脸到极致——大清早强烈的光线下，这小混蛋披着件衬衫就在卧室里晃悠，衬衫衣摆根本遮不住什么。他那雪白圆润的屁股上，还有一块巴掌大的凯尔特风格刺青，展翅飞翔的威尔士龙周围缠绕着波涛、藤蔓、海鸟和怪兽，花纹线条繁复得刺人眼球，让哈里想起林迪斯凡福音书。

于是年长的绅士就着白兰地吞了一片阿司匹林，然后一把勒住男孩的腰，将他扔回床上。

 

其实哈里的确应该去一趟裁缝铺，今年秋天，金士曼准备进行全球巡回高级定制活动，驻扎在世界各地的特工和部门负责人也要借这次机会换岗，人事安排越早做完越好，尤其是远东地区，十一月，他们将会从伦敦出发，奔赴新加坡，然后是香港、东京、首尔、北京，最后一站是上海。

然而现在，他在干什么？哈里对着镜子面无表情地想，过去的几个小时里，他们窝在沙发上，腻在一起看完了《奥斯汀乐园》，期间哈里换过一次茶包，他们接了三回吻以至于差点擦枪走火。梅林发给他的金士曼专线修缮费报价表看了个开头就被丢到一边，他昨晚整理文件的时候还准备问艾格西关于莫兰和莫里亚蒂的事——看在上帝的份上他们都快把这两个人给忘了，见鬼，这事越快解决越好，毕竟对方在暗处，一点试探就能让金士曼如临大敌，而塞勒斯的死就是一场豪赌，金士曼扔掉所有筹码，将自己绑在迈克罗夫特的大船上——起码在中东地区，他们从一个杯子里喝水。

——结果今天刚想起来就又被艾格西打断。

金发青年手指间拈着两张票子对他微笑的时候，哈里一瞬间五味杂陈，爱恨交加。他们都有话没说出口，哈里是不知从何说起，艾格西呢？他不清楚，也许他是故意的。

也许我该服个软？哈里想。You really got me，now.

二十四小时不会改变什么，金士曼又不是政府机构，就算是防务部门，周末也不上班。经历过V-Day后，这世界还能乱到哪儿去。晚春的晴暖天气总让人昏昏欲睡，这几天，连梅林也有点心不在焉。

 

哈里一开门走出来，艾格西就看到他了。他换了件浅灰威尔士亲王格纹的单排扣，只扣了一粒扣子，显得年轻而精神焕发。这种颜色难以驾驭，有时会让人显得轻浮，但哈里穿上就能衬得肤色特别美丽，显出一种别样的内敛温文。

精致宜人。

艾格西喜欢他穿这身。哈里也给他做过同样料子的三件套，但艾格西穿了后总觉得自己显胖，而且有点傻气。

男人转身带上门，艾格西注意到他手里没拿伞。他收回视线，抄着兜，在街口无聊地晃着腿转了个圈，助跑几步，一脚蹬在街角的那棵树上——随即一个灵巧至极的后空翻。

哈里向他走过去，满脑子都是方才艾格西翩然如一只蓝山雀的身影。

这男孩好像根本不受地心引力的控制，他的腰肢到底有多软……他昨晚终于见识到了。

不对，他早就应该知道。妈的。

“你没带伞？”艾格西笑嘻嘻地问。

“勋章。”哈里伸出一根手指比了比自己的胸前，“掉出来了。”

艾格西低头一看，那个圆圆小小的金士曼勋章掉落在T恤翻领外面，他忙把它塞了回去。

“你竟然还带着它，”哈里走上大路，“黄铜镀面都有点磨损了。”他情不自禁地微笑起来，又叹着气，“真不知为何要用这种颜色的珐琅彩——好像还嫌不够娘炮似的。”

艾格西凑到他身边，一如既往，和他并肩走在人行道外侧：“哈里，你见过达米安·沃尔特斯跑酷吗？哇塞真是帅毙了，除了梅林之外，他简直是全英国最酷的光头！”

“你觉得梅林酷？我只看出他是个苦闷的暴脾气基佬。”哈里一脸漫不经心。

“在遇到你之前，达米安才是我的偶像，他在体育馆的那场跑酷简直太炫了！你知道吗？他一边连续前空翻一边脱衣服，最后脱得只剩下一条内裤！”

“说到内裤，梅林前阵子还跟我提起，他准备给特工们提供标配内裤，新材料，免洗，也就是说，无论你怎么穿都不会脏，不过我觉得，这么下流的话题还是不要放到金士曼的日程上来讨论比较好。”

“所以我们去吃炸鱼薯条？”

“好主意。”

“不过我不喜欢豌豆酱，对了，你看过《迷失奥斯汀》吗？”

“没有，那会儿我正好在没信号的地方呆了三个月——好看吗？”

“女主长得挺特别的。”

“是吗？”

“……我还以为你又要扯那套关于演员都是戴着青蛙面具翩翩起舞的娘炮的理论。”

“我说过这个？我什么时候说的？”

“梅林说这是你说的。”

“他总是这样，见鬼的伪斯多葛主义者……”

他们东拉西扯，交谈着走远。

街上行人寥寥，傍晚的天空被落日余晖染成俏丽的樱花粉，堆叠的丝丝缕缕红色紫色的薄云仿佛流淌的蓝莓和蔓越莓果浆，金色光芒笼罩大地，道路两边的玻璃窗反射着天光云影，空气中都弥漫着醉人的甜蜜清芬。

——Sumer is icumen in.

夏天就要到来。

 

 

恋爱谈得差不多了，接下来就该打打杀杀了，蛋仔和叔并肩作战，西装黑伞双雄闪亮登场！Duang！Duang！Duang！

从现在开始，文章正式进入倒计时，手里还有3章存货……

感谢一直不离不弃的菇凉……无论你留过言还是木有留过言，这只撸主就默默蹲在这里……QAQ


	23. Chapter 23

 

    

穿着西装坐在看台上，尤其是夹杂在一群疯狂呐喊、吹喇叭打口哨骂街尖叫的人中间——的确有点……奇怪。

更何况是脸上涂了红白油彩穿着队服的阿森纳球迷。

艾格西想，的确是，他从没见哈里穿过除了西装衬衫之外的任何一种衣服，他也曾经因为好奇而特地找过，哈里的衣橱里连一件POLO衫都不见，更不用说卫衣、夹克或者牛仔裤。

简直就是上世纪初的穿衣习惯。

难以想象，艾格西不着痕迹地瞥了他一眼，他这几十年都是怎么过的？除了开会，就是执行任务？要不就是奔波在执行任务的路上？

哈里神色平淡地坐在他身边，盯着绿茵场，全神贯注，就像个坐在观众席上的球队教练或经理。

上半场开始没多久就战况激烈，桑切斯表现出众，几分钟内发起数度攻势，这边的观众席早就被点炸了，山呼海啸的欢呼叫骂起此彼伏，每个人都高扬双臂涨红着脸，着了魔般大吼大叫。

艾格西另一边坐的是个吹红色塑料长喇叭的中年男性，脖子上绕着红白双色针织围巾，满嘴大蒜披萨味儿，他一叫唤，艾格西就自动屏住呼吸。男孩其实对足球算不上狂热，甚至谈不上喜爱，也不偏好任何一个俱乐部。他知道，有些阿森纳的骨灰级粉丝甚至将家安在酋长球场周围，每当球队大胜，那边大街小巷都会挤满狂欢拥抱开香槟欢笑的人群。在得到金士曼的职位前，他甚至支付不起一张5英镑的门票，就算在家中也没半点机会——电视机没他的份，迪恩总是霸占着，一边喝啤酒一边看肥皂剧——这老混混不当足球流氓都可惜了。而他上网的时候，也没什么心情去特地关注那些，自然兴趣平平。

但哈里却恰恰相反。他曾对艾格西坦言，他对足球的兴趣来得有点莫名其妙——和他根本瞧不起任何大众运动的父亲迥然不同，他很早就买了北看台的季票，青年时代也曾经狂热过好一阵子，从1985年到1992 年，ITV的足球节目《Saint and Greavsie》是每期必看，甚至因为阿森纳在联赛中的不佳表现沮丧得好几天吃不下饭。

梅林也一样。

和那个年代成千上万的英国青年一样。

刚和哈里相处的那段日子里，艾格西真的以为，在哈里这样的家庭中，除了下午茶和社交，顶多就是桥牌或板球，还有穿红猎装带着大批猎犬前呼后拥地进行庄园狩猎什么的。

不过，当他对狗血言情剧表现出比对拉丁文宗教道德剧更大兴趣的时候，艾格西就知道自己还是太天真。

这个浑身老牌绅士派头的男人，几十年前却很可能站在看台上起哄打口哨，在人群里挥着手臂飙脏话，想想上世纪八十年代那一千三百万足球流氓——就像他本人，虽然穿西装，但艾格西穿T恤的样子明显更对他口味。他一如既往地优雅，矜持，温和淡漠又有礼，和艾格西在一起的时候神态放松怡然自得。在戈捷餐厅里也好，在路边摊也罢，对他而言并无不同。

很奇妙，对不对？

这些并不冲突，哈里·哈特就是这么复杂。

 

他们站在球场外的移动餐车旁吃炸鱼薯条的时候，气氛还挺好的。一个半小时前，他们步行到公交站——艾格西的提议，他们并未开车——哈里没有表现出丝毫异样，上了车，也没有，他坐在哈里身后探着身子和他说话，他还回应了几句。下车，他们从第一街那里上台阶，坐在餐车前的长凳上，面对面坐在长桌子边，沐浴着渐暖的晚风，艾格西发现哈里话越来越少。

到后来几乎是不发一言。

周围人闹闹哄哄交谈，而他们彼此却陷入了诡异的沉默。

 

不远处的检票口已经排起长队。

哈里沉默着走了两步，停下，转身看身边的男孩。

艾格西有点莫名其妙，他回望他一眼。

哈里一边走向入口，一边状似不经意地随口问：“艾格西，和你的父祖相比，你擅长手工吗？”

艾格西猛然意识到哈里指的是什么。

爱勺。

流传了数个世纪的威尔士传统，青年们会亲手雕刻花纹繁复精致的木勺，作为信物赠与爱人。艾格西见过父亲送给母亲的那把，勺头是边缘有点尖锐的心形，镂空勺柄缠绕着藤蔓，正中央是那只仰天长啸振翅欲飞的红龙。

其实在去年，他就已经计划着给哈里也雕这么一把，就算送不出去也没关系。那时他还满心是忐忑不安的懵懂，就像个情窦初开的傻瓜，但已经开始悄悄设计花纹并把它们一点点画下来了，西卡莫槭或者桃花心木材质，马蹄、锁链、树叶藤蔓、玫瑰或者石楠花，添添删删修改了好几次，当然要有龙，艾格西甚至准备问问哈里的家徽。当时他还不认为哈里对他也一样，但没关系，他有的是时间和耐心。

一切在瓦伦丁扣响扳机时戛然而止。整个世界在他的眼前翻倒破碎，艾格西所有的努力瞬间化为乌有，一切烟消云散，他一度认为，自己也再不会给这世上任何一个人做勺子了。

而现在，哈里竟然主动问起。

艾格西差点乐晕过去，嘴角不由自主往上勾，他突然想要大笑大叫，想拽着哈里爬上横跨温布利球场上空那道四百英尺高的拱门，想搂着他的腰对所有人宣布：这个男人，他这么好，这么优秀，这么英俊，这么性感火辣，这么——

我的天哪——理智、坚定、冷静、热情、温柔，既残酷又仁慈——根本数不过来，好吧——集所有美德于一身，他可以干脆利落地杀人，也可以缠绵悱恻地接吻。

无论何时何地，他都是美的。美丽的身体，美丽的头脑，美丽的心灵。

无与伦比。

这些，现在都属于他了。

但最终，艾格西只是轻咳一声，他抿起嘴抬头看着哈里：“一般般啦，我是说，还可以——那个，你这是在向我搭讪吗？”

瞧瞧刚才哈里的脸色，简直就像一只莫名其妙发脾气的猫。

“不。”哈里冷着脸转身就走。

艾格西呆住了。

刚走了几步，哈里又转身回来：“为什么不呢？——操。”

年长的绅士一把握住艾格西的手腕，连拖带拽地将他拉到餐车后面的阴影里，灯光照不到，也没人注意他们。

他低头吻住艾格西。

他们接吻。

艾格西晕乎乎地被哈里托着下巴，这段时间他可能接吻太多次，就算是能一口气念出家乡地名的肺活量也拯救不了他了。

况且他吻的是哈里·哈特，这可是哈里·哈特。

时间空间扭曲成一团，粘稠地融化流淌，于他们而言彻底失去意义，艾格西仰着头眯眼，清澈的墨水蓝夜空被各式各样的高空射灯、埋地灯、投光灯和高杆灯映得亮如白昼。

不知过了多久，他们才终于舍得分开，然后，艾格西看到，哈里微笑起来。

他几乎从来不笑，但一笑起来竟然这么……好看。

请原谅艾格西苍白匮乏的词汇，真的，无论是谁，看到这场景恐怕也要和他一样双腿发软大脑当机。哈里微笑起来的时候抿着嘴，眉眼微微一弯，下眼睑挤出些细小的皱纹，嘴边竟然有一双深刻的酒窝。

绅士垂着眼睑，高杆灯的光柱如水银瀑布般倾泻而下，白色光晕投射在他身后。

我的天哪。艾格西想。

这是个光辉四射的水晶一样剔透纯粹的世界。

 

球赛激烈，上半场即将结束，年仅二十岁的前锋伊沃比不慎踢飞了球，到处是失望的嘘声。

哈里专注地看比赛，艾格西专注地看他。这样就挺好，他不着痕迹地打量着身旁的男人，只要是和哈里在一起，时间总是过得太快，半个小时眨眨眼就过去了。艾格西根本看他不够，无论身处怎样的环境，空旷寂寥也好，拥挤喧嚣也罢，艾格西总能感受到一如既往温暖平静的愉悦。

远处阿斯顿维拉的球迷们齐声高唱，隐约的歌声顺着夜风一阵阵传来，忽近忽远。

他喜欢现在，他感到安全。

球场内强烈的灯光打在脸上，纤毫毕现，绅士嘴边带着一抹清浅的不易察觉的笑意，像一朵透明的花。

 

黑暗来得猝不及防。

周围先是寂静片刻，随即如水入油锅般沸腾开来。

惊恐的尖叫此起彼伏，有那么几秒钟，艾格西觉得自己身体完全失控，瞳孔受到刺激尚未调节完毕，什么都看不到，仿佛双目突然失明。他嗅到一丝危险，下意识想从座椅上站起来，却不防被人推了一把，就在这时，哈里握住他的手腕。

宽厚的掌心温暖干燥。

“别动。”哈里的声音低沉清晰，他抽出眼镜戴好，将另一副眼镜递给艾格西。

果然，哈里永远能毫不费力地解决一切问题。

艾格西戴上眼镜，打开并调节红外夜视仪，猛地眨眼，周围视野逐渐清晰。

他镇定下来。

“梅林，”哈里打开通讯，“梅林？”

但他们并没有得到回应。

大约半分钟过后，依然没有意料之中的应急电源。

周围在拥挤，越来越乱，有人绊倒了，有人在互相推搡，有人激动地挥动手臂，有人唯恐天下不乱地将水瓶喇叭乱抛乱掷，远处，工作人员拿着扩音器维持秩序的声音零星传来，却只是徒劳。坐在后面的人不耐烦地起身，骂骂咧咧，用手机照亮脚下方寸之地，一点点沿着安全通道向出口走去。

从他们这里望下去，球场上倒是挺平静，球员们怔愣着站在原地，似乎还没搞清状况。郊区的天空泛着一线玫瑰紫，有工作人员不知从哪弄来几个手摇式自发电提灯摆在场边，但收效甚微，有人打开手机上的手电筒，人们纷纷效仿，举起手机照明，一时间，漆黑一片的观众席间仿佛浮动着点点萤火，很快连成一片跃动的广袤光海。

如夜空繁星般美不胜收。

惊恐过后，人们渐渐镇静下来，反而兴奋不已，艾格西前面的那对情侣已经开始笑闹着自拍了。

直到现在为止，还没人知道发生了什么。

工作人员也是一头雾水，无论是供电设备故障还是网络系统问题，他们并未接到任何通知。

金士曼的通讯开着，却始终没有回应。

“我联系不上他。”哈里抿起嘴，神色严肃，“艾格西，我们回总部。”

和黑暗一样，光明来得也是如此操蛋。

球场东西两侧的巨大LED屏幕突然爆发出猛烈的白光，瞬间照亮天地映彻苍穹，万道光柱如齐发标枪般迎面射来，铺天盖地争先恐后涌进双目。

人们吓得惊叫躲闪，不少人晃了眼，看台复又乱成一片，愤怒的咒骂此起彼伏。

纵使金士曼眼镜本身就是偏光镜，但周围太暗了，艾格西还是猝不及防被闪了一下，他身形一晃，哈里稳稳扶住他的肩膀。

不对，不是扶住肩膀。

哈里的手指在他肩头蓦地收紧，艾格西难受地扭了一下腰，他拼命眨眼，视网膜上都是被灼伤后留下的黑色光斑，眼球酸胀不已。

“……哈里？”艾格西闷声说，“到底他妈怎么回事？”

哈里没吭声。

广播响起。

一个男声。

声音有点耳熟。

当艾格西的视力勉强恢复的时候，他终于开清大屏幕上的人。

白光消散不见，取而代之的，是LED屏幕上的微笑的男人。莫里亚蒂教授，或者理查德·布鲁克——抱歉，艾格西不太清楚到底该用哪个名字称呼他——蹲在一片暗幽幽的微光中，一盏小灯照亮他的下半张脸，黑黢黢的圆眼睛闪着光，他勾了勾嘴角，扬手打了个招呼：“嗨——”

躁动的人群安静下来，目瞪口呆地看着这一幕。

艾格西皱眉扫了哈里一眼，哈里只是盯着屏幕，若有所思。

屏幕上还泛着零星雪花，似乎信号欠佳。

莫里亚蒂教授展开他那惊悚而甜蜜的笑容，一咧嘴：“大家好，能看到我吗？”

 


	24. Chapter 24

  
并不知道温布利大球场的内部构造，一切信息来源于图片和视频，若有bug谢谢帮抓=3=  
文中提到的kingsgate巷子确实存在，就在A5和Willesden路交叉口那里，谷歌地图可查w  
当时我看到这个地名的时候就开始yooooooo了（在地图上找这个地方简直累死我orz  
  
  
方才一幕完全可以载入史册，只是不知道，明天的太阳报头版会是什么？  
说来好笑，他们现在在逃跑。  
没错，的确是在逃跑。  
两个金士曼特工，一个领导人，一个名义上的伦敦地区负责人，在夜色中逃跑。  
没枪，没伞，没匕首，没手榴弹。  
眼镜上的通讯开着，却联系不到梅林。  
一切都乱套了。  
  
第二次黑暗来得依旧突然，两面大屏幕重归死寂，方才一幕恍然如梦。  
——莫里亚蒂教授打过招呼，先是面带微笑彬彬有礼地问候了哈里·哈特和他的小男友艾格西，继而用小剧场里报幕员的夸张口吻念出一个经纬度——  
北纬30°57′38″，东经61°51′36″。  
阿富汗和伊朗交界处，尼姆鲁兹省扎兰季下辖以北地区。  
金士曼在中东地区建立的第一所“补给站”。  
近三十年来，这群穿西装的英国裁缝占领了这条通往伊朗扎哈克的公路，并控制着两国间的大宗军火、燃油和粮食的运输以从中牟利。  
在座众人不明就里地议论纷纷。  
当光源再度消失，一切重归黑暗的时候，艾格西终于眨了眨眼，下意识地喃喃道：“哈里……？”  
他看着他，喉咙发紧。  
年长者抿着嘴沉默不语，神色淡漠。  
按照哈里的一贯作风，如果事态并不严重，很可能会故作惊讶故作愤怒故作恐惧故作焦虑，但是如果超出预期，就像现在这样，他反而冷静下来——这面无表情的表情让艾格西想起瓦伦丁的枪口。  
男孩实在没料到，切斯特·金的背叛不是终结，而是开始。  
混沌的灰色迷雾中，有一只手拈起金士曼，当做一颗棋子，毫不犹豫地掷了出去。  
更糟糕的是，有很大可能性，那只手来自背后。  
至于到底是谁，他想都不敢想。如果不出差错，好吧，本来就应该没有差错——昨天晚上他们已经将塞勒斯·艾德勒和这些情报疏漏完满解决，双方都挺满意，然后，金士曼继续装聋作哑你来我往地和莫兰打机锋，敌不动我不动，要知道，既然瓦伦丁只是他们的第一步，接下来必然还有更多——故事本就应该这样发展。  
现在却全乱了。  
他压抑着自己的呼吸，冷汗涔涔地僵直地坐在位子上，夜风在吹，周围人兴奋的低语如黑色海潮，一波波奔涌而至。  
阿富汗的据点，这是第一个，接下来，还会有第二个，第三个，第四个。  
怎么办？  
中东负责人是贝德维尔，他现在得到消息了吗？  
扎兰季地区的那条公路和当地分部的工作人员情况如何？  
莫里亚蒂教授到底掌握了多少？  
他们还有多少时间？  
没人能回答艾格西。  
如果按照梅林和后勤们的一贯行事风格，他们可能需要在今晚零点之前干掉温布利大球场内在座的——包括球员、教练、经理、观众、工作人员、直播主持人、摄像师和卖可乐薯条热狗爆米花的——总共大约四万余无辜民众。  
而这是不可能的。  
损失已成定局。  
莫里亚蒂教授笑得人心惊胆战：“那么，接下来，游戏开始。”  
  
哈里一直在掩护他。谢天谢地，绅士留了个心眼，今天这身西装依旧防弹，那颗子弹迎面而来的时候，他抱住艾格西向旁边一滚，子弹击穿看台的红色座椅，碎片四溅，带起一股细而尖利的风，小刀片一样擦过艾格西的脸。  
随即，看台上有人向他们扑过来。  
他们对视一眼，颇有默契地分开逃跑。  
转瞬间，有人倒地，又一个人，黑黢黢的浓重夜色中影影绰绰看不清，当人们意识到枪手的存在时，周遭再度陷入混乱，人们惊恐不已站起来朝着出口跑，有人跌倒呻吟，有人大声哭泣，有人在呼救，还有人忙着拨打999，但随即发现，连手机信号也没了。  
金士曼眼镜的夜视功能不算强，起码比不上正经的红外夜视仪。艾格西一边小心翼翼地将自己挤在人群里，一边用视野余光扫着哈里那边。绅士刚刚拗断一个袭击者的脖子，从对方手里抢过枪。  
镜片边缘有点轻微的扭曲变形，满眼绿色的人影拥挤晃动，耳边惨叫怒喊连成一片。普通的出口和安全通道根本不予考虑，电梯更是想都别想，这种情况下，要出去，只能逆人流而动，哈里向他比了个手势，他们开始沿着通道向下跑，幸而他们的座位在下层看台的最下方，离栏杆并不远。  
不断有人摔倒，不断有人试图爬起，于是更多人摔倒。  
下层看台已经这样，中层和上层恐怕更不容乐观。  
艾格西在慌乱中感到脚下柔软的人体，悚然一惊，随即毫不犹豫地踩过去。如果有照明的话，从高空俯瞰，眼前这一幕将会成为史无前例的大规模踩踏事件，伤亡人数甚至可能超过1989年的希尔斯堡。  
但他没时间管这个了。  
艾格西刚抓住栏杆便呼吸一窒，有人勒住了他的脖子将他压在栏杆上，他下意识曲肘后顶，却苦于空间太小使不上力。正挣扎间，勒住他的力道猛然一松——原来哈里远远给了那人一枪。  
艾格西轻松翻下护栏，向最近的球员通道跑去。  
哈里——艾格西在出口回望一眼——再次谢天谢地，他也向这边而来。  
他们依旧是那些人的靶子，哈里一边回击，一边跑到艾格西身边，微微喘息着握了握男孩的肩膀：“我们走，起码得回到总部才能弄清到底是他妈怎么一回事。”  
场上的教练和球员们早已不知所踪，有零星观众也向他们一样跑向这里，他们抓紧时间穿过黑黢黢的通道，跑下楼梯推开合金框双扇玻璃门。  
C出口。  
空荡荡的广场上，温暖清新的夜风轻轻吹拂。  
“小心！”艾格西还没喘匀一口气，就被哈里拽住扑向一边，他们滚到一根洋灰柱后。  
合金护栏飞上半空，重重砸下，黑色的庞然大物直直向他们冲来，如一头疯牛般轰鸣咆哮着，轮胎碾压过地面，发出艰涩刺耳的刮擦声，打了几个转才停住。  
艾格西这才看清那辆车。幸而眼镜的滤光效果不错，大开的白色远光灯并未对他们的视野造成过大影响。  
年长的特工似乎总是能异常敏锐地感知突如其来的危险，艾格西惊魂未定，被哈里一拽胳膊：“快跑！”  
他们爬起来冲向不远处的人行阶梯，三步两步奔下台阶，身后响起零星枪声。  
那些人跳下车追来，哈里回身连开数枪，击倒两个，袭击者们便在台阶上以水泥围栏为掩体向他们射击。  
而艾格西和哈里只得躲在楼梯下面。那些人看不到这里，于是一通乱射，子弹擦过合金楼梯扶手，带起一串火花。  
他们在球场东南方，不远处就是B4557公路，通往市区的必经要道。这是个三岔路口，另外两条——第一街和南街——蜿蜒着伸向天际，周围没有高大建筑，只有几间酒吧，听到枪声便大门紧闭。  
艾格西放缓自己的呼吸，头顶枪声渐稀，四下岑寂，他像哈里那样，将后背贴在冰冷的墙壁上，侧耳倾听。  
一点细微的脚步声传来，那些袭击者正在向他们这里悄悄移动。  
子弹有限，而且，他们没时间了。  
他看着哈里。一片混沌纷乱的黑暗中，只有身边的这个男人是真实可感的，哈里望着楼梯口，双手持枪，神色镇定，西装丝毫未乱。男人感到艾格西的目光，扭过脸向他挑了挑眉毛。  
就像他们坐在黑太子酒吧里那样。  
他们无需交谈，哈里就能轻松让艾格西心中安宁下来。  
夜风在吹。  
树叶簌簌抖动，细碎声音海潮般从四面八方的天际涌来。  
远处隐约传来汽车发动机的訇訇。  
温布利球场上空的那道拱门像一道撕裂苍穹的巨大伤口，沉默着，自133米高空俯瞰一切。  
脚步近了。  
艾格西屏住呼吸，觉得自己浑身细胞都在喧嚣着沸腾。  
心跳加速，手汗增多，肾上腺素疯狂分泌。  
咬紧牙关。  
  
车辆远光灯的刺目白光如一把利剑，迎面劈开混沌的黑暗。  
发动机的轰鸣中，又一辆车向他们冲来。  
车上的枪手向他们射击。  
哈里和艾格西分别向两边一闪，尖锐枪声划破紧绷的摇摇欲坠的寂静，哈里双手举枪瞄准射击，贸然进攻的袭击者仰面而倒。  
特工跑动间连开数枪，随即躲到停车标志后面，艾格西在哈里的掩护下翻到马路对面避开火力，趁着那辆车错身而过的间隙猛然一跃，像条三带双锯鱼隐身于海葵触手般钻进车窗，车辆随即失控，七扭八歪地撞上路边水晶酒吧的铁栅栏。  
——灵巧到不可思议，艾格西身手之敏捷，总能令哈里赞赏不已。  
男孩轻而易举地夺取了车辆的控制权，他没容得车上的枪手向他发难，一拳击碎了对方的鼻梁，夺过枪就是一发子弹，然后是司机，他从后座翻到前面，将尸体扔下车，踩离合器猛打方向盘，迅速倒车碾过一名袭击者，然后加速撞翻另外两人。  
“——哈里！”  
年长的特工不再恋战，飞快上车关门。  
子弹噼里啪啦打在车身上。  
黑色的雷克萨斯GX在原地转了个弯，向着东南方远去。  
  
哈里将自己摔在副驾驶上，咬着牙喘息片刻，西装虽然防弹，但子弹造成的冲击还是让他难受，尤其是肋骨。当他觉得好点，就开始翻找车里派得上用场的东西。  
一把HK出产MP5冲锋枪，一柄柯尔特M1911，一枚手雷……哦不，是两枚。  
“怎么样？”艾格西一边开车一边问。  
哈里蹙着眉：“不算乐观，谁知道总部会变成什么鬼样子，如果我们靠这点撑到东巴尼特的话……”  
“哈里。”军需官的声音突然响起。  
哈里一愣：“……梅林？”  
“你们——在哪儿？”通讯时断时续，夹杂着唰啦唰啦的电流噪声。  
后车厢玻璃一声巨响。  
那些人开着车追上来了，又一枪，玻璃应声而碎。  
“Fucking HELL——！”艾格西吓得一把按倒哈里，车子尖叫着甩出一个S形。  
他吓得冷汗涔涔，怒道：“哈里身上没枪！见鬼！我们现在需要干点什么？”  
哈里瞥他一眼：“我们已经过了布伦特河，上了A407，总部一切正常？”他拎起那把MP5，拉下一点车窗，开枪还击。  
在密集的枪声中，艾格西咬牙加速。  
电流声小了点，梅林的声音逐渐清晰：“大伦敦电网系统受到不明攻击，城区市郊全部停电，现在正在抢修。我刚准备联系你们的时候，发现金士曼的通讯网络被植入恶意代码——于是花了点时间，现在还需要点时间——总部一切如常，现在，你们以最快速度去金士盖特巷。”  
金士盖特？  
国王的大门？  
哈里拿起一枚手雷，沉默了几秒钟才说：“裁缝店出了事？”  
“不，”梅林语速越来越快，“是莫里亚蒂，迈克罗夫特刚和我取得联系，莫里亚蒂的位置已经被锁定了。”  
“哪儿？”  
梅林停顿一下：“在劳埃德大厦——楼顶，操。大厦的具体结构图我现在就发到你们的眼镜上，已经通知国民西敏寺银行总行站准备你们需要的东西。你们得快点，天杀的莫里亚蒂掌握了多少我还不知道，不过他表示，每一小时公布一个坐标，但愿我们中东地区的据点都足够好运。妈的，伦敦总部人手永远不够，先生们，先做好接下来的工作吧——如果明天还有金士曼的话。”  
“那么，祝好运。”哈里轻声说，拉开手雷扔在路上。  
艾格西哈地一声就笑了。  
然后，他一边哈哈哈哈地狂笑不止，一边看着后面追杀他们的车辆被炸个正着。  
轮胎发出一声短促刺耳的惊叫，巨大的火球瞬间吞没车辆，灼目火光照亮道路天空，燃烧的碎片爆裂着四散飞溅，黑烟腾空而起直抵云霄。  
哈里面无表情地冲他抬抬眉毛。  
他觉得艾格西笑起来的样子，和他平时判若两人——简直像个神经病。  
艾格西的心都快飞起来了，他嘴角情不自禁一直往上勾，但一想到金士曼遇到的困境，又觉得头大。那一瞬间，面对着漆黑一片的前路，路边都是低矮的树木，细密枝桠遮住视线，仿佛将他们锁在这条笔直平坦的大路上。他甚至丧气地暗自盘算，反正方向盘握在自己手里，就算是带着哈里私奔到天边又怎么样？  
幸而他转念就将这不着边际的臆想抛弃了。  
他用余光瞥了哈里一眼，男人的面容隐没在夜色中，轮廓鲜明柔和。  
“艾格西，”他突然叫了一声。  
“嗯？”  
“五年前，我在巴黎执行任务的时候，曾经遇到一个路怒族。”  
“所以呢？”男孩脸上的笑意还没收起来，他漫不经心地看着前方，“你把他揍了一顿？”  
“没有，”他停顿一下，“……我道歉了。”  
“……”艾格西的表情像是被噎了一下，随即就忍不住地咧嘴，“好吧，所以，你的意思是，除了执行任务，你只会为了我打人？”  
哈里的态度不置可否：“在威力斯顿街的交叉口那里左拐。”  
艾格西打着方向盘，开上小路，车子颠簸着，拥挤肮脏的小巷子，周围全是错落低矮的建筑，影影幢幢，就像是黑色夜空的沉积物。  
连车灯的灯光都被挤压得只能照亮前面窄窄的一条。  
一个人也没有。  
“右拐，一直走。”  
车灯灯光笔直地画了个圈，原来这里还有更窄的一条小巷。  
巷口踱过一只猫，反着光的两只大眼睛幽幽盯了艾格西片刻，随即跃入草丛不见踪影。  
巷子尽头是一座红砖双层小楼，锈迹斑斑的铁栅栏上爬了点稀疏的藤蔓，斑驳的蓝色木门，窗帘紧闭。  
哈里下车，还没来得及伸手敲门，门就自动向内打开。  
绅士扶着门把手，回身看他：“跟我来，艾格西。”  
一如当初，哈里推开试衣间，带他走进一个新天新地。  
  
  
————————————————————  
  
射射一直追文的妹子们，挨个啾啾=333=  
  
就像上面我基友说的，因为三次元的一些事情，接下来可能会没法及时更新了，大概会到12月底酱紫~  
  
存稿还有点，正在码最后一章，虽然进度缓慢，但还在继续，估计还会有番外什么的，所以这篇不会坑，一定会完结的，嗯orz  
  
所以这里先向各位请个假，汗，实在抱歉


	25. Chapter 25

 

大家嚎~~我肥来啦~~~元旦前夕恢复更新TwwwT

看到《海扁王》最后的时候，那个单人火箭真是让我震精不已……满脑子WTF……马修聚聚就是这么不走寻常路呃呵呵呵

各种玄幻出没，嗯，BUG数不过来了，全是我的全是我的，权当撸主脑抽吧orz

 

早在一年多以前，艾格西第一次随哈里坐上金士曼胶囊地铁专线的时候，就知道，线路肯定不止这么一条。

现在终于证实了他的猜测。

在伦敦错综复杂高度发达的地铁线网之下，还有更加复杂的金士曼地铁线网——时速150公里，站点要么零散分部在市郊各个社区，要么大隐于市，悄无声息地蛰伏在市中心最繁华商圈，外表平凡无奇，内部装潢简朴，空间有点狭小，沙发有点陈旧，低调一如金士曼组织本身。

而他们从球场出来开车到站，坐上地铁再到走出站点，一共花去一个小时零十分钟，梅林通知他们，莫里亚蒂教授恪守诺言，他刚刚公布了第二个经纬度。

英国驻伊斯坦布尔领事馆。

他们在地铁车厢中并排而坐，沉默不语，艾格西不由自主伸过去紧握住哈里的手，他浑身都在颤抖，与其说是紧张，毋宁说是兴奋，他做梦都渴望有这么一天，能够被上帝赐予和哈里并肩作战的机会，只要他们在一起，只要有哈里·哈特，只要有站在哈里·哈特身边的艾格西，就算前路是万丈深渊，也没什么能阻挡他们。

做好准备——

即刻出发——

一路前行——

所向披靡——

无往不利——

现在，这机会来了。

机会来了。

男孩心潮起伏澎湃，他微微咬紧牙关，悄悄做了两个深呼吸，五指紧了又紧。哈里回握住他，金属尾戒硌着他的关节，有点不适，但分外令人安心。这小小一方天地，私密封闭，他们的呼吸交汇，体温交融，紧握彼此的手，艾格西抿着嘴，目光直视前方，头顶天花板内嵌着的白色小灯寂寥地发着光，地铁隧道照明欠佳，随着车厢轻微的震颤晃动，细窄窗外忽明忽暗。

这一幕短暂温情，如春日午后旧梦，不过是眨眼的工夫，哈里松开他。

“我们到了。”他说。

 

艾格西终于还是没忍住：“市中心到底有多少金士曼的地铁站点？”

哈里漫不经心地对着镜子打领带：“说实话，确切数字我并不清楚，每年都会根据不同情况有增减，这个归梅林负责。据我所知，国民西敏寺银行和金士曼裁缝店长期合作，比如哈罗德百货对面的NWB营业分部也是其中一个，只不过需要时才会开通。”

男孩换下了那身卫衣和棒球帽，正弯下腰拉着袜子扣吊袜带，哈里从镜子里看到他撅起的屁股，紧绷绷地裹在海军蓝条纹西裤里，裤脚被捋到膝盖上，露出一截漂亮健壮的雪白小腿。两边吊袜带上挂着枪套，艾格西检查了一下搭扣，放下裤子抖了抖。

他想起刚才男孩低着头给他系袖扣，金色刘海被发胶打理得服服帖帖，玳瑁眼镜衬得他肤色皎洁，男孩的气息纯净，带着生机勃发的阳光般的热力。

艾格西半仰着头让哈里帮他打好领带，伸着胳膊紧了紧自己的枪背带——他简直恨不得浑身上下挂满枪——他带了整整六把TT-33，在内兜里装满弹夹，又往手巾袋塞了两枚手榴弹，戴上手表和尾戒，犹嫌不足。

哈里对艾格西焦灼忧虑而跃跃欲试的心情视而不见，他穿好西装外套，一切装备停当，抬手看了看表，男孩站在门边，不停地拉拽袖扣，他一紧张就这样。

竟然颇有点像是去约会。

……不知这孩子第一次穿这身西装时是何等心情？他会看着镜子里脱胎换骨的自己微笑吗？他能发现海军蓝很衬他的眼睛吗？他会想起他吗？

哈里将莫名其妙的念头按下去，隔间的门被轻轻敲响，推开，是一名神色严肃的内勤：“先生们，福尔摩斯先生的助手就在外面。”

哈里和艾格西接过后勤递给他们的黑伞。

他们穿过一条铺着提花地毯的昏暗寂静的走廊，走廊两边是一道道闭合的木门，走廊尽头是一间敞开门的小会议室。

艾格西跟在哈里身后走进去，发现其中一面墙上装了巨大的镜子，房间里散落着几把扶手椅，一位穿黑套裙的黑发女士端坐在椅子里，她身后是曾经被艾格西呛过声的那位MI6工作人员。

黑套裙女士含着三分恰到好处的笑意向他们点头问候：“哈特先生，安文先生，我是助理安西娅。”

哈里致意：“女士您好。”

他们落座，戴好眼镜。

梅林的全息影像出现在另一把扶手椅上。

“上帝保佑，”军需官叹着气，“今晚真是一团糟，劳埃德大厦周围，不对，应该说，是从齐普赛街到阿尔德盖特全部戒严，大半个金融城的民众已经疏散，上一次这么折腾还是在05年。”

镜子上展开一副高清卫星地图，沿街各个地标建筑一一展现出来。

“抱歉，亚瑟，”梅林托了托眼镜，“事急从权，整个伦敦总部能出外勤的只有你和加拉哈德了，还有，这次，我得将你们送上300英尺高空，你们手中的TT-33霰弹枪口改装成安全绳发射器，附带自锁装置。”

艾格西看了哈里一眼。

“行动方案？”

“大厦结构细部已经发到你们的眼镜上，大致计划如下——SAS负责从正面突入，也就是说，他们需要从一楼渐次向上移动，由于武装人员扮作游客，劫持了大厦中的工作人员作为人质，而扶手电梯只通到四楼，再向上走，就需要乘坐大厦外面的玻璃升降直梯，但是大厦的供电已经被切断了，所以需要你和加拉哈德直接从对面的莱登豪尔大楼飞到对面劳埃德大厦11楼。”

“飞到？”艾格西挑眉。

“SAS？”哈里挑眉。

皇家空降特勤队。

助理小姐张了张嘴，还是梅林接过话头：“是，没错，SAS第23特种空勤团派出一支突击小队，所以先生，我想你对如今事态已经有了一个大致研判。”

哈里冷笑着耸肩：“我想我得替迈克罗夫特换一只肘关节。”

女助理有点疑惑地看他，不确定这是否算个玩笑。

“随你便——至于你的问题，加拉哈德，摸摸你腰带的枪套下面。”

艾格西站起来反手摸了一把后腰，那里有一块打火机大小的金属凸起：“这他妈什么？”

“微型单人火箭，金士曼新产品，刚刚通过试验，氮气喷嘴的推力加大数倍，手表调整钮的第二档是触发装置，控制气量和喷嘴方向，但是相应的，它只能持续15秒，为了方便特工使用，我们只能让它最大限度地变小变轻，毕竟穿西装背160公斤重的压缩气箱电池组实在太怪异。”

艾格西觉得自己可能刚睡醒：“于是，我们用这玩儿飞到对面去？”

“没错，15秒，只有一次机会，由于莱登豪尔大楼，也就是那个所谓‘奶酪擦’呈梯形，和劳埃德大厦之间的直线距离会随着楼层的升高而增加，所以，降落在大厦11层已经是极限了。”

艾格西有点傻眼，这玩意儿简直比那什么“单人跨大气运载器”还要操蛋。

“屁股上冒着一溜火就飞起来了？然后我们需要徒手爬一整层楼？”他张了张嘴，只觉得舌头发僵，“为什么不用直升机把我们运过去直接在楼顶索降？或者用70毫米火箭弹将他们一股脑解决。”

“男孩儿你问题可真多。”梅林挑着眉毛，“说话前动动脑子，看看你眼镜上的结构图，除了中庭那六根混凝土柱子，整栋楼都是玻璃和全钢，所有天然气管道、下水道、通风管道和配电设施全部裸露在外，一旦爆炸，威力足以将半个金融城轰上天——你觉得我们能用火箭弹？况且，金融城周边没有停机坪，不幸的是，对方恰好装备了火箭弹。我知道这个高度上，风速、胆量和运气都挺重要，如果想让我们把你从莱姆街四百多年的老旧石板路里撬出来，也未尝不可。”

军需官抬手看表：“距离下一次还有五十分钟，祝好运，各位。”

随即率先消失。

女助理看了一下手机。

“刚刚接到消息，我们在伊斯坦布尔分站的负责人遇害了，身份不明的武装人员袭击了领事馆，撤退命令晚了一步。”安西娅神色忧虑，“那位负责人曾向我们提供了证明塞勒斯·艾德勒背叛的确凿证据，现在我们已经有理由相信，莫里亚蒂教授的报复目标并非单纯指向金士曼。”

“并非恶意，助理女士，”哈里站起身，“如果我没记错的话，这明明是昨晚刚刚修补完毕的漏洞？”

安西娅愣了一下，不过于她而言，怔愣的时间未免有点太长：“……是吗？先生——”

“可金士曼并不能置身事外，不是吗？”那位MI6的工作人员插话道，“福尔摩斯先生这几天一直在——”

“的确，”哈里态度冷淡地打断他：“今天事毕，请福尔摩斯先生来见我，并拿出令人满意的解释——贵部门的诚意实在值得商榷——否则我就去见他，他知道这是什么意思。”

他提着伞，头也不回地出门。

 

走进电梯的时候，艾格西突然问道：“于是，我们这就去拯救世界啦？”

哈里思考片刻才说：“确切意义上讲，不是。”

“那是什么？”

“只是去核实。”

叮地一声，电梯停住，失重感微微袭来，艾格西一头雾水地看了看他。头顶灯光落下，在他的脸上勾勒出一片晦暗不清的光影。哈里抿着嘴，下唇线条冷漠凌厉。

自动门缓缓而开，这里是国民西敏寺银行总行的大厅。

他们快步穿过大厅，走出大门，拾级而上，绕过街口的灰铁栅栏。

艾格西环视四周，仿佛置身于一幅三百六十度的全景画卷。

这里是维多利亚女王街和禽街的交叉口，圣保罗大教堂以东“一平方英里”，金融城心脏地带银行十字街，周围六个岔口。泛着沉静玫瑰紫的天幕的笼罩下，暖黄的融融灯光映亮沿街摄政时代风格鲜明的新古典主义建筑，罗马式拱门、长窗、多立克式和爱奥尼式竖柱，山门和雕刻繁复的山花，厚重的白色大理石砌墙壁，英格兰银行，市政府，银行大厅，皇家交易所，东面的小广场上是静穆高踞的威灵顿公爵骑马雕塑，

市区电力已经基本恢复，橱窗灯火通明，夜色更深，春风骀荡微凉，熙熙攘攘的路口如今空无一人，街角停了好几辆救护车和警车，红蓝双色警灯旋转不停。

站在这里，从正东方的康希尔街望过去，大约三百米远，水泥森林的缝隙间的天幕被切割出不规则的阴影——那是劳埃德大厦外墙。

艾格西深呼吸，哈里看了他一眼，突然伸手拍了他肩膀一下：“走吧。”

他们穿过街口，并肩而行，沿着康希尔街空荡荡的人行道一路走，鞋跟敲击在石板路上发出齐整而清脆的跫音，珠宝首饰、咖啡厅、酒吧、路易威登、肖邦&洛奇、联合银行、上海商业银行、托斯餐厅，沿街橱窗灯光明亮，空洞地目送他们，犹如一只只蛰伏在暗处的鬼眼睛，东京海运公司欧洲分部的落地玻璃窗映出他们被投射在身后的灯光扭曲拉长的影子。

一个丁字路口，一个十字路口，他们终于站在这里，站在莱登豪尔大楼被三角状灰色工字钢柱支撑的玻璃钢架门廊之下，对面就是现代哥特金属风的钢铁巨兽——劳埃德大厦。

艾格西猛地回身，这条街很窄，大概还不到六米宽，他需要使劲仰头才能看得到劳埃德大厦的顶部。整栋楼简直像个由数根管子串联起来的巨大集装箱，冷冰冰泛着光的全钢表面，蓝绿双色外墙霓虹灯全部熄灭，更显得线条凌厉、质感坚硬。这种所谓“高技派”结构表现主义，简直像是一堂建筑解剖课——内外倒置，塔楼好似锯齿，各种错综复杂上下游走的管道、盘旋扭结的榫卯，一排又一排直插苍穹的钢柱，玻璃幕墙被承重架割裂拼接，宛如一条拉直的相机胶卷。

与其说是建筑物，不如说是一架机器，或者机器人——感觉下一秒，这玩意儿就会在咔嚓咔嚓的巨响中转动身体，迈步行进。它以那种毫无顾忌桀骜不驯的特殊气质，高高雄踞于金融城中央，轻蔑地讥笑着周边沉默刻板千篇一律的古董。

男孩突然想起70年代平克·弗洛伊德的摇滚，充满实验精神的不稳定性，宛如一场规模宏大的后现代金属交响史诗。

在十米开外的利德贺街街口，SAS小队已经就位，深蓝作战服和黑色战术背心，巴拉克拉法帽，一部分隐藏在绿化隔离带后，一部分以街对面正在施工的威利斯大楼作为掩体。

艾格西屏住呼吸，涌动的黑色寂静将他包围。

这时，从一个中年人从莱登豪尔那近乎六十度角的电梯后面走出来，薄风衣随着步伐鼓荡飘摆，短短白发在昏暗路灯下闪着银色光泽，脸部线条柔和，一双眼睛生得极美，既亮且黑，顾盼生辉。他并未自我介绍，只是态度干脆利落地和他们握手：“哈里，艾格西，我带你们上去。”

 

呃，赶在最后让场花出来露一露脸~


	26. Chapter 26

 

这章应该叫……决战劳埃德之巅？

快写成武侠了都orz大家随意看吧，反正是小白文，就别求逻辑了，这文没逻辑，充其量就是个爽文_(:зゝ∠)_

 

 

他们搭乘莱登豪尔大楼的半开放式自动货梯一路上升，没有交谈。

狭小的空间内尴尬弥漫，艾格西偷眼打量哈里。光线微弱，绅士的半张脸隐没在阴影里，而他身边的那位中年人则叉着手靠在后面，神色严峻。

他们是熟识，但到底什么关系，艾格西不能确定。

艾格西低下头，看着地面离自己越来越远，脱离了建筑物的挤压环绕，到280英尺左右，周围视野豁然开阔，纯净广袤的蓝色天幕中，只有身后光华流转的子弹楼和面前隐没在黑暗中的劳埃德大厦比邻而立。

“到了。”哈里突然说。

货梯停住。

中年人上前一步拉开玻璃隔断，放下钢制网孔挡板，高天的风呼啦一下扑面而来。

太大太冷了，艾格西被呛得噎了一下。

“做好准备，加拉哈德。”梅林的声音响起，“抓紧时间。”

艾格西粗略估计了一下风量风压和风速，从他这里算起，二十五米外，就是劳埃德大厦的西北塔，他甚至能看清最高处点缀的那个装饰性蓝色塔吊。

他下意识回头看了哈里一眼。

哈里面无表情地注视着他，微微向他一挑眉，甜蜜的棕眼睛里满是轻佻戏谑。

艾格西转回去，黑色皮鞋鞋尖悬空在玻璃板边缘，风从他的脚下呼啸而过，街边橱窗只剩细碎的融融光斑，银行交叉口的老建筑变成一个个隐没在黑夜中的小盒子，整条利德贺街舒展平铺开，宛如一道蜿蜒远去的光带。

风声在耳边呼啸，他胸膛剧烈起伏几下，纵身一跃——

 

乔治·克莱弗利的手工皮鞋舒适耐穿，就算鞋底采用金士曼特种材料，防滑效果却依旧是短板，不知后勤部门怎么想的——艾格西在V-Day当天就发现这个问题——他在隧道里躲避瓦伦丁那群雇佣兵的时候，好几次差点在跑动中劈叉。

如今踩在光洁如新的钢板上，更是如此。

不过，微型单人火箭真他妈是好物，推力巨大而稳定，那一瞬间仿佛是从虚空之中探出一只手，拎着艾格西的腰带将他稳稳当当放在了劳埃德大厦第11层外墙那两根并列的横向钢管上。

他落在上面放低重心蹲好，立刻向头顶横着的那根钢管开了一枪，将射出的安全绳绕过一圈，然后固定自己，紧了紧腰间的绳扣，又检查了自锁装置和U形环，缓缓站直身体。

——随即滑了一跤。

Fu——ck me！

艾格西吓得心一抖吞了口风，随即面无表情地被绳子吊着原地打了个转，鞋底太他妈滑了，还不如那双梅林死也看不上眼的三叶草天使之翼。

还有这些见他妈鬼的钢板和管道。

艾格西气哼哼地扣着绳索，重新站回管道上，手指抠住旁边钢管的螺旋钢箍发力，将伞一伸，伞柄挂住安全绳环扣，一拧腰就蹬着管身飞快攀了上去。

他收好安全绳，灵巧地翻过顶楼的水泥围栏，悄无声息落地，如猎豹般向着最近的那个人扑过去，没容得对方举枪还击，就一把拧断了那个倒霉蛋的脖子。颈骨断裂的声音听上去有点闷，艾格西搂着那人的肩膀，将之轻轻放在地上。

尚且没人注意到他。

劳埃德大厦楼顶的风自耳边呼啸而过，就像骑在七十迈的摩托车上，要小心翼翼才不至于掉下去。一片令人不安的黑暗寂静中，只有周围建筑物的灯光投射过来，将横七竖八的钢管、手脚架和围栏投射出一道道黯淡的阴影。

年轻特工尽量猫着腰在阴影中前行，绕过障碍物，冰冷尖锐的气流毫不留情地闯进衬衫衣领和西装缝隙里，带走皮肤上残存的稀薄暖意。

艾格西觉得自己像条挂在窗棂上的苏格兰腌鲑鱼，又凉又硬，连柔软的衣料都发出了轻微硬挺的刮擦声。他压抑着呼吸，放缓步伐，握紧手中的伞，顺着配电箱外置安全梯轻手轻脚地顺着西北塔往上爬。

他将自己隐藏在边缘，探头偷望。

整个西北塔只有五人看守，更多的武装分子集中在下面，一到四楼。

时间不多，他需要尽快将这里清扫干净。

风，冰冷，黑暗。视线受阻，从这里根本看不到对面莱登豪尔大楼的情况。

艾格西咬咬牙，攀住栏杆，猛然一跃而起。

随着沉闷而令人愉悦的轻响，消音器吞掉枪声，最近的两人闷声而倒，旁边的同伴大惊之下慌乱还击，艾格西一甩伞柄击飞了他的枪，将TT-33顶住他额头来了一发，将伞勾住他的脖子一拽，挡住射来的子弹，抬手又是一枪。

对方从高塔上一头栽下去。

还剩一个。

那人转身就跑，艾格西瞄准，那人连滚带爬地一边往后躲一边回身开枪，艾格西向前一滚，避过子弹的同时扣下扳机——

啧，偏了。

被打穿手臂的武装分子刚要张嘴大叫，艾格西戳进他喉咙补了一枪。安静了。

高空的强风瞬间卷走吹散一切声音。

只余满地死寂。

 

绅士来得永远不紧不慢，艾格西觉得，呃，怎么说，就算是穿同款西装，戴同款眼镜，袖扣领带夹手表戒指牛津鞋一样不少，哈里·哈特还是哈里·哈特，艾格西还是艾格西。

二者简直不像是同一物种。

就好比是年轻的特工踩在管子上就要滑得摔跤，而这位绅士就算脚下是一双冰刀，依旧能游刃有余地在西敏寺大教堂尖顶上翩翩起舞。

哈里来得很快，艾格西只看见平台的边缘那里伞柄一勾，一只戴着尾戒的手在旁边一撑——

年长绅士用一种近乎脱离地心引力的轻灵姿态一跃而起，落在艾格西身边，双开衩的西装后片在夜风中翻飞鼓动。

……艾格西伸过去想要拉他一把的手僵在半空。

瞧瞧他那一脸轻描淡写的态度。

哈里没搭理他，艾格西这才发现，除了那把伞，他竟然还拎着一只棕色小牛皮手提箱，他低头翻开皮箱，将堆那分门别类嵌在小格子里的零配件飞快组装好。

金士曼标配，改良版标准型L96A1狙击步枪，加入Gail Sniper的优点，或者说，是精准射击步枪更恰当。

哈里偏着头透过瞄准镜校准，又检查一下弹夹，夜风吹得衣摆轻轻拍打，细微声音悉悉索索，他神色严肃地向艾格西点头，男孩随即打开耳道内置通讯器：“梅林，一切就位。”

“收到。”军需官松了口气。

几乎是同时，大厦中庭的拱形玻璃天顶爆发出刺目的白色强光，光柱直冲天际，又被天花板折射着四散开来，瞬间照亮周围一切，也将哈里和艾格西暴露在分布在其他塔楼上的武装分子的射程中。

隐隐传来的连成一片的巨大轰鸣，SAS小组已经与对方在一楼大厅交火了。

在解救人质的问题上，几乎所有国家的流程几乎一样：午夜时分切断电源扔一颗闪光弹，然后就是突击，对射，碰上更加棘手的直接乱枪扫射。

艾格西听见哈里压着嗓子骂了句粗口，感到自己的后领被他薅住往下一按，便不由自主地从塔吊栏杆上摔下去。

他们滚了两圈才停住。

后脑磕了一下，胸口被伞柄硌得钝痛，艾格西眯着眼，眩晕而镇定地欣赏着蔚蓝夜空中炸开的一朵巨大烟花。这么近，这么璀璨，一团灼目的高亮过后，流星雨般的火光星星点点簌簌而下，铺天盖地，占据了他的整个视野。

恍惚间，尖锐的钢筋爆裂声几乎刺穿耳膜，随即就是四散的刺鼻浓烟和灼热碎片。

过了整整两秒，艾格西才意识到，对方用RPG轰了他们藏身的塔吊！

“艾格西？”梅林的声音听上去飘渺不定。

“没事……操。”艾格西把伞从身下挪开。

他妈的！

走神的工夫，哈里已经翻身而起果断开火，对方的枪声传来，没有安装消音器，在高空中听上去嘹亮短暂。艾格西躲在一根粗大管道后，有子弹从他头顶飞掠过去，尖叫着擦过钢制管道壁，留下一道火辣辣的幻觉。

哈里的枪法异常老到稳定，他比一般经验丰富的特工更出色的一点在于——哈里有天分。他能迅速判断情况，做出最快反应，并且精准回击——有些看上去仅仅是条件反射，就像大型猫科哺乳动物般嗅觉敏锐，能迅速判定危险的来源。

哈里专注地移动枪口，一发子弹，又一发子弹，再一发子弹，带着音乐旋律般的节拍，他神态轻松，仿佛是坐在自家沙发上打视频游戏，电视荧幕忽明忽暗，手边放着威士忌和薯片。

艾格西已经清空了一个弹匣，这和之前对付瓦伦丁的时候完全是两种不同的体验。那时的他愤怒，孤独，无助，奋不顾身；而现在，和哈里在一起，无论从那个角度而言，年长的特工都将他当做晚辈，下意识地呵护，细微而周到的照顾，对他的业务素质无时无刻的挑剔与批评，他甚至数次被他揽在怀里，躲过重重危险。

这种感觉对艾格西而言挺奇妙，他们并肩作战，纵使周围暗潮奔涌，危机四伏。

他们占据的一号塔楼是整座大厦制高点，居高临下，位置优越，可以俯瞰其他所有塔楼，在浓重的夜色中，夜视仪的功能差强人意，那些绿莹莹的渺小身影无处躲藏，不出意料，整个对射的过程大约只持续了三分钟。

随着风吹烟散，枪声渐稀，一楼似乎也恢复了平静，只是不知情况如何。最终只剩下一个……啊，不，是两个，依旧在10点钟方向的塔楼上负隅顽抗。

哈里显然已经失去耐心，艾格西抬手看表，最多还有半个小时。

沉默良久的梅林终于说话了：“击毙劫持者五人。人质三死一伤，十二名幸存者获救，全部是大厦内的工作人员。小组控制了一层到四层，已经另外派人去了地下三层——趁他们还没和楼上的人交火，赶紧完成手头工作，先生们，我们得抢在他们之前拿到莫里亚蒂的那台电脑。”

“Shut up.”，特工抿着嘴眯起眼睛，语带戏谑，“莫里亚蒂的电脑难道也有生物识别技术？”

梅林干巴巴回答：“没有。不过，你非要我承认对方比我强吗？我觉得还是这样理解比较好——相较我这种区区后勤而言，你们的手脚总是更麻利点。”

“手脚总是更，麻利点？”哈里重复，“好吧。”

他连开几枪，伸手从袋巾兜里摸出一个亮晶晶的小东西，拨开盖子一抛。

……依旧是能解决所有难题的登喜路经典款手榴弹。

半空中爆出一团火球，火舌瞬间吞没整个塔台。

“哈里——！”梅林怒道，“想想你脚下的天然气和污水管道！特工们不能总是用手榴弹炸来炸去！后勤替你们收拾了太多烂摊子！”

艾格西憋住笑。

“一个诚恳建议，梅林，我想我早就应该把这个提上日程——精准射击步枪远远无法满足特工们的需要，给特工们配重武器把——我们也总不能依赖手枪和伞。”

“你们总不能依赖重武器，先生，”梅林语速飞快，“当年的特工用一根牙线也能勒死敌人。”

“对，”哈里回答，“然而他们并不用牙线对付RPG。”

“看在上帝的份上，哈里，时间紧迫，赶紧把你们手头的工作完成。”

“这口吻真像个监工头子——看在理查德·罗杰斯勋爵的份上。”哈里嘟囔着，艾格西蹙着眉头看他有条不紊地打绳结装安全扣检查滑轮，然后一手持伞，一手攀住安全绳的搭扣，向他点点头，“走吧，艾格西。”

艾格西满脑子都是方才哈里拿着绳子绕来绕去的双手，忽然觉得脸热，等他回过神的时候，哈里已经顺着绳子沿着机电设施箱坠下去了。

额角有点痒，他挠了挠，摸到了医用胶布。

风陡然大起来，吹得衣摆翻飞，艾格西抓住绳索，下意识环顾四周。

他现在就在西北塔上，不远处的子弹楼仿佛触手可及，白天倒映着天光云影的深蓝浅蓝双色玻璃幕墙现在一片黯淡，只剩零星几个窗户亮着灯，相反，周围几栋高层建筑都灯火通明璀璨夺目；从这里向西望去，可以看到强烈灼目的白射灯烘托出的圣保罗教堂圆顶，地平线上，万点霓虹灯火汇成大片气势宏阔的激流，乌沉沉的低矮建筑掩映在青蓝粉紫的灯光中，被明亮的道路分割开来，一直延伸到玫瑰色的天际。

寂静的夜色里，长风呼啸而来，又奔涌而去。

天高地远，万古如一。

“艾格西？”

这声音从耳机传来，不高，却令他一抖，艾格西连忙回神，攀住绳索。

 

 


End file.
